<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Rose by FatesAndDevils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982974">Black Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesAndDevils/pseuds/FatesAndDevils'>FatesAndDevils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Black Mask - Fandom, DCEU, Roman Sionis - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Romance, Slightly OC Roman, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesAndDevils/pseuds/FatesAndDevils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Sionis has not been having a good year. He lost the Bertinelli Diamond to Harley Quinn and her damned Birds of Prey. Ever since he has been struggling to maintain his image as the Newest Godfather of Gotham’s Underbelly.</p><p>Lauren Owens has been having a really good year. She has her dream job, in her dream apartment, in her dream city. What more could the young archaeologist ask for? All that seems to be missing is the perfect man.</p><p>When Lauren walks into the Black Mask Club one night looking to wind down after a long day, she immediately grabs the attention of Roman. What sort of dangerous whirlwind romance will the two find themselves in? Will they last? Or will Roman’s psychopathic and narcissistic tendencies get the best of him and scare her off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desiree Owens/Jeffrey Owens, Jackson Dackerman/Matthew Dackerman, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rachel Del Carlo/Paul Del Carlo, Roman Sionis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Mrs. Maisley: Holland Taylor<br/>Diana Prince: Gal Gadot<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday, February 20th, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren Owens sighed as she clocked out. It was a little after 5pm and she was already exhausted after the long day of giving tours around the museum and filling out paperwork. If someone had told her that being an archaeologist would entail all that paperwork and interaction, maybe she would have reconsidered her career. Or not. She really did love her work.</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving so soon, dear?” Her director, Jack Dackerman, asked as he rounded the corner and observed her clocking out.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean leaving so soon? Jack, it’s after five.” Lauren protested as she tiredly ran her hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“But what will the Gotham Museum of Antiquities do without you?” Jack asked dramatically as he placed his hand over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you stop being dramatic. It’s not like I’m never coming in again. You’ll see me tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of you going home, have you found someone to go home to?” Jack asked with a playful smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find someone when you and Matthew finally have that baby you two have been pining for.” Lauren countered as she started to leave the breakroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha. I’ll admit that was a good roast. But seriously,” Jack said, stopping her in the hallway, “it’s been almost two years since you dated Damian, may the jerk rest in hell, and you need to move on and find someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Jack, I appreciate that you care. And you’re an amazing boss for doing so, but I have moved on. I even dated a couple people, remember? It’s just that nothing seems to stick.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why you need to get back in the saddle and start again. Look, why don’t I set you up with someone? Matthew knows this guy that works for him, total cutie.” Jack insisted as Lauren brushed past him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Jack.” Lauren waved over her shoulder, not even bothering to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just trying to look out for you.” Jack called after her, “Bloody stubborn girl.” He sighed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Lauren was making her way over to her black, 2018 Kawasaki Concours 14 in the Museum’s staff parking lot. She had gotten it at the insistence of her ex, so that they could ride together. In all honesty, she was thinking of getting rid of it. She had no need for a two person motorcycle now that she was single. But at the same time, the Kawasaki had become like her baby and she really couldn’t see herself not having it. It really was something of a dilemma for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home, baby.” Lauren said to her bike as she swung her over it. Putting on her helmet, Lauren let the day’s troubles float away. The motorcycle hummed to life as soon as she started it and she drove out of the parking lot and turned onto Cardinal Avenue. Traffic was high around this point in time in Old Gotham, but with Lauren’s Kawasaki, she was able to weave around the cars and make a left onto 3rd Street. It wasn’t much farther to her apartment, maybe a three minute drive. In truth, she could probably just walk to work each day. But she enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair as she flew down 3rd and made a hard turn onto Park Street before pulling into the parking spot in front of her Apartment building. The building itself wasn’t that impressive. It was just a three story apartment complex with about six apartments inside. Most of the neighbors didn’t really interact with Lauren much, most choosing to live their life in quiet before moving out to a better apartment. The only one that really had anything to say to Lauren was Mrs. Maisley, and that was mostly to complain. Complain about her life, her cats, the people upstairs, just about anything really. But Mrs. Maisley wasn’t just another tenant who lived on the first floor, she was the owner and landlady of the building. So Lauren would usually try to go out of her way to be nice to her. Lauren was the type of girl who wanted to skate through life with as little difficulty as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Miss Owens.” Mrs. Maisley greeted Lauren as she struggled to bring in her groceries. </p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Maisley, here let me help you with a few of those.” Lauren said as she put down her helmet and rushed over to Mrs. Maisley and plucked the groceries out of Mrs. Maisley’s hands and helped the old lady into the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you Lauren.” Mrs. Maisley said as she stuck her key into her door and opened it, “Do be a dear and place them in the kitchen for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Mrs. Maisley.” Lauren said as she entered Mrs. Maisley’s apartment and headed towards the kitchen. This wasn’t the first time Lauren had helped Mrs. Maisley with her groceries, “Hi Burno. Hi Fuzzypants.” Lauren greeted the long haired feline and Chihuahua as she brushed past them. Setting down the groceries on the kitchen’s island, Lauren turned and left the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Mrs. Maisley.” </p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye. Have a good night dear.” Mrs. Maisley said, closing the door behind Lauren. Lauren then returned to her bike and grabbed her purse out of her bike’s cubby before climbing the two flights of stairs to her apartment on the third floor. Sliding her key into the door, Lauren opened her door and was instantly greeted by a yowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening to you too Lucky.” Lauren said, greeting her fat black cat. Lucky yowled again and tried to lead her to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. You’re hungry. God, you're always hungry.” Lauren said with an exasperated laugh as she let her feline lead her to the kitchen. Grabbing a can of wet food, and plopping the substance down on Lucky’s food bowl before setting the bowl down on the floor. Lucky, ever the hungry bastard, immediately started to gobble up the food. Setting her purse down on her kitchen’s counter/bar, Lauren took out her phone and began to scroll through her emails, making sure she didn’t miss anything when she clocked out. Suddenly, a familiar number flashed across the screen and Lauren smiled before picking it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Diana! I’m surprised! Isn’t it a little late by you?” Lauren said, eyeing the time on her microwave. 5:34. And Paris was six hours ahead of New Jersey. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is. But I wanted to talk to you, so I figured I’d call when I definitely knew you were off of work.” Diana Prince explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what did you want to talk about?” Lauren asked as she walked into her living room and sat down on her loveseat. Her living room was divided into two adjacent rooms, the living area, where the tv and loveseat were and then there was the sitting area, two chairs looking at a fake fireplace. Unfortunately, her apartment was rather small so that meant no dining room.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see if you were going on that dig in Navajo Arizona in three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m going. When Jack found out there was room for an extra archaeologist, he practically jumped through every livable hoop in order for me to go.” Lauren said with a little laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha. That sounds like Jack alright. When I told him to apply for the Directorship all those years ago, I didn’t think he would take the opportunity to make such a life for himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He really grabbed life by the horns on this one.” Lauren said with a smile, “So, back to the dig, are you guys sending anyone from the Louvre?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, actually.” Diana replied, happily.</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Lauren gasped happily, “Oh, Diana that will be great. We haven’t seen each other since our last dig together in Skyros.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s been two years if I’m keeping track properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s been too long.” Lauren agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of too long. How are you moving on from Damian? It’s been two years Lauren, have you found anyone new?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. You and Jack are both going to kill me one day. What is it with you two and wanting me to find somebody. I’m perfectly happy on my own, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t answer for Jack, but I can tell you that I just want to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, not everyone is as lucky as you to find someone on the first try, Diana. Not every man out there is like Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really did get lucky, huh? Alright Lauren, I’ll leave you be for now. But do me a favor? Try to at least find a date for the Charity Ball that Bruce and I are hosting.” Diana teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do my best.” Lauren groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you will. Well I got to go. I have an early start tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Lauren.” Diana said and then she hung up, leaving Lauren to bask in the silence of her apartment before Lucky jumped up on her and rubbed his head against her chin and purred.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Lucky, it looks like it’s just you and me tonight. God, I need a life.” Lauren said with exasperation as she petted Lucky absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, Lucky?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrrow?” Lucky replied as he jumped back onto the ground and began grooming himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a night out. Maybe I’ll check out some clubs in the Lower East Side. Granted it's not the greatest place to be, but the danger could offer some excitement.” Lauren said as she pulled up Safari on her phone, “Now let’s see, ‘Night clubs in the Lower East Side, comma, Gotham City.” Lauren said as she typed out the words. Once the search engine had brought up what she was looking for, she began to scroll through the list of nightclubs in the area.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. There are a lot. Who knew the Lower East Side became so alive at night, Lucky?” Lauren said as she kept scrolling, “Oh, wait! Here’s an interesting one! The Black Mask Club. And it has some mostly positive reviews. ‘Great Drinks.’ ‘Love the music’. Wait. Huh. ‘The owner made me dance on the table and had my date rip off my dress in a fit of rage’. And that one’s dated pretty recently too. Maybe I won’t go. Maybe I’ll just stay in tonight.” Lauren said as she turned off her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Rrrow?” Lucky meowed again as he looked up at his owner, completely oblivious to what she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, Lucky. I shouldn’t give up. Who knows, maybe that was a one time thing. Alright, now I’m pumped to get going.” Lauren said, convincing herself to go, “Now I need to shower and get ready.” With that, Lauren was off the couch and heading towards her bedroom. Her bedroom was pretty big, big enough for a small loveseat and a TV in addition to her bed. Her walk-in closet led to her bathroom which was pretty standard, save for the large shower that was moved up against the adjacent wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Now what to where. Ah! How about this. This should be nice enough to keep me from dancing on any tables.” Lauren said with a giggle as she pulled out of her closet a black jumpsuit with crossing spaghetti straps and long, billowy legs, “Perhaps I should pair it with this, and these.” Lauren observed as she pulled out a black sports jacket and black three inch heels. Lauren nodded at her choice of outfit before heading off to the shower. Once she was all clean, Lauren toweled off and got dressed. When she was dressed, she scrunched her hair dry in order to bring out the waves in her hair. Then she applied a dark maroon lipstick and some mascara. Once she was ready, she grabbed her phone, keys, and purse, putting them into her jacket pocket and she headed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Lucky.” Lauren called as she locked the door behind her. Pulling out her phone, she typed in the location of the Black Mask Club and looked at the directions, “Oh, yeah. I can definitely drive that.” With that, she walked down the two flights of stairs and out her apartment complex. Gingerly putting on her helmet in order to try and preserve her hair, Lauren started up her bike and rode to the club. Pulling into a parking lot near the club, Lauren parked her bike and took off her helmet, giving her head a little shake. Once she stepped off her bike, she checked the time on her phone. 7:43. So she could spend a couple hours at the club before she went home. Walking into the club, Lauren was immediately greeted by the red, black, and gold decor. Finding it to be somewhat calming, Lauren pushed her way through the small crowd and took a seat at the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have a Vodka and Lime, please.” Lauren requested to the bartender who nodded before starting to make her drink. Meanwhile, across the way, the owner of the bar had taken an interest in Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Zsasz, what do you think of that little dove over there?” The owner, Roman Sionis, asked his bodyguard.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s hot, Boss. Why?” Victor Zsasz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Go over to her, get a read on her for me.” Roman said, taking a sip of his drink, one of his arms slung over the shoulders of a random woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Boss.” Zsasz said, bowing slightly before he approached Lauren. He thought nothing of her. Sure she was a good looking young woman, and she would probably be enamoured by the lifestyle Roman lived, but that was it. She would just be another notch in Roman’s belt. That’s was it.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, Miss. I just have to say have to ask, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Zsasz asked, using the cheesy pick up line.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha ha. Don’t tell me there’s men out there who still use that line. Do you even have success with that cheesy pick up line?” Lauren asked, letting out a giggle as she sipped her Vodka and Lime.</p><p> </p><p>“No. But it does get their attention.” Zsasz said with a grin, leaning up against the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you certainly have my attention, Mr.?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zsasz, Victor Zsasz. Are you are?” Zsasz said as he brushed his lips against Lauren’s knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren. Lauren Owens. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Zsasz.” Lauren said as she sipped her drink, taking a cursory glance around the bar. Her eyes landed on an older man across the room, Roman, and suddenly it clicked in her brain. So that’s how it was. Fine. She’d play along for now.</p><p> </p><p>“So Miss Owens. What do you do for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an archaeologist for the Gotham Museum of Antiquities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. So what brought you here tonight?” Zsasz asked, feigning interest.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought I could use a night you, you know?” Lauren said, batting her eyelashes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do know.” Zsasz said, putting on his best, non-psychopathic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Now. Mr. Zsasz, you’ve asked me questions. Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, pretty lady.” Zsasz grinned, he almost had her.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” Lauren said, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Are you talking to me because you're interested in me, or because you’re playing wingman to that man over there?” Then Lauren pulled away and giggled when she saw Zsasz’s shocked face, “Busted.” Then she pulled out a twenty dollar bill from her wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Mr. Zsasz, I’m sure you and your friend are great and all, but I’m not really in the mood to be played around with. Sorry.” Lauren said before turning toward the bartender, “This should be enough to cover my tab. Keep the change.” And then she got up and left, leaving Zsasz in a state of shock. No one had figured him out so quickly before. Turning on his heels, Zsasz walked back to Roman</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Boss. She figured me and said she wasn’t interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. So she’s a smart little dove. Tell me, what was her name?”</p><p><br/>“Lauren Owens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren.” Roman said, testing out the name on his tongue, “You will be mine.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thursday, February 27, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren pulled up to the parking spot before turning off her bike and taking off her helmet. It had been one week since she had been to the Black Mask Club and she was excited to give it a second chance. Out of all of the nightclubs that she had experimented with over the past week, this one definitely had a draw to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, Lauren was dressed in all red. Red high waisted pants, red wrap top, red heels, red earrings, and red lipstick. She had chosen to go without her purse tonight, choosing to just bring her wallet, phone, and keys. She kept them in the pockets of her pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back into the club, Lauren basked in the soothing jazz music and the calming red atmosphere. Making her way through the sea of people, Lauren took a seat at the bar and waited for one of the bartenders to notice her. Finally, one did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I get for you beautiful?” The bartender asked, cleaning a martini class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a Manhattan please.” Lauren said, flashing her best smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, gorgeous.” The bartender said as he started mixing her drink. After a few minutes, the bartender poured the drink into a glass and handed the glass to Lauren, “Here you go, pretty lady. Have a great time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lauren smiled politely before picking up her drink. Lauren looked around the club before spotting an empty booth. Getting up off of her seat, Lauren made her way over to the booth and sat down. Picking up her phone, Lauren scrolled through her emails to see if there was anything new. The archaeological dig in Navajo was only two weeks away and emails from the facilitator, Jack, and other archaeologists were coming to her at all hours of the day. After typing out a quick reply to an archaeologist asking her a question about native american society and their pension for masks, Lauren put away her phone and took a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, my. What’s a little dove like you doing here all by yourself?” A gentleman in a maroon velvet suit asked her. Lauren looked up at him for a moment, studying him for a few seconds before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I’m by myself. Perhaps I have a date ordering me a few shots?” Lauren shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, little dove. I have been watching you since you came in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Now I recognize you.” Lauren said with a giggle, “You're the man from last week who sent your friend over to try and woo me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Zsasz said that you were able to see right through him. It was a shame. I had been hoping to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re talking to me now.” Lauren said as she scooted over, patting the spot next to her, “Come and keep me company, good sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, little dove, there’s nothing good about me.” Roman insisted as he sat down next to her, a dangerous glint in his eyes, “Tell me. What took you so long to return to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Return to you? Oh, what an arrogant man you are.” Lauren laughed as she reached for her drink, “Well, I suppose if I have to tell you, I was experimenting with other nightclubs, seeing which one I like the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Roman asked, pursing his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… I discovered that the Black Mask was my favorite. I just love the music and the calming atmosphere. This club just seems like the perfect place to unwind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fabulous! Absolutely fantastic!” Roman said excitedly as he slung an arm over Lauren’s shoulders and pulled her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lauren said, as she shifted uncomfortably, “And why would you be so pleased?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am the owner of this fine establishment, little dove.” Roman grinned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Roman Sionis. Nightclub owner extraordinaire.” Lauren flirted with a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extraordinaire! Yes! Absolutely!” Roman said, growing more excited, “Well, little dove, you know my name but I have yet to know yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren. Lauren Owens. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sionis.” Lauren smiled, extending her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Mr. Sionis is my father. Call me Roman.” Roman said as he brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss against her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Roman, aren’t you just a ladies man.” Lauren said as she downed the last of her Manhattan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I try. Do you want another drink? Bartender!” Roman called out to the bartender before Lauren could protest, “Get my friend another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, please. I have to drive home later.” Lauren protested as a new drink was placed before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. So you stay a couple more hours. What’s the harm?” Roman asked with a wave of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose I could stay a little while longer. Not too long though. Some of us have work in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. And what is it that you do, little dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an archaeologist. But when I don’t have my head buried in the dirt, I work for the Gotham Museum of Antiquities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating! Tell me more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, some of my most recent digs were-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss!” Zsasz said, approaching Roman from the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, dove.” Roman said, removing his arm from around her shoulder, Lauren letting out an internal sigh of relief, and turned towards Zsasz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is it?” Roman asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Han is requesting a meeting with you.” Zsasz said, trying to whisper as quietly as he could. Unfortunately, Lauren overheard him. Mr. Han? As in the Han Syndicate? The notorious Han Crime Family? What did they want with Roman? Was he paying them for protection? Or was he a criminal himself? Just what was she getting into by associating with this man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Clear my schedule for tomorrow. ‘Kay?” Roman dismissed with a flick of his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Zsasz said, giving Lauren a pointed look meant for intimidation, as he walked away. Once he left, Lauren let out a breath of relief. She wasn’t quite sure why, as she had talked to Zsasz last week, but something had changed about him since then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, little dove, what were we talking about?” Roman asked, catching Lauren’s attention. Maybe telling a joke would help her feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re still interested in me? For a moment I thought you were going to leave me with Mr. Zsasz.” Lauren joked, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave you, little dove, never.” Roman said, leaning in, “I like keeping what belongs to me close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What belongs to you?” Lauren laughed, brushing off the growing pit in her stomach, “Being a little presumptuous are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, little dove, I’m not.” There was a dangerous gleam in Roman’s eyes as he spoke. For a few seconds they just stared at each other awkwardly before Roman through his head back and laughed, “Hahaha. I’m just messing with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good. You had me worried there for a second.” Lauren said laughing nervously as she took a big gulp of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now,” Roman said, prodding her with a gloved finger, “You were about to tell me about your job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. So my job pretty much takes me all over the place. I’ve been to Paris, Israel, London, Italy, Greece-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greece. Oh, I’ve always wanted to go.” Roman said, interrupting Lauren, “What was it like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful. I was on Skyros, which is a beautiful island off the main land. The mountains were breathtaking and the sea a gorgeous blue green. I would definitely recommend going if you have the funds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds absolutely lovely. So does any of your work end up in Museums?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well most of the things that I dug up are in the Louvre in Paris. I used to work there before I moved back to the States.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” Roman murmured as he leaned in closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what about you, Roman? Any interesting stories to tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, no!” Roman dismissed with a wave of his hand, “There’s nothing to tell. I was your typical ‘born with the silver spoon, genetonics a six, I’ll have the duck’ blah, blah, blah. It was all fake as fuck.” Still, even though Roman dismissed his life, he shifted uncomfortably and Lauren guessed there was something about his life that he wasn’t telling her. Oh well, they had only known each other for a few hours now. It’s not like she expected him to tell her his entire life story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I bet there’s an interesting story or two in there somewhere.” Lauren said, giving Roman a playful nudge. He gave her a strained smile in return, “But if you don’t want to talk about I’ll respect that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you darling.” Roman said, looking rather relieved, “So tell me, what kind of hobbies do you have? What do you like to do for fun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m an avid reader. You have to be in my line of work. Also, I study languages, mostly dead ones. Like Latin, Ancient Greek, Maya. Languages like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maya? As in the Mayan language? Well aren’t you a smart little dove.” Roman said, sounding impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I wouldn’t really consider myself smart. In my community, I’m of pretty average intelligence. There are archaeologists way smarter than me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I disagree, little dove. I believe you are quite intelligent. I certainly could never do the work you do.” Roman insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Roman. That means a lot.” Lauren said, a small blush appearing on her face. Truly, this man had flattered her greatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Roman said sincerely. And then the conversation lulled for a while and Lauren took the time to check the time on her phone. 12:03 am. Great, she hadn’t been planning to stay out this late. Turning to Roman, she gave him an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Roman, but I have work tomorrow, so I have to get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But little dove, we barely got the chance to get to know each other.” Roman pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I think you got to learn plenty about me, Roman.” Lauren smiled as she scooted to the other side of the round booth and stood up, stretching, “It’s been fun, but I seriously gotta go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove, please don’t leave just yet.” Roman pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, I have to go.” Lauren said before letting out a sigh, “Tell you what? If you really want to spend some more time with me, I’ll let you walk me to the parking lot near here.” Roman studied her for a minute before a bright smile appeared on his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” The older man said excitedly and he slid out of the booth, eagerly linking his arm with Lauren’s as he led her out of his nightclub. They walked in relative quiet back to Lauren’s bike. And it was only when she swung her leg over the Kawasaki, that Roman finally said anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew my little dove had a dangerous side.” Roman said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your’s? I don’t think so pal, not yet anyway.” Lauren laughed as she put on her helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I see you again?” Roman asked, completely ignoring Lauren’s earlier comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, you’ll definitely see me around.” Lauren said as she started her bike and drove off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooooh.” Roman shouted out as he did a little spin before returning to his club.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Alice Bright: April Bowlby<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, February 28, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Roman was pissed. The meeting with the Han family did not go according to plan and now they were backing out of the deal. Damn Harley Quinn, this was all her fault. If she hadn’t beaten him so badly earlier in the month things would be smooth sailing, he would have Gotham at his feet. As Roman looked out the window gloomily, he noticed a particular museum pass by.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop the car.” Roman ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss?” Zsasz asked, unsure of what Roman wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“I said pull over the fucking car!” Roman yelled, hitting the seat cushion next to him in a rage. The car pulled over with a screech and Roman got out, heading towards the entrance of the grand Gotham Museum of Antiquities.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss! Boss! What are you doing?” Zsasz asked desperately as he jumped out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take a little walk through history Zsasz. Plus, my little dove works here and I want to pay her a visit.” Roman explained as he buttoned up his suit. Zsasz meanwhile groaned internally. This thing with Lauren Owens was starting to become an obsession.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Boss, I guess we can spend a couple hours at the museum.” Zsasz said, caving.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful. Absolutely marvelous.” Roman said, clapping his hands in excitement as they entered the museum.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me madam,” Roman said as he approached the front desk, “I was wondering what time the tours started.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry sir,” The woman said, giving Roman an apologetic smile, “It’s after four, so the tours have ended.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that cannot be. No. I request, no, I demand a tour right now.” Roman said, slamming his fist down on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I’m sorry but the tours are over and the museum will be closing in less than an hour. Maybe try coming back tomorrow.” The lady said nicely, though clearly panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Roman slammed his fist down on the counter again, this time harder, “I refuse to accept this. Listen,” Roman snapped as he looked at the lady’s name tag, “Alice is it? Listen, Alice, why don’t you call your manager or supervisor or whoever THE FUCK runs this place and we’ll figure something out. ‘Kay?” Roman said, finishing his angry rant with a creepy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Alice said, shaking as she reached for the phone and began to dial a number. Putting the receiver up to her ear, she began to speak, “Yes? Mr. Dackerman? Hi, this is Alice from the front desk, I have a gentleman by the name of….” She trailed off and looked at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman Sionis.” Roman supplied and then waved his hand, signalling her to hurry up.</p><p> </p><p>“By the name of Roman Sionis here to see you about a tour. Yes…. Uh-huh…. Yes I know sir…. But he’s quite insistent…. Okay, I’ll tell him. M’bye.” Then Alice hung up the phone and turned towards Roman. </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be down in a few moments.” Alice said, giving Roman an obviously fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent.” Roman smiled but then his smile faded when he thought of something, “He won’t be giving the tour, will he?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, sir. You would have to ask him.” Alice said, giving a polite smile, “Out of interest who would you want to give you the tour?”</p><p> </p><p>“A wonderful archaeologist by the name of Lauren Owens.” Roman stated proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Owens? Oh, I’m afraid she’s not available. She has been getting ready for a big archaeological dig out at Navajo Arizona and hasn’t been giving tours to anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. That’s impossible. It HAS to be Lauren.” Roman screamed at Alice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, calm down.” Alice said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid nitwit. Why won’t anyone simply do what I ask? Do I ask the impossible Zsasz?” Roman huffed and puffed as he started stomping in circles.</p><p> </p><p>“No Boss.” Zsasz said walking up to Roman and started speaking in a calm whisper, “But if you don’t stop we’ll get kicked out.” The two men stared at each other for a minute before Roman finally calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Sionis?” Jack asked, choosing the perfect time to interrupt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Roman confirmed, spinning around to look at Jack</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Jack Dackerman, Museum Director.” Jack started as he walked towards Roman, hand outstretched, “I heard from Ally that you wanted a tour. I’m sorry but all of our scheduled tours for today have ended. Maybe you would have better luck tomorrow, say, around one o’clock?” Jack said, an obviously fake grin on his features.</p><p> </p><p>“Does Lauren Owens work tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does. Lauren Owens. Work. Tomorrow?” Roman said, biting out each word.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I don’t know what your obsession with my archaeologist is, but Dr. Owens is very busy and doesn’t have time to see anyone today or tomorrow or any day that matter, for the next two weeks, as she is getting ready for the dig we will be sending her on. And then after that she will be gone for three weeks. So if you want a tour with Dr. Owens I suggest you come back in five weeks, okay? Goodbye Mr. Sionis.” Jack said as he turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“No! It has to be Lauren!” Roman yelled, “Bring her to me! Bring me my little dove!” </p><p> </p><p>“Little dove?” Jack questioned before his eyes darkened, “Now look here Mr. Sionis! If you don’t calm down right now I will have security throw you out. Am I making myself-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jack!” Lauren’s voice was heard as she approached Jack, “I have some documents for you to sign from the facilitator. So if you could sign these real--Roman?” Lauren questioned as she walked up to Roman and Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“Little dove.” Roman said as he rushed over to give Lauren a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder, “You have no idea what I went through to try to see you. Your director was being so mean to me.” Roman whined as he buried his head into her neck, breathing in her scent. She smelled like lilies and lavender. It was so soothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your hands off my archaeologist.” Jack said, never looking more offended in his life.</p><p><br/>“It’s okay Jack.” Lauren said as she rubbed soothing circles into Roman’s back, “Why are you here Roman?”</p><p> </p><p>“M’wanted a tour.” Roman murmured into her skin.</p><p><br/>“A tour? But it’s after hours.” Lauren protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right.” Lauren said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wooooh. Haha. Yes.” Roman said excitedly as he pushed himself off of Lauren and did a little spin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Jack whispered to Lauren, “He seems a little wooohooo.” Jack said, making the “crazy” motion with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not crazy, he’s just eccentric. He’s child like. What harm can he do?” Lauren whispered back, “Plus I finished all of my paperwork for the day. So I have the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll allow it this time.” Jack said before turning around and leaving. Lauren took a deep breath before she approached Roman, who was chatting with Zsasz ecstatically. </p><p> </p><p>“All right Roman, shall we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course little dove, lead the way.” Roman gestured with his hand as he allowed himself and Zsasz to be led through the museum. As she led them through the museum, Lauren would point out random pieces and list off facts on where they came from, who made them, what use they had. Eventually, she came upon some Greek pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is the great Sword of Alexander. Alexander III of Macedon, otherwise known as Alexander the Great, was born in 356 BC in Pella, Greece. He would later become known for his many conquests.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” Roman said as he circled the sword, “And you know it is a fake right?” Roman paused, looking up at Lauren rather cautiously, afraid of what she might say next. What he wasn’t prepared for was the grin that overtook her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done, Roman. Not many have a discerning eye for what is real and what is fake.” Lauren said as she got a little closer to the artifact, Roman practically preening from the praise, “Yes, unfortunately this piece is a fake. The previous curator of the museum managed to get his hands on it. When Jack and I first arrived here three years ago we noticed the piece was fake right away. Boy, was Jack pissed. I’ve never seen someone so red before in my life. Jack fired him right on the spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“As well he should have. Procuring such an obvious fake, what was that man thinking.” Roman said angrily before he paused, “But why keep the artifact here if he knows it's a fake?”</p><p> </p><p>“To serve as a cautionary tale to future curators.” Lauren laughed, “It serves as his big ‘don’t fuck with me’ sign.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Roman chuckled, “I suppose this does pose as a good warning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we continue? I have yet to show you a piece that Jack procured. He calls it the greatest work of art ever to be procured by any man.” Lauren giggled as she led Roman and Zsasz through the museum, “Spoiler alert: it’s The Scream by Edvard Munch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, your boss was able to procure The Scream? That is impressive.” Roman said as they approached the work.</p><p> </p><p>“You should tell him next time you see him. Stroking his ego is sure to win him over at any time.” Lauren said flashing her best smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sure to remember that in the future. Now tell me about The Scream little dove.” Roman said once they stood in front of the painting.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was painted in 1893 and the original title he gave the work was Der Schrei der Natur or The Scream of Nature. Edvand stated his inspiration for this painting came when he was out for a walk at sunset and the sun hit the cloud causing the clouds to turn a blood red. He then sensed, and I quote, ‘an infinite scream passing through nature.’” Lauren paused as she gave Roman a side eye, before turning back to looking at the painting, “Isn’t it wonderful what humans are capable of creating. Sure we can be monstrous at times but through the bad comes a lot of good. At least that’s what I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are an optimistic little dove.” Roman said and he paused for a bit before saying, “But what would you think of someone so monstrous they had killed people. People like the Joker, Penguin, or even the Black Mask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone has good in them. I know it’s hard, but I always try to find the good in people.” Lauren looked at Roman before a little giggle escaped her, “I’ve actually gotten into trouble quite often believing this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trouble? You little dove? I find that hard to believe.” Roman said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren murmured. Meanwhile, Zsasz rolled his eyes, completely unbelieving of the disgustingly sweet moment the two were having.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that all you wanted to show us, Miss Owens?” Zsasz asked, interrupting Roman and Lauren’s moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Yes! You would not believe it, but we recently got a few terracotta warriors on loan from DC. They’ll only be here a few months. Come on, I’ll show you.” Lauren said excitedly, herding Roman and Zsasz over to the next room where the terracotta warriors stood behind sheets and sheets of glass, “Now of course most of the terracotta army is still buried underground and archaeologists haven’t visited the site in years in fear of disrupting the site further, but a few were able to be moved and these are some of them right here. The statues, as you probably know, were meant to guard emperor Qin Shi Huang. He was the first emperor of the Qin dynasty as well as the first emperor to rule over a unified China.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was the purpose of these statues?” Roman questioned, “Do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I know. The emperor had these statues built so that they would protect him in the afterlife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Protecting from what, I wonder.” Roman wondered out loud as he touched the glass. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the joy of archaeology, unraveling the mystery.” Lauren murmured before turning to Roman, “Unfortunately the tour ends here. Shall I walk you back to the front entrance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Roman said as he and Zsasz followed Lauren, weaving their way through the many rooms in the museum before finally making their way to the front entrance, where Lauren used her key to unlock the door for them, since it was after hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I hope you had fun.” Lauren smiled brightly at the two men.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, listening to you talk was the best fun I’ve had in years.” Roman complimented earning a small eye roll from Zsasz that went unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame we couldn’t spend more time together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you at the club, we can spend some time together then.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not good enough, I want more.” Roman said, pausing as the lightbulb went off in his head, “I know! Go out to dinner with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Roman, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. What’s the harm? Even if it doesn’t work out, you’ll get a good meal out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right.” Lauren said with a sigh, caving. Then she pulled a pen out of her pocket and took Roman’s hand, writing on it, “Here’s my number. Call me in a few days and I’ll give you my address. I’m free next Saturday if that works for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“That works marvelously darling.” Roman said as he admired the number written across the back of his hand, “I’ll type your number into my phone right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Good night Roman.” Lauren said as she pushed Roman and Zsasz out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really just ask her out, Boss?” Zsasz asked as they walked to the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I find her so fascinating. Like a pure white lily in the midst of a field of black roses.” Roman said as he and Zsasz got into the car and ordered the driver to drive.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, Boss.” Zsasz said with a resigned sigh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance:<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Matthew Dackerman: Christopher Russell<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Donna the Waitress: Poppy Drayton</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday, March 4, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I still cannot believe you're giving this guy a chance. He is absolutely ‘woohoo’ crazy.” Jack said as he abruptly walked into Lauren’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sorry, weren’t you the one telling me to go out and find someone?” Lauren pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes,” Jack sighed before he sat down in a chair across from Lauren’s desk, “but to an actual normal human being. Not one who has a tantrum in a museum entrance way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack, it’s fine. It’s just dinner. It’s not like he’s asking me to marry him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet. He called you ‘his little dove’. Shall I emphasize the word HIS?” </p><p> </p><p>“I like the nickname.” Lauren shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you would.” Jack muttered to himself, “Well I don’t approve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you don’t have to.” Lauren pointed out, “I’m the one going out to dinner with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, don’t remind me.” Jack huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of the date, I wanted to do something special for Roman. I get the feeling that he doesn’t do this often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what often? Take advantage of vulnerable women who are trying to get back on their feet after a bad breakup? No, he seems like an absolute peach.” Jack said, biting out the word ‘peach’ with some hostility.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack.” Lauren sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right.” Jack said caving in as he adjusted himself in his chair and leaned forward, “I would get him flowers. And I’m not just saying that because my husband is a florist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Flowers, huh? Well they can mean a lot of things. I wonder what kinds of flowers I should get him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m helping,” Jack muttered to himself, “I would get colored roses. Something unique like whites or blues or purples.”</p><p> </p><p>“Colored roses? Why colored roses?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jack said, getting ready for a big rant, “Blue roses typically mean that you find a person wonderful or unique, and God knows that man you’re seeing is some kind of special. They can also mean mystery and intrigue. Yellow roses are associated with cheer and friendship, something I wish you would just be with this man. White roses typically are associated with marriage, something that I wish you wouldn’t do with this man. Pink roses typically mean elegance and grace, something I don’t think-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack are you going to continue to make snide comments about Roman while you tell me about flowers?” Lauren asked, interrupting Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you caught me. I won’t do it anymore. Now can I get back to the roses?”</p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest.” Lauren gestured.</p><p> </p><p>“Peach roses: modesty, sincerity, and gratitude. Orange roses: passions and enthusiasm. Cream roses-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you already talked about white roses.”</p><p> </p><p>“But these are cream roses. They are different from white roses. Cream roses mean charm and thoughtfulness. Purple roses usually mean love at first sight. Burgundy roses mean unconscious beauty. Green roses mean good news and rejuvenation. Black roses can symbolize death, but can also mean new beginnings. And that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I can’t believe you know all that.” Lauren marveled.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ignored the fact that I’m married to a florist dear? The man breaths flowers and he practically vomits all this information onto me.” Jack said, crossing his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“And you listen?” Lauren asked, arching an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I listen. He’s my husband, it’s my job to listen to his mind numbing ramblings.” Jack said, looking offended.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why you're the best husband out there.” Lauren praised, “I wish all men were like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If all men were like me then I wouldn’t be such a catch, now would I.” Jack grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“True, true. Now get out, I have to order the flowers.” Lauren said, shooing Jack out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you getting him?” Jack asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Purple and blue roses.” Lauren said as she shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds nice.” Jack yelled through the door before he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see, Matthew’s number is in here somewhere.” Lauren said as she scrolled through the contacts on her phone. Finally, Matthew Dackerman appeared and she tapped the contact number and held her phone up to her ear as it rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotham’s Garden Florists, how can I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mr. Flower Man, it’s Lauren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren. It’s great to hear from you. How are you doing? You’re leaving for that dig soon, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been good. And yeah, I leave in about a week and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you have fun while you're in Arizona. Is there anything I can do for you today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I need you deliver a special bouquet to a Mr. Roman Sionis at the Black Mask Club in the Lower East Side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman Sionis. Hold on let me get my pen.” Matthew paused and Lauren heard some wrestling on the other side as Matthew dried to get his pen and paper out, “Okay, go ahead and spell his name for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“His first name Roman, spelled how it sounds. And his last name is Sionis. S. I. O. N. I. S. And that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so Roman S, I, O, N, I, S. Got it. And do you want anything in particular? Or just a nice bouquet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want blue and purple roses.” </p><p> </p><p>“Blue and purple roses? Odd combination. Unless…. Oh! You’re trying to send a message!” Matthew realized as he jotted down the request.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But I feel like it’s missing something. Could you maybe stick a single black rose in there as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it girl. So let me read this back to you. Stop me if I get anything wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you want purple and blue roses with a single black rose delivered to a Roman Sionis at the Black Mask Club in the Lower East Side. Correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it.” Lauren said.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. And because it's you, I’ll put a rush on those flowers and deliver them personally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Matt, you’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure you remind Jack about that.” Matthew joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will.” Lauren laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you want to also send a card?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I want it to say ‘the meaning is in the flowers. From Lauren.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh. Cryptic. I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right then. Looks like I got your order down. I’ll just charge it to the credit card that I have on file. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect. Thanks, Matt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“M’bye.” Lauren said and then she hung up. She played with her phone in her hands and hoped that Roman liked the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Boss, these just came for you.” Zsasz said as he carried a bouquet of flowers into the loft. The flowers were varying shades of blue and purple while a single black rose in the middle and a card sticking out of the bouquet.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” Roman said, moving from his post by the window, “I wonder who these are from?” Roman asked as he plucked the card from the bouquet.</p><p> </p><p>“‘The meaning is in the flowers. From Lauren.’” Roman read out loud before a grin overtook his features, “Mr. Zsasz, look up the meaning of these flowers for me. My little dove is trying to tell me something.” Roman said as he took the flowers out of Zsasz’s hands and stroked the petals. Zsasz, meanwhile, was typing on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Boss. You ready? Purple roses mean ‘you have grabbed my heart’. Blue roses mean ‘you are a unique and wonderful person’. And the black rose in the center means ‘I hope this is the start of something new’.” Then Zsasz put away his phone and studied his boss’s expression. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it was definitely not a blinding smile and a small dance of joy.</p><p> </p><p>“So what my little dove is trying to say is that she is enchanted and enamoured by me and hopeful about our dinner Saturday. Oh little dove, you flatter me.” Roman said, taking off his glove so that he could touch the petals with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Zsasz, I want these flowers dried and put into a vase at once.” Roman ordered before his expression softened, “She thinks of me the way I think of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you think of her, Boss?” Zsasz asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that she is my little dove and that I will have her.” Roman said, a glint in his eye. Good, Zsasz thought. So long as Roman didn’t fall in love with her then he wouldn’t have to intervene.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, March 7, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“Well Lucky, what do you think?” Lauren asked, doing a little twirl for her fat feline. After spending nearly thirty minutes debating what to wear, she had finally settled on a simple white, knee length halter dress with cream heels, hanging diamond earrings and matching bracelet, and a cream colored clutch that she had transferred her phone and keys to. Roman had insisted on the fact that he would be paying for dinner, so she decided against adding her wallet to the clutch.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrrow?” The cat meowed as he jumped off the bed and walked over to his food bowl, looking at her expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll feed you when I get home, fat cat. Besides Roman will be here any minute and I’m a little-” Lauren was interrupted when she heard a knock on her apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming!” Lauren shouted as she grabbed her clutch and opened her door to reveal Roman in a black suit with gold designs dancing around in an indistinguishable print.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, you look wonderful.” Roman complemented as he offered her his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Roman.” Lauren smiled as she locked her door before looping her arm with his. Together they walked down the two flights of stairs and out her apartment complex to an old, silver Rolls-Royce Cloud 1.</p><p> </p><p>“Incredible car.” Lauren said as she stared in awe, “What year?”</p><p> </p><p>“1957.” Roman said, grinning from the praise as he opened the backseat door for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Lauren said at the gesture as she got into the car, scooting over to make room for Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, little dove.” Roman said as he joined her, closing the car door as soon as he was seated.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are we going tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight I’m taking you to the Blue Heron.” Roman stated proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue Heron? As in the most expensive restaurant in town? Are you sure you want to go there?” Lauren said nervously, not quite comfortable associating with high class society. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. How else am I going to show off to you?” Roman asked incredulously, arching his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Show off? Roman you don’t have to flaunt your wealth in order for us to have a good time.” Lauren reassured, but quickly backtracked when she saw Roman deflate, “But if you want to go to the Blue Heron then I will happily accompany you.” Lauren finished with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. I’m sure you’ll love it.” Roman grinned before ordering the driver to get moving.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.” Lauren smiled nervously. The ride to the restaurant was relatively uneventful, with Roman and Lauren making some small talk but generally preferring the peace and quiet that came naturally with the ride.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are darling.” Roman said as he opened the door on his side before going over to open up her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Roman.” Lauren thanked as she took the arm that Roman offered her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, little dove. Now shall we officially start our date?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Roman. I would be happy to.” Lauren giggled as they entered the restaurant. Once inside, they were instantly greeted by the 1920’s meets royalty decor.</p><p> </p><p>“Sionis.” Roman said to the hostess.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sir, right this way.” The hostess said as she picked up two menus and motioned for Roman and Lauren to follow her. Once at their seats, Roman motioned for Lauren to sit and once she had, he pushed in her chair. Then he sat down across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you think?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice. Just like I remember it.” Lauren let slip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You’ve been here before?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only once or twice.” Lauren dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. And what brought-” Roman started to ask but was interrupted.<br/><br/></p><p>“Hi! Welcome to Blue Heron. I’m Donna. Can I get you anything to drink? We have a great wine menu.” The waitress, Donna apparently, appeared out of nowhere and started chattering excitedly.<br/><br/></p><p>“We’re good for now.” Roman dismissed with a strained smile, not liking being interrupted.<br/><br/></p><p>“Actually I’ll have a glass of wine. Do you have a 1997 Porte?” Lauren asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh! We have a wine conocer. I’ll go check in the back.” Donna said before she left.<br/><br/></p><p>“So you know your wines.” Roman observed, impressed.<br/><br/></p><p>“You weren’t the only one born with the silver spoon.” Lauren teased back. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Do tell.” Roman said, leaning in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you haven’t noticed-”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss! I found the bottle you requested. Now would you like a glass or the bottle?” Donna interrupted again.</p><p> </p><p>“The bottle. Now go away.” Roman snapped at the waitress.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, sir.” Donna smiled weakly, uncorking the bottle and setting it down on the table before wandering off.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, you didn’t have to snap at her.” Lauren scolded, “She’s only doing her job, even if she’s a little annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry darling. I just wanted to hear your story.” Roman apologized as he poured Lauren a glass of wine before pouring himself one.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. I’m not mad.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Roman said, giving Lauren a blinding smile, “Now you were telling me about this silver spoon of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. So as you know, my last name is Owens. But I’m guessing that you haven’t realized that I’m the daughter of Desiree and Jeffrey Owens, the current owners of Owens’ Pharmaceuticals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! So you were born into the lap of luxury. And here I thought the name was just a coincidence.” Roman said, taking a sip of his wine, “Mmm, great choice little dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘97 was a good year. My father told me to always remember ‘89 and ‘97 when ordering wines.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smart man.” </p><p> </p><p>“Smart enough to marry into the Owens family.” Lauren pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I had heard the rumors that your father had married into the family. If I recall correctly his last name was… Smithson, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. My parents had three children. David, Rachel, and myself. I’m the youngest. My older brother used to be in the army, Delta Force, but now is the Gotham City S.W.A.T. captain. The middle child, my sister Rachel, went to school to become a counselor for child protective services but now she’s a housewife. And that just leaves me, the youngest. I went to college to get my BA in Classics, my Masters in Museum History, and finally a PhD in Anthropology.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating. And do you and your siblings have anything to do with your family company?” Roman asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes. We each have a fifteen percent share while my parents have a thirty five percent share.” Lauren explained as she took a sip of wine before she paused, “Well actually that’s not true. I bought my brother out four years ago. So now I own thirty percent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smart little dove,” Roman cooed, “So why did you buy out your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t want to be a part of the company anymore. And my parents would just buy his share and run it into the ground like they’re doing with their share. So I bought out my brother before they could. Someone has to keep the company afloat so they can profit off of it.” Lauren muttered bitterly as she opened up her menu and began to look through it. Blue Heron was famous for offering dishes from all over the world, and it clearly showed in the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“Greedy, your family is, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not my sister, and I bought my brother out years ago. It’s my parents who are… entitled, for lack of a better word. They believe that they deserve the best because of their stupid ‘pedigree’, especially my mom. She’s the worst.” Lauren harped before giving an embarrassed blush, “Excuse me, I’ve harped on and on about my family without asking about yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not really comfortable talking about my family, little dove. But I will tell you this. My parents… were not good people. I was born an only child and some… circumstances happened surrounding my birth. But rather than sue the hospital, my parents, fearing their reputation, decided to drop the matter. My parents were fake people. They do only what is necessary to preserve their own image while shitting on anyone they view as beneath them. Which is just about everyone but themself.” Roman huffed as he downed the rest of his wine and reached to pour himself another glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Were? Are they dead?” Lauren asked tentatively. </p><p> </p><p>“More like a mutual disowning.” Roman said sourly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry Roman.” Lauren said soothingly, reaching her hand across the table to take his hand in hers. Roman smiled faintly as he watched her hand cradle his.</p><p> </p><p>“So! Are we ready to order?” Donna asked, returning to the table in her normal cheery voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are-” Roman started angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Lauren interrupted, “I think I’ll have the Snapper with the African spices and those sweet plantains. They look delicious.” Lauren smiled as she closed her menu, “Roman?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have the roasted duck.” Roman said with a strained smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Great choices. Would you like to start off with any shared plates.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re good.” Lauren said, shooing Donna away before Roman blew up at her. The next few moments were tense as neither of them spoke, merely sipping their wines quietly. Finally, Lauren broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? Anything you wanted to ask me?” Roman just shook his head, “Can I ask you a question?” He nodded. Lauren thought for a moment. What joke could she tell that would snap Roman out of it?</p><p> </p><p>“Why does the mermaid wear sea-shells?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Roman grumbled, swirling his wine in his glass before taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she outgrew her b-shells.” Lauren said, finishing the joke. Roman started to chuckle but he was drinking wine, so it ended up more like a choke. He withdrew the glass from his lips and coughed a little as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“So my little dove has some humor in her.” Roman observed, the happy glint back in his eye. The rest of dinner was uneventful but happy. Up until dessert, when they were talking about crime.</p><p> </p><p>“I think everyone has some good in them. Except maybe the Joker. That guy’s just nuts. And not the good kind either. I’m talking straight up put him in the loony bin crazy.” Lauren said as she took a bite of the chocolate lava cake they had split.</p><p> </p><p>“Even someone as dark and twisted as the Black Mask? You think he has good in him.” Roman asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not? It’s not like I know his life story. There has to be a reason why he does what he does.” Lauren reasoned. Meanwhile, Roman stared off into space. Was there a reason he ran a criminal empire? Or was he just as crazy and bad as the Joker? Did he even deserve a girl as nice as Lauren? The longer Roman thought, the gloomier he got, and not even Lauren’s bad jokes could snap him out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Check please.” Roman grumbled to Donna as she came around to ask if they needed anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman… if I said something to upset you, I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not you.” Roman snapped, but he softened when he saw Lauren flinch, “I just have a headache, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Lauren smiled softly, “We’ll leave as soon as our waitress brings the check.” Roman nodded weakly, still lost in his own world. The headache excuse hadn’t been a complete lie. All this thinking was giving him one. Once the annoying waitress had brought the check, he paid without even batting an eye, leaving the waitress her earned twelve percent tip.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go?” Roman gestured with a tired sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Lauren said, picking up her purse as she allowed herself to be led out of the restaurant and into the cold air. </p><p> </p><p>“Is the cold air doing anything for your headache?” Lauren asked as she watched Roman text Zsasz to come pick them up. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s certainly not making it worse.” Roman said with a weak smile. Soon Zsasz pulled up in the Rolls-Royce and Roman opened up the car door for Lauren before sliding in himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Take her home Zsasz.” Roman muttered, feeling as though he had utterly ruined the date. It was pissing him off but he didn’t explode like usual. He didn’t want to scare off Lauren. So he just stewed in silence. Finally, after about a ten minute drive, they arrived in front of Lauren’s apartment building. </p><p> </p><p>“Walk me to my apartment?” Lauren tentatively asked Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, of course.” Roman spoke, having been pulled from his negative train of thought. Roman then opened the door and slid out, Lauren following right behind him. Together they walked up the flight of stairs and up to Lauren’s apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for walking me to my door.” Lauren murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course little dove, anytime.” Roman said and then he started to leave. Lauren, herself, was in the process of opening up her door when she decided that she couldn’t just leave tonight like this. Especially since she wanted to see him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman!” Lauren called, stopping Roman in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, little dove?” Roman asked, turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight… wasn’t the best night.” Lauren started, choosing her next words carefully when she saw Roman flinch, “But I did have fun because I was with you. So, if we can get past this fuck up of a night… I would really like to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You want to see me again?” Roman asked, taking quick strides so that he was standing right in front of Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I do. Does next Sunday work for you?” Lauren said, breathing in the sudden closeness of Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Next Sunday works great.” Roman said, grinning like a child in a candy shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. And Roman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, little dove?”</p><p> </p><p>“This time, I’m planning the date.” Lauren smiled up at Roman</p><p> </p><p>“I have no quarrels with that.” Roman smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Goodnight Roman.” Lauren said. Then she took a slight breath, leaned up, and kissed Roman. It was a chaste kiss, lasting no more than a few seconds, but to Roman it felt like a blissful lifetime. When Lauren finally pulled away, she smiled at him once more before going into her apartment and locking the door.</p><p> </p><p>Roman wanted to holler. He wanted to shout to the world what had just happened. But he figured some of the neighbors might be unhappy with him, so he chose to just walk down the two flights of stairs numbly and continued walking until he reached his car. He got into the car and just sat for a few minutes before a grin overtook his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry it didn’t work out Boss.” Zsasz said with mock sympathy as he pulled away from the curb, completely oblivious to Roman’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t work out? Whatever do you mean Zsasz? It went swimmingly. In fact, she asked me out on another date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another date? Sounds like you're getting serious, Boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong with that?” Roman demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“No Boss. Just looking out for you is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“She also kissed me up there Zsasz. Why, I can practically still feel her lips on mine.” And then Roman let out a little giggle. In fact, he continued to giggle during the entire car ride back to his loft. Zsasz looked at him through the rearview mirror and felt his eye twitch. One date and Roman Sionis, his boss, was giggling like a schoolgirl. Victor Zsasz was not happy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Day at the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, March 14, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren smiled as she finished folding the small blanket and placed it in the picnic basket. Grabbing the basket, her keys, wallet, and phone, Lauren left her apartment and made her way over to her bike. Placing the items in the little cubby on her bike, she closed the cubby and made her way to the seat of her Kawasaki Concours 14. Swinging her leg over the bike, Lauren started the engine and took off, flying down the streets of Gotham. As she drove, she wondered what Roman would think about their upcoming date. She knew that what she had planned was probably something that Roman had never participated in before and was probably far below what he would even consider to be a date. But fuck it! She liked picnics and she was sure Roman would too once he gave it a chance. </p><p> </p><p>Once Lauren saw the Black Mask Club, she pulled into the familiar parking lot nearby. Hanging her helmet and the extra helmet she had brought on the bike, she entered the club and walked up to the bartender, asking him where Roman was. The bartender pointed to the entrance to Roman’s loft and Lauren thanked the bartender before she moved to the back of the club, across the stage, and up the stairs. Once she made her way up the flight of stairs, she was greeted by a wall and a hallway on either side of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman?” Lauren called out, unsure of where her date was.</p><p> </p><p>“Over here little dove.” Roman said, calling Lauren into his living room.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do for you?” Roman asked after he gave her a small hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here for our date, silly.” Lauren giggled as she looked up at Roman through her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course! How could I forget?” Roman said with a small blush of embarrassment, “So where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise.” Lauren said as she started to lead Roman out of the living room and towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like surprises, little dove.” Roman said, stopping their movement so that he could look at her. Lauren held back a shiver when she saw how dark his eyes had gotten. He almost looked… angry. But Lauren quickly shook off the uneasy feeling. She was in the mood for a picnic Goddammit. </p><p> </p><p>“Well those are business surprises. Which I agree are totally not cool to deal with. But this is a romantic surprise, and therefore okay.” Lauren explained. For a second, Roman just stared at her, then his complexion softened and he once again allowed himself to be led towards the stairs of his loft.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, you’ve convinced me.” Roman murmured as they started to walk down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going boss?” Zsasz asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a date.” Roman said, turning to look up at Zsasz.</p><p> </p><p>“A date? With who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mr. Zsasz.” Lauren said, appearing behind Roman and giving Zsasz a little wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Miss Owens. Nice to see you again.” Zsasz said coldly, “Where are you two going?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise.” Roman said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought you hated surprises.” Zsasz asked, clearly shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, Lauren has convinced me otherwise. Apparently romantic surprises are good surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so Boss.” Zsasz gritted out before he disappeared. Now she was convincing his boss that surprises were a good thing?! Oh, Victor Zsasz did not approve of her or the relationship. But none of that mattered as Zsasz watched from the window as Lauren led Roman to her bike.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we really going to ride this, little dove?” Roman asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose we could walk, but it would take twenty to walk to where we’re going.” Lauren said, before giving Roman a reassuring smile, “Besides I brought an extra helmet for you to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Just great.” Roman muttered as he struggled to put the helmet on.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me help you.” Lauren said, stifling a giggle, as she secured the helmet over Roman’s head. Then she did the same with her own helmet. Swinging her leg over the bike and scooting up a bit, she motioned for Roman to join her. And he did, albeit uncomfortably, as he mimicked her by swinging his leg over the bike. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on.” Lauren said as she moved Roman’s arms to wrap around her waist before she started up her engine, “Put your feet right there. Yes, like that.” Lauren praised as Roman moved his feet to where she wanted them. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” Lauren asked back out of the parking spot and began to drive to the main road.</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Roman said back as he clung on tightly. Lauren chuckled slightly as she reached the main road and took a left, heading towards Robinson Park on the Upper West Side. As they drove, Lauren could feel Roman starting to relax a little. He seemed to be enjoying the wind blowing through them as much as she was. Once they finally reached their destination, Lauren parked and fed a few quarters into the parking meter.</p><p> </p><p>“Six quarters. That gives us three hours. But should I put in an extra hour?” Lauren asked, turning to look at Roman expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on how long you wish to stay, little dove.” Roman said, still wearing his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, why are you still wearing your helmet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I can’t seem to get it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here. Let me help you.” Lauren said as she undid the chip strap and pulled on either side of the straps before lifting the helmet up and off his head. She had to stand on her tippy toes in order to do this, since he was so much taller than she was.</p><p> </p><p>“There. Better?” Lauren asked once she had set the helmet on the Kawasaki’s left handlebar.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better, thank you dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Now to simply get the items we need out of the compartment.” Lauren said as she opened up the storage cubby on her bike.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it that you're getting?” Roman asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“A picnic basket. And since we’re here, I’ll reveal the surprise.” Lauren said as she finished fishing out the picnic basket and held it up proudly, “We’re going on a picnic.” Never had Lauren ever seen Roman’s face go so pale.</p><p> </p><p>“A, a picnic? Darling there must be some mistake. Roman Sionis does not picnic.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a picnic. No, there was no mistake. And today Roman Sionis DOES picnic.” Lauren said firmly as she took Roman by the arm and led him through the park until she found a decent place under the tree. Putting down the picnic basket, Lauren opened it and retrieved the blanket. Placing the blanket down on the ground, Lauren motioned for Roman to join her on the ground. Roman shifted uncomfortably as he stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Roman, come on.” Lauren insisted, patting the spot next to her. Roman sighed as he joined her on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“So what did you pack us?” Roman grumbled as he lifted the lid of the basket. </p><p> </p><p>“Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, cookies, watermelon, and some Riesling.” Lauren said as she took the basket from Roman and emptied the contents out onto the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God you brought wine. I don’t think I could do this sober.” Roman said as he reached for the wine and a glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Has the great Roman Sionis ever picniced?” Lauren challenged as she took a bite out of her sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no.” Roman admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then how do you know you won’t like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because picnicking usually requires sitting in the dirt. And I don’t do dirty.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you're sitting in the dirt now. Is it really so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I suppose it isn’t.” Roman admitted as he popped a piece of watermelon into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’m glad you’re here with me.” Lauren smiled as she took another bite of her sandwich. They talked and joked as they ate, Roman confiding in Lauren that he never ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before. When she heard that, Lauren practically forced the sandwich down Roman’s throat, saying he had to try it. Roman had admitted that the sandwich was good, causing Lauren to beam at him. After his second glass, Roman started to loosen up a bit, and even started to tell Lauren stories about how he would see people playing in the park and wondering what it was like. It was then that Lauren made a silent promise that she would bring Roman here more often. He looked good like this, all relaxed without a care in the world. It made him look years younger. </p><p> </p><p>“So what else do you have planned, little dove?” Roman asked as he finished the last of his sandwich, putting the ziplock bag in the picnic basket.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we could walk around and talk. You know, just enjoy each other’s company.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds marvelous.” Roman said as he helped Lauren pick up the contents of their picnic. Once everything was put away, Roman offered her his arm. Instead of taking it, Lauren threaded their fingers together and marveled at the texture of his leather gloved hand against her own. Roman himself seemed quite pleased to be holding her hand as they walked blissfully through the park. That was until Lauren spotted something, a swingset.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look!” Lauren pointed, catching Roman’s attention, “Race you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Race me? Darling, don’t you think that’s a bit childish?” Roman asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“You can contemplate that as I beat you.” Lauren said with a giggle as she let go of Roman’s hand and took off running, picnic basket bouncing by her legs as she ran.<br/><br/>“Hey! That’s not fair!” Roman shouted as he took off after her. It didn’t take Roman long to catch up to her, his legs being longer than Lauren’s helped him close the distance. Right when Lauren hit the edge of the swing set, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she felt herself being pulled flush against Roman. <br/><br/>“Cheating, little dove? How naughty.” Roman panted into her ear. Once Lauren heard his voice, she had to suppress a moan. Fuck! Hearing Roman panting in her ear while calling her naughty was really turning her on. <br/><br/>“Shall we?” Lauren asked weakly as she moved away from Roman and set down her basket. Once she made her way to the swings, she sat down on one and began to rock back and forth. <br/><br/>“I’ve never been on a swing. How does it work?” Roman asked, coming to stand directly in front of Lauren. <br/><br/>“You’ve never been on a swing before?” Lauren asked, “Wait! Why am I surprised? You told me this earlier about you, your parents, and their apparent lack of appreciating fun.” <br/><br/>“Yes dear, my parents are no good. I’m quite aware. Now the swing?” <br/><br/>“Right.” Lauren said as she got up off of her swing and guided Roman to the one next to hers, “So you use your feet and propel yourself through the air. That’s swinging.” <br/><br/>“Sounds simple enough.” Roman said as he started moving. Lauren smiled as she returned to her swing and started swinging, “Hey this is pretty fun.” Roman said after a moment. <br/><br/>“Isn’t it? Watch this!” Then Lauren jumped off the swing in a fit of childish giggles and stuck the landing. Roman grinned and tried to copy her, but all did not go according to plan. He made contact with the ground with his feet but he tripped and ended up sprawled out on the ground. <br/><br/>“Oh my God! Roman! Are you okay?” Lauren asked frantically. <br/><br/>“I’m okay, little dove.” Roman responded with a groan, “My pride took the most of it.” With Lauren’s help he stood up and it was then that Lauren noticed the huge grass stain on his shirt. <br/><br/>“Oh, Roman, your shirt.” Lauren pointed out as she touched where the shirt was stained. <br/><br/>“Right. Just lovely.” Roman grumbled as he tried to brush off the stain. When it wouldn’t come out, he groaned again. That was when, out of the corner of her eye, Lauren saw a shirt vendor walking by. Snatching up the picnic basket that held her wallet, Lauren laced her fingers with Roman’s and began to pull him towards the vendor. <br/><br/>“You’re a medium, right?” Lauren asked Roman as they approached the vendor. <br/><br/>“Yes, but I don’t see why that’s-” Roman started to protest. <br/><br/>“I’ll take this one please.” Lauren said, pointing to a black t-shirt that said ‘Gotham Rocks’ in gold lettering, “In a medium.” <br/><br/>“That’ll be 18.95. Will you be paying with cash or credit?” The vendor asked. <br/><br/>“Cash.” Lauren said as she handed him a twenty, “Keep the change.” The vendor thanked her and handed her the shirt in a bag. Taking the bag, Lauren turned to Roman. <br/><br/>“I think there’s a bathroom towards the middle of the park. Let’s go.” And then Lauren dragged Roman to the bathroom. Once there, she handed him the bag with the shirt in it and told him to go change. Roman obeyed, still slightly stunned. He couldn’t believe how generous Lauren was being. Normally people would just have let him suffer through a stained shirt, not gone and bought him a new one.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, dove, what do you think?” Roman asked once he emerged. He had put his sports jacket on over the shirt and now the white jacket and black shirt contrasted greatly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I think?” Lauren hummed as she gave Roman a once over, “I think you’d fit in with the Korean Pop Stars is what I think. Yes, very tasteful.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are teasing minx, little dove.” Roman said dangerously with a grin. Instead of replying, Lauren just grinned and kissed Roman, leaving him in a small state of shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well come on, we have yet to visit the gardens.” Lauren said as she laced her fingers with Roman’s gloved ones.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming darling.” Roman said as they walked a little ways to the gardens, which were smack dab in the middle of the park.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as beautiful as you.” Roman answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman!” Lauren exclaimed as a blush over took her face and ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t lie to you little dove.” Roman said as he let go of Lauren’s hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her waist, “Your beauty astounds me. Like a beautiful rose in a sea of black.” Then Roman kissed her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I know you would rather look at me, but I would really like to show you some of the flowers my friend planted.” Lauren teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way, little dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Well you see those lilies and daffodils over there? My friend, Matthew, planted them. He also made the bouquet that I sent you before our first date.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does exquisite work.” Roman observed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Believe it or not, I actually introduced him with his current husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Who did he marry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack Dackerman. My boss.” Lauren supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“Your boss? I didn’t know he was gay.” Roman said arching his eyebrows, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. He just struck me as a ladies man is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Jack does have that vibe. But no, he’s very open about his marriage. Too open if you ask me. Sometimes he just comes to my office to complain. He’s that open.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But Jack is a good boss. The best. He lets me get away with a lot of shit.” Lauren said as she pulled out her phone to check the time. 4:34. They should probably get going, the time on the meter was almost up and she wasn’t in the mood for a ticket.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it looks like the time on our meter is almost up. Shall we start heading back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want to do, little dove.” Roman said as he allowed himself to be led back to Lauren’s bike. Along the way they continued to talk about Jack and Matthew and how close Lauren was to them. Finally they reached Lauren’s Kawasaki and Roman reached for his helmet while Lauren put away the basket and the bag with Roman’s old shirt in it. When she turned around, Roman was already helmeted up and sitting on the bike waiting for her to get on.</p><p> </p><p>“Fast learner, are we?” Lauren asked as she secured her own helmet. Roman just nodded, still slightly nervous about being on a bike.  Lauren quickly joined him and the two rode off, making quick work of the journey back to Roman’s loft. Only when they made it back, and Lauren had pulled up into the familiar parking lot, did Roman feel a twinge of sadness at the thought of the date being over.</p><p> </p><p>“So when can we do this again?” Roman demanded once he had gotten his helmet off.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for a few weeks, I’m afraid. Remember that archaeological dig I’m going on? Well I leave tomorrow. And I’ll be gone for three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Roman said, starting to deflate.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ll call every day. I promise.” Lauren said once she saw Roman’s sad face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to it darling.” Roman said before Lauren handed him his dirty shirt and drove away. With a somewhat sad sigh, Roman made his way up to his loft where Zsasz was waiting. </p><p> </p><p>“How did the date go Boss?” Zsasz asked boredly as he cleaned his knives.</p><p> </p><p>“We went on a picnic. It was really quite marvelous.” As soon as Roman said the words picnic, Zsasz had to pick his jaw up from off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you had a great time. And Boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it you’re wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this? Do you like it? Lauren got it for me when I got my shirt dirty from swinging on a swing set.” Roman said. Once again, jaw on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“So when are you seeing her again?” Zsasz asked hesitantly, hoping upon hope that the answer was ‘never’.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately not for a few weeks. She will be working in Arizona and won’t have time to visit me.” Roman said sadly. Good, Zsasz thought. Maybe that would be just long enough for Roman to forget her and then this God forsaken place could get back to normal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance:<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Diana Prince: Gal Gadot<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, April 5, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren was absolutely exhausted, but in the best kind of way. So far, the dig was an absolute success. They, her and the other archaeologists, were finding primitive tools, masks, and toys that were totally illuminating how the ancient Navajo tribe lived. This was never before seen shit and Lauren couldn’t wait to return home so that way she could get to work outlining a paper that would show the world what she had discovered.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of home, she missed Roman. She had tried to call him every day but some days she worked well into the single digits, when she figured Roman was fast asleep. On those days, she would text him telling him how much she missed him and what she was discovering. While she was wallowing in her misery, Diana walked into the hotel room that they shared and up to Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about Roman again?” Diana asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Lauren said before throwing her hands up in the air, “I’m such an idiot, falling hard and fast for a man who is probably way out of my league.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know you’re out of his league? Maybe he’s out of yours.” Diana teased with a smile but dropped it when she noticed how upset Lauren truly was, “It’s okay to fall in love, you know.” Diana whispered as she ran her hand in soothing circles around Lauren’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Diana. I needed to hear that.” Lauren said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now onto the real reason why I’m here. I didn’t know if you knew, but as the lead archaeologist they're letting you take some pieces home with you for your private collection. Only two pieces, mind you. I just thought you might want to know before you miss out your opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that. Thanks Diana.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this isn’t the first time you’ve been allowed to take artifacts home with you, and I know you usually gift them to your friends and family. Got anyone in mind this time?” Diana asked suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I think I got someone in mind. In fact, I’ll go down with you right now to make a selection.” Lauren said as she grabbed her purse. Together, the women made their way down to the rental car that Lauren procured and drove off to the dig site.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you think you’re going to take?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably a knife. We dug up tons of them so no one will mind if I snatch one up. And maybe a mask. I think I earned myself a mask. Plus Roman has a weird obsession with them. So it would make a nice gift for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Diana asked, surprised.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah. He has them strewn all over his club.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Diana asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Really.” Lauren answered as she pulled up to the dig site.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, tell me what I can pick from.” Lauren said as she approached the works that they had been able to procure.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything on the table to the right has already been claimed by your museum. The table to the left, The Louvre claimed. The center table is what’s unclaimed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who wouldn’t claim this?” Lauren asked as she picked up a mask, still in one piece. It was very rare to find a whole one, and even though the paint had faded, the owl-like markings on the mask were still clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you would go for that one, so I set it aside for you.” Diana admitted as she picked up a knife used by the Navajo people. It was essentially an arrowhead attached to a wooden hilt with leather string. Primitive but advanced all in the same breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll take that too. Maybe see if I can have someone sharpen it for me before I leave.” Lauren said as she pointed to the knife in Diana’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent choice. But why sharpen it? Are you planning on using it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. But I feel as though the person I’m going to gift it to might.”</p><p> </p><p>“Intriguing. Care to elaborate?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Lauren teased as she took the mask and the knife to the car and placed them in the back seat, “Shall we get going? It’s already after nine and I still have to call Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll drive though. That way you can call your little boy toy.” Diana said with a twinkle in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” Lauren said with a laugh as she slid into the passenger seat. As Diana started the car, Lauren scrolled through her most recent contacts until she found Roman’s number. Bringing the phone up to her ear, Lauren waited until Roman picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?</p><p> </p><p>“Roman. It’s Lauren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Little dove, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Tired. How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am well. I miss you though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you too Roman.” Lauren said with a sigh, “So how was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all that busy. I had an appointment earlier in the day, so I had to go to that. Then I spent a few hours socializing at the club. How about you, little dove? Tell me what you did today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you know that thing that our scanners had trouble identifying? Well, we dug a little deeper and we found that it might be the remains of a hut. It will take a couple of weeks to fully unearth it, but it will be exciting once we do.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds incredible, little dove. So… are you going to stay?” Roman asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m needed back at the museum. Plus I don’t want to be away from home for so long. I have people back home who need me.” Lauren smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’m glad you're coming home. I’ve missed having my little dove around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll be home in a couple of days. Wednesday to be exact.” </p><p> </p><p>“What time? I’ll pick you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember what time my flight is. But Roman, you don’t have to pick me up, I’m perfectly capable of getting a cab.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. Zsasz and I will be at the airport on Wednesday to pick you up.” Roman insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. If you really want to pick me up, I suppose I won’t argue with you.” Lauren grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Marvelous.” Roman said and Lauren could practically feel him smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I suppose I should let you go. Business is probably booming for you right now and I don’t want to keep you away from the club.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t keeping me from anything, little dove.” Roman cooed, “I’d much rather be talking to you than the idiots at my club.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Lauren blushed, “I suppose I could tell you about the gift I got you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me something little dove?” Roman questioned, “Well don’t be shy, what did you get me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… It’s mostly a surprise. Although I can say that it will go well with the theme of your club.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t like surprises, little dove.” Roman warned, “But I will admit you have my attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You can open it as soon as we get in the car on Wednesday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I do need something to look forward to.” Roman teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman!” Lauren fake gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m joking, my dear. I am far more looking forward to holding you in my arms once again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to that too. Roman… can you keep a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of secret, darling?” Roman whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I got Zsasz something also.” </p><p> </p><p>“Zsasz? Why get Zsasz anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I feel as though he doesn’t quite like me yet and I want to turn the tables in my favor.” Lauren explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Buying his favor? What a smart little dove you are.” Roman praised.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ll keep it a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I suppose I have to.” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. I knew I could count on you, Roman.” Lauren smiled as Diana pulled the car into the hotel parking lot, “All right. Well we just drove in to the hotel. I’m going to have to get off now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving me much too soon as always, little dove.” Roman complained.<br/><br/></p><p>“I know Roman. But look on the bright side; I’ll see you on Wednesday.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, I suppose that’s something to look forward to.” Roman grumbled in acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you on Wednesday, Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, little dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, dove.” Roman said, then the line went dead. Removing her phone from her ear, she turned to her left to see Diana, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Not one word outta you.” Lauren said, wagging her finger at the Amazon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t going to say anything.” Diana lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. And pigs have wings.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that I have seen a pig in the States, I might have actually questioned that statement.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, for someone who is supposedly five thousand years old, you sure have a hard time grasping metaphors.” Lauren said as she retrieved the mask and knife from the back seat of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the Amazons are a literal people. We don’t do metaphors.” Diana defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me, I’ve figured that out.” Lauren teased as the two walked into the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you.” Diana said in mock frustration. The two women then looked at each other and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday, April 8, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she Zsasz? According to the monitor, the flight landed fifteen minutes ago. Where is my dove?” Roman asked impatiently as he began to pace.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s coming Boss.” Zsasz said soothingly, although a part of him wished that Lauren just stayed on the plane and flew off to God knows where, “Maybe it’s just taking her a while to get off the plane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, can’t she hurry up? I--oh! There she is! Little dove, over here!” Roman said excitedly as he waved at Lauren as she and the other passengers walked toward the luggage belt. She looked up and grinned as soon as she saw Roman. Deviating from her course, she ran up and gave Roman a hug, one he quickly reciprocated. As he held her close, he closed his eyes and breathed in her lilies and lavender scent and felt as though every single anxiety melted from his being.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman it’s so good to see you again.” Lauren said as she pulled away from Roman so that she could get a good look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh little dove, you don’t know how much I missed you.” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you too Roman. Now come on, I have to get my bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. Mr. Zsasz will get them for you. Zsasz?”<br/><br/></p><p>“What color is your bag?” Zsasz asked with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you to get my bag for me, Mr. Zsasz. I can get it myself. Now come on, Roman.” Laurens said as she laced her fingers with Roman’s and practically dragged the poor man to the baggage claim carousel, Zsasz followed close behind. Once Lauren spotted her big suitcase, she reached for it and grabbed it, pulling towards her with great effort. Once it was on the ground, she let out a huff before smiling and Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“So where’s the car?” Lauren asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Out in the terminal parking lot. Why?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No reason. Just curious.” Lauren said as she gave Roman another hug, “I really missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, dove.” Roman said as he kissed the top of her head, still embracing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehem.” Zsasz coughed, interrupting the moment, “Shall we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, of course.” Roman said awkwardly as he let go of Lauren. Together the three walked out of the main building and to the three level parking lot across the way. Once they made it to the Rolls-Royce, Zsasz opened up the trunk and Lauren lifted her suitcase into the car. When the suitcase was safely in the car, Lauren opened in and began to rummage around before pulling out two boxes, one medium sized and one small.</p><p> </p><p>“These, I’ll have you open in the car.” Lauren stated proudly before she opened the door to the backseat, Roman following behind like a child on Christmas morning. Zsasz, meanwhile, thought nothing of it but the mere idea that Lauren was spoiling Roman irritated him. With a heavy sigh, he opened the driver’s side door and got behind the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Here! Open it.” Lauren said as she handed the medium sized box to Roman. Carefully Roman took the box and opened it, brushing past the tissue paper and grasping the mask and bringing it to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dove, it’s magnificent.” Roman breathed out as he examined the mask from it’s round shape to the red and black markings to the pieces of rotten straw that sat at the top. Truly a work of art.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I like it? No, dove, I love it!” Roman said as he placed the mask back in the box and lifted up Lauren’s hand, giving a kiss to the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I thought you might. I picked this one out with you in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised they let you take anything at all.” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, as the lead archaeologist I was allowed to take two pieces home. Which brings me to my second piece. Zsasz, this is for you.” Lauren said as she slid the smaller box onto the armrest of the car. For a few seconds, Zsasz just sat there shocked, then he turned around to look at Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Zsasz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m sure. Now open it.” Lauren ordered. Carefully, Zsasz pulled off the lid of the box and pulled apart the tissue paper. Nestled within the tissue paper was the knife Lauren had picked out, only now it was polished and sharpened. The blue and gray arrow head gleamed in the light as Zsasz lifted the knife to examine it.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch out, it’s sharp.” Lauren warned as Zsasz ran his thumb over the blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it usable?” Zsasz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“In theory. I had it sharpened so that you could use it. I wouldn’t use it constantly because it might break on the account of it being so old. But yes, I suppose you could use it to chop vegetables or use it for protection.” <em> Or kill someone. </em> Zsasz thought. But deep down, Zsasz was touched. No one had ever given him a gift before. Well, his parents yes, but they didn’t count. He might not like how she was changing his boss, but in that moment, Zsasz decided that he didn’t mind as much. Maybe he could tolerate her rather than plot her destruction.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great. Thank you Lauren.” Zsasz said, using her real name for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome Victor.” Lauren beamed back at Zsasz. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to say, dove, both of your gifts were a success. Now let’s get you home.” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Friday, April 10, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren stared at the unopened envelope in her hands. <em> To Dr. Lauren Owens </em> , it read. Giving out a sigh and praying that it wasn’t another bill to pay, Lauren ripped open the back of the envelope and pulled out it’s contents. ‘ <em> You have been invited to this year’s Charity Ball, hosted by Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince </em>’. Figures Diana would invite her, her and her family were quite wealthy. For a brief second Lauren wondered if her parents and siblings were invited and if they were even coming. Probably not her parents. Her mother was always so cruel to charity in general.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> If the poor don’t want to be poor, then they should simply decide not to be poor. </em>” Her mother, Desiree, would say. And her father was such an utter doormat, that he would agree to almost anything her mother said, even if it was against her own children. So there was no way her parents were going. Then there was her brother. He didn’t really like parties unless they were attached to a barbecue and beer. So he was probably out. That just left her sister. Rachel would probably go, but her husband might be busy. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh. Lauren couldn’t decide if she wanted to go. She didn’t want to go if she would be the only one going. Maybe she should invite someone to come with her. But who to invite? Then the lightbulb went off in her head; she’d ask Roman to go with her.  Scrolling through her phone, Lauren found his number and called him. The phone only rang twice before he picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Little dove, what can I do for you?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Roman, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. I got this invited to a Charity Ball and-”</p><p> </p><p>“The one hosted by Bruce and that woman your friends with right?” Roman interrupted, “I recognized her name.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one. So like I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, little dove, it is by coincidence that I too received an invite to the Ball, but I would be more than pleased to accompany you as your date.” Roman said into the phone’s receiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful. What time do you think you want to get there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we must be punctual, little dove. There is a silent auction going on and I must be there so I can start bidding and drive the prices up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Roman, you are positively evil.” Lauren teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I now?” Roman trailed off. For a few seconds, there was an uncomfortable silence until Lauren spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean that in the best way of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course darling.” She could practically hear Roman smiling at her, “You wouldn’t be with someone who was truly evil.” Then he trailed off again.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ll pick me up on… hold on… let me check the date again… ah! Here it is! You’ll pick me up on Friday, the seventeenth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there little dove.” Roman cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Roman. Well I gotta get to work. I’ll talk to you later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye my little dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Roman.” Lauren said and then she hung up. Bringing her phone up to her lips, she wondered for a second what she should wear. Deciding in her mind that she had nothing in her closet, Lauren decided that she needed to go shopping for the perfect dress to impress Roman.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Charity Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance:<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Matthew Dackerman: Christopher Russel<br/>Bruce Wayne: Ben Affleck<br/>Diana Prince: Gal Gadot<br/>Clark Kent: Henry Cavill<br/>Charles Sionis: Robert Redford<br/>Amelia Sionis: Helen Mirren</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday, April 15, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m spending this much money on dresses that are only going to be worn once.” Paul complained as he inserted his credit card into the chip reader.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Paul, look on the brightside: at least you don’t have to pay for my dress.” Lauren teased as she held up the Coco Chanel bag. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh great.” Paul said sarcastically, “I saved two thousand dollars today, thanks Lauren. Now, as my dear sister-in-law, could you perhaps help me find the three I just lost?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, be grumpy then. And two thousand is a slight exaggeration. I would never spend that much on a dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. Mind passing on that information to my wife and daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Don’t mind him, Lauren. He’s just upset that we get to look fabulous while he only gets to wear a boring suit.” Rachel, Lauren’s sister, said as she looped her arm around Lauren’s shoulder, “Come on, we still have more shopping to do.” And with that Lauren was dragged rather forcefully out of the current boutique store and into the one next door, Lucy’s Boutiques. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, remind me why we’re shopping in the Fashion District when the Macy’s down the street is just as good.” Lauren asked as Rachel immediately started perusing the different racks with her daughter, Misty Del Carlo, while Lauren and Paul stood by the entrance of the store.</p><p> </p><p>“Preach, my dear sister-in-law.” Paul said as he put his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you two are no fun. Which reminds me, speaking of fun, Lauren, how’s the new guy you’ve been seeing? Surely he would have an opinion on the dress you just got.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman?” Lauren laughed, “Yes he probably would have an opinion on my dress. ‘Darling you look magnificent. But have you considered finding a dress that matches my velvet suit?’” Lauren said, perfectly mimicking Roman’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on. Who is this Roman fellow?” Paul asked, glaring down at Lauren, “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just this guy I’ve been for about six weeks now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. And when were you going to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully never. I know how you get Paul. You would be using your powers as the DA to try to find a way to imprison Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if he did anything wrong.” Paul defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please, they never do anything wrong.” Lauren said, speaking of her past boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>“And what of Damian the Bastard?” Paul countered.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. I’ll let you have that victory. But you still didn’t need to send him to jail for thirty days because of a parking ticket.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just looking out of you. If he has a parking ticket then clearly he has no respect for the law.”</p><p> </p><p>“A parking ticket Paul.” Lauren re-emphasised. </p><p> </p><p>“As your brother-in-law it’s my job to look out for you. I thought you would appreciate my efforts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would appreciate them a whole lot more if you didn’t try to send every guy I date to jail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on. Now who's exaggerating.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s not exaggerating Daddy. You really have tried to send every guy she’s ever dated to jail.” Misty pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine whatever.” Paul grumbled crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“So you were telling us more about Roman?” Rachel prompted as she held up a shirt in front of Lauren before changing her mind and putting it back on the rack.<br/><br/></p><p>“Right. What do you want to know?” Lauren asked with a resigned sigh.<br/><br/></p><p>“Well, who is he? What does he do? How old is he? I can’t believe I have to supply the questions for this.”<br/><br/></p><p>“His name is Roman Sionis, and from what I gather he used to be part of Janus Corp. before he had a falling out with his family. But that’s just speculation because he doesn’t like to talk about his family or his past. He runs a nightclub called the Black Mask club. Oh, and he’s turning forty-five this year.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Forty-five? FORTY-FIVE?” Paul practically yelled, drawing the attention of the other shoppers. Lauren blushed with embarrassment as she gestured for the other shoppers to continue what they were doing. Paul, looking around and noticing the attention he was getting, did the same, “Are you dating a man fifteen years your senior, Lauren?” Paul whispered.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah. What’s so wrong about that?” Lauren asked defensively.<br/><br/></p><p>“I just don’t trust a man who wants to date a woman who was in diapers when he was a teenager. Makes him sound like a pedophile, and I prosecute pedophiles.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Paul, you’re being ridiculous. We’re both grown adults.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Daddy doesn’t like your boyfriend, Aunt Lauren? Well then he must be cool.” Misty said with a grin, earning herself a shooting glare from Paul.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough out of you young lady.” Paul scolded.</p><p><br/>“Your father is right dear, now let’s go about spending more of his money.” Rachel teased as she handed Misty an embroidered pair of jeans, “These would look cute on you, sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose this means I have to get back to work. I gotta make more money for you to spend.” Paul groaned.</p><p><br/>“Bye, darling.” Rachel said, kissing her husband goodbye.</p><p><br/>“Bye, Daddy.” Misty said, giving her dad a hug.</p><p><br/>“Bye, baby.” Paul said after he finished kissing his wife. Then Paul walked out of the store and hailed a cab.</p><p><br/>“Come on Lauren. Let’s get you an outfit that Roman would approve of.” Rachel grinned with a twinkle in her eye.<br/><br/></p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz bit back a groan as Roman let out another depressed sigh. Roman had an attachment to Lauren, that much was obvious, but if Zsasz’s boss was this depressed because Lauren hadn’t called him yet, well then he needed some serious help.</p><p><br/>“Have you tried calling her Boss? You know you don’t always have to wait for her to call you.” Zsasz said as he approached Roman, who was laying down on the couch.</p><p><br/>“What’s the point Zsasz? She told me that she was busy shopping today for the Charity Ball. She probably won’t answer my calls.” Roman said with another depressed sigh. <em> Only one way to find out, </em> Zsasz thought as he pulled out his phone. He had copied Lauren’s number into his phone from Roman’s when Roman hadn’t been looking.</p><p><br/><em> “Hey Lauren. Don’t freak out, it’s Zsasz. The boss is in a funk, do you think you could stop by and cheer him up?” </em> Zsasz texted Lauren. He stared at the screen for a minute and watched as the text showed that it had been read. Then the grey bubble with the dots appeared showing that Lauren was answering his text.</p><p><br/><em>“Unfortunately I’m out with family at the moment. However, Roman is more than welcome to join us if he likes.” </em> Lauren responded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “Where are you? I’ll drive him there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> “We’re in the Fashion District. Inside of Lucy’s Boutiques.” </em>
</p><p><br/>“Boss, come on. We’re going out.” Zsasz said as he roused his boss.</p><p><br/>“What’s the point Zsasz?” Roman asked again with a sigh.</p><p><br/>“Humor me.” Zsasz said as he moved so that he was hovering over Roman.</p><p><br/>“All right.” Roman said after a while, “I’ll go get changed.” And then Roman left, heading for his bedroom. This left Zsasz alone with his thoughts. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was encouraging Roman’s relationship with Lauren, and yet here he was. Lauren was too pure for Roman. He highly doubted Lauren would approve of Roman if she knew what kind of criminal escapades he was into. No matter how much she prattled on about finding the good in people, Zsasz doubted she would stick around when she found out what a monster Roman was. He was just trying to look out for his boss. So why was he sending Roman right into the hands of the woman who would inevitably break Roman’s heart? Zsasz didn’t have an answer for that.</p><p><br/>“I’m ready to go Zsasz.” Roman said, interrupting Zsasz train of thought. While Zsasz had been thinking, Roman had changed into his blue velvet suit. Only Roman Sionis could pull off a velvet suit.</p><p><br/>“I’ll go get the car.” Zsasz said as he left the apartment. Getting in the car, Zsasz pulled it up to the curb outside of the club and Roman let himself in. Once Roman was in the car, Zsasz took off towards the Fashion District.</p><p><br/>“So where are we going Zsasz.” Roman sighed as he looked out the window.</p><p><br/>“I just thought you needed a day out.” Zsasz says as he looks at Roman through the rearview mirror. The rest of the drive was quiet, save a couple of melancholy sighs from Roman.</p><p><br/>“Alright Boss. We’re here.” Zsasz said as he pulled into a parking spot on the street.</p><p><br/>“Why, in God’s name, are we at the Fashion District?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little dove told me she would be here.” Zsasz said as he guided Roman to Lucy’s Boutiques. Just as Zsasz was about to open the door to the shop, Lauren poked out her head. Immediately Roman’s frown turned into a grin when he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“Little dove.” Roman cooed as he pulled Lauren into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren greeted back as she returned Roman’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m out shopping, like I told you I would be.” Lauren giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Zsasz said that you were kind of lonely back at your club...”</p><p> </p><p>“Lonely. I wasn’t lonely.” Roman defended.</p><p> </p><p>“You were. And it was kinda pathetic.” Zsasz cut in, causing Roman to blush with embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if that’s the case, I thought we might go shopping together. It will give us time to hang out.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay.” Roman grinned, practically buzzing with excitement.<br/><br/></p><p>“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my sister and niece.” Lauren said as she threaded her fingers through Roman’s gloved hand and pulled him into the shop, Zsasz telling Roman to text him when he was done, “Rachel, Misty, looked who decided to join us.”</p><p><br/>“Who?” Rachel asked, looking up from the rack that she was rifling through.</p><p><br/>“Rachel, this is Roman.” Lauren introduced.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hi! I wasn’t expecting you to pop by.” Rachel said as she held out her hand, “I’m Lauren’s older sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Roman said as he took Rachel’s hand.<br/><br/></p><p>“And this is Misty, my niece.” Lauren gestured to Misty.<br/><br/></p><p>“Nice suit.” Misty complemented.<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you. It’s velvet.”</p><p><br/>“I noticed. Not everyone can pull off a velvet suit.”</p><p><br/>“So what are we shopping for?” Roman asked.</p><p><br/>“Well, we already bought our dresses for the ball, so now we are shopping just to shop.”</p><p><br/>“Shopping is one of my favorite activities, little dove. Perhaps I can find myself a new suit.” Roman whispered in Lauren’s ear as he put his hand on her waist.</p><p><br/>“Well then I’m glad Zsasz texted.” Lauren said, stroking Roman’s cheek lovingly.</p><p><br/>“Come on, Auntie. You can hog him later. Right now I want to get to know Roman.” Misty complained.</p><p><br/>“Very well, what do you want to know, child.” Roman said as he let go of Lauren.</p><p><br/>“Do you have wicked awesome parties at your club?” Misty asked excitedly.</p><p><br/>“Wicked awesome parties?” Roman said before he gave Misty a toothy grin, “But of course.”</p><p><br/>“That’s so awesome. I knew you were cool, Roman.” Misty said.</p><p><br/>“Did you hear that, dove? Apparently, I’m ‘cool’.” Roman whispered into Lauren’s ear.</p><p><br/>“I always knew you were cool, Roman.”</p><p><br/>“Come on, Roman. Let’s leave my aunt and mom and go shopping together. I can tell you about my MMA titles while we’re at it.” Misty said as she grabbed Roman’s wrist and dragged him to the other side of the store.</p><p><br/>“MMA? I didn’t know you were a fighter.” Roman said as he looked back at Lauren for help but all he got was thumbs up.</p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Friday, April 17, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren was applying the last of her makeup when she heard a knock at the door. Realizing the person knocking was Roman, Lauren grabbed her purse and dumped her wallet, keys, phone, and checkbook into it. After yelling a quick goodbye to Lucky, Lauren opened the door to reveal Roman standing in the hallway. His white sports jacket and dress pants had thin black horizontal stripes and underneath his sports jacket was a black shirt and white tie. He really looked rather dashing.<br/><br/></p><p>“Roman, you’re early.” Lauren remarked as she locked her door.</p><p><br/>“My apologies darling, but if I had known how absolutely stunning you would look in this dress, well I would have rushed over a lot sooner.” Roman said, taking inventory of Lauren’s looks. Her dress was a silver mermaid style dress with a lace bodice and silk skirt with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair shoulder length black hair was curled and lay softly against her shoulders. For her makeup she did a silver smokey eye and some highlighter to bring out the definition of her cheeks. All in all, she looked like a goddess.</p><p><br/>“Thank you Roman.” Lauren said, blushing at the compliment.</p><p><br/>“Shall we, my dear?” Roman asked as he offered her his arm.</p><p><br/>“I think we shall, Roman.” Lauren giggled as she took Roman’s arm and allowed herself to be led down the flights of stairs in her apartment building and to where Roman’s car was waiting. Roman opened the car door for Lauren and she slid into the back seat, Roman joining her after a few moments.<br/><br/></p><p>“You look good tonight, Lauren.” Zsasz said as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you, Victor.” Lauren smiled as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.<br/><br/></p><p>“Doesn’t she just look divine, Zsasz?” Roman asked rhetorically.</p><p><br/>“Oh, Roman.” Lauren blushed again.<br/><br/></p><p>“Like my own personal Goddess.” Roman murmured as he took Lauren’s hand and kissed her knuckles.<br/><br/></p><p>“Mr. Zsasz, I do believe we’ll be late if we don’t start driving.” Lauren said out of embarrassment, trying to change the subject. She saw Zsasz nod and she felt the car start to move as Zsasz pulled out of his parking spot by the curb.<br/><br/></p><p>“So do you know about anyone who's coming?” Lauren asked, trying to strike up a conversation.<br/><br/></p><p>“I can’t say that I do. Perhaps my parents might show up, they love to flaunt their wealth.” Roman said, his eyes darkening for a moment before he shook himself out of it, “How about you? Do you know of anyone who's going?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Well as you know my sister and her family are coming and so is my boss and his husband.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Jack, interesting. And I suppose that means I will get to meet the florist who put together that beautiful bouquet you sent me.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, and the flowers at Robinson Park.” Lauren pointed.<br/><br/></p><p>“Of course, how could I forget about those?” Roman asked as he kissed Lauren’s hand again, “But I want to learn more about your family that will be attending the ball.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Well you already know that my sister is a stay at home mom. And that my niece is a professional MMA fighter, or at least she’s trying to go pro. I think she told you about her titles.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, she did. But surely your sister and niece aren’t the only ones who are coming to the ball tonight?” Roman insisted.<br/><br/></p><p>“No, you’re right. My brother-in-law and my nephew will be there as well.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Tell me about them.” Roman said, crossing his legs.<br/><br/></p><p>“Well, my nephew, Cody, is nineteen, so he’s older than my niece by two years. He was adopted by his parents when he was five. He’s currently a freshman at Gotham University and plans on majoring in history. Now my brother-in-law, Paul, he and my sister met in college. He is also a prosecuting attorney and is the current DA for Gotham City.” As soon as Lauren mentioned her brother-in-law was the District Attorney, Roman’s eyes widened and he swore in his head. If he wasn’t careful, he could easily be sent to jail by Lauren’s brother-in-law. He glanced up at the rearview mirror and his eyes met briefly with Zsasz’s.<br/><br/></p><p>“Something wrong?” Lauren said when Roman had been silent for a few minutes too long.<br/><br/></p><p>“Not at all, little dove.” Roman said with a strained smile.<br/><br/></p><p>“I can tell you’re lying, Roman. Tell me what’s wrong. Are you thinking about your parents again?” Lauren asked as she put her hand on Roman’s knee reassuringly. Roman looked at her for a minute as he thought about the out that she had given him.<br/><br/></p><p>“I suppose I am, yes.” Roman lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t think about them too much. Let’s just enjoy the night together.” Lauren smiled at Roman.<br/><br/></p><p>“You’re right as usual, little dove.” Roman smiled weakly before he looked out the window and noticed where they were, “Looks like we’ve arrived. Zsasz, pull over.” Zsasz did as instructed and Roman opened the door and slid out, Lauren following close behind. Once she had swung her feet out of the door, Roman offered her his hand, which she accepted.<br/><br/></p><p>“The Crystal Palace. Diana and Bruce really went all out when it came to a venue, didn’t they?” Lauren asked in awe, as they moved to enter the venue. Once they had handed the bouncer their invitations, they walked in and were immediately greeted by a beautiful crystal fountain.<br/><br/></p><p>“Indeed. Shall we go find our table, little dove?” Roman asked as he placed a hand on the small of Lauren’s back and led her to the large ballroom.<br/><br/></p><p>“I think we’re close to the front. And I believe that Rachel and them are already here so keep your eyes peeled.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Well, I don’t see your sister or your niece…” Roman trailed off, still looking.<br/><br/></p><p>“See if you can find Paul. He’s a tall African-American fellow probably wearing his best black suit.” Lauren said before she grabbed Roman’s arm and pointed to a man who matched the description she just gave, “Look! There he is.” Then she led Roman over to the table and took a seat, Roman taking one to her left, which, coincidentally, was right next to Rachel’s seat.</p><p><br/>“Paul!” Lauren said as she placed her purse on the seat beside her, “This is Roman. Roman, Paul.”</p><p><br/>“A pleasure to meet you.” Roman said as he extended his hand, but Paul didn’t take it, instead, he glared at it.</p><p><br/>“I don’t like you.” Paul growled and Roman slowly withdrew his hand.<br/><br/></p><p>“Paul, not tonight. Let’s all try to get along and have a pleasant evening.” Lauren chastised.<br/><br/></p><p>“You better pray you didn’t do anything wrong, Mr. Sionis. Because if you did, I will make you pay for it.” Paul said, leaning in and giving his best intimidating voice.<br/><br/></p><p>“Paul!” Lauren scolded again. Roman, meanwhile, let out a weak chuckle and scooted his chair closer to Lauren, hoping for some protection.<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t worry about him, dear.” Rachel addressed Roman, appearing out of nowhere with the kids, “He does this to every new guy Lauren brings over for the first time. He’ll warm up to you eventually.” Rachel finished as she took her seat next to Roman, her kids joining her as Misty sat next to her mother and Cody sat between his father and his sister.<br/><br/></p><p>“No I won’t.” Paul growled, but resigned to merely grumbling when his wife shot him a glare.<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t worry about him, Mr. Sionis.” Cody parroted his mother, “You’ve been the reason Aunt Lauren has been so happy lately, and my dad won’t mess with that, no matter how much he dislikes you.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Cody.” Roman said, smiling at the teenager.</p><p><br/>“Sorry we’re late, everyone. Someone had to make sure that his hair was ‘just so’ before we left.” Jack said, panting slightly as he and Matthew approached the table.</p><p><br/>“Oh, please. I was ready way before you were. You’re the reason we’re late, Mr. ‘I-couldn’t-decide-what-to-wear’.” Matthew defended.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter now. What matters is we’re finally here.” Jack said as he took a seat next to Lauren. Matthew took a seat next to Paul and finally the table was complete.<br/><br/></p><p>“I must say, I was surprised when Lauren said you were coming. I didn’t expect this place to be to your tastes.” Rachel said to Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t. But this charity is for the poor. And we are the poor, so we thought we would check it out.” Jack said, half joking.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Rachel chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that we’re all here, care to dance Lauren?” Matthew asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I was just about to get up and get my paddle for the live auction. Roman, care to join me?”</p><p><br/>“What?” Roman said, having been snapped out of the unfortunate staring contest he had found himself in with Paul, “Oh, yes. Yes, of course.” Roman said as he got up and followed Lauren to where the sign up sheet for the live auction was. Writing down his name and hers, Roman grabbed two paddles. <em> 139 </em> and <em> 403 </em> .<br/><br/></p><p>“Shall we go back?” Lauren said as she picked <em> 139 </em> out of Roman’s hands.<br/><br/></p><p>“Do we have to?” Roman whined as he pulled Lauren into an embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder, “Your brother-in-law scares me.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Well, I suppose we could look at the silent auction, maybe dance a little bit. But we need to go back first and put away our paddles.” Lauren said as she returned the hug.<br/><br/></p><p>“‘Kay.” Roman smiled as he led Lauren back to their table, completely ignoring the dirty looks he was getting from Paul. Once they had put their paddles down, they made their way to the dancefloor. Roman quickly pulled Lauren into the waltz, leading her gracefully around the room.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m glad you came with me tonight, Roman.” Lauren said as they danced.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m glad I came too, little dove. Normally charity isn’t my thing. I despise those who pretend to care about others, but you’re different. You’re a good person, better than I deserve.” Roman said as he twirled Lauren before pulling her close again.<br/><br/></p><p>“Come now, Roman. You’re a good person too, you deserve just as many good things as I do.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Let us agree to disagree.” Roman said with a strained smile.<br/><br/></p><p>“All right. But I think you should have more confidence in yourself.” Lauren said as she rested her head on Roman’s shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p>“Perhaps I will take your advice, dove.” Roman said as he pulled Lauren even closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should.” Lauren agreed as the song ended, “Now, shall we check out the silent auction?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I would love to.” Roman said as he linked their arms together, and together the couple made their way to the silent auction, writing down various bids when they came across an item they wanted. Finally, Lauren set her sights on a pretty blue vase and her eyes lit up. Writing down ten times the amount the item was worth, Lauren turned to see Roman watching her with interest.<br/><br/></p><p>“Five thousand for a vase, dove? Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”<br/><br/></p><p>“No, it’s for charity. Besides, I don’t actually spend the money that I make from my share of Owens’ Pharmaceuticals. Usually I donate most of it anyway, so why not spend it on charity? Plus I’ll get a beautiful vase out of it.”<br/><br/><br/>“If you say so, dove. I just don’t want you to spend all of your money on one vase.”<br/><br/></p><p>“How much money do you think Owens’ Pharmaceuticals makes?” Lauren asked with a snort as she led Roman back to their table.<br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t know, a couple hundred million?” Roman said as he sat down.<br/><br/></p><p>“Owens’ Pharmaceuticals?” Paul chuckled, joining the conversation, “Try sixty billion each year. And that’s just because they're a small company. Lauren personally takes about one hundred and eighty million dollars each year because of the drug business. And after reinvesting in the business, Rachel and I make about ninety million.”<br/><br/></p><p>“O-Oh. I didn’t know.” Roman stuttered, having to practically pick his jaw up from the table.<br/><br/></p><p>“Making and selling drugs is a lucrative business.” Paul commented as he took a sip of the water on the table, “Damn. Can’t a man get a glass of wine around here?”<br/><br/></p><p>“So, you said you donate most of your money, how much do you keep?” Roman asked Lauren.<br/><br/></p><p>“Forty-one million each year. The rest I donate to various charities and organizations.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I see. You truly are an amazing woman, Lauren.” Roman said as he took Lauren’s hand in his.<br/><br/></p><p>“On that, Roman, we can both agree on.” Paul said once he finally got a waiter to their table, “Two bottles of your best red, please.” The waiter nodded before returning to the kitchens for the wine.<br/><br/></p><p>“Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman.” Diana said, speaking into the podium mic and grabbing everyone’s attention, “Bruce and I would like to thank you all for coming to this year’s Charity Ball.” Diana paused for the burst of applause before speaking, “It is at this time that we would like to start the live auction. Our first piece of the night will be the rare hand painted Royal Precession. Shall we start the bidding at fifty thousand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Lauren you have to get me that painting.” Jack breathed as he nudged Lauren.</p><p><br/>“Why would I do that?” Lauren asked.</p><p><br/>“Because I would be eternally grateful.” Jack said.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know Jack…” Lauren trailed off.</p><p><br/>“That’s fifty thousand. Do I hear sixty thousand?” Bruce asked, taking off for Diana as auctioneer.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’ll do half of your paperwork for a month.” Jack bargained.<br/><br/></p><p>“Two months.” Lauren countered.<br/><br/></p><p>“That’s sixty thousand. Do I hear seventy?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Deal.” Jack said as he handed her her paddle. Lauren raised <em> 139 </em> at the mention of seventy thousand.<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you seventy thousand. Do I hear eighty thousand?” Bruce asked. A few seconds later a paddle rose, “Ninety thousand?” Lauren raised her paddle, “One hundred thousand?” Again, a paddle rose, “One-ten?” Lauren raised her paddle, “One-twenty?” The other paddle, “One-thirty?” Lauren raised her paddle, “One-forty?” The other paddle.<br/><br/></p><p>“This is getting ridiculous.” Lauren growled when she raised her paddle to one hundred and fifty thousand dollars.<br/><br/></p><p>“One hundred and sixty thousand?” This time, a different paddle rose up. <em> 728 </em> .<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you one-sixty? Do I hear one-seventy?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh for the love of god!” Lauren groaned as she raised her paddle and said, “One million.” Bruce looked like he just had a heart attack and a stroke when he heard one million. There was also a murmur among the crowd.<br/><br/></p><p>“One million going one? Twice? Sold to <em> 139 </em> . Thank you for your generous donation.” Bruce said as he slammed the gavel down on the podium.<br/><br/></p><p>“Well done Lauren.” Jack said as he twitched with excitement.<br/><br/></p><p>“You owe me. I’ll be sure to slam your desk with my paperwork on Monday.” Lauren huffed as she wrote down the amount she owed in her checkbook.<br/><br/></p><p>“Our next piece is a diamond necklace made by Bvlgari. Let us start the bidding at two hundred thousand.” Bruce said. As soon as Bruce finished speaking, Roman raised his paddle, <em> 403 </em> .<br/><br/></p><p>“Nice necklace. Why are you bidding on it?” Lauren asked, leaning close to Roman.<br/><br/></p><p>“For you, of course.” Roman smiled at Lauren, “Plus the value of a Bvlgari is usually worth twelve million, and judging by how fickle the crowd seems to be with their money tonight, I think I stand a chance.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you two hundred thousand. Do I hear three?” Bruce asked. And the bidding war began. Eventually, Bruce asked if anyone bid fifteen million. Roman was about to raise his paddle when Lauren stopped him.</p><p><br/>“It’s not worth buying something that exceeds its original price tag, Roman.” Lauren soothed.</p><p><br/>“Are you sure?” Roman asked, “Because I don’t mind.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sure.” Lauren said, brushing her lips across the back of Roman’s gloved knuckles. Roman relented and the necklace was sold for fourteen and a half million dollars. About ten or so other items were brought up for auction, but Lauren and Roman didn’t bid on anything. Instead, they chatted amongst themselves and their table. Finally, once the auction was done, dinner was served. As Lauren bit into the salad that she had ordered, Diana, Bruce, and someone Lauren had never met, walked up to their table.<br/><br/></p><p>“Lauren. I’m so pleased you were able to come, and that you’re taking home to Royal Precession.” Diana said as she pulled up a spare chair and sat down between Jack and Lauren.<br/><br/></p><p>“Well you know me, I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to donate. But I’m not taking home the painting, Jack is.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Lucky man you are.” Diana teased as she turned to Jack.<br/><br/></p><p>“Good food, good wine, and a great painting. What more could a man want for?” Jack teased back.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget your amazing husband.” Lauren said.</p><p><br/>“Thank you Lauren. God, sometimes I think he forgets all about me.” Matthew said in mock frustration.</p><p><br/>“Forget you? How could I forget you, you’re everything I desire and more.” Jack said as he leaned in and kissed Matthew.</p><p><br/>“I better be.” Matthew joked as he kissed Jack back.</p><p><br/>“You two are just the cutest.” Diana said with a twinkle in her eye before turning to Lauren, “Speaking of which, I see you got a date for the ball. Care to formally introduce me?”</p><p><br/>“Oh, right. Diana this is Roman. Roman, Diana. Diana and I go way back. She’s a really close friend and we tell each other everything.” Lauren said to Roman as she introduced Diana to him.</p><p><br/>“It’s a pleasure.” Roman said as he offered Diana his hand.</p><p><br/>“It sure is.” Diana said as she shook Roman’s hand.</p><p><br/>“Anyway, Bruce and I just want to stop by and see how everything was going.”</p><p><br/>“And to thank you for your generous donation, Lauren. Spending that kind of money on a painting is extraordinary.” Bruce added.</p><p><br/>“Aww! Thank you Bruce.” Lauren cooed, much to Roman’s dismay, “But it was nothing. You know I’m not much in the way of glitz and glam and living a lavish lifestyle, so I’m glad I could spend my money where it counts.”</p><p><br/>“You truly are exceptional, Dr. Owens.” Bruce said formally, “But there’s another reason I came over here. I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Clark Kent. He and I have become good friends in the last couple of years, and I hope you get to know him well.”</p><p><br/>“Good evening, Dr. Owens.” Clark said as he kissed the back of Lauren’s hand. Roman did not appreciate that, “You look absolutely stunning tonight.”</p><p><br/>“Why thank you, Mr. Kent.” Lauren replied as she gave Roman’s leg a reassuring pat.</p><p><br/>“Care to share a dance with me?”</p><p><br/>“I would love to.” Lauren said before turning to Roman and giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Be right back.”</p><p><br/>“Of course, little dove.” Roman grumbled as he watched Lauren walk to the dance floor with Clark.</p><p><br/>“So…” Clark said, trying to strike up a conversation, “how long do you think it will be before your boyfriend tries to get between us?”</p><p><br/>“Roman?” Lauren questioned with a laugh, “He’s possessive, sure, but I don’t know if I would go as far to say that he’s the jealous type.”</p><p><br/>“Shall we find out?” Clark asked as he dipped Lauren before pulling her close.</p><p><br/>“I’d rather not get in trouble.” Lauren giggled as she followed Clark through the waltz that he led.</p><p><br/>“You’re no fun.” Clark grinned as he twirled Lauren then pulled her so her back was flush against his chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Roman glaring at Clark darkly. Perhaps she had been wrong about Roman being the jealous type.</p><p><br/>“So Clark… what is it that you do for a living?”</p><p><br/>“I work for the Daily Planet. Why?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Just wondering. I suppose superhero work doesn’t exactly pay the bills.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Right… I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clark said, stumbling over his words.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah right. Look, I know about Diana being Wonder Woman. And I’m like ninety-nine percent sure that Bruce is Batman. And I’m pretty sure you're Superman because a, you look like him and b, Diana mentioned that some friend of hers from the Justice League would be here tonight.”<br/><br/></p><p>“All right, you caught me.” Clark laughed before he changed the subject, “So how’s your boyfriend doing? Does he look like he wants to kill me yet?” At Clark’s suggestion, Lauren turned to look at Roman, who was still glaring at Clark, his hand gripping the back of his seat harshly as he watched Lauren and Clark dance.<br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t think that’s possible given who you are. But to answer your question, I think he’s getting close.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hmm… I must not be doing my job correctly if he hasn’t tried to kill me yet.” Clark joked.<br/><br/></p><p>“Are you trying to make Roman jealous?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Guilty.” Clark said as the song ended. But instead of letting her go, he pulled her even closer. That’s when Roman snapped. Roman got up from his seat and marched over to where Lauren and Clark were dancing. Along the way, Jack yelled something along the lines of <em> go get your queen </em> before he was hushed by Matthew.<br/><br/></p><p>“I believe you only asked for one dance.” Roman said through gritted teeth, interrupting the two, “Now if you don’t mind, I would like to dance with my little dove next.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Of course. I shall see you around Dr. Owens.” Clark bowed his head at Lauren.<br/><br/></p><p>“I do hope so Mr. Kent.” Lauren said politely. Then Clark left in search of Bruce and Diana, who had moved on to a different table. Roman pulled Lauren close to him as they swayed gently to the song that played.</p><p><br/>“You know you didn’t have to get all jealous back there.” Lauren said</p><p><br/>“Jealous, I wasn’t jealous.” Roman defended.</p><p><br/>“Right, because I totally didn’t notice the glare that you were giving Clark.” Lauren said.</p><p><br/>“I wasn’t glaring at him, little dove. I was merely observing him with some slight hostility.”</p><p><br/>“Roman, that’s the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Roman asked nonchalantly as he and Lauren twirled around the dancefloor.</p><p><br/>“Yes, Roman. Now will you tell me why you were jealous?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t like it when my little dove flies away from the nest.” Roman said.<br/><br/></p><p>“But you do know that I will always fly back, right?” Lauren asked but Roman didn’t have an answer.<br/><br/></p><p>“Roman, you can trust me. I won’t be leaving you anytime soon.” Lauren said as she reached up and kissed Roman. Roman immediately kissed her back and the two blissfully enjoyed the intimate moment together before Lauren pulled back.<br/><br/></p><p>“I trust you, darling.” Roman said as he looked down at Lauren with happiness and love in his eyes.<br/><br/></p><p>“Shall we go and sit back down? I haven’t had a chance to eat yet because I was rudely interrupted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, dove.” Roman said as he let go of her hand and waist and led her back to their seats. Sitting down, Lauren once again barely had a change to put her fork in her mouth when someone called out to them.<br/><br/></p><p>“Son. There you are.” Everyone at the table looked at each other, trying to figure out who the person was speaking to and where that person was coming from.<br/><br/></p><p>“God?” Cody asked as he looked up at the ceiling.<br/><br/></p><p>“I hope not.” Jack said before saying, “Well they couldn’t have been talking to me. My parents are in England. And Matthew’s parents don’t approve of us, so there’s no way they’d be here.”<br/><br/></p><p>“My parents live in New York.” Paul chimed in.<br/><br/></p><p>“That only leaves…” Lauren trailed off as she looked at Roman. He groaned and he buried his head in his hands.<br/><br/></p><p>“Son. Why didn’t you respond when I called you just now?” A red haired man asked as he appeared next to Roman from virtually out of nowhere.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m sorry father but I thought we weren’t speaking, remember?” Roman hissed as he looked up at his father.<br/><br/></p><p>“Now Romy, dear, don’t speak to your father that way.” An older platinum blonde woman spoke up.<br/><br/></p><p>“Mother, what are you doing here?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Why we just came to check up on you of course. Making sure you aren’t causing any trouble for these poor people.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m sorry, we haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Lauren Owens. I’m dating your son.” Lauren said as she extended her hand. Neither Mr. or Mrs. Sionis accepted her hand.<br/><br/></p><p>“I see. So you’re Romy’s current <em> flavor of the month </em> .” Mrs. Sionis said with mock kindness.<br/><br/></p><p>“Mother.” Roman gasped out, totally horrified.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’ll kill you if what she said is true.” Paul said to Roman, jumping into the conversation. Upon hearing the threat, Roman went extremely pale and tried to defend himself.<br/><br/></p><p>“Of course it isn’t true.”<br/><br/></p><p>“No need to be shy Romy.” Mrs. Sionis said, patting Roman’s head, “He never was very good at settling down. Plus he always has the most horrible taste in women. Oh, no offense dear.” She said to Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“None taken.” Lauren said with a weak smile. Underneath the table, Lauren grabbed onto Roman’s gloved hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. One Roman quickly reciprocated.<br/><br/></p><p>“So what poor unfortunate soul have you brought with you, this time Roman?” Mr. Sionis asked, “You know it’s impolite to bring the poor to their own charity.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Father!”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s okay Roman.” Lauren said, “Like I said earlier, I’m Lauren Owens. From Owens’ Pharmaceuticals. A company that I believe is far richer that Janus Corporation, yes?” Lauren added on a fake smile. Mr. and Mrs. Sionis just stared at her for a few seconds before fake grins appeared on their faces.<br/><br/></p><p>“Miss Owens, of course. How could I not recognize you?” Mr. Sionis said brightly.<br/><br/></p><p>“Charles you really must go and get your hearing checked. To not have recognized her when she introduced herself. Oh, darling, I am so sorry for my husband's behavior.”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s no problem.”<br/><br/></p><p>“So what is a bright young woman such as yourself doing with my son? No offense son.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Plenty taken, father.” Roman grumbled.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m with Roman because he’s a good person and I care about him.” Lauren justified. <em> Good person </em> . Roman scoffed, oh how wrong she was. But he didn’t say anything, he just sat still and steamed.<br/><br/></p><p>“But seriously, dear. Why are you with Romy. I mean, we kicked him out of Janus Corp for a reason.” Mrs. Sionis smirked. It was then that Lauren felt steam starting to come out of her ears. But, just when she saw a familiar paddle. <em> 728 </em> . The same paddle that she had outbid for the painting and lost to the Bvlgari necklace. An evil idea popped in her mind.<br/><br/></p><p>“Shame about the Bvlgari necklace.” Lauren said.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry dear. Did you have your heart set on it?”<br/><br/></p><p>“What? No. I was just saying that it is a shame because I just heard from Diana that the necklace is a fake. I just feel bad for whoever paid fourteen and half million for it, you know? It wasn’t you, was it?” Lauren asked with fake concern. Lauren had to hold back a smirk when she noticed the panic in Mr. and Mrs. Sionis’ eyes.<br/><br/></p><p>“If you’ll excuse us, great catching up with you son.” Mr. Sionis said as he quickly ushered Mrs. Sionis away.<br/><br/></p><p>“What was that all about Aunt Lauren?” Misty asked curiously.<br/><br/></p><p>“I agree. What was that about?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Their paddle. They were the ones who outbid Roman for the Bvlgari necklace. So I told them that it was fake. Now we can just sit back and watch them panic quietly, because, if what Roman told me is true, they won’t make a scene about the necklace being ‘fake’. They’ll just sit there quietly and stew. The perfect entertainment for us to watch.” Lauren said, a dangerous glint in her eye.<br/><br/></p><p>“Lauren, that was positively wicked. I’m so proud.” Rachel said as she wiped away a fake tear.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, well done.” Jack said as he took a sip of wine, “Those people were absolutely horrible. Oh, no offense Roman.”<br/><br/></p><p>“None taken. They’re fake people and they deserve to be messed with.” Roman grumbled as he plunged his fork into his steak. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the meal was relatively peaceful, save some bad jokes here and there. Finally, when it was time to go, Lauren handed Diana a check for the painting and then handed the painting over to Jack. On a positive note, she did end up winning that pretty blue vase she had bid on during the silent auction. Holding on tightly to the vase with one arm, and slipping her other arm into Roman’s, Lauren and Roman said their goodbyes and headed out of the Crystal Palace. Luckily for them, Zsasz pulled up at the exact moment they left the building.<br/><br/></p><p>“Wait!” Paul said as he followed Lauren and Roman out of the venue.<br/><br/></p><p>“What is it, Paul?” Lauren asked as the two turned to face him.<br/><br/></p><p>“I just wanted to say,” Paul addressed Roman, “that I still don’t like you. But my disliking of you has greatly decreased since the beginning of the night.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Ummm… thank you?” Roman said quizzically.</p><p><br/>“You’re welcome.” Paul said, clapping Roman on the shoulder before turning and going back inside.<br/><br/></p><p>“Well that was certainly strange, little dove.” Roman said, once they were alone.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, but Paul is starting to warm up to you. I’d say that was a good thing.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I sure hope so, dove.” Roman said, staring out the door that Paul left from before turning to look at Lauren, “Now, shall we go home?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, I think we shall.” Lauren giggled as she allowed herself to be led to the car. Once there, Roman opened the door for her and she slid into the backseat.<br/><br/></p><p>“How was the ball, Lauren?” Zsasz asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“Great Zsasz. I won a vase.” Lauren said proudly.<br/><br/></p><p>“Nice.” Zsasz smiled.<br/><br/></p><p>“Zsasz, let’s take my little dove home.” Roman said once he entered the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Boss.” Zsasz said as he started up the Rolls-Royce. Zsasz made short work of the drive back to Lauren’s apartment and soon he was pulling up in front of her complex.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’ll walk you up.” Roman said as he got out, Lauren sliding out right behind him.<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you, Roman.” Lauren said as she shifted the vase in her hands.<br/><br/></p><p>“Do you need me to carry that for you?” Roman asked.</p><p><br/>“No, I got it.” Lauren said as she opened the door to her complex. Walking up the two flights of stairs, Roman and Lauren stopped walking once they were outside of Lauren’s apartment.<br/><br/></p><p>“I had fun tonight.” Lauren said, smiling up at Roman.<br/><br/></p><p>“I had a blast, little dove. I’m sorry about my parents though.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t be. I had them handled.” Lauren dismissed with a wave of her hand as she sat down her vase and started rummaging through her purse for her keys.<br/><br/></p><p>“Lauren.” Roman said as he tucked a strand of hair behind Lauren’s ear, making her look up from what she was doing.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, Roman?” Lauren barely had the time to ask before Roman slammed his lips onto hers. Lauren quickly returned the kiss, molding her lips perfectly to his as they moved in sync. Lauren moved her hands to cup Roman’s cheeks, tangling a few of her finger tips in his hair. Roman pulled Lauren even closer to him before pressing her up against the door of her apartment. When they finally drew away, both panting terribly, and Roman stroked her cheek with his fingers.</p><p><br/>“Goodnight.” Roman breathed out before he backed away and started heading for the stairs.</p><p><br/>“Goodnight.” Lauren panted back. Then she took out her keys, grabbed her vase, and headed into her apartment, calling out a greeting to Lucky as she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Black Mask Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Harley Quinn: Margot Robbie<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tuesday, April 21, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Romy, Romy baby, I’m sorry.” Harley Quinn said in a panicked voice as she shifted in her chair against the rope that tied her hands behind her back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry?” Roman chuckled darkly, “What a silly little girl you are. You can’t apologize to me and expect me to forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t know it was yours. Ya see I was hired to take it so ya should really take it up with my clients.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will. I’ll enjoy killing them. But for now, I’m going to have your face peeled and pickled.” Roman sneered as he got up close in Harley’s face. Then he moved away, sat down in a chair across from Harley, and picked up a bowl of popcorn.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to steal from ya. How about I just give it back?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ha! Give it back?” Roman laughed, “Oh no Miss Quinzel, it’s about the principle of the matter.” Roman said as he got up and moved to stand in front of Harley, cupping her chin, “You see, you have been a real problem for me. Because of you, certain crime families in Gotham have been backing away from me. It’s your fault and I will have my revenge.” It was at the point that Lauren walked into the club, ready for her date with Roman, “The Black Mask will be avenged.” Lauren stopped short when she heard Roman mention the Black Mask. Why would her Roman be associated with the Black Mask? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Zsasz.” Roman said as he turned around and gave Zsasz the signal before returning to his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No. No. Wait. Wait. Romy, Romy, think about what you’re doing here.” Harley said in a panicked voice as she struggled against the hold that Zsasz had put on her cheeks. In his hands was the knife that Lauren had given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to christen this blade with your pretty face.” Zsasz breathed against Harley. Lauren meanwhile took a shaky breath. Just what kind of monsters was she associating with? Furthermore, what was she still doing here? It’s not like she was frozen with fear, she should just leave and blow Roman off, ghost him really. But what if he sent his men after her? </span>
  <em>
    <span>His men?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lauren thought with slight panic. Oh God! Roman had men who would probably kill her on his command. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relax, Lauren, try to find the good in him, behind the evil is so much good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lauren thought as she clutched her purse closer to her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find the good, find the good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lauren repeated over and over in her head as she watched Roman chuckle and pop some popcorn in his mouth when Harley let out a grunt of pain at Zsasz making a small cut in her cheek. Then, Harley’s eyes found Lauren standing in the shadows, barely any light to illuminate her figure.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Romy, Romy baby, are ya sure ya really want to kill me?” Harley asked one more time.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be, little girl?” Roman said, arching an eyebrow.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t know ya killed people when you had company?” Harley asked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Company? I wasn’t expecting anyone today.” Roman said thoughtfully before addressing his men in the room, “If there’s an intruder, kill them.” In that moment Lauren’s eyes widened and she gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there is no good, only bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fortunately for her, Zsasz heard her gasp and looked up at her at the exact moment she heard all the guns in the room train on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Zsasz looked up and saw Lauren, he froze. He had been so caught up in the moment that he had completely forgotten that Roman had a date tonight. He was positive that Roman had forgotten too because there was no way that Roman would have ordered his men to shoot Lauren if he had known it was her. Now Zsasz was torn. At first he had hated Lauren for changing his boss, then he had tolerated her because of the compassion she had shown him. He wasn’t quite sure that he liked her, and her death would surely return the boss to ‘normal’. But what if it didn’t? What if it just crushed Roman instead? In that moment, Zsasz could visualize what Roman would look like if he was responsible for Lauren’s death, and it wasn’t pretty. In order to save his boss from himself, Zsasz knew he had to act. Dropping his knife from the cut he made in Harley’s face, Zsasz turned to the men who had their guns trained on Lauren, some even about to pull the trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand down! Stand the fuck down!” Zsasz shouted the order. At his shout, all of Roman’s men lowered their guns. Roman did not like that.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Excuse me!” Roman said from his seat as he looked up at Zsasz angrily, “Just what do you think you’re doing Zsasz?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Boss,” Zsasz said slowly, “You can’t kill this person. They’re too important.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please.” Roman dismissed with a wave of his hand, “Who could be so important that you would order my-- Lauren!” Roman exclaimed as he slowly turned around and realized the person he just ordered dead was Lauren. In nearly two seconds, Roman stood up and appeared at Lauren’s side, chair and popcorn clattering on the floor.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lauren.” Roman breathed out as he looked at her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren hiccuped back, tears streaming down her face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you okay, little dove?” Roman asked soothingly as he reached out to brush some hair behind her ear. But Lauren flinched away from his touch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Were you really about to kill me?” Lauren asked fearfully, still clutching her purse over her heart.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No.” Roman said, eyes widening as her statement shook him to the core, “Little dove, I could never hurt you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You said, ‘if there’s an intruder, shoot them.’” Lauren challenged.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Roman challenged back, hoping to put some of the blame on her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m here for our date.” Lauren said meekly, “We were going to go to the Botanical Gardens today.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck!” Roman hissed as he suddenly remembered their plans.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lauren said dumbly as she looked down at her shoes.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little dove, I am so-” Roman said as he tried to pull her into a hug. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Lauren snapped as she pushed Roman away, fresh tears running down her face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Little dove…” Roman trailed off.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t call me that!” Lauren hissed, “I’m not your little dove anymore.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lauren.” Roman swallowed thickly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I used to think that everyone had some good in them deep down.” Lauren said as she started to back away from Roman, “But I was wrong. You’re a monster Roman Sionis. A fucking unredemable monster.” And then Lauren turned around and ran out of the club. For what seemed like hours Roman just stood there, her final words to him racing through his mind over and over again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“FUCK!” Roman screamed as he ripped at his hair, “FUCK!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Boss, I’m-” Zsasz started to say.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Everybody out! Get the fuck out!” Roman screamed at his men, who obeyed his orders without a second thought.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Her too.” Roman ordered Zsasz who looked at him like he was crazy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you sure, Boss?” Zsasz questioned gently</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I’m fucking sure!” Roman hissed before he raced up the stairs to his loft, tears running down his face. In his carelessness, he had lost his little dove forever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a monster Roman Sionis. A fucking unredemable monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why couldn’t he get those words out of his head?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>The Joker: Jared Leto<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Alice Bright: April Bowlby<br/>Harley Quinn: Margot Robbie<br/>Helena Bertinelli: Mary Elizabeth Winstead<br/>Dinah Lance: Jurnee Smollett-Bell<br/>Renee Montoya: Rosie Perez</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday, April 22, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren sniffled as she curled herself further into her blankets. After her discovery of Roman last night, she didn’t have the energy to go to work. She couldn’t believe that she had dated a psychopath. She had fallen head over heels in love with Roman and the fact that he almost had her killed broke her heart. She had dated a monster. Someone worse than Damian.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky had landed on top of her at around 7:30, howling for food. That was the only time she got out of bed. It was 8:45 now, she should probably call Jack and tell him she wouldn’t be in at work today. But then she would have to explain why she was calling in, and she didn’t want to do that. What would she even say? <em> My boyfriend turned out to be a psychopath, who also might be the Black Mask, and ordered Zsasz, his psycho bodyguard, to peel off Harley Quinn’s face and I caught him so he tried to kill me, even though he says he didn’t know it was me </em>. Lauren made a face. Besides Roman would probably trace it back to her if word got out that he was a criminal. Lauren shivered at what he would probably do to her if he found out she snitched. Then Lauren’s eyes widened. What if he sent Zsasz to kill her because she broke up with him? Fuck! Should she get a restraining order on him? Sigh, none of this mattered now, unfortunately. What mattered now is that she had to call Jack. Picking up her phone, Lauren scrolled through her contacts until she found Jack’s number. Putting the phone up to her ear, Lauren heard the dial tone ring once.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Lauren?” Jack said as he picked up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack. I’m calling you to let you know that I’m calling in sick today.” Lauren said miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“Sick? Lauren, you never get sick. What’s really going on?” Jack asked, concerned. Fuck! Now she had to tell him. What was she going to say?</p><p> </p><p>“Roman…” Lauren trailed off as she thought about what she was going to say, “Roman and I… got into a fight last night.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. Darling, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I… um… discovered some red flags about him and when we talked about it, we got into a fight.” Lauren embellished her lie. Well, sort of lie. The red flag thing was real. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, I am so sorry.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah. I think we broke up.” Lauren said meekly. No, she was positive they broke up. Infact, she was sure because she had told Roman that she wasn’t his little dove anymore. Thinking about it made her start to sniffle again.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry darling.” Jack said before he paused, “Why don’t you take the next two days off also.”</p><p><br/>“Are you sure?” Lauren sniffled.</p><p><br/>“I’m sure Lauren. Take the time, heal your heart. I’m already covering your paperwork, I can get someone to cover your tours as well. Besides, you rarely go on vacation, so you’ve racked up the days.” Jack said, trying to convince Lauren.</p><p><br/>“Thank you Jack.” Lauren hiccuped as fresh tears started to run her face, “I’m so lucky to have you as my boss.”</p><p><br/>“Now, now, don’t cry.” Jack soothed over the phone, “You’ll get over him Lauren, it will just take time.”</p><p><br/>“All right.” Lauren sniffled.</p><p><br/>“Well I have to go, I have a conference call at nine.” Jack said calmly. <br/><br/></p><p>“Okay Jack.”<br/><br/></p><p>“All right, I’ll talk to you later. If you need more days off, call me on Monday.” Jack said, then he hung up. Wrapping one of her blankets snuggly around herself, Lauren walked out of her bedroom and made her way to her kitchen. Opening up her freezer, Lauren pulled out some ice cream. Taking the container, Lauren opened up a drawer and pulled out a spoon before making her way back to her bedroom. Adjusting her tv so that she could see from her bed, Lauren grabbed the remote and crawled back under her covers. Turning on Amazon, Lauren rented Brokeback Mountain and repaired herself to cry out her tears. Watching Jack and Ennis express their love for each other reminded her of her and Roman, the forbiddenness of it, made her cry all over again. Lucky had jumped up half way through the movie, and Lauren pulled him close, cuddling him over her heart.</p><p><br/>“Oh, Lucky, I feel so alone. Maybe I should call someone.” Lauren said into his fur, “But who could I call?” </p><p><br/>“Mrrow?” Lucky said as he squirmed out of Lauren’s hold and jumped down to the ground, walking away from Lauren. With a sigh, Lauren paused the movie. </p><p><br/>“Of course you would leave me too.” Lauren said miserably and she scrolled through her contacts on her phone. Her heart broke again when she saw Roman’s name under Rachel’s. Should she delete his number? Was it too soon to let go? Should she wait a few days? Lauren wasn’t sure. But what she did know was that she needed her big sister. Tapping on Rachel’s number, Lauren put the phone up to her ear. </p><p><br/>“Lauren, what’s up? Shouldn’t you be at work by now?” Rachel asked as she answered the phone. <br/><br/></p><p>“Roman and I broke up last night.” Lauren said with a sniffle.</p><p><br/>“Oh you poor thing. What happened? How are you holding up?” Rachel questioned with sympathy. </p><p><br/>“Not good, we got into an argument last night that just exploded. And he did some things that I just can’t forgive.” </p><p><br/>“He didn’t hit you, did he?” Rachel asked tentatively. <em> No, he ordered me dead </em>. Lauren thought bitterly but she didn’t voice her anger.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he didn’t hit me. He just said some things I don’t think I could forgive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Misty’s off at school and you know Cody’s busy with finals, so I’m coming over.” Rachel said.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to.” Lauren hiccuped.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren, you are my baby sister and I will be damned if I leave you alone while you grieve your relationship. I’m coming over.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Roman walked through his club, gun in hand. Eventually he came upon an empty chair. Suddenly, someone materialized in the chair. It was Lauren. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms and she was tied down to the chair. When she looked up at him, her eyes lit up and she called out to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Roman! Roman help me!” Lauren said as she struggled against her restraints. Immediately Roman dropped to his knees and started to try to untie her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ah, Ah, Ah!” The Joker said, appearing out of nowhere, “That’s not how we take care of things around here Mr. Mask.” Then Joker put his hands on Roman’s shoulders and pulled him up off the ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No!” Roman struggled, “I need to help her.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You need to get rid of her.” Joker hissed in Roman’s ear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No! Roman, baby, don’t listen to him.” Lauren said with panic in her voice as she started to shake. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She’s making you weak.” Joker hissed in one ear before moving to the other, “She’s changing you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, Roman, I would never change you. I love you just the way you are.” Lauren insisted as Roman felt his eyes start to water. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Liar!” Joker screamed as he backhanded Lauren across the face, “You don’t love him, you’re afraid of him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No!” Roman yelled as he tried to move to Lauren’s aid, but something prevented him from moving. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kill her!” Joker hissed to Roman. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No!” Roman protested as he felt the weight of the gun return to his hand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kill her now!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Roman, don’t kill me. Roman, please, I love you.” Lauren sobbed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I won’t.” Roman said defiantly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, you will. I’ll make you.” Joker said and Roman felt something start to lift up his arm. Instinctually, Roman tried to stop his arm from moving by pushing it down with his other arm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I won’t kill her.” Roman said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes you will. She is the light that is inside of you, Black Prince of Gotham, and that light must be extinguished.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “NO!” Roman protested. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Roman stop! Please!" Lauren pleaded, tears running down her face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't worry, dove." Roman tried to soothe, even though he felt tears run down his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If you are to become the King of Gotham, to surpass me, then she must die!” Joker snapped. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No! I don’t want it! Not if it means her death.” Roman sobbed as he felt his finger brush over the trigger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Unfortunately that’s not a choice you get to make.” Joker laughed maniacally as Roman pulled the trigger and Lauren’s body went limp. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “NOOOO </em> OOOO.” Roman shouted as he woke up from his nightmare. Realizing it was just a dream, Roman took a shaky breath before he started to sob. God, why was he such a monster? Fuck! What was wrong with him? <br/><br/></p><p>“Boss!” Zsasz said worriedly as he entered Roman’s bedroom, “What’s wrong?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I killed her Zsasz!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Who, Boss? Who did you kill?” Zsasz asked as he sat down on the bed next to Roman. It was a fair question really as Roman had killed a lot of ‘hers’ over the years.<br/><br/></p><p>“Lauren!” Roman hiccuped as he sobbed harder, “In my dream.”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s okay Boss. Lauren is still very much alive.” Zsasz soothed as he put his hand on Roman’s shoulder. Suddenly, Roman reached out and pulled Zsasz into a hug, sobbing into his shirt. Zsasz flinched away at first, but eventually relaxed and let Roman cry it out on his shirt.</p><p><br/>“Maybe we should do something to take your mind off her.” Zsasz suggested once Roman stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Roman asked miserably as he pulled away from Zsasz.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you down to the club.” Zsasz said, ignoring Roman’s flinching, “We’ll have a party to commemorate your relationship with Lauren and to help you move on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Roman said weakly as more tears began to fall down his face.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Thursday, April 23, 2020:<br/><br/></p><p>“Coming!” Lauren called once she heard a knock on the door. Opening her door, Lauren saw the Japanese food delivery driver. In one hand he held her food, and in the other, her receipt. Signing the receipt, Lauren took her food and headed back into her apartment. After what happened on Wednesday, Lauren was in no mood to cook. Luckily, Mecha Sushi, in Chinatown, delivered. Lauren took her spicy miso soup and her samurai roll out of the take out bag, leaving her ramen noodles for later. <br/><br/></p><p>“What do you think, Lucky? Is it time to move on?” Lauren asked the feline as she moved to download the OKCupid app on her phone.</p><p><br/>“Rrrrrrr.” Lucky purred as he went to start licking at Lauren’s soup. </p><p> </p><p>“Silly kitty, that’s for me.” Lauren said as she removed Lucky from her small coffee table in her living room.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose two days is a little soon to jump back into the dating game. Last break up took me two years to get over. God knows how long this one is going to take.” Lauren hummed sadly as she dipped her spoon into her soup.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this Boss?” Zsasz asked Roman as he turned around in the car to look at his boss.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure, Zsasz. After all the nightmares, I need to do this. I need to get her back.” Roman said as he looked up at the museum that stood before him. Taking a deep breath, Roman picked up the flowers he had bought, purple Hyacinths and Asphodels, and exited the Rolls-Royce. Making his way into the museum, he spotted the familiar front desk assistant that he had shouted at two months ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, I’m looking for a woman by the name of Lauren Owens.” Roman said, smiling politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Dr. Owens isn’t in today, she called in sick.” Alice smiled back sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Roman said sadly, “And do you know when she will be back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you then.” Roman sighed as he turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU!” Jack shouted out at Roman, having appeared in time to cover Lauren’s two o’clock tour.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Roman questioned as he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what did you do to my archaeologist? She called me crying yesterday telling me that you two got into a huge fight and that you two broke up because of it. So what did you say to her, huh?” Jack snarled, jabbing his finger into Roman’s chest. <em> Fight? </em> Roman wondered. <em> What fight? </em> Unless… she had lied to Jack to protect Roman’s reputation. His little dove didn’t want the world to know what he really was. She was protecting him. Roman hung his head at this; he had really fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what really happened.” Roman admitted bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not, but that’s no reason to make her cry. She cared about you.” Jack said, folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to know that whole story? The God damn fucking truth?” Roman said furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting Mr. Sionis.” Jack said.</p><p> </p><p>“The full story is that I fucking fucked up.” Roman snarled as he turned around and walked away, throwing away the flowers in the museum trash can.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe this little visit is something I won't tell Lauren.” Jack said to himself before he turned around to go talk to Alice.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Friday, April 24, 2020:</p><p><br/>“Coming!” Lauren shouted at her door at the obsessive knocking that was happening. Jesus! How her door didn’t fall off its hinges was a miracle, “For the love of God, I’m coming.” Then she opened up the door and gasped. </p><p> </p><p>“Harley FUCKING Quinn?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the flesh.” Harley gestured to her whole body.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to be impolite but what are you doing here?” Lauren asked, mouth agape. </p><p> </p><p>“I came to check up on ya.” Harley said as she brushed past Lauren and into her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Did Roman send you to try and get me back in exchange for not killing you.” Lauren asked, crossing her arms and putting her weight on one hip.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that.” Harley said, although there was a slightly guilty look on her face, “Mr. S doesn’t know I’m here.”</p><p><br/>“Bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s tha truth.” Harley insisted as she sat down in one of Lauren’s chairs in her sitting area, “Hey, nice fireplace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Now will you please tell me why you’re here.” Lauren said as she blocked Lucky’s attempted escape and closed her apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to get you and Romy back togetha.” Harley said, “But he doesn’t know that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well sorry to waste your time, but that’s not happening.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Why not?” Harley asked boldly, “Why’d ya leave him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? FUCKING WHY?” Lauren shouted, making Harley flinch, “Because he tried to kill me! That’s why!” But then a sad look overcame Lauren’s features, and tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes, “But even so…” Lauren trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya still care about him.” Harley said sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>“More like I’m still head over heels in love with him.” Lauren said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough to make me want to go back…” Lauren said miserably, “But I can’t. It’s not good for me. I’ve been in this type of relationship before. You know, the type where the man turns out to be the bad guy. If Roman’s that way to you, what’s stopping him from doing that to me?” </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t hurt ya.” Harley said firmly.</p><p><br/>“How do you know?” </p><p><br/>“Because he is just as in love with ya as ya are with him.” Harley said. </p><p><br/>“How can a man like that even love.” Lauren brushed off sadly. <br/><br/></p><p>“Listen here, Miss Lauren, I know guys like Roman, hell I dated Mistah J so I should know.” Harley started her rant, “And guys like him usually don’t fall in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for making my point.” Lauren said with exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m tryin’ to say is that when they do fall in love, they’ll do anything to keep what they desire around. Even change if they have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Proves how much Roman cares about me then.” Lauren said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“So he had a little slip up. What’s the big deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“The big deal is that now I’m scared of him, Harley. That’s the big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he doesn’t want ya to be scared of him. I saw it in his eyes. Ya calling him a monster broke him, sweetie.” Harley said, as she patted the chair next to her, Lauren taking a seat at her suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just not fair...” Lauren began.</p><p> </p><p>“What isn’t fair?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s not even about the fact that he tried to kill me, which you strangely helped me to get over. It’s not even about the fact that I’m scared of him. It’s about the fact that he doesn’t trust me.” Lauren ranted and raved, “All this time that we’ve been together I’ve felt like I had to treat him with kid gloves to prove that I was trustworthy. And he can’t even trust me to tell me that he was a criminal. He lied to me. Plain and simple”</p><p><br/>“Can ya blame the guy, though? Ya see one glimpse of who he really is and ya go running scared. Can ya blame a man for wanting to be with ya so much that he would change who he was?” Harley asked. </p><p><br/>“But it should have been my choice. Instead I feel manipulated.” Lauren said sadly, “I would have stayed too. If he had just told me who he was I would have stayed.” </p><p><br/>“Because ya care about him.” Harley supplied. </p><p><br/>“Yes.” Lauren agreed. </p><p><br/>“I really want to forgive him, Harley. I just miss Roman so much. But do I have it in me to forgive, forget, and move on?” </p><p><br/>“Ya need to talk to him, sweetie, tell him how ya feel, then decide how ya want to move forward.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re right, Harley.” Lauren said before she smiled, “You wanna go for a ride?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the Lower East Side, Roman was sitting at one of his booths, sulking. He had sent everyone home, finding himself unable to open his club tonight and enjoy the festivities. He was unable to get past Lauren calling him a monster, and he wept everytime he thought about it. The sad part was that she was right. He took so much joy in torturing people, having Zsasz peel off their faces. He enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed spending time with Lauren. Lauren. Thinking about her brought new tears to Roman’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz meanwhile sat in a booth across from Roman’s, closer to the door. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to help his boss. He understood why Lauren left. Hell, he had even predicted it as a possibility. But his boss was so utterly destroyed by the loss, Zsasz was beginning to contemplate what his future was in Roman’s criminal organization. Would Roman even have the strength to continue his criminal escapades?<br/><br/></p><p>“Mr. S?” Harley said as she walked into the club.<br/><br/></p><p>“What do you want Miss Quinzel?” Roman grumbled, not even bothering to look at Harley.<br/><br/></p><p>“I have a surprise for you.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t want your surprise. I hate surprises.” Roman said honestly, they reminded him of his little dove.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you might like this one.” Harley said, moving out of the way to reveal Lauren. Zsasz's eyes widened when he saw her. But Roman still didn’t look up.<br/><br/></p><p>“Hi Roman.” Lauren said timidly, causing Roman to look up with a snap of his neck.<br/><br/></p><p>“Little do-- Lauren!” Roman said, catching himself before he called her by her pet name. Getting out of the booth, Roman rushed over, about to hug her, but he hesitated.<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s okay, Roman.” Lauren said, holding out her arms. Hesitantly, Roman pulled her into his chest, wrapping one arm around her middle and tangling the other hand in her hair. He was so afraid that he would break her, that he held her like she was made of fine glass. Lauren meanwhile, hugged him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, I’ve missed you.” Lauren mumbled into Roman’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you too.” Roman said, pulling her closer to him, “But what are you doing here? I thought we…” Roman wasn’t able to bring himself to finish that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk.” Lauren said firmly, as she wiped away a few tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, shithead,” Harley said to Zsasz, “that’s our que.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Zsasz said to Harley as he got out of the booth, “We’ll be outside if you need us Boss.” Zsasz said before he allowed himself to be led out by Harley Quinn.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you do that?” Zsasz asked, once they were outside.<br/><br/></p><p>“Do what?” Harley asked.<br/><br/></p><p>“Get them back together?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I didn’t get them back together. Hells, I don’t even know if Miss Lauren will even take him back.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Here’s hoping.” Zsasz said, lifting up the drink he had taken outside with him.<br/><br/></p><p>“Here’s hoping.” Harley said, mimicking holding a glass. Back inside, Lauren and Roman sat down at a booth.<br/><br/></p><p>“Roman…” Lauren started, “I just wanted to say… I’m really very angry with you.” <br/><br/></p><p>“I know.” Roman said, hanging his head.</p><p><br/>“You almost killed me Roman, in your arrogance, I almost died.” </p><p><br/>“I know.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Plus you lied to me Roman. You didn’t tell me who you were. You didn’t give me the choice to decide whether or not I cared about you regardless of your lifestyle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Lauren, and I’m sorry. I put you in danger and I didn’t mean to.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I want to believe you, Roman, I really do.” Lauren said sadly, “When you ordered your men to kill me, I was so scarred.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I know I scare you, and I deserved it when you called me a monster.” Roman said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a monster, Roman. I was wrong to call you that. You’re just a man.” Lauren said soothingly as she grabbed Roman’s hand with her own, “And if you promise not to lie to me, not to put me in danger, and not to hurt me, then we can start over.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Do you really mean it?” Roman asked, starting to get excited.<br/><br/></p><p>“I do.” Lauren said with a smile.<br/><br/></p><p>“Then I promise. I promise to honor and cherish you until the end.” Roman declared.<br/><br/></p><p>“Then let’s start over.” Lauren said as she leaned over the table and kissed Roman.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“So Harley, what did you want to talk to us about?” Helena said as she took a sip of the margarita Harley gave her.</p><p><br/>“You guys are not going to believe this.” Harley said as she clasped her hands together, “Roman and Lauren are back together.” </p><p> </p><p>“Roman… as in Roman Sionis? He’s dating somebody?” Dinah asked in surprise.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah. This hot little archaeologist by the name of Lauren Owens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Owens… Owens… Hold on! She would happen to be related to David Owens? The S.W.A.T. captain?” Renee asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess. I don’t know, I didn’t really ask who she was related to.” Harley shrugged as she took a sip of her Margareta.</p><p> </p><p>“And she’s the sister-in-law of DA Del Carlo. He took over after my ex, Ellen Yee, left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d she leave?” Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Beat the shit out of me, we don’t talk anymore.” Renee answered, sipping her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, can we get back to Roman and this Lauren girl. Harley, what do you mean 'they’re back together'?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it all started when I accidentally took something of Roman Sionis’s…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Starting Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Sofia Falcone-Gigante: Sissy Spacek<br/>Thug 1: Tom Rhys Harries<br/>Thug 2: Oliver Cheshire<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren double checked to make sure that her dark red lipstick didn’t have any smudges. Doing a twirl in the mirror, she examined her black leather pants, dark red knit tank, and black ankle boots. Giving herself a nod of approval, Lauren grabbed her black leather jacket and slung it on before grabbing her wallet, phone and keys. Giving Roman a quick text that she would be over to pick him up in ten, Lauren left her apartment and headed for her bike. Swinging her leg over her bike and starting up the engine, Lauren began to think about her relationship with Roman. She was both happy and terrified that she was giving Roman a second chance. She was terrified because her near death experience was still fresh in her mind but she was happy because she loved Roman and loved spending time with him. Maybe she would wait though until she tells him, at least until she could trust him again. To love someone but not trust them truly was a strange concept that Lauren found herself living with. </p><p> </p><p>Once again pulling into the familiar parking lot near the club, Lauren pulled out her phone, checked the time, and discovered that she was two minutes early. Should she wait outside or should she go in? Last time she was early she nearly died. Lauren took a deep breath; she really needed to get over this. Roman said that he never meant to hurt her and she had to find it within herself to believe him. Just before she could truly work herself into some migraine level thinking, Roman exited the club and looked around before spotting Lauren sitting on her bike. Lauren waved him over and flipped up the visor on her helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“I see we’re taking the bike again.” Roman said with some disdain.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yep.” Lauren said, handing Roman the extra helmet that she had brought along, “Ready to see The Shining?” The movie was back for its fortieth anniversary and Lauren just needed the excuse to go see it again.</p><p><br/>“Well, I normally don’t mingle with the people of Gotham, but if you wish to go-” </p><p> </p><p>“And I do.” Lauren interrupted, smiling into her helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we shall go.” Roman smiled as he put on his helmet and joined Lauren on her bike. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Roman attempted to snuggle up to her by resting his chin on her shoulder, but the helmet made it impossible. Showing her affection, Lauren lightly tapped the side of her helmet against his. Then she pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the movie theater in Midtown. Pulling into the parking lot across from the theater, Lauren and Roman removed their helmets and placed them on the bike. Then, taking Lauren’s hand in his, Roman led her to the movie theater across the way. Picking up their tickets, the two lovers walked into the theater and made their way to the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we sitting in the back?” Roman asked once he took his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be disturbed.” Lauren said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Distrubed? Are people more likely to talk to us if we sat near the front?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Roman.” Lauren said as she took her seat, “I just wanted to be alone with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then we shouldn’t have left my loft, little dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren rolled her eyes in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Roman asked honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Lauren smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Roman smiled into the kiss and leaned further in, moving the armrest so that he could bring Lauren in close to him. The kiss intensified as Roman pulled Lauren even closer, moving her so that she was straddling his lap. As the two broke away, panting, he wasted no time in going for her neck, trailing kisses and bites until he reached the juncture of her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Roman </em> .” Lauren gasped out. </p><p> </p><p>“So this is why you wanted to be alone. Little dove, if you wanted me then you should have just asked.” Roman purred as he bit down hard on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Roman. Fuck!” Lauren moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be opposed. What a naughty dove you are.” Roman growled as he licked the bruise he had just inflicted. Tangling her hands in his hair, Lauren pulled Roman back and slammed her lips on his, working her tongue into his mouth. Roman groaned as her tongue stroked his. Lauren and Roman ended up being so focused on each other, that they missed the entire movie.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be nervous.” Roman soothed as he placed his hand on Lauren’s back.</p><p><br/><br/>“I am about to meet a member of one of the most notorious crime families in Gotham. Of course I’m nervous.” Lauren hissed back as they entered Falcone’s.</p><p><br/><br/>“And I’m telling you not to be nervous.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Fine.” Lauren said as she took a deep breath.</p><p><br/><br/>“Sofia!” Roman called out as soon as he spotted the Falcone Family head.</p><p><br/><br/>“Roman!” Sofia called back as she walked from the back of the restaurant to where Lauren and Roman stood, “It’s been a while.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Indeed.” Roman smiled as he offered out his hand. Sofia wiped off her hands on her apron before taking his hand.</p><p><br/><br/>“Who’s this?” Sofia asked as she pointed to Lauren.</p><p><br/><br/>“Sofia may I have the pleasure of introducing Dr. Lauren Owens, my girlfriend.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Girlfriend? Been awhile since you had one of those.” Sofia said, clearly surprised, “And you’re a doctor?”</p><p><br/><br/>“PhD, actually. I’m an archaeologist.”</p><p><br/><br/>“PhD? So you’re way too smart to be with old Roman, here.” Sofia teased.</p><p><br/><br/>“Oh, I don’t know about that…” Lauren chuckled.</p><p><br/><br/>“And I see you two had a great time recently. Red’s a good color on you, Roman.” Sofia teased again as Lauren and Roman blushed, “Ah! To be young again.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Now, Sofie, that’s hardly-” Roman started to say before he was interrupted.</p><p><br/><br/>“Let me get that.” Lauren said softly as she wet her thumb and swiped it across Roman’s lips. Roman, for his part, just stared at her, leaning into her touch slightly.</p><p><br/><br/>“Would you two sit down before I throw up.” Sofia said with a groan, but there was a smile on her lips.</p><p><br/><br/>“Sorry, Sofie.” Lauren smiled apologetically.</p><p><br/><br/>“Yeah, whatever. Take a seat wherever you like.” Sofia gestured to the restaurant.</p><p><br/><br/>“Thank you Sofie.” Roman said before he led Lauren to a rounded booth.</p><p><br/><br/>“So what can I get you to drink?” Sofia asked as she joined the couple at their table moments later.</p><p><br/><br/>“Do you have an ‘89 by chance?”</p><p><br/><br/>“And she’s a wine conocer?” Sofia said to Roman, “Oh, Roman, where did you find this gem?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Believe it or not, she found me.” Roman smiled as he reached over and grabbed Lauren’s hand.</p><p><br/><br/>“I don’t believe you.” Sofia said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true. I walked into the club and we struck up a conversation. Granted it took my second visit for Roman to approach me.” Lauren explained.</p><p><br/><br/>“Well, I’m absolutely shocked. Roman you better do everything possible to keep this one around.”</p><p><br/><br/>“I plan on it.” Roman said, bringing Lauren’s hand up to his lips.</p><p><br/><br/>“So what can I get you to eat?”</p><p><br/><br/>“I’ll have your famous Chicken Parmesan.” Lauren said, smiling up at Sofia.</p><p><br/><br/>“And you, Roman?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have your Sicilian Caponata.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Excellent choices. I’ll go get the wine and give your orders to the chef.” Sofia said before she left.</p><p><br/><br/>“Would you really do everything possible to keep me around?” Lauren asked shyly once Sofia had left.</p><p><br/><br/>“Yes, little dove.” Roman said, a determined glint in his eyes, “I lost you once. I don’t plan on repeating that mistake.” Then he faltered, “Unless you want to leave of course. I won’t stop you if you do.”</p><p><br/><br/>“No. I’m right where I belong.” Lauren assured Roman.</p><p><br/><br/>“Perfect.”</p><p><br/><br/>“And I would never ask you to change who you are. Roman. I like who you are.” Lauren smiled.</p><p><br/><br/>“Thank you dove.” Roman smiled back.</p><p><br/><br/>“Alright. I’m back and I have your wine.” Sofia huffed as she uncorked the bottle and began to pour the wine.</p><p><br/><br/>“Thank you Sofie.” Lauren said.</p><p><br/><br/>“Of course.” Sofia said once she finished pouring the wine. Then she turned and left.</p><p><br/><br/>“So… why did the ketchup blush?” Lauren asked with a grin once Sofia was gone.</p><p><br/><br/>“Why?” Roman grinned back.</p><p><br/><br/>“Because he saw the salad dressing.” Lauren said, finishing her joke.</p><p><br/><br/>“Good one dove.” Roman chuckled, “What’s the difference between a pregnant woman and a lightbulb?”</p><p><br/><br/>“What?”</p><p><br/><br/>“You can unscrew a lightbulb.” Roman said, taking a sip of his wine.</p><p><br/><br/>“What did the banana say to the vibrator?”</p><p><br/><br/>“What?”</p><p><br/><br/>“Why are you shaking, she’s going to eat me.” Lauren said, taking a gulp of wine before going again, “What did the boyfriend say when he got caught masturbating to an optical illusion? ‘It’s not what it looks like!’” Roman chuckled loudly at the last one.</p><p><br/><br/>“All right, one more: What does a horny frog say? Rub it.” Lauren threw back her head and laughed at the horrible joke Roman told. They would have continued with their dirty jokes but they were interrupted by Sofia.</p><p><br/><br/>“Sorry to interrupt, but Roman, we need to take care of some business.” Sofia said, suddenly very serious.</p><p><br/><br/>“‘Kay.” Roman nodded, suddenly serious as well, “I’ll be back in a minute.” Roman said as he kissed Lauren’s cheek before he stood up and followed Sofia to the back of the restaurant.</p><p><br/><br/>“Take your time. I’ll be here, probably responding to work emails.” Lauren reassured Roman, who nodded at her. Once he left, Lauren took out her phone and checked her emails like she said she would. Finding an email from Jack about changing the touring schedule, Lauren typed up a quick reply, before looking up from her phone briefly. Scanning the restaurant/night club, Lauren observed the many couples chatting and laughing amongst themselves. It made her miss Roman already. Just how long was he going to take with this ‘business’ of his and Sofia’s? Would it always be like this now that she knew about his lifestyle? Would work slowly start to come first? Lauren shook her head to clear her mind of those negative thoughts. Of course Roman would always put her first, he had said as much earlier when he told her he would do anything to keep her around.</p><p><br/><br/>“Hey beautiful. Sitting all alone tonight?” A handsome blonde man asked as he sat down on her left.</p><p><br/><br/>“Well that just damn isn’t right. Mind if we keep you company?” A model-like brunette man chimed in as he sat at Lauren’s right, effectively boxing her in. Great, just great. Here she was with two, probably, assholes and she was trapped. <em> Hurry up, Roman! </em> Lauren thought with dread as she felt the brunette put his arm over her shoulder.</p><p><br/><br/>“Actually, my boyfriend is in the back talking with Sofia. He’ll be back any minute so I really don’t need the company.” Lauren said as she slid out from under the brunette’s arm.</p><p><br/><br/>“That old guy? No offense doll, but you could do a lot better, right Luke?” The blonde as the brunette.</p><p><br/><br/>“That’s right, you could be with us for instance.” The brunette, Luke, said as he leaned in close, “We’ll take care of you real nice.” He said as he put his hand on her knee.</p><p><br/><br/>“Thank you, but I’d prefer it if my boyfriend and only my boyfriend did what you’re… referring to.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Now, now, little kitten don’t be like that. Put away your claws; we only want to play.” The blonde whispered in Lauren’s ear as he put his own hand on Lauren’s other knee and began to move it higher and higher.</p><p><br/><br/>“And I don’t want to.” Lauren said as she moved her shoulder to block the blonde from biting on her earlobe and moved his hand out of the way.</p><p><br/><br/>“But we want to, kitten. And we get what we want.” Luke said dangerously. Just then, Roman and Sofia came out from their business discussion. Noticing what was going on, Roman clenched his jaw and started to approach the two men. Unfortunately, he was too late.</p><p><br/><br/>“Listen here! You have two seconds to remove your--mph!” Lauren said as the blonde thug kissed her, shoving his tongue deep within her mouth. God it was so disgusting as he tried to kiss her more deeply while Luke ran his hands all the way up to the juncture between her legs. Roman doubled his speed and within a few seconds was at his and Lauren’s table. Rather than cough, or ask the thugs what the hell they thought they were doing, or even letting Sofia handle it, Roman was in such a rage that he took matters into his own hands. Taking the thug that was kissing Lauren, Roman pulled him out of the booth by his shoulder and spun him around before landing some well timed punches to the blonde thug’s nose and temple, knocking the thug out cold.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Dude! Alex!” Luke cried out before Roman turned his wrath on him. Leaving Alex, Roman went to the other side of the booth and pulled Luke from it, sending him to the ground.</p><p><br/><br/>“Stay down.” Roman advised Luke but Luke didn’t listen. Instead, he got back up and brandished a knife. Lunging at Roman, Luke swung with wild and unpredictable swings. Roman was able to dodge and defend against every single one before landing a punch square between the eyes. Luke went down and both thugs were finally out cold. Straightening the cuffs of his jacket, Roman turned to Lauren to see if she was okay.</p><p><br/><br/>“Are you all right, little dove?” Roman asked as he moved and sat down, cupping Lauren’s face gently in his hands.</p><p><br/><br/>“I’m all right Roman.” Lauren said, although there was a slight quiver in her voice.</p><p><br/><br/>“Good.” Roman said as he leaned in and kissed Lauren sweetly.</p><p><br/><br/>“Let’s get those gloves off and get some ice on your knuckles.” Lauren said, pulling away from Roman. Removing his gloves, Lauren kissed both knuckles gently before she reached into her water glass and pulled out some ice. Pressing it to Roman’s red knuckles, Roman let out a quiet hiss at the sting. Lost in their own little world, Roman and Lauren didn’t even notice when Sofia approached the thugs, who were starting to wake up.</p><p><br/><br/>“Sofia, do something. That damn bastard broke my nose.” Alex said, clenching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the bleeding.</p><p><br/><br/>“Fuck that old man!” Luke groaned from the floor, “Sofia, kick them out.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Since when do you two give the orders around here?” Sofia asked, her eyes blazing with anger, “You two not only harassed that poor girl, you got into a fight with one of my best partners.”</p><p><br/><br/>“But-” Alex said, suddenly going pale.</p><p><br/><br/>“You’re out. The both of you.” Sofia said as she grabbed both by the collar and threw them out of Falcone’s.</p><p><br/><br/>“Hey Sofie?” Lauren asked when Sofia returned.</p><p><br/><br/>“Yeah?”</p><p><br/><br/>“I think we’re going to take our food to go.” Lauren said.</p><p><br/><br/>“You got it.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been in your apartment before. Are you sure it’s okay?” Roman asked as he watched Lauren fumble with her keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, don’t worry about it.” Lauren soothed as she opened her apartment door, “Lucky, we’re home.” Lauren called out to the cat.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky?” Roman questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrrrow?” Lucky meowed, jumping down from the chair in the sitting room and walked up to Roman, brushing up against the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky is my cat.” Lauren explained as she walked into her kitchen and set the to-go bag on the countertop by the bar stools.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that. I didn’t know you had a cat.” Roman observed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, he and I are sort of a package deal.” Lauren teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I shall do my best to try to get along with your cat.” Roman smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Lauren smiled back as she walked over and kissed Roman, “Shall we eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s.” The two walked over to the kitchen and Roman sat down while Lauren grabbed two wine glasses, two forks, and two knives before she joined him.</p><p> </p><p>“It smells so good.” Lauren said as she breathed in deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it does.” Roman agreed as he opened his take-out box. Taking his fork from Lauren, Roman plunged his fork into his eggplant dish.</p><p> </p><p>“So good.” Lauren moaned as she took a bite of her dish.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” Roman agreed again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry we didn’t get to eat this there.” Lauren apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize, dove. I much rather have you all to myself.” Roman said as he took a sip of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“True. I suppose it does give us a chance to talk privately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of talking, I want you to tell me more about your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know?” Lauren laughed, “You already met them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most of them.” Roman corrected, “I never met your parents or your brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Or my grandfather.” Lauren added as she took the last bite of her chicken.</p><p> </p><p>“Or your grandfather. I don’t think I’ve heard you mention him before.” Roman said as he finished his dish.</p><p> </p><p>“They called him ‘Strongarm’ in the marines.” Lauren said, “Zsasz would love him because my grandfather was famous for scalping and peeling off the faces of his enemies and wearing them as a mask as a disguise.” When Roman heard that, he choked on his wine, coughing several times before he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do believe he and Zsasz would get along famously.”</p><p> </p><p>“He also hates my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember on our first date when I told you about my parents only caring about their pedigree? Well they’re worse than that. My mother would often say ‘<em> if the poor don’t want to be poor then they should simply stop being poor. </em> ’ She thinks she’s better than everyone else.” </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a lovely woman.” Roman winced, “Just like my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’ve met your mother and trust me, mine’s worse.” Lauren said as she sipped her wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What about your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll admit your father has mine beat. Mine’s just doormat.” </p><p> </p><p>“Still, I want to meet your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you really want to…” Lauren hesitated, “I suppose I could take you to our family dinner on Sunday. My parents usually host one once a month.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like that.” Roman smiled before he looked at his watch, “I should get going. It’s getting late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or…” Lauren started to say with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Or?” Roman asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Or you could stay.” Lauren said, still blushing, “If you want that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dove, I want.” Roman said after a pause, “But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to stay.” Lauren said as she leaned in and kissed Roman softly. Roman immediately kissed her harder, pulling her out of her chair and up against his chest. Sliding off his own chair, Roman moved his hands downward, over her breasts, her waist, her hips, before finally finding purchase on her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, little dove?” Roman asked as he kissed the bruise he had left on her at the movie theater.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman!” Lauren moaned out his name as she tangled her hands through his hair, “Bedroom. Now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way.” Roman said as he let go of Lauren. Taking his hands, Lauren quickly removed his gloves before threading her fingers with his and walked backwards to her room, Roman following with a smirk on his face. Once inside her bedroom, Lauren closed the door to keep out Lucky before turning to face Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, little dove.” Roman gestured and Lauren obeyed, reaching Roman in mere seconds. They kissed again but there was something incredibly patient yet urgent about this kiss. Roman removed Lauren’s jacket and Lauren did the same with Roman. Then Lauren started to unbutton Roman’s shirt while he started tracing his lips down the other side of Lauren’s neck, hoping to find a different sweet spot than the one he had found earlier that day. Once Roman’s shirt was completely unbuttoned, Lauren slid the shirt down his arms and onto the floor. He was fucking breath taking. For a supposed crime lord, she expected him to be a little soft, not sporting abs and a muscular v. Fuck, he was hot. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Lauren breathed out before reconnecting her lips with Roman’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re stealing my line, dove.” Roman chuckled into the kiss as he gave Lauren’s breasts a squeeze over her tank. Lauren’s knit tank was then the next item to be dropped on the floor, leaving her in her dark red bra, “Lay down on the bed for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Lauren replied as she did as she was told. Roman quickly removed his pants and joined her moments later in just his underwear. Kissing her briefly, Roman trailed his lips down her neck, over the bruise he left earlier, down to the valley of her breasts. Arching her back off the bed, Lauren assisted Roman in removing her bra, leaving her chest bare before him. Roman quickly captured a nipple between his lips and started to suckle gently while massaging the other breast with his hand.</p><p><br/>“Roman.” Lauren moaned out as she cupped the back of his head with her hands. Roman, meanwhile, switched from one breast to the other, giving the second nipple the same attention he had given the first, “Oh Roman!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it. Coo for me, little dove.” Roman murmured against her skin, “I want to hear you.” Then Roman started to unzip Lauren’s leather pants, soon pulling them down her soft legs, leaving Lauren in just her panties, which were already soaking wet.</p><p> </p><p>“So good for me. Already so wet.” Roman breathed out as he pressed his tongue flat against the wet spot of her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Roman!” Lauren cried out as she threw her head back.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, dove. All good things come to those who wait.” Roman teased as he pulled her underwear down her legs, “Can you be good for me?” He asked teasingly as he dipped a finger inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Roman! I can be good.” Lauren pleaded, her pupils blown wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good dove.” Roman praised before he leaned forward and started sucking on her clit. Immediately, Lauren’s back arched off the bed and the only thought she had before her mind went completely blank was that she was glad she had gotten waxed on Wednesday. Not that it probably mattered to Roman. As Roman sucked harder, her mouth opened into a silent scream as her hands once again found Roman’s hair and she began to tug on it, causing Roman to groan into her. The vibrations from that groan coursed through her like electricity and when Roman stopped sucking on her clit she wanted to cry out in frustration. But then he switched to licking her pussy and Lauren swore she could see stars. Roman dipped his tongue into her and started moving it around, trying to scrape against her walls and drink every last drop of her.</p><p><br/>“Roman.” Lauren breathed out his name as she felt the coil with herself start to tighten. It only tightened further when Roman switched back to sucking on her clit and adding a few fingers inside her. Pumping his fingers in and out of her and the same frequency as his sucking on her clit, it took only minutes before Lauren was coming undone, her vision going completely white. Roman continued to suck on her even through her orgasm, hoping to prolong it for as long as possible. Once she came down from her high, Roman kissed his way back up her body before capturing her lips in a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Roman. That was amazing.” Lauren panted once they drew away. </p><p> </p><p>“No one has made you cum that hard, little dove. I’m sure of it.” Roman growled possessively as he squeezed her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“No one.” Lauren agreed as she caught her breath, “I want you inside me.” She could have sworn Roman nearly came when he heard that.</p><p> </p><p>“Condom?” Roman groaned out as he nibbled on the bruise on Lauren’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Right nightstand, bottom drawer.” Lauren gasped out. Roman nodded and opened the drawer, retrieving the box of condoms. Opening the box, Roman retrieved one and took off his underwear. Rolling the condom over his prick, Roman rejoined Lauren on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, little dove? I’ll give you one last chance to back out before I make you mine.” Roman growled out as he kissed Lauren softly on her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Roman.” Lauren responded as she kissed him again, “Make me yours.” Roman growled in her ear in response and slowly eased his way into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine.” Roman growled once he bottomed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren gasped out as her breath hitched in the back of her throat. She gave her hips an experimental grind, causing Roman to groan. Slowly, Roman began to thrust into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Faster.” Lauren moaned out.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience.” Roman groaned into her ear, but complied with her command. Throwing her legs around his hips, Roman thrust into her more deeply as he sped up slightly. Lauren threw her head back and moaned. It felt like he was reaching parts of her she never knew she had.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren moaned his name again as she scratched at Roman’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren.” Roman groaned back as he felt sweat dribble down his forehead and pleasure overtake him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna-” Lauren cried out as she arched her back off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, little dove.” Roman groaned as he swiped his thumb over Lauren’s clit. With a silent cry, Lauren came undone for a second time. Her pulsing walls drawing Roman’s own orgasm from him as he slammed into her one last time, moaning her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing.” Roman said as he nuzzled against Lauren’s shoulder before pulling out of her and tying off the condom. </p><p> </p><p>“You stole my line.” Lauren said as she stretched out her back before getting out of the bed, picking up the used condom as she headed towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Roman whined out as he reached for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I’ll be right back.” Lauren soothed as she made her way into the bathroom. After throwing away the condom and taking a quick pee, Lauren returned to her bedroom to see Roman already underneath the covers. </p><p> </p><p>“Told you I would be back.” Lauren said as she joined Roman, cuddling up to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go?” Roman asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Pee.” Lauren answered with a yawn, “And throw out the condom.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should rest.” Roman said, giving Lauren a kiss on the nose.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, give me one second.” Lauren said as she got out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To turn out the light, silly.” Lauren said as she padded over to her door and moved to switch off the overhead light, “We can’t sleep with the lights on.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I suppose we can’t.” Roman agreed out of embarrassment. Once the room was plunged into darkness, Lauren rejoined Roman under the covers and snuggled up against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Roman.” Lauren yawned again.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, little dove.” Roman kissed the side of her head as he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Saturday, May 2, 2020:</p><p><br/>Roman woke up to the smell of something cooking. Rolling over, he discovered Lauren was no longer in bed with him. Wondering if she was responsible for the delicious smell, Roman rolled out of bed, found his pants, got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Little dove, have you seen my--<em> Oh </em>!” Roman said as he noticed Lauren wearing his shirt. On her small figure, the shirt made its way to her midthigh before stopping short. She had most of the buttons buttoned except for the last two on top. She even had to roll up the sleeves, they were so long on her. She looked great. Perhaps he should insist she always dress like this when they’re alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Roman.” Lauren grinned at her lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning little dove.” Roman cooed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, “What are you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pancakes and scrambled eggs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds delicious.” Roman said as he kissed Lauren’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“The pancakes are done and on the counter over there.” Lauren gestured to her countertop. Roman grabbed a pancake and took a bite, holding the flapjack in his hand, “The scramble eggs are almost ready.” Lauren said, turning around and wrapping her arms around Roman’s neck, “I think I fucked up.” Lauren said teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>“With breakfast?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I didn’t kiss you good morning.” Lauren said as she leaned in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, we must remedy that.” Roman said as he kissed Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Roman.” Lauren murmured once she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Lauren.” Roman murmured back as he gave her an eskamo kiss. Suddenly the eggs startle sizzling.</p><p><br/>“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Lauren cursed as she turned around and frantically started managing the eggs, trying to prevent them from burning. When they stopped sizzling, she let out a sigh and turned off the stove. Reaching for their plates, Lauren dumped the scrambled eggs onto each plate before handing Roman their plates. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you set these down for me? I have to get the ketchup and syrup.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, dove.” Roman said as he took the plates. Lauren opened up the fridge and pulled out the ketchup and maple syrup. Opening up her drawer, Lauren also grabbed two forks. </p><p> </p><p>“So last night was amazing.” Lauren said, striking up conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“It was, wasn’t it?” Roman smiled into his eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“The best I’ve had in a long time.” Lauren complimented.</p><p><br/>“You mean the best you’ve had <em> ever </em> .” Roman corrected as he took a bite of his eggs. </p><p> </p><p>“All right, fine.” Lauren said with a playful roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Does my little dove need a reminder?” Roman teased as he leaned down and kissed Lauren lustfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm… maybe?” Lauren teased back as she kissed Roman again.</p><p> </p><p>“I can arrange for that.” Roman said as he started kissing down Lauren’s neck. Suddenly, Lauren’s phone went off, “Ignore it.” Roman growled against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay.” Lauren replied weakly as she struggled to hold back her moans. Her phone went quiet for a minute before it blew up for a second time, “Roman, clearly I’ve got to go get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Roman growled before pulling away. Lauren ran to her phone and picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren?! Have you seen the boss? He didn’t come home last night and he isn’t answering my texts.” Zsasz said, clearly in a panic. Lauren then burst out into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine, he’s in my kitchen. Would you like to talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Zsasz said, suddenly sounding pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for you, darling.” Lauren said as she handed Roman her phone, kissing his cheek in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Roman answered, “Ah! Mr. Zsasz!... yes… uh-huh… you’re right I should have… all right, I’m sorry… I said I was sorry!” Roman yelled the last bit into the phone before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?” Lauren asked, pouring two mugs of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“He yelled at me for not telling him I was spending the night. Apparently he thought that I had been kidnapped.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kidnapped?” Lauren snorted as she handed Roman his cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. And now he’s coming to pick me up. Apparently I’ve been grounded.” Roman said the last bit with a teasing glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Lauren laughed, “Sounds like Zsasz alright.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to need my shirt back, little dove.” Roman said, a lustful look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Really now?” Lauren said as she undid a few buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease, little dove. I don’t mind keeping Zsasz waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait? Zsasz? Please, he’ll probably bust down my door looking for you.” Lauren laughed as she unbuttoned a few more buttons. The next few moments were filled with teasing and jokes as Lauren slowly unbuttoned Roman’s shirt. Once it was unbuttoned, she took it off and let it pool on the ground, giving Roman a full view of her naked body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Roman swore as he reached out to touch her. Putting his hands on her hips, he drew her close and took a nipple into his mouth. Lauren groaned and tangled her hands through Roman’s hair, tugging him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say we go one more round?” Roman said mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love--” Lauren said before she was interrupted by her phone going off again. Checking her phone, Lauren groaned when she discovered it was a test from Zsasz.</p><p> </p><p>“Zsasz is here.” Lauren groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Roman groaned back. With a sigh, he picked up his shirt and started to dress while Lauren grabbed her bathrobe. Once she was back out , she handed Roman his jacket and phone.</p><p> </p><p>“It fell out of your pants.” Lauren said.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Roman said as he tried to turn it on, but the battery was dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall I walk you to your car?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’m tempted, I’d rather keep this image of you to myself.” Roman said as he kissed Lauren.</p><p><br/>“If you're sure.” Lauren said as she walked Roman to her door.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. I’ll pick you up this Sunday?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to take the bike?” Lauren grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Roman shuttered, “I’d rather not.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, then I’ll let you pick me up.” Lauren smiled as she kissed Roman one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Lucky.” Roman said to the cat before he left Lauren’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Lauren said as she leaned against her door, “I really am hopelessly in love with this man.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Meeting the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Desiree Owens: Salma Hayek<br/>Jeffrey Owens: Jeff Bridges<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Robert Smithson: Ian McKellen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, May 3, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren sighed as she picked out her outfit for dinner with her parents. She had chosen a knee length pale blue strapless dress with golden roses embroidered on it, golden heels, and gold and diamond earrings. Her parents, her mother rather, always demanded perfection so she knew she had to look her best. She didn’t have any worries about Roman dressing to impress, the man always wore a sports jacket. Satisfied with her choice, Lauren left her bedroom and went into her living room, sitting down on her couch. Picking up her phone, Lauren opened Rachel’s contact and began to text her. It was only right that she tell her sister that she was bringing Roman to dinner.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “Hey Rach, just letting you know that I’m bringing Roman to dinner to meet Mom, Dad, and David tonight.” </em> Lauren sent the text. It didn’t take long before her phone was blowing up with a barrage of texts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “OMG! Does this mean you're back together?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you going to do about David?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you think Mom’s going to say this time?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “How much of a doormat do you think Dad will be?” </em> Finally the questions stopped, allowing Lauren to finally answer Rachel’s questions.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> “Yes, we’re back together. I told him how I felt and he apologized. I hope David doesn’t try to kill him. I’m wary about Mom, I know she’s just going to have to say something about Roman’s money. And I think Dad will be at his usual doormat level.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you going to take him to meet Grandpa Rob?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “After dinner I think I’ll swing by his house with Roman.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “Grandpa’s gonna love him. Trust me.” </em> Lauren snorted when she read Rachel’s text. If only she knew how right she was.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> “I look forward to seeing you all tonight. Do me a favor and try to hold Paul back from trying to arrest Roman.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll do my best.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I must admit, this is a pretty big house your parents own.” Roman said, clearly sounding impressed at the three story mansion. The mansion was completely made of a dark grey stone, very expensive, and had a small balcony on the second floor which overhanged the main entrance. With four chimneys sitting on pretty blue shingles, the house looked like something someone would see out of a movie.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Eight bedrooms, two livingingrooms, a movie theater and a tennis court out in the backyard. Yep, this place is about as big as it gets.” Lauren said as they walked up to the entrance.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I must say, I think this place is bigger than the house my parents own.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Probably.” Lauren snorted, “Your parents live in Coventry, which is nice and all, but the mansion outside of Gotham are just bigger.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Did you grow up here?” Zsasz asked as he approached the two after parking the car.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I did. This house has been in the Owens Family for almost a hundred years.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Fuck.” Zsasz whistled as he looked at the mansion, taking it all in.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Actually Zsasz, I wanted to give you this address.” Lauren said, as she dug around in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Why?” Zsasz asked as he took the paper.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Because that’s probably where we’ll end up.” Lauren explained, “It’s my grandfather’s house. I think you’ll like him.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh yeah?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah. He was known as ‘Strongarm’ in the marines. He was also well known for scalping and peeling off the faces of his enemies.” Lauren could swear she saw Zsasz’s eyes light up at the explanation.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I mean, if you think that’s best.” Zsasz said, trying to sound nonchalant about the matter.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I do. Plus the more people I can spare from my mother, the better.” Lauren said as she rang the doorbell.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“And you don’t wish to spare me, little dove?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“This entire evening was your idea.” Lauren reminded Roman.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ah, yes. I suppose it was.” Roman said as he adjusted the cuffs of his suit.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t be nervous.” Lauren soothed as she heard the footsteps of someone approaching, “You’ll do great.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’m not nervous.” Roman denied as the front door opened.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Little L.” A tall, ruggedly handsome man said as he pulled Lauren into a hug, “I’m so glad you’re here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“David.” Lauren giggled into the hug, “It’s been a few weeks.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Only that long? It feels like it’s been months.” David complained as he finally looked up and noticed Roman and Zsasz, “And who are these two gentlemen?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“David, I would like to introduce you to Roman Sionis, my boyfriend.” Lauren said as she intertwined her fingers with Roman’s, “And to his right is Mr. Victor Zsasz, his… bodyguard.” Lauren said the last part with some uncertainty as she gave Zsasz a look. But Zsasz gave her a small nod, so she went with it.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ah, so you’re Roman. I’ve heard some okay things about you from Paul.” David said as he extended his hand and took Roman’s hand into a firm handshake. It was clear from how close to Roman that the man was clearly taller than Roman, probably by about five inches. And he was clearly using his height to intimidate Roman.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Just okay?” Roman asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“That’s high praise for someone like him.” David attempted to joke, “It’s the reason I’m not chasing you around with my gun.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Hahahahaha.” Roman laughed nervously as he removed his hand from David’s grip.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Good luck Boss.” Zsasz whispered in Roman’s ear before he turned around and started to leave.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“And just where are you going?” Roman asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’m going to pay grandpa ‘Strongarm’ a visit.” Zsasz said as he waved the piece of paper with the address on it.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“It’s just about a 3 minute drive down the road.” Lauren called after Zsasz. Zsasz waved his hand in acknowledgement before he got into the car and drove off.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Let’s get in the house.” David said as he put a hand on Lauren’s back and led both Roman and Lauren into the house.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Impressive.” Roman breathed out as he looked at the gold and navy decor. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Home sweet home.” Lauren said bitterly. Roman looked at her and gave her hand a squeeze.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Now little L, don’t be like that. Once you get past Mom, this is a pretty nice place.” David said, semi-serious.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yeah. Once you get past Mom…” Lauren trailed off before she gave a shiver. Roman frowned and put his arm over her shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“If you’re uncomfortable, we can leave. I don’t <em> have </em> to meet your parents tonight.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No,” Lauren said with determination, “We’re here, so we should stay.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, then we’ll stay.” Roman said, giving Lauren a smile. Next to them, David noticed what was going on and smiled to himself. Unfortunately he was caught by Roman.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“What?” Roman asked.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” David smiled, “I just like how-”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Lauren!” A middle aged woman said as she and her sparkly cocktail dress made their way over to Lauren, “Darling it’s been too long.” The woman said as she kissed both of Lauren’s cheeks.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mom.” Lauren said weakly.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“And who is this fine man?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Mom, this is my boyfriend Roman. Roman, this is my Mom, Desiree.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Pleased to meet you.” Roman smiled.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Of course you are. Who wouldn’t be?” Desiree asked, fluffing her feathers, “You’re not poor are you? Because I despise the poor. They’re always begging for things they shouldn’t have.” Desiree made a disgusted face.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“MOM!” Lauren groaned.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Um… no. I’m not poor. I actually own a nightclub at the moment.” Roman said, somewhat in shock.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh fabulous.” Desiree said as she clapped her hands with glee, “Tell me all about it.” And with that, Desiree guided Lauren and Roman to the dining room, David following close behind.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well we serve drinks and food and I think we play excellent music, mostly from the fifties to the seventies.” Roman said as he took a seat next to Cody, Lauren sitting on his other side.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“So you’re my little Lauren’s new boyfriend.” Lauren’s father said as he sat at the head of the table closest to the kitchen, his wife sitting down at the other head across from him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, sir. I’m Roman. Roman Sionis.” Roman said as he got up and reached his hand over to shake Lauren’s father’s hand.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh please, call me Jeffrey, or Jeff if you like.” Jeffrey said as he took Roman hand.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Of course. I’m just trying to make a good impression, that’s all.” Roman said nervously.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Leave the impressing to my wife. I prefer not to have an opinion on things, it makes life easier to just leave those matters to the women in my life.” Jeffrey said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure sir.” Roman said, making a confused face as he sat back down.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’m sure, kid.” Jeffrey dismissed. Roman meanwhile, surveyed the room until he found Paul sitting across from him, a familiar glare on his face.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well at least it’s reassuring to see familiar faces.” Roman joked as he reached for his wine glass. God, coming here was a major mistake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well dear, you’re going to like this.” Desiree suddenly said to Jeffrey.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, am I?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“It would appear that Lauren’s boyfriend owns a nightclub. That makes him far wealthier than the last man Lauren dated. A navy seal. Not very good for money, you know.” Desiree said factually.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“No, it isn’t.” Jeffrey agreed as a server brought everyone their salads, “Thank you.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ah, finally, my daughter is growing up to be the gold digging whore I always knew she would be.” Desiree said dreamily. As soon as she said it, many forks clattered on the dishes in shock.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“MOTHER!” Both David and Rachel said in horror. Paul looked furious, Roman shocked, Cody and Misty just kept their heads down, while Jeffrey looked indifferent.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Wait… hold on… um…. I’m sorry… what?” Roman said, unsure of how to start his sentence before turning to Lauren, “Did your mother just call you a gold digging whore?” Roman whispered.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yep.” Lauren said, popping the ‘p’ as she took a long gulp of wine, “Welcome to the Owens residence.” Lauren said sarcastically. Then it clicked in Roman’s brain and a raging look appeared in his eyes. But before he got the chance to say anything, Paul spoke.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Desiree, you can’t just call your daughter, my sister-in-law, my kids’ aunt a whore.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Why not? It’s true.” Desiree defended.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“First of all, no it isn’t.” Paul said, wagging his finger at her, “Second, it doesn’t matter if it’s true. You still don’t call your daughter a whore. It’s just not what you do.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Middle class people and their rules.” Desiree dismissed, “Back in my day, you used to be able to tell it like it is.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s not about what class I was in before I married your daughter.” Paul argued, “It’s about common decency.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Paul, be nice to your mother-in-law.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I am being nice!” Paul said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Is your father taking your mother’s side?” Roman whispered to Lauren again.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yep again.” Lauren sighed, “Listen, Paul, thanks for what you're trying to do, but let’s just move on.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Are you sure?” Paul asked, “Because I can argue with your mother about this till the cows come home.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’m sure.” Lauren assured Paul.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“So…” Roman said, roaming with his eyes as to who he could start a conversation with,  “Cody. Your Aunt told me that you’re thinking about being a history major. Have you declared yet?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Not yet. I’m going to declare next semester.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ah. During your sophomore year. So what part of history do you like best?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well, I want my area of study to be Ancient Egypt or Rome.” Cody said, “I just have this fascination with Polytheism and the history that goes with it.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Sounds interesting enough.” Roman said, about to ask Misty what she was up to when Desiree decided to make another comment.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I must say Lauren, I like this man much better for you. He’s so much nicer than Damian. But then again, when you date the poor I suppose you must be prepared to face the consequences.” Once again the room got quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Roman was confused. He knew that Lauren had dated other men prior to himself, but he had no idea who Damian was or what consequences Desiree was speaking of.<br/><br/>“We’re leaving.” Lauren said to Roman as she stood up from her seat.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We are?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We are.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We’re leaving then.” Roman said to the group as he stood up and followed Lauren out.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Come back sweetheart. If you can’t accept the truth you’ll never move on.” Desiree called after Lauren before turning to see everyone, minus Jeffrey, glaring at her, “What? I only speak the truth.” Meanwhile, Roman was chasing after Lauren as she walked down the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren!” Roman called after her, “Little dove, wait.” Roman panted as he finally caught up to her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We should just go to Grandpa Rob’s house.” Lauren said, trying to deflect.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Tell me what your mother meant back there.” Roman requested as he looked down at Lauren.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I-” Lauren hesitated before tears started to fall down her face.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh little dove.” Roman cooed soothingly as he pulled her into a hug, “Tell me what’s wrong.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Let’s get going to Grandpa’s house.” Lauren sniffed, “I’ll tell you the story on the way.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“All right.” Roman said as he let go of her and took Lauren’s hand. Together they finished the walk down the driveway and made their way to the sidewalk, “Tell me what happened.” Roman requested softly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Three years ago, I dated someone by the name of Damian Lukas. He was, and, as far as I know, still is, a navy seal. He didn’t make a lot of money, so of course my mother didn’t approve.” Roman nodded as he listened to the story, “It was great the first couple of months, but then he started… hitting me.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh dove.” Roman said as he and Lauren stopped walking.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“What made things worse was that I let it happen. I had always swore to myself that I would never let anyone hurt me but when the time came, I just rolled over and let it happen.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Dove, it wasn’t your fault.” Roman tried to soothe as he pulled her into another hug.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“But it was, Roman.” Lauren said as she started to cry again, “I stayed with him for a whole year. God, what was wrong with me?” Lauren laughed sarcastically as she wiped away her tears.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Listen to me, dove.” Roman said as he slouched down to her height, “It wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault.” Lauren gave Roman an unsure look, “And if I see him out on the streets I’ll have Zsasz peel off his face.” This last statement had Lauren laughing through her tears and hiccups.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, Roman, thank you.” Lauren smiled weakly up at Roman.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Of course, little dove. Anytime.” Roman smiled down at Lauren before he leaned in and kissed her. Lauren instantly kissed him back through her tears and Roman tried his best to wipe them away with his thumbs as he kissed her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We should get going.” Lauren said as they pulled away, “I fear what kind of influence my grandfather might have on Zsasz if we stand around any longer.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, we don’t want that now do we?” Roman teased.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“No.” Lauren said with a smile, “We wouldn’t.” Lauren and Roman then intertwined their fingers and headed in the direction of Lauren’s grandfather’s house. On his way to her grandfather’s house, Roman realized something and he stopped short.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Wait……” Roman said, “So what your mother said earlier… was she <em> blaming </em> you for what happened?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah… she was.” Lauren said hesitantly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“<em> Bitch </em> .” Roman snarled before he went pale, “I mean… I didn’t mean… fuck!”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“It’s okay Roman.” Lauren giggled, “It’s not the first time I’ve heard someone call her that.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Still…” Roman said as they started walking again, “I shouldn’t be calling the woman who birthed you a bitch.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Perhaps not. But my grandfather does. Think of it as one more thing you have in common.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I suppose.” Roman agreed before they finally stopped in front of a one story house.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well, here we are.” Lauren said as she dug around her purse for a key, “Shall we go in?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“You have a key to your grandfather’s house but not your parents?” Roman asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“And after meeting my parents you’re wondering why?” Lauren asked back.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Good point.” Roman admitted as the two made their way to the door. Sticking her key into the door, Lauren opened it and ushered Roman inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandpa, it’s Lauren.” Lauren called out, “I have someone you might want to meet.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We’re in the living room dear.” Robert called.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Come on.” Lauren smiled at Roman as she led him into the living room.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“-and that’s when I ripped his face right off.” Robert said to Zsasz, who was watching Robert like he just met his hero.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Are you filling Zsasz’s head with war stories, Grandpa?” Lauren scolded lightly as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“The boy wanted to know and who am I to deny him.” Robert said from his spot on the couch.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“You really should hear them, Lauren.” Zsasz said with some excitement.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, I’ve heard them all Victor. Trust me.” Lauren laughed before turning to her grandfather, “Grandpa, I have someone here to meet you.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Who?” Robert said, standing up and turning around.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Grandpa, this is my boyfriend Roman.” Lauren introduced.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the nice man she’s been seeing lately.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far.” Roman said, taking Robert’s hand.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Nonsense, boy. I judge people by the company they keep. And if you are keeping Lauren and Victor as your company, then I think you’re a nice boy.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well I suppose your granddaughter has made me a better person in these last few months.” Roman admitted.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Of course she did. It is the responsibility of our partners to make us into the best versions of ourselves. If my granddaughter is making you into a better person then that is because that was the person you were meant to be.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I never thought about it that way.” Roman mused.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well now you have. But can you riddle me this? What are you two doing here so early, I thought you were supposed to be at the dinner party of she-who-will-not-be-named.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, well, as usual Mom couldn’t keep her mouth shut.” Lauren said as she sat down on the loveseat next to the couch, Roman taking a seat next to her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“What’d that bitch say this time?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“See, I told you it was nothing new.” Lauren playfully knocked Roman with her shoulder.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“No. I suppose not.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“What wasn’t?” Robert asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Roman also called Mom a bitch.” Lauren said, having to hold back a giggle as she watched Robert grin.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“It’s official, boy. You’re my new favorite grandson-in-law.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you, Rob.” Roman said, chuckling lightly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Would you like something to drink? I don’t have wine, pussies drink that, but I do have whisky.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That would be fine, thank you.” Roman said as he watched Robert stand up and went to his alcohol cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of Irish whisky, Robert poured some into a glass and handed it to Roman.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“So you were telling Victor and I what brought you over here so early.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“The long story short is that she called my girlfriend a gold digging whore and that she deserved what this Damian fellow did to her. So we left.” Roman explained as he took a sip of his drink.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“You’re kidding?” Zsasz gasped.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Unfortunately, boy, he’s not.” Robert said to Zsasz, “Although I will admit this isn’t the worst she’s done, it is pretty bad.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Worse? She’s done worse to you?” Roman asked, clearly getting worked up as he gripped his glass tightly.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Not me, Rachel.” Lauren explained.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh.” Roman let out a sigh of relief before he panicked, “Not that I don’t care, but she’s just not you.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s all right, Roman.” Lauren soothed as she took his hand. Roman let out another sigh as he relaxed and turned to look at Lauren, removing his hand from her grasp to brush some hair out of her face. Lost in their own little moment, the two didn’t notice that Robert was watching them, smiling.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Are they always like this?” Robert asked Zsasz.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah. I used to think it was gross, but now… I don’t know. I guess it’s nice to see the Boss happy.” Zsasz said as he took a swing of his whisky.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my Lauren this happy. I hope it stays this way, Victor. I hope he’s the one she creates her life with.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if Lauren’s the one the Boss settles down with.” Zsasz admitted. <em> Who else would approve of the Boss and his choices that wasn’t totally batshit crazy? </em> Zsasz said to himself.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, everybody.” Paul called out from the foyer.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“In the living room.” Lauren called back. Within seconds, the living room got crowded as David, Rachel, Paul, Misty, and Cody appeared.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” Lauren asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We couldn’t stand Mom any longer. Plus the main reason for the dinner was to meet Roman.” David said as he sat down on the armrest next to Lauren, “Can’t very well do that when the man of the hour is gone.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“No, I suppose you can’t.” Lauren grinned up at David.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“So what did we miss?” Paul asked as he sat down on the other armrest next to Roman, allowing his presence to intimidate Roman.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Nothing much. Grandpa Rob was telling Victor about his war stories and we were catching them up on what went down at Mom and Dad’s house.” Lauren explained.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Sounds depressing as shit.” Rachel observed as she sat down between Zsasz and Robert.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well you were there. You should know.” Lauren challenged Rachel.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yeah. I suppose I was there. How unfortunate.” Rachel said as everyone laughed.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hey Roman.” Misty said from her spot on the floor.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes Misty?” Roman answered.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I want you and Zsasz to come to my match this Friday. Aunt Lauren is going to be there. Think you can come?” Roman looked to Lauren, who nodded at him.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well I don’t see why not.” Roman said to Misty.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes.” Misty said, pumping her fist. The rest of the evening was uneventful as Roman and Zsasz were fully embraced by Lauren’s family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. That MMA Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Jeffrey Owens: Jeff Bridges<br/>Robert Smithson: Ian McKellen<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Cory McKenna: Herself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, May 8, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“Whoever invented seats like these deserves to go straight to hell.” Roman complained as he squirmed in his chair. He, Lauren, and Zsasz had been the first to arrive at the MMA Tournament, and had taken their seats up in the front. Roman was immediately not a fan of the plastic chairs and had been complaining about them for fifteen minutes now.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes, darling. I understand that you're uncomfortable.” Lauren soothed as she kissed Roman. Roman hummed happily into the kiss, but he was still uncomfortable.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you for the effort, little dove, but I still hate these chairs.” Roman said once they pulled away, stroking her cheek lovingly.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Well it could be worse.” Lauren said as she kissed Roman on the cheek this time, “I’m going to go get something from the concessions stand. Want anything?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“A Spanish Porte?” Roman asked hopefully.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t think they have that, Roman.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Very well, a glass of whisky.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t have that either.” Lauren giggled.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well what do they have?” Roman asked with exasperation.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Beer?” Lauren said and Roman made a face.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“How about I pick something out for you?” Lauren asked before she turned to Zsasz, “Zsasz, beer?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, that would be great, Lauren, thanks.” Zsasz said and Lauren nodded.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Be right back.” Lauren said as she got up and left, leaving a space between Zsasz and Roman.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Was it a mistake to come here Zsasz?” Roman asked once he was sure Lauren had left.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t think so Boss.” Zsasz said as he got more comfortable in his seat, “You were the one who wanted to get better acquainted with Lauren’s family.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I suppose I did. There’s just a part of me who would rather have my little dove all to myself back at home.” Roman said wistfully.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Eww.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I-I didn’t mean it like that.” Roman stuttered as he blushed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Good.” Zsasz said as he watched people start to mill in, “I don’t need that mental image of you two doing it.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“All right, I’m back.” Lauren said as she appeared, popcorn and drinks in her hands, “Zsasz, your beer.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks.” Zsasz said as he reached over and took the beer out of the cardboard carrier Lauren had the drinks in.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Roman, I got you a coke.” Lauren said as she placed Roman’s coke in the cupholder beside his seat.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you, dove.” Roman replied as he brought the straw to his lips and took a sip. Then he made a face.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Never had soda before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Roman admitted, “It’s rather… bubbly. I can’t decide if I like it.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well if you don’t then don’t drink it.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. You bought it for me, of course I’m going to drink it.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“If you insist.” Lauren said with a shrug as she took a swing of her own beer.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, guys, we’re here.” Rachel said as she took a seat next to Zsasz. Zsasz gave her a look, “What?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I was really hoping Grandpa Rob would sit there.” Zsasz admitted.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Why?” Rachel asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I was hoping to talk to him.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“This obsession with my grandfather scalping people is getting weird Victor.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Is it?” Zsasz asked back.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Would you too knock it off?” Paul interjected as he purposely sat next to Roman.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, come on Rach. It’s not every day that someone gets to hear a story about someone being scalped. Give the guy a break.” David joined in as he sat two seats down from Paul, leaving room for Cody.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Trust me though. Once you hear them all, they start to get boring.” Jeffrey said as he sat down next to his daughter.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hey Dad, where’s Mom?” Lauren asked, as she leaned over Zsasz to look at her father.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Out getting her spa treatment. You know how she gets where she doesn’t get her massage.” Jeffrey said with a chuckle as he took a swing of beer that he had gotten at the concessions.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Of course.” Lauren said bitterly, “Why should I expect anything different?” Roman, hearing what she said, took her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you.” Lauren said, as she leaned her head on Roman’s shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Anytime, little dove.” Roman said, letting go of her hand in favor of wrapping his arm around her shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“So when is this thing going to start?” Zsasz asked.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well, there’s three matches before Misty’s. So her’s won’t start for a few hours.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“A few hours? Then what are we doing here?” Roman asked.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“We thought it would be fun to hang out as a family.” Lauren smiled at Roman.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“As a family?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, Roman. Unfortunately you and Victor are part of the family now.” Paul grumbled.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Unfortunately?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me.” Paul replied.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Be nice Paul.” Said Robert, appearing with three beers in his hands and taking a seat next to his grandson, “I rather like Roman. We share the same opinion on Lauren’s mother.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“And that is?” Paul asked.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“That she’s a no good fucking bitch.” Robert said, taking a long swing of beer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I didn’t say that.” Roman defended as Jeffrey swiveled his head to give Roman a look.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Then you’re no longer the favorite.” Robert said plainly as he finished his first beer.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Hold on! He was the favorite? Why?” Paul complained<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Because he and I don’t like Lauren’s mother. Weren’t you listening?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Paul said, throwing up his hands in disbelief.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Would you two be quiet.” Lauren hissed, “They’re about to announce the first fight.” And the first three fights went by without a hitch. Robert had managed to down all three beers without getting even a little tipsy. When asked about it, he said real men don’t get drunk, a statement that somewhat impressed Roman. Jeffrey ended up leaving halfway through the second match, stating that Desiree needed him. Fucking doormat. As for the rest of the family, they cheered for their favorite fighter and booed if they lost. Even Roman and Zsasz were getting into the fighting, jumping up and cheering at the end of each match. Finally, it was Misty’s turn in the ring.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing our youngest professional fighter and the youngest to ever hold the Invicta belt, Misty ‘the Assassin’ Del Carlo!” As soon as Misty was introduced, her family was on their feet cheering for her. Misty made her way into the ring before heading to her corner of the cage, putting in her mouthguard.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“And also introducing another young fighter, she might be small, but she is mighty, Cory ‘Hobbit’ McKenna!” Cory then also entered the ring. Both women approached one another and tapped their fists together, a sign of respect. Then the bell went off and the two young women went at it. It was clear that Cory was a good fighter, but she didn’t have the innate talent that Misty had. Immediately Cory went for a jab, which Misty dodged by leaning in and going for a punch to the gut.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“That’s the way!” Lauren screamed at her niece. Then Cory tried to turn up the heat by pushing Misty up against the caged wall, but Misty maneuvered her way out of it. Then Cory managed to flip Misty over her shoulder and onto her back. Luckily, Misty was able to put Cory in her guard and then maneuver Cory into an arm bar. The crowd went nuts at Misty’s obvious check as the referee removed both girls and put them back in their respective corners. Round one went to Misty. The other rounds followed suit, Misty winning every one until she finally knocked out Cory.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yes!” Roman hollered as Misty’s hand was raised as the winner, the rest of the family on their feet cheering as well. They didn’t sit back down again until Cory and Misty were escorted out of the caged ring and back to their locker rooms.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Come on.” Lauren said, turning to Roman, “Let’s go visit.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Can we?” Roman asked, the adrenaline still evident in his eyes.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“That’s what the passes around our necks are for, silly.” Lauren said, pointing to Roman’s chest.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Right, of course, I had forgotten.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“So let’s go.” Lauren said as she took Roman’s hand. Together, along with the rest of the family, they made their way into the locker rooms. Immediately Misty’s eyes lit up when she saw her family and she took the ice off her knuckles to go up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh darling, you were wonderful.” Rachel said as she went over and hugged her daughter.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well done, baby.” Paul said as he joined the hug.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yeah, great job sis.” Cody added.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thanks, you guys.” Misty said as she pulled herself from the hug. Then her eyes landed on Roman and Zsasz and her eyes lit up, “Uncle Roman, Uncle Z, you made it.” Misty said as she ran over and gave Roman a hug.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes, we wouldn’t miss it.” Roman said as he patted Misty’s back, all while giving Zsasz a strange look, <em> “Uncle Roman?” </em> He mouthed at Zsasz, who just shook his head in confusion. Meanwhile, Lauren could look more proud.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You did a great job today Misty.” Zsasz said.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thanks Uncle Z.” Misty said as she stepped away from Roman, “Sorry, I got you all sweaty.” She said to Roman.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about it.” Roman smiled at her.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“When you went for that armbar, I really thought that girl was gonna tap out.” Zsasz insisted.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I did too.” Misty smiled, “But she was really good, got my mind thinking of different ways to beat her. Then I thought of nothing and just put the plan into action. It was so relaxing.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well if you keep this up, I might just have to hire you as one of my bouncers.” Roman said, somewhat serious.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman!” Lauren warned.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What? I mean, if you want to wait until she’s older then fine.” Roman defended, then Lauren adjusted her look and Roman got the message, “It would be just bouncing work, I swear.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Of course it would be. What else would it be?” David asked as he gave Misty a pat on the back.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Right.” Roman agreed nervously, “What else would it be?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hear that Daddy? Uncle Roman’s offering me a job.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yeah. I don’t think so.” Paul said sternly.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Why not?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Because Misty, you need to go to college and get a good education that way you have something to fall back on if you get injured. If you work as his bouncer then you’ll just end up in a back ends job.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hey. I also work as his bouncer. What’s wrong with that?” Zsasz asked defensively.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Nothing. It’s just not what I want for my daughter, that’s all.” Paul said, straightening up a bit so that way he properly towered over Zsasz, “Surely you want better for her too, ‘Uncle Z.’”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Uh… yeah, of course.” Zsasz said, slightly intimidated.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Now what’d you say y'all stop all this jibber jabbering and we go out to dinner to celebrate this young lady?” Robert said.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Sounds like a good idea, Grandpa.” Lauren said, wrapping her arm around Roman’s waist, “I’m proud of you.” She whispered in Roman’s ear. Roman, meanwhile, felt giddy. He liked it when Lauren was happy with him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Let me just grab my stuff and we’ll leave.” Misty said as she headed to her locker area to finish packing up her stuff.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m glad I came here tonight, despite the plastic seats.” Roman said to Lauren.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m glad you came too.” She said, a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Trouble With "I Love You's"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday, May 12, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies moved in sync as they kissed. Lauren had Roman pinned to the bed as she brushed her hand over his naked body. She swiped her thumb over his erection and Roman moaned as he sought her lips for another kiss. She obliged him and their lips met again as she stroked him gently.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Lauren.” Roman moaned into Lauren’s mouth. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes, Roman?” Lauren asked teasingly. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Don’t tease little dove. I’ll punish you if you do.” Roman hissed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Sounds like fun.” Lauren murmured against Roman’s skin, “Maybe I want to be punished.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Then I’ll oblige you.” Roman growled as he flipped them over so that he was on top. Taking a nipple into his mouth, Roman suckled harshly on it as he massaged the other breast, Lauren moaning at the rough treatment. Licking his way down her body, Roman placed his head between her thighs and began to lick at her sex. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman.” Lauren moaned as she tried to bring her hands down to tangle them in his hair. Roman growled a warning at her and nipped her inner thigh, a message to keep her hands to herself. Lauren obeyed and instead tangled her hands in the sheets. Roman wrapped his arms around her thighs and continued to eat her out until she reached her orgasm. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Fuck! Roman!” Lauren swore as she peaked and went completely rigid. Then she went limp and Roman kissed his way up her body. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Now that you’ve been properly dealt with...” Roman murmured, kissing Lauren, “shall we continue? Or do you need another lesson?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Maybe you can give me more lessons later.” Lauren said, reaching for a condom, “Right now I want to finish what we started.” Then she flipped Roman onto his back, ripped open the packaging with her teeth and rolled the condom down over his length. She aligned herself with Roman and sank down on him. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh, dove.” Roman moaned out, letting out a shaky breath. Lauren felt her breath hitch in her throat at the intrusion and found that all she could do was grind her hips. Roman’s hands found her hips and he slowly guided up and down on his erection. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren moaned as she tried to speed up, but Roman’s hands kept her in the pace he set, “Faster.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Patience dove.” Roman groaned, “I want to savor this feeling.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Then fuck me harder.” Lauren gasped as she rolled her head back.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“That I can do.” Roman growled as he slammed Lauren all the way down on him, filling her up completely.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Fuck, Roman. Just like that.” Lauren praised as she rode him. Suddenly, Roman sat up and had Lauren grind against him. The new angle pressed Roman to the back of Lauren’s walls and made her see stars as she moaned. She wrapped her arms around Roman’s neck and buried her head in his shoulder as she continued to grind against him. The pleasure she was receiving was almost too much to bear.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“That’s it, little dove. We’re almost there.” Roman said as he ran his teeth along the side of her neck.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Roman… so close.” Lauren whimpered as she felt the coil within her tighten.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I know dove.” Roman said as he kissed Lauren. It was through the kiss that Lauren found her release, moaning as she spasmed around Roman. Roman quickly found his own orgasm after her, moaning as he filled up the condom. For a moment, neither moved, then Roman fell onto his back, pulling Lauren with him. For several minutes, they didn’t speak, they just focused on being next to each other and catching their breath. Then Lauren pulled off of him and helped Roman tie off the condom. Then she got up, put on Roman’s bathrobe and headed to the bathroom.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Why must you always leave me after sex?” Roman asked with a huff.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’m just going to the bathroom and to throw away the condom. It’s not like I’m going home.” Lauren snorted with amusement.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Still, I want you to stay close to me, always.” Roman insisted as he reached out for Lauren.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’ll always be by your side.” Lauren smiled as she kissed Roman, “Except when I need to pee.” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I suppose it can’t be helped.” Roman said dramatically as he fell back against the bed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“No, it can’t.” Lauren smiled as she left. Once she had completed her business, she returned to Roman. Taking off Roman’s bathrobe, she joined in Roman under the covers, nestling her head over his heart. They were quiet for a while, it was a nice kind of quiet, albeit a little awkward. Then Lauren reached up and kissed Roman.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I love you.” Lauren said to Roman when she pulled away. There was a glow in her eyes as she looked into Roman’s. Roman, meanwhile, felt his mind go blank.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That’s nice.” Roman said dumbly before his eyes widened and he went pale, “Fuck! I didn’t… I mean… Fuck!” Roman said as he tried to find the words to say. Unfortunately for him, Lauren found his stuttering amusing and adorable.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“He he he.” Lauren giggled as she kissed Roman’s jaw, “It’s okay, Roman. You don’t have to say it back if you aren’t ready yet.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Are you sure?” Roman asked nervously, “Because I can… maybe… I don’t know…” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“It’s okay, Roman.” Lauren soothed, “I didn’t tell you because I want you to say it back. I said it because it’s true. I love you.” Then she kissed Roman again. Eventually, she pulled away, “We should get to bed.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“All right.” Roman said as he turned off the lamp by his bed. His rest was fitful as he thought about the declaration that Lauren had made to him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday, May 13, 2020:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Boss, is Lauren still here or did she already leave?” Zsasz asked as he walked into the loft. When he saw Roman at the dining table, holding his head in his hands, he stopped, “What’s wrong?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“She already left. Oh Zsasz, last night was a catastrophe.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What happened? You couldn’t get it up?” Zsasz grinned at his joke. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“No. That wasn’t the problem. The problem is that Lauren told me she loved me last night.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’re right. Sounds terrible.” Zsasz said. Roman picked up his head to glare at him. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“The <em> problem </em> Mr. Zsasz is that I didn’t say it back.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You didn’t… what?” Zsasz asked in confusion as he sat down next to Roman, “What did you say?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I said ‘that’s nice’. And then I said ‘Fuck! I didn’t… I mean… Fuck!’ Zsasz what is wrong with me?” Roman buried his head in his hands again. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You said ‘that’s nice’ and then ‘fuck’?” Zsasz asked as he snickered. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s not funny.” Roman snapped. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh, but it is. The Great Roman Sionis, Black Prince of Gotham City, Godfather of Gotham’s Underbelly, can’t tell his girl that he loves her.” Zsasz laughed out, clutching his sides as he laughed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Keep laughing Zsasz, see what happens.” Roman threatened. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh, I will Boss. I’ll definitely keep laughing at you.” Zsasz grinned while Roman pouted at his response. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What do I do?” Roman groaned. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“You’ll tell her when you’re ready, Boss.” Zsasz said once he stopped laughing, “Don’t worry about it.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I don’t want to lose her Zsasz. What if she leaves me because I can’t say it back?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That won’t happen Boss.” Zsasz said in a reassuring voice.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“But what if it does?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Then man up and tell her how you feel.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’re right Zsasz. I’ll tell her tonight.” <br/><br/></p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, these daffodils and lilies get prettier every time we visit.” Lauren commented as they walked through the garden at Robinson Park.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’re still prettier.” Roman whispered in her ear. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Roman.” Lauren blushed.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“And you’re so smart. And kind. And funny. And gorgeous. That’s why… that’s why…” Roman gulped nervously as Lauren cocked her head, “That’s why Iloveyou.” He said those three little words as quickly as possible, sighing in relief once he said them. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, Roman. I didn’t catch that last part.” Lauren said softly. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh… um… I just said that I-I-I l-love you.” Roman stuttered as he felt himself sweat through his shirt. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I love you too.” Lauren smiled up at him. Then she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Forever and always.” She mumbled against his lips. Roman instantly felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He had never felt such unbridled devotion before and it was life changing. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Let’s go back to my loft.” Roman said once he drew away, “I have something I have to tell you.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What do you want me to know?” Lauren asked gently. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Not here. But it’s time you know my past.” Roman said, stroking her cheek. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“All right. But only if you’re ready to tell me.” Lauren said uncertainly. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I am.” With that, Roman took her hand and led her back to Lauren’s bike. Putting on their helmets and climbing onto the bike, they drove back to the club. After parking, Lauren and Roman made their way to the loft, and Roman guided her toward the living room, where Zsasz was sitting. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Zsasz, if you don’t mind, I have something important to tell Lauren.” Thinking Roman was going to tell Lauren the magic words, Zsasz hopped up and excused himself, patting Roman on the arm as he passed by. Once Roman was sure Zsasz was gone, Roman led Lauren to the couch and they both sat down. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What I’m about to tell you can’t leave this room. Not even Zsasz knows what I’m going to tell you.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman.” Lauren said, taking his hand, “Whatever you want to tell me, I’ll listen.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Let’s start with my childhood, better yet, when I was born. You’ve met my parents, Charles and Amelia, so you know what they’re like. When I was born… I was dropped and the doctor that dropped me said it was a miracle I survived. My parents could’ve and should’ve sued the hospital. But fearing their reputation, chose to sweep the matter under the rug.” Lauren gave Roman’s hand a squeeze when he stopped talking, a sign that she was there for him, “Later, when I was five, I was playing out in the backyard at night when I was attacked by a rabid raccoon. Again, rather than take me to the hospital and expose their less than perfect life with their less than perfect son, my parents swept the situation under the rug and pretended it didn’t happen. They even forbade me from speaking about it.” Roman stopped again as tears started to form in his eyes as he thought about the incident, “I-I was bleeding and crying and they… they didn’t even care.” That’s when the tears started to flow. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Shhhh…” Lauren hushed as she wiped away his tears, “Don’t cry.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“When I was older, I dated a woman named Circe. Before I met you, I thought she was the one that got away.” Roman turned his head away guiltily but he continued his story, “We dated for three years, I even asked her to marry me. But then my parents intervened and paid off Circe to leave me. I was so enraged that I set fire to the kitchen and nearly burned down their house. When that didn’t work, I started spending all of their money. But then they kicked me out of Janus Corp and disowned me as their son. All that I had left was five hundred thousand to my name. Which to the average person that seems like a lot, but to me it was like mere pennies.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Then what happened?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I was on my own for five years, then I met Zsasz and I funded the eventual extinction of the Bertinelli Crime Family. I used the hundred grand I had left to start up my nightclub, using it as a way to further my dark business ventures. The club is just a front, it’s always been just a front. Over the past fifteen years I have clawed my way into becoming one of the godfathers of Gotham City. It wasn’t easy. I had to bribe and get people out of jail. Scratch more backs than it was worth, but I did it. And then, weeks before I met you, I had the chance to get the Bertinelli diamond, but it was stolen from me by a child and Harley Quinn. I tried to get it back, but I was beaten, and that’s putting it mildly. At the same time, I was trying to get the Leo Crime family under my wing, but they didn’t budge. So I peeled the faces of the father and daughter off and slit the throat of the mother. And finally, right before I met you, I mistook a woman laughing at a joke for laughing at me and I forced her to dance semi-naked on a table.” Then Roman swallowed thickly, “Then I met you and you changed me, you made me a happier person. I don’t rage at people anymore, I don’t think less of them, and I’m not sure I want to kill them either. Not if I don’t have to. But then I messed up. I saw the chance to live my former life by getting revenge on Harley, so I took it. And in the process I nearly killed you and I definitely thought I lost you forever. But then my little dove flew back to me. And I promised that I would try to be less of the horrible monster I am inside. I wanted to be worthy of you. To hold you and tell you I love you.” Roman was exhausted by the end of his rant. He felt like he had just gone twelve rounds in the ring with Misty. He hesitantly turned and looked Lauren in the eyes, surprised when he found tears in the corners of her eyes. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh Roman.” Lauren said as she wiped away her tears, “That was beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’re… You’re not upset with me?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Why would I be upset with you?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Because I’m a monster.” Roman said sadly.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“You’re not a monster, Roman. You’re just a man. A man that I love very deeply. I love you, regardless of your past.” Then Lauren gave Roman’s hand a squeeze. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I love you too.” Roman breathed as he leaned in and kissed Lauren, relief coursing through his veins, “You’re my light, my life, my love, my everything, Lauren. I love you so much that it hurts.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You may think you’re a monster, Roman.” Lauren smiled at him as she pulled away, “But all I see is my knight in shining armor.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I want to be your knight, little dove.” Roman said with some determination in his eyes. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Forever and always?” Lauren asked. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Forever and always, dove.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>David Owens: David Gandy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, May 15, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lauren, you had some letters in your mailbox.” Jack said as he walked into Lauren’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Letters?” Lauren asked, standing up from her desk, “I wasn’t expecting any letters.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well, they’re certainly mysterious.” Jack said as he looked at the letters, “They have no return address. Can I open one?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Go for it.” Lauren moved to stand next to Jack. Jack opened the letter and began to read aloud.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“‘<em> You are the spring that melts away the winterness in my heart </em> .’” Jack read before he made a face, “Is winterness even a word?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Open another one.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“All right.” Jack said as he opened another envelope, “‘ <em> You are my light in the sea of darkness. My island paradise in the never ending sea. </em> ’” Jack made another face, “He mentioned the sea twice. Weird. Do you want me to open another? Because I have four more.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m good.” Lauren said as she took the remaining letters out of Jack’s hands, “I’m going to give Roman a call.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Do you think he sent these God awful letters?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I hope not.” Lauren said before she frowned, “I doubt it but I’d rather he send me creepy love letters than them be from some creep.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Fair enough.” Jack said, putting his hands in his pockets, “I suppose I’ll leave you alone.” Then Jack left. Picking up her phone, Lauren called Roman and waited for him to pick up.<br/><br/>“Little dove, what’s wrong?” Roman asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Nothing, Roman. Can’t I miss you?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Of course you can miss me.” Roman said proudly, “But you normally don’t call me during work.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“All right, you caught me.” Lauren said as she took a deep breath, “I got these letters today and I wanted to see if you wrote them.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What are they about?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“‘ <em> You are the spring that melts away the winterness in my heart </em> .’” Lauren read the letter to Roman.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Is winterness even a word?” Roman said after a pause.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“...So I’m guessing you didn’t send them?” Lauren asked.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“No. No I didn’t.” Roman said, but there was a bite in his voice.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Roman… are you jealous?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“No, dove, why would I be jealous? Just out of curiosity, what do you think of the letters?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I think they’re creepy and they’re going in the shredder.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, okay. Good.” Roman said as he let out a sigh of relief.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I knew you were jealous.” Lauren grinned into the phone.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’m not jealous.” Roman huffed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Roman, relax. I think it’s cute.” Lauren reassured Roman.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Whatever.” Roman huffed again, and Lauren giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I got to get back to work. Those letters aren’t going to shred themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, dove.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I love you.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Love you too, dove.” Roman said then Lauren hung up. Getting up from her desk, Lauren took the letters to the shredder and watched with glee as the shredder ate up the letters.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“And that’s the end of those letters.” Lauren said as she clapped away the invisible dust.<br/><br/></p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky! I’m home!” Lauren said as she opened her door, “What’s this?” She asked as she noticed a letter by her feet. Picking up the letter, Lauren walked into the kitchen and discarded her purse before she examined the letter. Like the ones delivered to her work, this one had no return address. With a slightly creeped out sigh, Lauren opened up the letter and began to read outloud.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“‘<em> For those who want love, so tender and sweet, they must prove their worth, with fidelity and affection. For if you prove these things to me, I will be devoted forever more. You’re sweet brown eyes like golden honey and soft lips so kissable, I beg of you my paramour, don’t turn against me. </em> ’” When Lauren finished reading the letter aloud, she paused and then snorted out a laugh. Whoever this person was, they had the wrong girl. The only one she was loyal to was Roman. Taking out a lighter from one of her drawers, Lauren lit the letter over the sink before dropping it in the drain. Turning on both the water and garbage disposal, she watched as the remains of the letter were chopped up and washed away. <em> Good riddance </em>. She thought with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Monday, May 18, 2020:<br/><br/></p><p><br/>Lauren approached her apartment with her overnight bag on her shoulder. She had spent the weekend at Roman’s and she was pleased at how they were progressing. Ever since he had told her about his past almost a week ago, their relationship seemed to have become deeper and it was obvious that Roman was trying to become a better person. He had even offered to get rid of the heads, something Lauren had shot down because of their archaeological nature. It seemed like a home away from her office when she observed his artwork, heads included, it was so soothing.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Flowers.” Lauren asked herself when she noticed the bouquet outside her door, black roses and aconites in a dark purple vase, “And not nice ones at that.” She said as she remembered what Matthew had told her about aconites meaning hatred and to be cautious. Picking up the bouquet, she walked into her apartment and closed the door. Whether it be from the vibrations of the door closing, or a force of God, a card fell out of the bouquet. Finding it strange, Lauren picked up the card and took the vase into the kitchen. Once she set the flowers down, she opened up the card. <em> ‘How dare you cheat on me!’ </em> It read in dark red marker.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Cheat on you?” Lauren laughed, “Oh, whoever sent this has lost their mind.” Taking out her phone, Lauren snapped a quick photo and sent it to Roman, asking if he sent them. Quickly Roman replied that he hadn’t and she should be careful. He also offered to send some of his men to watch her apartment if that would make her feel better. She declined but thanked him for his offer. She had it handled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taking the flowers and the vase out of her apartment, Lauren walked down the two flights of stairs and out the apartment to the back. Dumping the flowers in the large dumpster, Lauren admired her work of putting trash where it belongs; it the trash can. Turning and walking back into her apartment, Lauren didn’t notice the figure in the dark, watching her.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Lauren, how I’ve missed you.” The figure said once he was alone, “You’ll be mine again soon, sweetheart. Just you wait.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tuesday, May 19, 2020:<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Dinner was great tonight. I’ve never been to the Iceberg Lounge before.” Lauren said as she opened her purse and took out her keys.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well it is very exclusive. Still, Oz seemed to like you. Maybe you can get in without me from now on.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Now what’s the point of going, Roman, if I can’t go with you?” Lauren pointed out as she stuck her key in the keyhole. Then, still looking at Roman, Lauren pushed open the door. Roman’s eyes went wide as he looked at the inside of her apartment.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Dove…” Roman trailed off.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What Roman?” Lauren asked as she turned to look into her apartment. Once she saw the carnage, the absolute destruction, she gasped. Walking into her apartment, she turned on the lights and was almost brought to tears. Furniture was toppled over, pillow cushions were ripped, drawers opened. Clearly someone had been in her apartment and they were looking for something. Had… had she just been robbed? How was that possible? Her door had been locked.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m texting Zsasz, he needs to come up here and see this.” Roman said as he pulled out his phone. Lauren nodded dumbly as she turned one of her chairs back on its feet.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Lucky!” Lauren said as she turned to look at Roman, “I have to find Lucky. Fuck! What if he got out?” Then Lauren started frantically calling Lucky’s name as she searched the living room and then the kitchen, even checking under the sink. It wasn’t until she headed toward the bedroom that Zsasz walked in.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yo Boss, what did youーHoly shit! What happened?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“We don’t know. We just walked into it like this.” Roman gestured to the apartment, “But someone was clearly trying to rob her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did they take anything?” Zsasz asked.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I don’t know. We haven’t checked jewelry or anything like that. Right now she’s looking for Lucky.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Lucky?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Her cat.” Roman answered as he bent down and picked up a ripped pillow cushion, “She’s going to have to replace these.” Roman said sadly. He felt such pity and disgust for his little dove. Gotham truly was a dark hole trying to swallow up all the good within its walls. Just as he picked up another cushion, he and Zsasz heard a scream. Scream was the wrong word. It was more like a shriek.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Lauren!” Roman yelled as he and Zsasz ran to where the sound came from. Entering the bathroom, Roman immediately noticed Lauren on the ground, and the shower a bloody, filthy mess. And in the middle of the blood was the body of a black cat, it’s head severed from its body, “Don’t look, dove, don’t look.” Roman said, as he knelt down in front of her, pulling her close.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Who would do something like this?” Lauren cried into Roman’s shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I don’t know dove, but we’ll find out, I promise.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Boss.” Zsasz said quietly. Roman looked up at Zsasz and Zsasz pointed to the wall, where a message was scrawled in blood, <em> You’re next </em> , “She’s next.” Zsasz muttered to Roman. Roman’s eyes darkened with rage as he continued to soothe Lauren.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Little dove, why don’t we pack you a bag and then you can stay with me until this person is found?” Roman asked as he rubbed soothing circles in Lauren’s back, “I’ll have Zsasz and my men start tracking this person right away.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“We should call David.” Lauren sniffed as she pulled away from Roman.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Why?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Because he’s a cop.”<br/><br/>“No offense, dove, but I don’t exactly trust the police. Least of all the Gotham police.” Roman said.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I know. But if we can get some prints other than mine, then Zsasz and them will know who to find.” Lauren reasoned as she dried her eyes.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“She’s right, Boss.” Zsasz said and Roman turned to look at him, “We don’t know where to start looking and this person is clearly escalating. We need all the help we can get.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“All right.” Roman sighed, giving in, “You call him while I pack you a bag.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Okay.” Lauren said as she picked herself up off the floor. Taking Roman’s hand, she allowed herself to be led out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Numbly, she made her way into the kitchen where she had left her bag. Getting out her phone, Lauren scrolled through her contacts before she found David’s number. Lauren then put the phone up to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Little L?"</p><p> </p><p>“Davie?” Lauren said weakly, using the childhood nickname she had given him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“My--my apartment. It was ransacked.” Lauren sobbed into the phone, “And they k-killed Lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, little L, is there anyone with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman and Victor.” Lauren sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. Stay where you are. I’ll come over and bring some uni’s to process your apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course little L. I’ll be over soon.” And then David hung up. With a sigh, Lauren got up and headed back to her bedroom. Once she was inside, she saw Roman rummaging through her clothing, picking out various articles and handing them to Zsasz, who folded them and placed them in her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you packing such a large bag?” Lauren asked Roman as she wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, dove, we don’t know how long you’ll be staying with me. If I could take your entire closet with me, I would.” Roman said as he turned around and held her white halter dress against her. Then he frowned and placed it back on in her closet.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you.” Lauren said as she pulled the dress back out, “I wore this on our first date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but it wasn’t a pleasant memory. I prefer to think of our date in the park as our first date.” Roman argued back as he put back the dress.</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re blaming the dress?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Lauren sighed, “But I rather liked our first night out.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, dove.” Roman shrugged. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably David. I should go get it. Are you done packing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I could be done. I also grabbed your toiletry bag out of the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Lauren said as she headed toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me, little dove.” Roman said as he ran after Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, I can open my own door.” Lauren protested when Roman caught up with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Humor me.” Roman said as he opened the door, keeping Lauren behind him. Once he saw his future brother-in-law, Roman relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” David acknowledged before he moved into the apartment, his eyes darkening when he saw the destruction of Lauren’s apartment, “How are you doing, little L?” David asked as he pulled Lauren into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Not good. I feel so violated.” Lauren murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I got a couple of uni’s coming up in a few minutes. But I thought that we should first get your story and write down what happened. Do you know who could have done this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him about the flowers, dove.” Roman encouraged. </p><p> </p><p>“What flowers?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yesterday I got these flowers, they were black roses and aconites. And in the flowers was a card.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did the card say?” David asked as he flipped open a notepad and started taking notes.</p><p> </p><p>“It said ‘<em> how dare you cheat on me. </em> ’ Or something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” David murmured, “Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got a bundle of love letters at work on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“And did you keep these letters?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I shredded them. Should I have kept them?” Lauren asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“It would have been nice. We could have gotten prints. But don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, okay.” Lauren said as she chewed her lip, trying not to cry. Why was she so stupid? She should have kept those letters.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, dove.” Roman soothed as he put an arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>“There was another letter.” Lauren said, “One that was slid under my door.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do with that one?” David asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I burned it. Then I had the garbage disposal chew it up.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. So that one’s gone too. Don’t worry, we’ll find something.” David said, putting a hand on her shoulder as he waved in his colleagues, “In the meantime, where are you staying tonight?”</p><p><br/>“She’s staying with me until this is all sorted out.” Roman said as he pulled Lauren close, “Zsasz and I have already packed her a bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good idea. I mean, this place is already a crime scene so there’s no way you could stay here tonight. But I am worried. You said the letter said <em> ‘how dare you cheat on me’ </em>, right? Well, that does imply that he knows about Roman. So stay vigilant. Even when you’re at his place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll hire protection to watch us at night.” Roman said, which was a lie, he could just have his men do it. What this stalker didn’t know was that he had just waged war on the Black Prince of Gotham. <em> They’re going to regret the day they were born </em>. Roman thought as he tightened his hold around Lauren. Lauren looked up at him and noticed his creased brow.  </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be okay, right Roman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we will dove.” Roman said as he nuzzled her hair, relaxing his body so that he didn’t worry her further, “We’ll be happier than clams as we wait for your brother to find who did this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. So we’ll be okay, David.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, but if you start getting the hebi gebi’s, call me and I’ll have a patrol car watch the club.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Davie.” Lauren smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Think nothing of it baby sister. Now you three get going while I process this crime scene.” Lauren flinched when David said the words ‘crime scene’ and he gave her a sympathetic look.<br/><br/></p><p>“Goodnight.” Lauren said as Roman and Zsasz led her out of her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, little L. Stay safe.” Those were the last words David said to her before he shut the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you home, little dove.” Roman said as he kissed her hairline. Lauren nodded and together they walked out to the car. Roman opened the backseat door for her but Lauren shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to take my bike. How else will I get to work tomorrow?” Roman wanted to tell her that he and Zsasz would be accompanying her to work but he bit his tongue. Now was not the time for that argument.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Very well. Zsasz will put your suitcase in the car and will follow us back to the club.” Roman said closing the door.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Us?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You didn’t think I would let you out of my sight for even a moment, dove? I’m riding alongside you and that’s final.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“If you insist.” Lauren sighed as she handed Roman what had come to be as ‘his helmet’. Then she put her own on and hopped on the bike, Roman getting on behind her. With a nod to Zsasz as he got into the driver’s seat, Lauren started up her bike and waited for Zsasz to start up the car. Then she drove off with Zsasz following her close behind. Normally Lauren would love the night air on her skin as she rode down the streets of Gotham, but now all the air did was make her shiver. Just who was after her? She had a gut feeling she wouldn’t like the answer. Pulling into the parking lot by the club, Roman and Lauren dismounted from the bike as Zsasz pulled up next to them. Then they headed into the club and up to the loft.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’ll go put your suitcase in the bedroom. And Boss? If you don’t mind I think I’ll go get some of my stuff from my apartment and stay in the guest bedroom, at least for the next couple of days.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes, Zsasz. I think that’s best. The more the merrier at this point. And call the boys. Update them on what’s happening. I want all ears to the ground on this one.” Roman said to Zsasz before turning to Lauren, “Can I get you anything, dove? Coffee, tea, alcohol?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you Roman, but really I’m just absolutely exhausted. I really just want to go to bed.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Then that’s what we will do.” Roman said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. They then walked to Roman’s bedroom. As they were walking in, Zsasz was walking out, having put her suitcase next to the bed.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Goodnight Lauren.” Zsasz said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave squeeze.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Goodnight Victor.” Lauren said sadly before Roman closed the bedroom door. They were both silent as Lauren rooted through her suitcase for her pajamas. Finding them, she quickly changed while Roman changed into a white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Getting into bed, they didn’t say anything for a while as they cuddled up to each other. Finally, Roman broke the silence.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’re safe now dove.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Am I really?” Lauren asked sadly, “I feel as though my life has been turned upside down. And-and Lucky. He didn’t deserve to die like that.” Lauren said as fresh tears started to appear in her eyes.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I know, dove.” Roman soothed, “But we’ll find him, I promise. You’ll be safe again soon.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Really?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I promise, dove. I promise.” Roman said as he kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Friday, May 22, 2020:</p><p><br/>“So how was your day, little dove?” Roman asked as he started to undress for bed, “I completely forgot to ask when you came home.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Tiring. I’m really glad the weekend is here, I can sleep in tomorrow.” Lauren said as she took off her top and bra before reaching for her pajama shirt. Roman, now completely unfazed by her nudity, opened his dresser and reached for his night wear, “Buuut.” Lauren trailed as she walked up behind Roman, “I thought maybe we could have a little fun first, before we go to bed.” And then she pressed herself up against Roman.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Fun, little dove? Oh, I could be talked into fun.” Roman said as he turned around and kissed Lauren urgently. Running his hands over her half naked body, Roman groaned into the kiss as he unbuttoned her pants. Breaking away from the kiss, he slid her pants and her underwear down her body and onto the floor before kissing his way back up to her mouth.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Roman.” Lauren moaned out when she felt him tweak a nipple. She moaned again once he took said nipple into his mouth. Then Roman broke away and took her hand, guiding her to the bed. Once they were both on the bed, Roman went to work kissing his way down her body. Slipping a finger inside her, then another, Roman thrust his fingers gently. He was about to put his mouth on her when he was stopped.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Not tonight, Roman. Tonight I just want you.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“If you’re sure, dove.” Roman said as he kissed her. Reaching over to his nightstand drawer, Roman pulled out a condom and rolled it down his length. Then he entered her and groaned. She seemed so tight tonight.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman.” Lauren moaned out.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Little dove.” Roman moaned back as he kissed her. For whatever reason, he was a lot rougher with her tonight as he thrust into her. At one point he was literally pounding into her. Not that she was complaining, she had been begging for Roman to be rough with her, but Roman had always insisted on taking his time.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Fuck! Roman!” Lauren swore as her breath hitched in the back of her throat.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“So close dove. Are you close?” Roman growled in her ear.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yeah.” Lauren lied. She did feel the coil tightening in her stomach, but not at great speed. She probably wouldn’t cum before or after Roman did. Sensing her lie, Roman moved his hand down to her clit and began to rub roughly. That’s what really did it for her and she found herself arching off the bed, “Yes, Roman, I’m close.” Lauren said again, this time truthfully.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Good. I want you to cum before I do. I love feeling you cum.” Roman growled as he bit her earlobe. A few more thrusts and Lauren came with a cry, “That’s it dove. Fuck!” Roman said as he came after her. For a few moments they didn’t move, then Roman pulled out and collapsed beside her. Lauren pulled off the condom and tied it off before tossing it on the ground and then cuddling up to Roman.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Glad I could talk you into that.” Lauren panted as she snuggled her head on Roman’s shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I am too dove.” Roman teased back through his heavy breathing.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Can you throw away the condom this time?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Don’t you normally do it and then go to the bathroom?” Roman asked with a raised eyebrow.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Eh, I’ll risk the UTI.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“All right then.” Roman said as he got out of bed and picked up the condom, “Fuck!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What is it?” Lauren asked.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“The condom. It’s leaking.” Roman said as he swore under his breath.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Shit! You’re kidding!”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I wish I was, little dove.” Roman groaned as he threw out the condom. Returning to the bed, Roman stood over her and said, “You’re not taking anything are you?”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I did get a shot, but that was months ago, and we were so careful so I let it run out.” Lauren said as she threw her arm over her eyes.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Fuck.” Roman swore again.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’ll be fine Roman. I’ll get up early tomorrow and run to the drug store. They usually have emergency contraception so I should be able to pick up a pill.” Lauren said once she had calmed down.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’re right.” Roman said once he also calmed down, “It’s not the end of the world. Accidents happen.” Then he got back into bed. Cuddling up to Roman again, Lauren ran her hand over his chest in soothing circles.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s all going to be okay.” Lauren reassured and together they went to sleep, albeit nervously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: This chapter is filled with rape/non-consentual elements. If this is a trigger for you, please don't read.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanesssa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz:Chris Messina<br/>Damian Lukas: Jamie Dornan<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday, May 23, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around seven in the morning when Lauren woke up. Removing her head from Roman’s chest, Lauren got out of bed and started to get dressed. She had finished putting on her underwear and pants and was in the process of reaching for her shirt when Roman shifted in the bed.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hmmm. Little dove, where’d you go?” Roman mumbled as he cracked open an eye.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Relax darling, I’m just going to the drug store. I’ll be back soon.” Lauren said as she walked over and kissed Roman.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmmmm. Stay.” Roman said as he put a hand on her waist.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t. The condom broke last night, remember? I got to go to the drug store to get the plan b pill.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Roman grumbled as he remembered. Then he sat up in bed and moved to get out.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t have to come with Roman.” Lauren said as she finished getting dressed.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not.” Roman said as he put on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before grabbing his bathrobe, “But I can at least walk you to your bike.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I would enjoy the company. Thank you.” Lauren said as she pecked Roman on the cheek. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m going back to bed after you leave.” Roman yawned as he and Lauren walked out of the club and headed towards her bike.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect anything different. Last night was a late night.” Lauren said sympathetically, “But think of the good news. I’ll be back in twenty minutes and we can nap together for as long as we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sounds like a magnificent idea, dove.” Roman said as he leaned down and kissed her.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon.” Lauren called as she started fidgeting with her helmet. Roman meanwhile started to head back to his loft.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Roman Sionis?” A gruff voice asked.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes?” Roman asked as he looked around trying to find the voice. Then his eyes landed on the stranger in a black mask rounding the corner. Roman barely had time to react when he felt a searing pain in his chest and his head as he collided with the pavement, then it all went black. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Roman!” Lauren screamed when she heard the shot ring out. Seeing her lover on the ground, Lauren tried to run over to him but she was stopped when the same figure from before wrapped his arms around her middle and began to drag her away. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let me go! Roman! ROMAN!” Lauren screeched as she was dragged over to a white van, “ZSASZ!” Lauren screamed out, “HELP!” Then she felt a wet rag being placed over her nose and mouth and she blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz, having been awoken by the gunshot and screams, ran out of the club in his t-shirt and sweats. When he saw Roman unconscious and bleeding while a white van drove off, he swore in his head. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hang in there Boss.” Zsasz said as he put his hand on Roman’s chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Swearing in his head again, Zsasz pulled out his phone and dialed 911.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello? My Boss has been shot and I think his girlfriend has been kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right sir, I need you to calm down. Where are you?” The operator said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the corner of 3rd and Marbor street.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren’s head pounded as she opened her eyes. The first thing that registered was that she was on her back. The second thing that registered was that when she tried to sit up, she found she couldn’t. And the third thing that registered was that she was very cold. Looking down she discovered she had been dressed down to her bra and underwear. Fuck! What was happening to her? </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Calm down little… Fuck! What was it that that man called you? Little bird? No…. Ah! I know! Little dove!” Lauren tried her best to lift her head when she heard the voice speak.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who are you?” Lauren demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who am I?” The masked figure said as he stepped into the light, “Oh little dove, you should know who I am by now.” Then the figure took off his mask, “But then again, it has been years. I suppose I shouldn’t expect you to remember my voice, even though yours haunts my dreams.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Damian.” Lauren breathed out as a shiver took over her.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s wrong, little dove? That is what you like to be called, right? I’ve seen you with that man, Roman Sionis, and he calls you that all the time.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s different.” Lauren defended.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course he is. He’s the one you love. Or so I kept hearing you say.” Damian said as he crouched down next to Lauren, “Tell me,” He said, putting a hand on her throat, “What does he have that I don’t?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well he never hits me for one thing.” Lauren spit out.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I kept telling you I was sorry. That I never meant to hurt you.” Damian replied angrily as he squeezed her throat.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And yet... you keep.. doing it.” Lauren choked out, “Even… now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Little dove, I’m sorry.” Damian said as he removed his hand from her throat.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t call me that! Only Roman calls me that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Only Roman calls me that.” Damian mocked as his eyes fueled with rage, “Why was I never good enough?” With that, Damian punched Lauren in the stomach and Lauren felt the air leave her lungs. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because you hurt me. You always hurt me.” Lauren gasped when she got her breath back.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But I love you.” Damian said, and it looked like he was genuinely about to cry.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I never loved you. Not the way I love Roman.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then it’s your fault I have to do this.” Damian said as he began to dig around in his pockets. Then he produced a needle.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Damian. Damian, let’s talk about this.” Lauren said, fear in her voice as she stared at the needle.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The time for talking is over, sweet love.” Damian said as he grabbed hold of Lauren’s arm and inserted the needle, “This will loosen you up a little.” And then he injected the substance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wha d’ja do?” Lauren slurred her words as she felt the effects of the drug immediately.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Heroin.” Damian said, answering her question as he took out a knife, “It should calm you down and allow me to prove my love to you.” Then Damian began to cut off her bra and underwear.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“D-D-D,” Lauren slurred, unable to say his full name, “no. No D.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hush my love.” Damian shushed as he kissed her, “Let me prove how much I love you.” And then he was inside her. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, no, no, no.” Lauren cried out weakly as her head spun.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shhhh…” Damian soothed as he began to thrust, “Sing for me, tell me how good it feels.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Noooooooo.” Lauren groaned as she threw her head back, allowing Damian access to her throat, “Bad, so bad.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come on,</span>
  <em>
    <span> little dove</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Damian snarled into her ear, “Do you feel how big I am? How I fill you up? I’m a hundred times better than your current boy toy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. Roman. Roman.” Lauren slurred, chanting Roman’s name like a prayer.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Damian said as he began to choke Lauren, “DON’T SAY HIS NAME!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ro-Rom-an.” Lauren choked out.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I SAID SHUT UP!!!” Damian shouted as he tightened his grip on her throat. Just when Lauren’s altered brain began to process that she might die, his grip on her released and his thrusts slowed.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sweetheart. This isn’t what I wanted. I wanted to make love to you.” Damian said soothingly as he kissed Lauren.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. Please.” Lauren begged as tears began to fall down her face.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know it must be difficult for you to accept our love.” Damian said as he rocked against her, “But please try.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“.....” Lauren didn’t say anything, her heroin induced mind making it difficult for her to contemplate her words. The only thing that seemed to stick in her brain was that this wasn’t right. For a few moments she just laid there and took it, unable to respond or fight back.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m close. Fuck! I’m going to cum. Can I cum inside you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Lauren said, suddenly regaining her ability to fight. But all she did was thrash against her restraints.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well that snapped you out of it.” Damian chuckled, “Maybe next time I should try a higher dose.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. No. Please.” Lauren sobbed. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming.” Damian growled and Lauren let out another sob. Then Damian went rigid before he collapsed on top of Lauren. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday, May 24, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Little dove,” Roman groaned, “turn off your alarm. The incessant beeping is giving me a headache.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Boss.” Zsasz’s voice made Roman’s eyes snap open. Huh. That wasn’t his ceiling. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mr. Zsasz, just where are we?” Roman asked Zsasz, turning to face him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re in the hospital.” A new voice that Roman recognized as David. Roman turned and watched as David closed the room’s door behind him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What- hrch.” Roman groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, “What happened?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You were shot, Boss.” Zsasz said gently.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lauren. Where is she? Surely she would be here?” Roman asked, looking at Zsasz and David as the two shared an uncertain look.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Boss….” Zsasz said, shifting uncomfortably, “I’m sorry but someone took her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We think they shot you to get to her.” David filled in.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. No, you’re lying. WHERE IS SHE?!!!!!” Roman started to scream, “WHERE’S MY LITTLE DOVE??!!!!!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Boss, Boss calm down.” Zsasz said as he put a hand on Roman’s arm, “You’ll rip out the stitches.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I DON’T CARE ZSASZ!!!!! I WANT MY DOVE!!!!” At this point Roman was in such a rage that he started ripping off every single gadget attached to his body, starting with his IV. Soon, everything started beeping extremely loudly. That’s when the nurses came in and two held him down while the third plunged a syringe into his neck and injected a substance.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where’s my…. where’s my…” Roman slurred as his eyes began to droop. A few more breaths and Roman was fast asleep.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ve got to find her.” Zsasz said to David.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s my little sister, Victor. I want to find her as much as he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman awoke several hours later much calmer. In all honesty, he had thought that what had transpired had been a terrible nightmare and that he would find his little dove resting on his chest. Wrong. Roman looked around confused before he remembered that he was, in fact, in the hospital. Looking to his right he saw Zsasz sitting on a bench by his bed. And next to Zsasz was Paul, currently texting furiously on his phone.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Zsasz… is it true? Is she really gone?” Roman asked miserably.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry Boss.” Zsasz said, “But Paul has some news.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What did you find?” Roman swallowed thickly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found prints in Lauren’s apartment that identify her ex boyfriend, Damian Lukas.” Paul said and there was a silent rage in his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian? The guy that used to hit her?” Roman snarled.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah. But David is looking for him right now. We set out blockades in and out of the city. He wouldn’t be able to leave without us finding him.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But it’s been a day. What if he already left.” Zsasz asked, concerned.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve been in contact with the FBI, they already put Damian on their watchlist. The only thing that we can do now is wait.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Little dove…” Roman murmured as tears began to appear in the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday, May 25, 2020:</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just sign here and here.” The discharge nurse said politely as Roman struggled to sign the papers. He had been shot on his right side, so his right arm was in a sling to help prevent any nerve damage. The doctors had told Roman that he would need to keep his arm in the sling for the next few days before he took it off. After that they basically told him to fuck off. Roman grumbled under his breath at the fact that he was being discharged so early, even though he had demanded to be let out as soon as possible. What in the hell were these people thinking? He had literally been shot in the chest two days ago, he should still be in bed. Maybe he should sue the hospital. God knows they had it coming.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you.” Roman said with gritted teeth as he signed his signature with his left hand. Now he could finally get to the streets and search for Lauren. Unfortunately Zsasz had other plans.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Boss, let’s get you home.” Zsasz said, attempting to guide Roman to the car.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Home? Zsasz, we can’t go home. My little dove is out there somewhere, all alone with a monster. I have to find her.” Roman said, looking at Zsasz as though he had lost his mind.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Boss. You’ll be no good to her if you pass out or if your stitches come out. The best thing you can do for her is to wait for me or David to find her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But Zsasz…” Roman trailed off, looking like he was ready to cry, “I have to find her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t worry. We’ll find her. Now let’s just get you home.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay.” Roman said weakly as he got into the car, “But you promise me you’ll find her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll start my search as soon as I get you home.” Zsasz said soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck baby!” Damian growled in Lauren’s ear, “I love it when you just lie there and take my cock.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“.....” Lauren said nothing as she lay there numbly, phasing in and out of consciousness. Ever since the first day that he had raped her, Damian kept giving her higher and higher doses of heroin. At this point she was starting to love the feeling of being high. It protected her from the reality of what was happening. But withdrawing each time was a bitch. Damian would give her two needles, rape her, give her some water, and then leave her for hours at a time. This was the third time he had visited in… Lauren had lost count of the days. Lying down tied to a mattress, in what she figured was a warehouse, really screwed with her sense of time. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck! I’m going to cum inside again. How would you like that, huh? I’m gonna knock you up.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“N-Ngh.” Lauren tried to protest, but to no avail. With a groan, Damian came and Lauren stared glassily at the stacks of boxes as she felt something dribble down her thighs. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck sweetheart.” Damian said as he kissed her cheek, “Was that as good for you as it was for me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmmmmm.” Lauren moaned out as she tried to speak but her brain was too muddled.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey!” Damian shouted, punching Lauren in her stomach, “Answer me when I talk to you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-I-I.” Lauren started to say, but she blacked out again.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You what?” Damian said as he lit a cigarette.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Rom-Rom.” Lauren tried to say Roman’s name.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY HIS NAME!!!!” Damian screeched as he put out his cigarette on her inner thigh. Lauren threw her head against the mattress and moaned in pain, “WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY HIS NAME??!!!!” He said as he started to beat her everywhere; her face, her stomach, her legs.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Rom… ‘elp.” Lauren slurred as she took the beating.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s not here sweetheart. He’ll never find you.” Damian said once he finished pounding into Lauren. Then he turned and left, “I won’t give you any water after the stunt you just pulled.” But just when he was at the door to the warehouse, Damian turned and looked at Lauren’s helpless body.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll be together forever sweet love, just you wait and see.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Recovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance:<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Damian Lukas: Jamie Dornan<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Ben Cole: Derek Theller<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Dr. Sighart: Michael Shannon<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Robert Smithson: Ian McKellen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday, May 26, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Zsasz didn’t know what he was doing driving through the Warehouse District. Lauren wouldn’t be here. But this was the only place he hadn’t checked yet. With a sigh, Zsasz cut the engine and got out of the car. After looking around for what seemed like hours, walking into warehouses, jiggling the door knobs of the warehouse that were locked, and calling out for Lauren, Zsasz was beginning to give up. Was Lauren even still in New Jersey? Just as he was about to head back to his car, Zsasz saw a man leave a warehouse. Taking a quick glance at the person walking towards him and the photo in his hand of Damian Lukas, Zsasz’s suspicions were confirmed. That man was Damian Lukas. Which meant that Lauren was probably here. </p><p> </p><p>Ducking behind a wall, Zsasz watched as Damian walked by, whistling a happy tune as he went. Fucking smug bastard. Once he was sure Damian was gone, Zsasz walked up to the small warehouse that Damian had left. Lauren must be in here. Zsasz tried to turn the knob but found that it was locked. He swore in his head. It could take him forever to pick the lock, and he didn’t have that kind of time. Walking away from the warehouse, Zsasz took out his phone and began to dial a number. Getting into his car, Zsasz waited patiently for the person behind the number to pick up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? This is David.” David answered after what felt to Zsasz like an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>“David, it’s Victor. Listen, I just passed Damian coming out of a warehouse in the Warehouse District. I’m positive Lauren is here.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“All right. I and the boys will dispatch right away. Can you stick around to show us which warehouse?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Of course.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Okay. Me and the boys will be there in twelve.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“All right everyone. We suspect that Dr. Lauren Owens, my sister, is in this warehouse.” David said as he spoke to his team, “You three go round and secure the back. Swanson, stand guard at the front. Cole, you and I will check the warehouse.” David ordered his team.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Let’s find her boys.” Ben Cole, David’s partner said. Then he and David broke down the door and entered the warehouse. It didn’t take them long to find Lauren, tied down and lying naked on a mattress. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Little L.” David gasped as he reached for his little sister, “Quick, Cole, get a blanket out of my pack.” David said as he checked Lauren’s pulse. It was very faint. Ben, obeying his partner, opened up David’s backpack and pulled out an aluminum blanket and threw it over Lauren’s body while David removed Lauren’s restraints. That’s when David noticed the heroin needles lying by the bed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Cole, call into the system and inform the bus that we have an overdose victim.” David said as he moved to pick Lauren up. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Paramedics, this is 32 David, prep a shot of Naloxone, we have an overdose.” Ben said into his com. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“All right, little L, let’s get you out of here.” David said as he picked Lauren up, hooking his arms under her legs and back. Suddenly, shots rang out at the front door. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“35 David, Swanson, are you all right?” Ben asked. No answer. Then Damian entered the building shooting at David and Cole. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Fuck!” David swore as he, still carrying Lauren, ducked behind some boxes. Ben started shooting back at Damian. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Cole. You take Lauren and get her to the bus. I’ll stay and deal with Lukas.” David said as he started to hand Lauren over to Ben. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Are you sure?” Ben asked once he had Lauren secured in his arms. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m sure. We have unfinished business the two of us. Just get my sister to safety and alert the rest of the team.” With that, Ben started running towards the entrance. Damian tried to shoot at him but he was stopped by David, who shot Damian’s gun out of his hand. Then, once Ben was out of the building, Damian and David charged at each other. Damian immediately went for a right hook to the side of the head but was blocked by David. Then David countered with a jab to the throat. Damian backed away with a cough. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.” David snarled as he got into a fighting stance. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Fighting the famous Sparrow…” Damian chuckled as he regained his breath, “Can’t say I never wanted to fight you.” Then Damian threw another punch, which David dodged before hitting Damian in the gut. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Fuck!” Damian swore as he doubled over. David didn’t let up and he continued to throw punches in various places, hitting each mark. Then Damian tackled him to the ground and began to hit David in the chest and face. David posted up and rolled Damian onto his back and into an armbar. Pulling Damian’s arm all the way flat, David heard the satisfying crack of Damian’s arm breaking. There was a grunt of pain followed by a sideways kick to the stomach that made David scramble away from Damian. Damian got up onto his feet and pulled a knife from out of his pocket and began to swing it wildly at David. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re losing this fight Lukas. I will win this to avenge my sister.” David snarled as he dodged a jab at his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“She was mine to hold, mine to love, mine to fuck. And he took her from me!” Damian screamed as he started swinging more wildly. David dodged every strike before grabbing and pinning Damian to the wall. When Damian tried to swing at him again, David grabbed his arm, turned his hand inward, and plunged the knife into Damian’s chest. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I-I-I w-was j-just taking what was mine.” Damian choked out as blood began to spill out of his mouth. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“She was never yours.” David glared down at Damian, “And now she’s free of you.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I will always be with her.” Damian laughed as he choked on his own blood, “Always.” And then his breathing slowed until it stopped completely. David stared at him for a moment before he let out a breath. Then he turned and ran out of the building before climbing into the ambulance. He saw Ben holding Lauren’s hand while a paramedic attended to her. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“She woke up for a few seconds before she blacked out.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Did she say anything?” David asked as he radioed his team to let them know the mission was over and to check on Swanson’s dead body. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“She freaked out for a second but when she saw that it was me, she calmed down. I told her she was safe.” Ben said as he stroked Lauren’s knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what are we still doing here?” David demanded, “We need to get to the hospital.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I kept telling them, but they demanded that they needed to figure out if she was even still alive.” Ben said. <em> Idiots. </em> David thought but he held his tongue. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well can we leave <em> now </em> ?” David said. As if to answer his question, the ambulance started up and started driving to the hospital. While they drove, David pulled out his phone and called Roman. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman, buddy, it’s David. We got her. She’s in bad shape but she’s alive. We’ll be at Gotham General. Get there as fast as you can.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Drive faster Zsasz.” Roman demanded as he bounced his leg nervously.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m already doing twenty above the speed limit, Boss. Any faster and I’ll be pulled over.” Zsasz replied. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Little dove…” Roman trailed off. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“She’s safe now Boss. Her brother is with her and he won’t leave her until we get there.” Zsasz reassured Roman. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’re right. She’s safe.” Roman sighed out as he relaxed his posture, “Zsasz?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes Boss?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Drive faster.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes Boss.” Zsasz said but didn’t move to drive faster. He continued his current speeding until they arrived at the hospital. Roman didn’t even wait for Zsasz to come to a complete stop, he simply jumped out of the car and ran into hospital. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Lauren Owens?” Roman demanded to the receptionist. The receptionist started typing on her computer while Roman waited impatiently. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman?” Ben said as soon as he spotted Roman. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“The last person who called my name shot me.” Roman snarked as he turned to see Ben still in his full gear. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I was with David when we found Lauren. I was asked to bring you to her room.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes of course.” Roman said as he turned back to the receptionist, “You were useless.” Roman said as he snatched the visitor badge out of her hand, “How is she?” Roman asked once they made their way onto the elevator. It didn’t escape his vision that Ben pressed the button to the critical condition floor. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“She’s….. well…. It would be better if you heard it from David.” Ben said uncertainly. Suddenly the elevator dinged open and Roman was out the door and racing down the hall, Ben running behind him. That was when Roman bumped into David. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman. That was quick.” David said, arching an eyebrow. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“My little dove, how is she?” Roman demanded. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman, I told you over the phone she’s in rough shape. She was put on heroin and the bastard overdosed her. He beat and burned her, she has multiple bruises and cigarette burns on her body. He also raped her. And… and...” David stuttered as tears started to roll down his cheeks. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What?” Roman asked, his voice trembling. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“She’s in a coma. We don’t know if she’ll wake up.” David hiccuped, clenching his fists, “Fucking dammit!” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Can I see her?” Roman asked weakly. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“First I need you to do something.” Paul said, suddenly appearing. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Right now?” Roman asked in disbelief. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yeah. I’m sure David told you about Lauren being in a coma. Well in order to get her the emergency contraceptives to ensure that she doesn’t get pregnant, we need someone to act as her power of attorney. Normally we would ask the parents but Desiree is refusing.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Why? Why would she do this?” David snarled. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“So if the parents of an unmarried person refuse to act as power of attorney then the power goes to the current partner. So will you sign?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I just want to see my dove.” Roman swallowed thickly as he pushed back the two men and into Lauren’s room. Once inside he saw the bruises that covered her face and arms as she lay asleep in the hospital bed. He sat down in a chair and scooted it quietly toward her bed, “Oh, dove, this is all my fault. I should have protected you better. I’m so, so sorry.” Roman took Lauren’s hand, held it up to his cheek and let the tears flow.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Friday, May 29, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Lauren opened her eyes and took in her immediate surroundings. It was dark, but warmer than when she was in the warehouse. Letting her eyes adjust further to the darkness, Lauren determined that she must be in a hospital. Relaxing her body, Lauren tried to shift her body so that she could lay on her side, but she found that she couldn’t move her arm, or more specifically, her hand. Looking toward the source, she found Roman, lying as far back in the chair as he could get, fast asleep while holding her hand tightly. Taking her other hand, Lauren gently stroked his hand while she smiled at him. After all the trauma she had been through, it felt nice to be at peace. Roman stirred a little at her touch but otherwise didn’t wake up. Still smiling, Lauren turned to her right and saw Zsasz sitting on a bench by a window, doing what she assumed was playing games on his phone. Suddenly, he looked up from what he was doing and noticed Lauren looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lauren. How are you doing?” Zsasz asked as he put down his phone.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Better.” Lauren said as she stroked Roman’s hand again, “A lot better now.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Good. We were so worried you wouldn’t wake up, the Boss was beside himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad he’s resting now.” Lauren murmured.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Me too. He stayed up almost three whole days looking after you.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I didn’t mean to be a burden.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You could never be a burden to him, Lauren.” Zsasz insisted. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you, Victor.” Lauren smiled lovely at Roman as a gentle pause blanketed the two, “What time is it?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“A little after 1:00 am.” Zsasz said. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You should rest too then.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I will. I just wanted to stay up a little bit longer to see if you woke up. Looks like my hunch was right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling?” A nurse addressed Zsasz, “Do you need anything while you watch over-- oh, hello. You’re awake.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I am. But if you could please be quiet, my boyfriend is sleeping.” Lauren whispered. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Of course honey.” The nurse whispered back, “Poor thing deserves the rest after looking after you for so long without a break. I’ll go get Dr. Sighart. No doubt he’ll want to talk to you.” And then the nurse left, leaving Zsasz and Lauren alone again. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“So how did they find me?” Lauren asked. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I found you. I was cruising through the warehouse district looking for some clues that would point me to you when I spotted your ex leaving a warehouse. So I called your brother and the rest is history.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I see. And where is Damian? Did they catch him? Is he in jail?” Lauren asked nervously. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“He’s dead, Lauren. David killed him. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh…” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You’re sad he’s dead?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“No! I’m just conflicted. I feel guilty for feeling so relieved.” Lauren said honestly, “He was a sick man, but I’m not sure if he deserved to die.” Just as Lauren finished speaking, there was a quiet knock on the door, “Come in.” Lauren said, raising her voice just loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to wake Roman. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Miss Owens.” Dr. Sighart said as he entered the room. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s Dr. actually.” Zsasz corrected. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s fine, Zsasz. I respond to either.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well Dr. Owens, I figured we should talk about some things before you get back to your rest.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Of course, but if we could please do it quietly, my boyfriend is sleeping. From what I hear he’s had a very hard few days.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Not as hard as you Dr. Owens.” Dr. Sighart whispered as he looked over her chart, “You were real touch and go for a while there. If the paramedics hadn’t gotten that Naloxone into you then this could be a very different and much sadder turn of events we would be faced with.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“They saved my life.” Lauren stated plainly. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“They did. But now come the problems. You were dosed so many times at such high doses over a short period of time that there is a likelihood that you got addicted to the heroin that was used on you. You might occasionally, over your lifetime, feel like you want to use again, especially during times of stress. I suggest you find yourself a good N.A. program and stick with it.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’ll look into it.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Now onto the emergency contraceptives. We were able to administer the contraceptive to you through your IV on Wednesday. Now emergency contraceptives can work up to five days after the… act is performed. However the effectiveness does go down after each day. So given how long you were held captive, there could be a chance that the contraceptive doesn’t work.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“How big of a percentage would you say?” Lauren asked nervously. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I wouldn’t know Dr. Owens.” Dr. Sighart said uncomfortably. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Is there anything else.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes. You sustained quite a bit of bruising all over your body as well as some burns. Now the bruises will heal but I am afraid that some of the burns will leave a scar.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“How many burns did you count?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Seven. I’m sorry Dr. Owens.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Don’t be. You didn’t do this to me.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“If you need anything else, ring the call button on your remote. The remote controls the bed, the tv and has a call button if you need us. Sleep well Dr. Owens.” And with that, Dr. Sighart bowed out of the room, closing the door behind him. The click of the door closing woke Roman and he opened his eyes slowly before he looked over at Lauren. Once he saw that she was awake, he smiled softly at her. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Little dove, you’re awake.” Roman cooed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I am.” Lauren smiled back at Roman. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m happy you came back to me.” Roman said as he kissed her hand. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m happy you’re with me too, Roman. I missed you.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I missed you more than you could ever know, dove.” Roman smiled as he leaned in and kissed Lauren. Lauren stiffened and Roman drew away rather quickly, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s okay.” Lauren reassured, “I didn’t mean to react like that.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Never apologize, dove.” Roman said firmly as he sat back down, “Nothing you do regarding this situation is your fault. Now get some rest.” Roman said as he pulled the blankets further up her body. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“But-” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Not buts.” Roman shushed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, “Sleep well little dove.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You too Roman.” Lauren said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.</p><p><br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren! Lauren! Oh thank God you’re awake!” Rachel said as she burst into the room, waking Roman, Lauren, and Zsasz up.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Rachel. What did I say about waking them up? They all need their sleep.” Paul scolded Rachel as he and his children entered the room after her. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It’s okay. I’m glad you're all here.” Lauren smiled. Beside her, Roman yawned and stretched in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Rachel, come take a seat.” Roman said as he got up.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh no, I couldn’t.” Rachel dismissed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“My legs are getting stiff, so you would be doing me a favor.” Roman said as he walked to the other side of Lauren’s bed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“So how are you doing?” Rachel asked Lauren as she took a seat. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Better now.” Lauren smiled as she took Rachel’s hand. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Little L, sorry we’re late.” David said as he and Robert entered the room. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“David, Grandpa. I’m glad you're here.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I wouldn’t miss seeing you for the world, my dear.” Robert said as he took a seat on the bed and took Lauren’s other hand, “I won’t ask how you’re doing. But if you ever need anything, I’m here for you.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you Grandpa.” Lauren smiled but her smile dropped when she looked around, “Where’s Mom and Dad?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“They’re not coming little L.” David said as he gave Lauren’s hair a tussle. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Oh.” Lauren said sadly and Roman growled quietly at the fact that his useless future in-laws couldn’t be bothered to show up for their daughter. He would never do that if he had a child. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hey, don’t be sad Aunt Lauren.” Misty said. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yeah. We’re here for you.” Cody chimed in. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you, you two.” Lauren beamed at her niece and nephew. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“When you get out, we should celebrate.” Rachel said, “We could have a family dinner at our house.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It would be nice to have everyone over.” Paul agreed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Will you come, Grandpa?” Lauren asked Robert. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Not even your bitch of a mother could keep me away.” Robert promised. The rest of the day was filled with laughter and future plans being made to hang out. Rachel insisted that she take everyone on an expense paid shopping trip. Roman looked ecstatic while Paul groaned and tried to make his wife backtrack her statement. All in all, it was a good day.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sunday, May 31, 2020:</p><p> </p><p><br/>“All right, sweetheart, just sign here.” A nurse said as she handed Lauren a discharge sheet. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I don’t understand why you don’t want to stay. If it were up to me you’d be staying in this hospital for at least a week.” Roman complained as he sat in the chair next to her bed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well then it’s a good thing this isn’t up to you.” Lauren teased as she signed the papers. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well it should be. I should sue this hospital into the ground for the way they treated us. They discharged us way too soon.” Roman grumbled. The nurse turned to Roman, giving him a wide eyed look and Lauren quickly jumped in and assured the nurse all was well. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Don’t worry. He’s just joking.” Lauren said, giving Roman a look. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Yes. I’m just teasing.” Roman said with a strained smile. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Well then you’re all set. Be sure to take it easy for the next few days.” The nurse said before she left. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I can’t wait to take you home, back to the loft.” Roman said as he sat down at the edge of the bed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman. I don’t want to go back to the loft. I want to go to my apartment.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“But dove. You would be safer back at my place where I can watch over you.” <em> And look how well that turned out last time </em> . Lauren thought bitterly before she took a breath. It wasn’t Roman’s fault what happened to her. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Roman, I need to learn how to live by myself again. I need to regain my independence.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“All right.” Roman sighed, “But I’m staying with you for a few days while you recover.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I can agree to that.” Lauren smiled as she got out of bed and moved to the bathroom to get dressed. Roman handed her the duffle bag he had packed for her as she went by. She squeezed his wrist gently as she took the bag out of his hand and then closed the bathroom door. While she was changing, Roman pulled out his phone and texted Zsasz, asking him to send some men out to Lauren’s apartment to clean it up. When she came out fully dressed, Roman smiled down at her. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you for not putting up a fight about me wanting to go home.” Lauren said as she hugged Roman. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I may feel differently on the matter, but if you would be happier at your apartment then that’s where we’ll go.” Roman said as he kissed Lauren on the temple. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You missed a spot.” Lauren teased, pointing to her lips. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Did I?” Roman smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to Roman. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I missed doing that.” Lauren whispered as they pulled away. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’ll kiss you as many times as you want, dove.” Roman whispered back. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Do it again, then.” Lauren challenged. Roman obliged and he leaned down again and kissed her. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Mmmmm, I love this.” Lauren said once she pulled away, keeping her arms around Roman’s neck, “But let’s go home. I need to shower and get all of this hospital ick off.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Okay dove.” Roman chuckled slightly as he hooked a hand around her hip and led her out to the elevator and then down to the car where Zsasz was waiting for them. Once in the car, Zsasz drove them to Lauren’s apartment. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I’m having my men clean up the damage as best they can. We can work on replacing the damaged furniture later.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Sounds like a plan Roman.” Lauren commented as she reached across and grabbed Roman’s hand. Roman turned his head, smiled at her, and brought the back of her hand up to his lips. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I love you.” He mumbled against her hand. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I love you more.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Not possible dove.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Would you two stop being so cute back there. You’re going to make me throw up.” Zsasz grumbled as he glared at the two. Roman glared back at Zsasz while Lauren laughed. Hearing her laugh, Roman’s gaze softened considerably. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Thank you Zsasz, I needed that.” Lauren said once she stopped laughing. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I wasn’t trying to be funny.” Zsasz mumbled as he pulled up to Lauren’s apartment. Roman then got out of the car, and went to the trunk and took out their duffle bags. Then he helped Lauren out of the car. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“We should be good for tonight Zsasz.” Roman told his bodyguard. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Good night Victor.” Lauren said from behind Roman. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Good night Lauren.” Victor said out the window before he drove off. Lauren and Roman walked to her apartment, hand in hand before Lauren took out her keys and started to open her door. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Lucky, I’m-” Lauren stopped short when she remembered her cat was dead. It just wasn’t fair. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Lauren?” Roman asked, rubbing soothing circles into her back, “Are you okay?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I will be, eventually. It’s just weird. I spent two years with Lucky and now he’s just... gone.” Lauren said as she rubbed her arms. Beside her Roman nodded in understanding. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I know darling. But we can get a new cat if you want, I’m sure there’s plenty at the local shelter.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I can’t Roman. Lucky was irreplaceable.” Lauren said with a shake of her head. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Then why don’t we get you into the shower. I specifically remember you saying you wanted to ‘get the hospital ick off’.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Join me?” Lauren looked up at Roman hopefully but he hesitated. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Little dove, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m not asking for anything sexual Roman.” Lauren pleaded but he still hesitated, “Please.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I suppose I could use a shower.” Roman said, giving in with a sigh before looking at Lauren sternly, “But nothing sexual. We aren’t ready to start that up again yet.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Of course not.” Lauren agreed as she took Roman’s hand and led him towards her bathroom. Once outside the door, she hesitated for a moment and Roman gave her hand a squeeze. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“You can do this. I’m right here.” Roman encouraged as Lauren put her hand on the door knob. Lauren swallowed, nodded, and then opened the bathroom door. Once she saw that it was spotless, she let out a sigh of relief before stepping into her shower and turning on the hot water. Then she started to undress. Roman sighed heavily before he followed suit and soon they were both in the shower together. Lauren soaped up a washcloth and was about to start on Roman’s chest when she noticed his bullet wound. The wound itself was still bright red while thin white scar tissue was starting to form around it. Seeing the wound, Lauren felt the tears start to fall. It was like everything about what happened to them suddenly became real. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Little dove, don’t cry.” Roman soothed as he pulled her into a hug. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I can’t help it, Roman. You were hurt and it’s all my fault.” Lauren sobbed. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“It wasn’t your fault.” Roman said as he kissed her wet hair, “It was his fault.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“I know but he did all of this to get to me.” Lauren said tearfully before she clarified, “He hurt you to get to me.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Hey.” Roman said, making Lauren look at him, “We survived. That’s all that matters.” Then he picked up the washcloth Lauren had dropped on the floor and began to lather it up again, “Now let me get your back.” The rest of the shower was filled with tears and soothing words till both Lauren and Roman were left exhausted. Neither bothered to get dressed for bed, and simply got under the covers and cuddled up to one another.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“You know what I missed most of all?” Lauren asked as she yawned and placed her head on Roman’s shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“What dove?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping next to you.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Good night dove.” Roman said as he kissed the top of her head. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>“Good night Roman.” Lauren yawned again before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Happy to be home, happy that the nightmare was behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Dr. Sighart: Micheal Shannon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, June 19, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren sighed as she walked out of the building of her therapist’s office. She didn’t see why she continued to need one, she had worked through her issues. But Roman was insistent and she didn’t want to get into another argument about it. Her therapist said she was in emotional denial and that she would never get over her abduction if she didn’t face the facts head on. Of course she had faced the facts head on. She had been kidnapped, drugged, and raped. End of story. No use crying over spilled milk as the saying goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at her phone, Lauren discovered that she was late getting back to work. Not like Jack would reprimand her. The man treated her with kid gloves twenty four seven and it was starting to piss her off. When would people realize that she just wanted to get back to normal? She was tired of them treating her like she was made of glass. She just wanted to be the normal happy girl she used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she climbed onto her bike, she looked around and sighed with relief when she had discovered no one was following her. Not that she was worried about potential kidnappers. No, she had caught Zsasz and several of Roman’s men following her to make sure she got around safely. Oh boy had that been a major screaming match with Roman. In the end she made Roman promise not to send anymore men to follow her around on the grounds that it freaked her out more than it was helpful. Roman agreed with a growl and then they had both gone to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other news, she and Roman had finally done the deed for the first time in almost a month. She had been itching for sex but talking Roman into it had been a challenge in and of itself. But she ended up having a flashback and almost hyperventilated but Roman had walked her through her anxiety. Then they had made the best of love. He had been so gentle with her, gentler than he normally was and just thinking about it sent butterflies into her belly. To say that her therapist had been pleased was an understatement and the woman cooed over the progress that Lauren was making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lauren had been going to Drug Addicts’ Anonymous meetings and while she only felt the need to use once in the month she had been clean, it was nice to go to a place that didn’t judge her. Roman had gone once to check out the place and had also been rather pleased of the judgement free zone. Now she was just seven days from getting her one month chip. Although Lauren wasn’t sure why Roman was making such a big deal of the accomplishment, it wasn’t like she had taken the drugs willingly. Still, he wanted to go out to eat or something to celebrate and she could oblige him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren zoomed down the streets as she headed back to work. There was another archaeological dig in Israel, and she was kicking herself for turning it down. It left in two weeks so of course it was too soon to go, but she craved discovering something new. She had talked to Roman about it when Jack first approached her and they both agreed that it would be best for her to sit this one out, so why did she feel so much regret over the fact that she wasn’t going? Sighing mentally, Lauren pulled into the staff parking lot by the Museum and took off her helmet. Time to go back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Roman, you’re too much.” Lauren laughed at the joke Roman told.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I dove? What if what I told you is true?” Roman grinned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you, my love, are short a few brain cells.” Lauren giggled as she reached for her drink. Putting the glass to her lips, Lauren had only taken a short sip when she felt the paranoid feeling overtake her. Setting her drink down, Lauren did a mental checklist in her head. She wasn’t feeling dizzy or fuzzy. She didn’t feel warm. She didn’t feel like throwing up. So she couldn’t be drunk, so why was her body telling her she had had enough? Whatever. If that’s what her body wanted then she would oblige. Waving over a bartender, Lauren handed him her drink and asked for a glass of water. Roman gave her the side eye as he examined her before shrugging and blowing off what he had just witnessed. If she had had enough she had had enough. He wouldn’t encourage her drinking if she didn’t want to drink.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do you want to go on our next date?” He asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we never went to the botanical gardens. I would love to go there with you. It would be nice to go somewhere where we can just relax.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do believe we went there once.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we never went. We were going to go but when it came time for our date, I ran into you and Harley Quinn…. how do I say this with people around?” Lauren said as she fidgeted nervously in the booth they were in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy, little dove. I’m well aware that I almost killed you that day.” Roman said as he sighed bitterly into his glass.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get back on topic.” Lauren said as she took Roman’s free hand, “Where would you like to go on our next date?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I would like to take you shopping again.” Roman said after some thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? Rachel just took us on a shopping escapade several weeks ago.” Lauren protested.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we barely bought anything. And I want you to have some more clothes at my loft.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it is getting tiresome packing a bag every time I spend the night.” Lauren agreed, “All right, but you’re not buying me a whole new wardrobe.”  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we can have that discussion later.” Roman dismissed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it won’t be a discussion.” Lauren argued as she sipped her water.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, dove.” Roman dismissed again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lauren yawned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I am. Strange. It’s only nine. First the drink now I’m ready to fall asleep. What is happening to my body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Head upstairs and start getting ready for bed. I’ll join you in a minute.” Roman kissed her forehead as he got out of the booth to allow Lauren to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in a minute.” Lauren said as she kissed Roman, “I love you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Roman smiled as Lauren passed him by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night Zsasz.” Lauren said as she passed the blonde.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leaving the party so soon?” Zsasz asked, slightly surprised.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just don’t feel like myself tonight. Maybe I’m coming down with something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel better then.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Victor.” Lauren said before she walked up the stairs to Roman’s loft. Once inside, she headed towards Roman’s bedroom where she decided that maybe a shower would help her feel better. When she was finished with her shower, she dressed before a wave of dizziness overtook her. She quickly sat down on the bed and waited for the dizziness to leave. Once she thought it had, she got back up and headed for the living room with a book. There she spotted Roman, flipping through the pages of a magazine. As she approached him, Roman heard the pitter patter of her feet and looked up with a smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard the shower running. Feeling a bit more like yourself now?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The shower did help somewhat. But… but…” Lauren said as she started to sway, the dizziness coming back but ten times stronger.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove?” Roman asked with concern as he stood up and walked over to her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman. I suddenly don’t feel so good.” Lauren said before she passed out. Roman managed to catch her before she hit the ground.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LITTLE DOVE???!” Roman shouted in a panic as he set her down, shaking her as he tried to wake her, “ZSASZ!!!!!” Roman shouted as loudly as he could. In less than two minutes, Zsasz appeared at the top of the stairs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call 911.” Roman said, still panicking, “She fainted and she isn’t waking up.” Zsasz then quickly dialed the number on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren heard beeping when she woke up, and realized that she was once again in the hospital. Twice already and she was just half way through the year. That can’t be good. Turning to her left, she saw Roman sitting in a chair, bouncing his leg nervously while staring off into space.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren said, catching his attention.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove, you're awake.” Roman said as he scooted closer to her, “You don’t know how worried I was.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember anything that happened?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last thing I remember was being in the shower. After that… nothing.” Lauren said as she tried to think, “Why? Did something happen?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fainted and gave me a heart attack is what happened, dove.” Roman said with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be. I’m just glad you’re awake.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. We got good news and we got more news.” Dr. Sighart said as he walked into the room, a nurse right behind him and she looked excited.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the good news?” Lauren asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the good news is that your heart and nervous system is fine. That didn’t cause your fainting.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the other news?” Roman asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cause of your fainting I would attribute to dizziness from a drop in blood pressure because…” Dr. Sighart said, looking nervous, “Because-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant. Congratulations you two.” The nurse interrupted, clapping her hands excitedly. Lauren looked at Dr. Sighart wide eyed before slowly turning to look at Roman.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pregnant?” Lauren asked Roman, a slight quiver in her voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that just amazing?” The nurse gushed, “You two are such a cute pair so I know you two will make-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse us.” Dr. Sighart said as he made, in Roman’s mind, the best decision of the day by grabbing the nurse by her collar and dragging her out of the room. Once they were gone, Lauren burst into tears.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove,” Roman said soothingly as he sat down at the edge of the bed, “little dove, it’s going to be okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? Roman how is it going to be okay? I’m pregnant and I don’t even know who the father is.” Lauren sobbed into her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Statistically, it’s probably that bastard’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Roman growled in his head. But now was not the time for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, dove. What matters is that we’ll get through this together.” Roman said as he swung his legs and layed down next to her, Lauren moving over to make room. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t leave me?” Lauren asked tearfully.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove, why would I leave you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I could be having another man’s baby.” Lauren said as she started hyperventilating while she was crying, “A-an-y s-sane ma-n wo-would leave.” Lauren choked out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing I’m not very sane then.” Roman joked as he brushed some hair out of her face, “I would never leave you Lauren. I promise.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-really?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never left me after you discovered who I was and who I associate with. Why would I leave you now?” Roman said as he pulled Lauren on top of him, “Besides, I love you too much to leave you.” Hearing that caused Lauren to calm down a bit and she instinctively snuggled up against Roman.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do? Even after…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Roman said as he kissed her hairline, “And I look forward to raising this baby with you. If you want to keep it that is. You don’t owe it to me to keep it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Roman. I have some thinking to do.” Lauren said suddenly serious, even though she was still crying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you decide, we’re in this together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday, June 20, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren wasn’t sleeping well tonight. It was as if finding out that she was pregnant retraumatized her brain and now she was reliving her experiences with Damian over and over again. Or at least the parts that she could remember. A positive side effect of always being so close to overdosing was that she remembered very little about most of her experiences. Except the time when he first raped her. That she remembered vividly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if she was carrying that bastard’s baby? She didn’t want it if she was. But at the same time, what if this was Roman’s baby that she was carrying? She didn’t want to feel like she was killing her… his… their baby if she decided to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling over onto her side, Lauren watched as Roman slept. At least he was getting some sleep. When they had gotten home, both had gone straight to bed. Lauren had been thankful that when Zsasz picked them up, the only question he had asked was if she was all right. It was if he knew better than to ask what the doctor said and Lauren was very grateful for his tact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But back to the baby. Lauren didn’t know what to do. Did she even hate this child? No. No, she didn’t. Subconsciously, she reached down and placed a hand over her stomach. She already loved this baby, regardless of who the father was. She couldn’t terminate this pregnancy. She would feel as though she was killing a part of herself. Especially if she was carrying Roman’s baby. It would be something special that they made and she would just be killing it like that if she decided to get rid of it. But could she force Roman to help raise a child that wasn’t his? Would keeping this child mean the end of their relationship? As Lauren felt sleep finally overtake her, she felt like she only had more questions. But she did know one thing, she was keeping this baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman woke up and stared at the ceiling for a moment before rolling over and reaching out for Lauren, trying to cuddle her close. But as he closed his eyes he was suddenly bombarded with images of Lauren and Damian together, Lauren screaming and crying, begging Damian to stop. Gasping, Roman’s eyes flew open. As he stared at her, his eyes eventually settled on her stomach. There was something in there, probably no bigger than a drop of water or a grain of rice. And he most likely didn’t help make it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never really dealt with the trauma of almost losing Lauren completely, the first time or the second time. The first had been his fault entirely and he had deserved the consequences. But the second… no man deserved to have the woman they love taken and tortured like how she was. He had no idea how she was handling all of this as well as she was. If it had happened to him, he probably would have curled up in a corner somewhere and cried and cried. Her persistence and perseverance were both something that he loved about her. Roman leaned over and kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But as soon as he quieted his mind, those images reappeared. Only this time they were worse. Lauren tied down crying out for him and Roman unable to do anything but watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting out of bed, Roman grabbed his bathrobe and headed down to the club. The club might be closed but the bar wasn’t. Going behind the bar, Roman grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. Sitting down on a barstool, Roman poured himself a shot before knocking it back, feeling the liquid burn his throat. Before he knew it, he had poured three more drinks. As he sat there, letting his vision fuzz over, he realized he never felt more helpless in his life. This wasn’t something that he could control. He couldn’t force Lauren to get rid of the baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Roman thought as he winced. Maybe he shouldn’t call it that. But it was a baby and there was a fifty/fifty chance his girlfriend would want to keep it. Could he even love a child that wasn’t his own? Knocking back two more shots, Roman felt his brain start to unfocus on the task at hand. Good. Just what he wanted. He also wanted to stay with Lauren and continue to love her with all of his heart. She belonged to him. But did he have room to love something that didn’t belong to him? Roman started to just drink from the bottle at this point, taking huge, unending gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Resting his head against the bar, Roman blacked out for a bit, only coming to when he felt someone shaking his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss? Boss?” Zsasz said with raising concern, “Boss what are you doing sleeping at the bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M drinkin’.” Roman slurred as he reached for the bottle of vodka, but Zsasz snatched it and put it out of reach, “‘ey! I’s needin’ that.” Roman grumbled as he swayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t. Now tell me what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you this drunk before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘e’s pregnat. Mean preg-nant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laur-ren.” Roman slurred as he tried to reach over the counter for the bottle, but Zsasz moved it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! So that’s why you’re drinking like this. What’s she going to do? Is she keeping it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno.” Roman shrugged dramatically, “Hasn’t ‘cided yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she won’t want you down here drinking away your sorrows. Come on, let’s get you upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Roman agreed as he tried to hop off the barstool but fell. With a sigh, Zsasz walked over and picked Roman up off the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Boss. You can do it. One foot in front of the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘ike this?” Roman said as he barely put one foot forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good.” Zsasz praised, like he would a child, as he slowly got Roman out of the club and up the steps. Once he was in Roman’s loft, he called out to Lauren, not caring if he woke her up, “Lauren. I brought back your boyfriend. He’s drunk as all hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman? What happened?” Lauren asked as she raced out of their bedroom and into the living room where Zsasz deposited Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘s was drinkin’.” Roman slurred as he reached out for Lauren, “Zsaszy ask me if you keep the baby. I’s say I dunno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren said patiently, “Maybe we should wait to have this talk when you’re sober.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren said with a sigh as she took both of his hands in hers, “I’m keeping the baby.” For a while no one said anything and Zsasz, while he didn’t look it, was quite shocked. He had thought Lauren would have gotten rid of the baby for the sake of Roman and her relationship. If she really wanted a baby that badly, why not wait until she was sure who the father would be. Not that any of this was her fault. He was just surprised. Roman on the other hand, had a huge grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘re gonna have a baby.” Roman said as he pulled his hands from Lauren’s and placed them on her stomach, “My baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman. When you sober up, you might feel differently. I won’t stop you if you want to leave, if you have a change of heart.” Lauren said evenly, although there was a sad look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dove, my baby.” Roman slurred, speaking as though it were that simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Roman. I hope you really believe that.” Lauren said as she pulled Roman on top of her, cuddling his head over her heart. Zsasz shook his head as he turned and left, leaving the two to continue to talk it out as Roman slowly sobered up. He hoped Roman knew what he was signing up for. A baby was no joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Desiree Owens: Salma Hayek<br/>Robert Smithson: Ian McKellen<br/>Jeffrey Owens: Jeff Bridges<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Mrs. Maisley: Holland Taylor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, June 26, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay.” Roman whispered as he put a hand on Lauren’s hip, pulling her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m just nervous about what my mother might say.” Lauren admitted as she rang her sister’s doorbell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Boss is right. Try not to worry so much. It’s not good for your current health.” Zsasz said reassuringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Deep breaths. I can do this.” Lauren said as the door swung open and she was immediately pulled into a hug by Rachel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren. Oh my God!!! When you called for a family dinner at my house, I was so worried. But look at you! You’re practically glowing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not glowing, I’m sweating. ” Lauren deadpanned as she was led into Rachel’s house. The whole place was rather modern, from the open concept floor plan all the way to the black and white cabinets. It wasn’t the biggest compared to the Owens’ Family Mansion, but it was pretty big as far as suburban families go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll take you to the kitchen and pour you a glass of wine.” Rachel said as she led the three into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I’m not drinking tonight.” Lauren said as she gave Roman a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I’m already pouring a glass.” Rachel replied, trying to goad Lauren into drinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that, thank you.” Roman said as he took the glass Rachel was handing to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, I’m only trying to get a little social drinking going. But if you want to be boring and sit this one out, I suppose that me and your boyfriend will have to do the drinking for you.” Rachel teased as she took a big gulp of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now come on Rach, if little L wants to sit this one out then we should respect her wishes.” David said, as he appeared in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. Paul rarely drinks outside of going out to eat, so I barely get to partake in any social drinking. Give me a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Roman said, “Where are Paul and the kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out picking up the food. You didn’t think I would cook this one, did you? No, emergency meetings call for Chinese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm. Chinese.” Lauren moaned as she got a water bottle from the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having cravings little L?” David joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Lauren admitted. Then the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let it be Grandpa and his Harley Davidson.” Rachel prayed as she left the kitchen to go to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little L, I get inviting Gramps to the meeting, but why our parents?” David complained as he took two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Zsasz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Roman and I have big news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it better be earth shattering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling.” Desiree said as she approached Lauren, Jeffrey and Robert right behind her, “Oh good you’re drinking water. Wine is empty calories you know. Speaking of calories, you seem heavier. Have you put on weight?” Lauren opened her mouth to speak at her mother but then she closed it again. Roman was about to open his mouth to tell Desiree off but he was beaten to it by Robert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Desiree. Quit being such a bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, don’t call my wife a bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about it you pussy?” Robert shot back at his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, be nice.” Jeffrey said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me.” Robert snarled and Jeffrey just sighed again before letting the matter drop, “Spineless shithead.” Robert said before he turned to look at Lauren, “And how’s my Lauren doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Roman must have pretty big news if you called us all out here. Speaking of which, we are missing three people. Where’s Paul and the kids?” Robert mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s-” Rachel started to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here.” Paul finished as he entered the kitchen with two take out bags, Misty and Cody trailing behind him, “Hi honey.” Paul said as he kissed his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat.” Lauren said as she went to the dining room table, “I’m starved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember the calories dear. We don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more word and I will slit your throat myself.” Roman threatened Desiree as he also headed to the table and sat down next to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why he’s the favorite Paul.” Robert said as he sat down on Lauren’s other side. Paul just sighed and started fishing out takeout containers while Rachel grabbed some bowls. Once the food was put into bowls, Rachel and Paul brought the food to the table and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we eat.” Lauren said, making David pause in his reaching for the Kung Pow, “Roman and I have an important announcement to make.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So we’re doing this now.” Paul said as he slapped away Cody’s hand that was reaching for an egg roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman and I… Roman and I…” Lauren said unsure of how to tell everyone the news. Luckily, Roman took her hand and the proverbial wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren’s pregnant and we’re moving in together.” No one said anything, they just looked at their plates. Robert was the only one who moved, and that was to grab Lauren’s other hand. Finally, it was Desiree who spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy with this news, dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… happy is a strong word. This... isn’t the best situation but I’ve decided to keep this baby and I hope to give it the best life possible.” Lauren said after she thought about it. Then Desiree said something completely unforgivable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you had kept your legs shut you would know who the father of that baby was. Then you would be happier.” For a minute, no one said anything, they were in too much shock. Then Lauren burst into tears and Roman’s face contorted with rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” Roman said as he stood up, “Fucking out.” And he pointed to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” Desiree said, offended, “I was only telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You were being horrible and I want you fucking out of this house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t your house. I don’t have to go anywhere.” Desiree defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But it’s mine. And like Roman said: Get out!” Paul said as he too pointed to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you just can’t speak the truth anymore. Come along Jeffrey.” Desiree said as she got up and left. Jeffrey got up without saying anything, although he did shoot his daughter a sad look. Then the two left, Desiree slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done you two.” Robert praised, “Especially you, Roman. See Paul, this is why I favor him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” Paul sighed. Roman, meanwhile, was tending to Lauren and was oblivious to the conversation Paul and Robert were having.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?” Roman whispered as he pulled Lauren into a hug. Lauren just shook her head as she cried silently onto Roman’s shoulder. Roman said nothing further and just stroked her back while she cried. Eventually, Lauren pulled away and dried her tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t blame you for what happened, right? None of this was your fault.” Roman said as he handed Lauren her paper napkin and she blew her nose, “Fuck your mother and what she thinks.” This comment apparently appeased to her sense of humor and Lauren started laughing. Roman smiled at her as she laughed and once she breathed a happy sigh, he said, “Feeling better now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Lauren leaned in and kissed Roman happily, “My knight in shining armor always protecting me.” Lauren whispered the last part against his lips. Roman kissed her harder when he heard her say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always, dove.” Roman said once they pulled away. Still smiling, Lauren turned to David and Paul, who were giving her sympathetic looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That reminds me.” Lauren said out of nowhere, “Paul, Davie, I need a favor from the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you need little L.” David said and Paul nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman and I agreed that I should move in as soon as possible. So I’m moving this Sunday. Will you help me move? I would normally do it all myself, but the doctor told me not to do any heavy lifting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d be happy to.” Paul nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just leave it to us, little L.” David agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now that we’ve got all this sorted out, and Mom and Dad are gone, huge bonus by the way, let’s eat!” Rachel said as she reached for the Low Mein. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t have said it better myself, sister.” Lauren said as she took a Crab Rangoon out of its container.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday, June 28, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your opinion on Lauren keeping this baby?” David asked as Paul drove the car up to the curb outside of Lauren’s apartment building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever she wants to do, I will support her decision.” Paul said plainly and it was clear he rehearsed this response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wish she wasn’t having it also. But I’ll support her no matter what.” David said as he got out of the car. Together, the men walked into the apartment complex where they saw Lauren talking to Mrs. Maisley outside her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... and that’s why I need to break the lease.” Lauren finished saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it dear. You were a marvelous tenant, but if it’s time for you to fly off and do other things with your life, then it’s time. All I ask is that you and your boyfriend take care of that baby of yours.” Mrs. Maisley said, smiling at Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Lauren smiled back as she put her hand on her stomach, “Before this baby, I didn’t know it was possible to love something so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little L.” David greeted, interrupting the conversation between Mrs. Maisley and Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, Paul, I’m glad you could make it.” Lauren said to the men before turning to Mrs. Maisley, “Well, I better be off. My movers are here to help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best of luck to you and your boyfriend, dear.” Mrs. Maisley said before she went back into her apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Lauren asked, as they started walking up the stairs, “I already packed most of my stuff, so at this point, it's just moving the boxes to the ground floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about any furniture?” David asked as they made their way into the apartment and saw all the boxes strewn across the floor, most duck taped shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving it all behind. I don’t need the stuff plus I talked to Mrs. Maisley and she said that me leaving this place fully furnished would reduce the fine for breaking the lease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sounds reasonable.” Paul said as he looked out the window and saw a uhaul pull up and Zsasz get out of the truck and head for the apartment complex. In less than three minutes he was in the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren. I got the truck.” Zsasz said once he entered the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Zsasz. Although I’m really not all that sure why Roman insisted we get one.” Lauren said with a shrug, “They’re mostly text books and clothes.” Lauren said in reference to the boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, where is Roman?” Paul asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman?” Lauren echoed, “He’s rearranging his apartment, getting rid of some stuff to make room for my stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those poor heads.” Zsasz bemoaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s get this stuff downstairs.” David said as he picked up a box, “Nine boxes and three of us, this should take no time at all.” Paul nodded in agreement as he picked up another box and together, the three men left the apartment and started packing up the uhaul. After two more trips to the apartment, Lauren was completely packed. Thanking David and Paul, Lauren gave them a big hug before returning to the ground level to give Mrs. Maisley the key. When Lauren returned outside, she found that Paul and David had already left and Zsasz was waiting for her in the truck. Giving Zsasz a nod, she went to her bike and started it up before peeling out of the parking spot it was in. Zsasz and Lauren made the short work to Roman’s loft and pulled into the parking lot near the club where several of Roman’s men awaited them. Parking her bike, Lauren turned to see Zsasz getting out of the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust I can leave this all to you?” Lauren asked Zsasz, who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go find the Boss. We got this.” Zsasz said and Lauren nodded before she entered the club and made her way to the loft. Once there, she saw Roman moving the heads out of the way and talking to the heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I know you want to stay, but we’re having a baby and they could try to chew on you. Very dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can stay, so long as we can put them up somewhere high.” Lauren said as she wrapped her arms around Roman’s middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove. That was fast.” Roman said in surprise, “I wasn’t expecting you till the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spent all of yesterday packing so that today would be easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I appreciate your vigor darling, we don’t want you overdoing it.” Roman said with some concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Roman. I’m not overdoing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. I believe you.” Roman said as he kissed Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now I have a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask away, dove.” Roman smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you park the Royce? I want to park my bike by it.” Lauren asked and Roman’s smile fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think it’s wise to own a bike now that we’re having a baby?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I suppose I could get rid of it.” Lauren hummed, “But how would I get to work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zsasz would take you or I could buy you a car. I just don’t want my pregnant girlfriend out riding a motorcycle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose I don’t mind Zsasz driving me to work. Or I could walk. It’s only a fifteen minute walk from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Roman said, putting his foot down, “You are not walking to work. Either Zsasz will take you or you’re getting a car. End of discussion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. I suppose I wouldn’t mind Zsasz taking me to work.” Lauren caved with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marvelous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Boss. We brought up all the boxes.” Zsasz said as he approached Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. Well I suppose that’s all that we need for now.” Roman said before he dismissed Zsasz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me if you need anything.” Zsasz said as he turned and left. Once he was gone, Lauren grinned at Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get me unpacked.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance:<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Annie Lukas: Meredith Salenger<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Judge Wright: Sharon Washington<br/>Richard Lukas: Bobby Cannavale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, July 26, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a month since Lauren moved in with Roman and things were going exceedingly well. She was now nine weeks pregnant and she had to say everything was progressing relatively smoothly. Despite the fact that she was constantly tired and felt that she needed to pee a hundred times a day, she didn’t have any cravings and she wasn’t throwing up. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, she was out shopping for food for the coming weeks. Roman was by her side as he always was, complaining about why they had to go out food shopping. He’d rather be shopping for anything else. Let Zsasz handle it, he had said which she had immediately shot down. Her child was going to learn to be self sufficient and that meant going out food shopping for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know why we have to go out and mingle with the people of Gotham. They’re dirty and mean.” Roman complained as he looked at a box of instant coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we are being self sufficient, something that we are going to teach the child.” Lauren said as she took the box out of Roman’s hands and put it back.</p><p> </p><p>“But why isn’t Zsasz here? If I have to suffer, then so should he.”</p><p> </p><p>“One, I’m not dating Zsasz. And two, he chose to wait in the car, something that you can choose as well.” Lauren said as she headed toward the fresh produce section.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, dove. Wherever you go, I go.” Roman said as he picked up a tomato. Lauren then appeared with a plastic bag and put the tomato in it along with a few others.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do for dinner tonight?” Roman asked, “Is there anything you want to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m making Ratatouille tonight.” Lauren said as she pulled out another bag and began to pick out some butternut squash. Then she picked out some eggplant and zucchini, “Maybe tomorrow I’ll grill up some eggplant. The doctor did say I should eat more healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I suppose. But will it be just vegetables for the next six months? There is something said for a nice steak you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we could stop by the butcher counter and pick up some fillets. Maybe we could also pick up some fish. I read that some fish is very important for a baby’s development because it helps build up the omega-3’s. But first, let me grab some sweet potatoes.” Lauren said as she pulled out another plastic bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Because they’re filled with vitamin A, right?” Roman asked as he picked up a sweet potato.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Lauren affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe get a bit of broccoli or some other dark greens. I’m sure they would be a must.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. I probably should get some.” Lauren said as she moved to the broccoli next. Once she had gathered enough broccoli, Lauren turned to Roman, “Let’s head to the meat counter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way dove.” Roman said as he followed closely behind Lauren. That was until he found the liquor section and Lauren had to grab him by the back of his jacket to keep him from veering off. Once they made their way to the butcher counter, Lauren began to look at various pieces of meat.</p><p> </p><p>“What looks good Roman?” Lauren asked as she analysed each piece of meat.</p><p> </p><p>“How about the Tomahawk steaks?” Roman pointed to the raw meat.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take four.” Lauren said to the clerk.</p><p> </p><p>“Why four?” Roman asked, slightly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Because-”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU!!!!” A voice shouted. Lauren turned to the voice and was greeted by a fifty-something year old woman with graying black hair and an angry expression. Lauren immediately recognized her and curled into Roman, who gave her a confused look but put his hand on her hip reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Lukas.” Lauren said weakly while Roman watched the two women. Just where had he heard the last name Lukas?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the reason he’s dead! YOU killed my boy!!!” Annie Lukas shouted. And then it clicked in Roman’s brain. <em> Okay, time to leave </em>. Roman thought as he mindlessly took the packaged meat from the butcher and began to lead Lauren and their cart away. Keeping one hand on Lauren’s and the other on the cart, Roman led them to the checkout line. With the cashier checking out their items, Annie continued to yell obscenities at Lauren, calling her everything from a no good whore to a lying slut and every other name in between.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Just a little bit farther and we’re home free.” Roman said soothingly as he paid for the groceries. Lauren nodded dumbly as she tried not to cry. Again, Roman took her hand as he also steered the cart out of the store. Luckily, Zsasz had parked up front and quickly jumped out to help put away the groceries. As he worked, Roman stayed by Lauren’s side as they tried to get into the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think you can get away from me!” Annie said as she gave Lauren a shove. Lauren stumbled and Roman caught her immediately. Unfortunately he made two mistakes. The first was keeping his hand on her stomach. The second was opening his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“TWO? YOU’RE PREGNANT???” Annie screeched and Roman widened his eyes when he realized he gave it away.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Dove I’m so sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Roman. We’re okay. That’s all that matters.” Lauren soothed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re carrying my grandchild and you thought you could keep it from me?!” That’s when Roman snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen you hag! I’ve had just about enough of you! This baby belongs to me and I will be damned if I let you anywhere near it.” Roman snarled as he jabbed a finger in Annie’s face. Then he turned around and took Lauren’s hand and opened up the car door, “Dove, we’re leaving.” Lauren just nodded as she got into the car, Roman sliding in after her and shutting the door with a slam.</p><p> </p><p>“Zsasz, home. Now.” Roman growled, still worked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Boss.” Zsasz said as he started up the car. After they pulled out of the parking lot, Lauren rested her head on Roman’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was exhausting.” Lauren commented while Roman just grunted, “What do you say we take a nice long nap when we get home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want to do dove.” Roman said, trying to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Lauren said as she kissed Roman on the cheek before nestling her head back on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“For what dove?”</p><p> </p><p>“For loving me through this. For protecting me. For calling this baby yours. For everything.” Lauren explained as she took Roman’s hand.</p><p><br/>“This baby is mine because you’re mine.” Roman insisted as he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Lauren said. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not possible Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Monday, July 27, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“Now this is The Scream by Edvard Munch. It was painted in 1893 and the original title Edvard gave the work was Der Schrei der Natur or The Scream of Nature. He stated his inspiration for this painting came when he was out for a walk at sunset and the sun hit the cloud causing the clouds to turn a blood red. Edvard then sensed, and I quote, ‘an infinite scream passing through nature.’” Lauren said as she looked at the members of her tour. The rehearsed lines always reminded her of Roman and how he asked her out. Five months may not seem like a long time to get to know someone, but to her it felt like a blissful lifetime. As she was leading her tour through the museum, Lauren was in the process of answering a question when someone shouted her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Lauren Owens?” A bright and bushy eyed young man said as he parted through Lauren’s clients.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Dr. but yes, that’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been served.” The man said he handed Lauren a yellow envelope and walked away. Lauren was speechless and the only thing she could think to do was call her boss.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Lauren? Shouldn’t you be working?” Jack asked as he answered the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just been served. Apparently someone is suing me. Do you mind taking over my tour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?” Jack sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I just finished The Scream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell them-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Jack, I told them it was your doing for why it’s here.” Lauren sighed, “Now would you hurry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already leaving my office.” Jack said. In a few minutes, Jack appeared and took over the tour while Lauren returned to her office. Once she was seated in her chair, she opened up the envelope. Inside were papers that she pulled out and read. As she read, she felt a lump begin to form in the back of her throat. It was Annie and Richard, Damian’s mother and father, and they were suing her for full custody of her child on the premises that she was a threat to the child. Just how was she a threat? Roman, she needed Roman. Calling him up, it was only a few seconds before he answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Little dove?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Roman?” Lauren hiccuped as the tears were finally released.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dove, don’t cry. Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m b-being sued f-for full c-custody by Damian’s p-parents.” Lauren stuttered through the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“By that woman we met?” Roman said calmly, trying not to go into a rage. Being with Lauren had helped him to mature enough to see that that wouldn’t be helpful right now. Lauren nodded before she realized that Roman couldn’t see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen dove, we need a plan. How are we going to go about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was going to call Paul. See if he could represent us.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, good. What else? When is the court session?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow. Nine am.” Lauren said after flipping through the documents.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell Jack what happened and get tomorrow off. I’ll clear my schedule as well.” Roman said calmly, “It’s going to be okay dove.” Lauren then murmured back a weak affirmation, “Now go call Paul and tell Jack while I call Sofia and rearrange our business meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Lauren sniffled. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye dove. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Lauren said and then she hung up. Then she took a deep breath, brushed away her tears, and called Paul.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren?” Paul answered, very confused. Why would she be calling him on a Monday?</p><p> </p><p>“Paul, I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need?” Paul asked, suddenly very serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Damian’s parents are suing me for full custody of my baby. I need someone to represent me. Will you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me the date and time.” Paul replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow, nine am.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll clear my morning schedule.” Paul reassured Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Paul. I owe you everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t, Lauren. We’re family. Family helps each other out.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Lauren said unsuredly, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will. Now, I have to get back to work. Fax me a copy of the lawsuit and I’ll look it over when I get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send you a fax when I get off.” Lauren said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. See you tomorrow.” Paul said and then he hung up. Lauren took the documents to the copier and faxed them to Paul’s office address that he had texted her moments after he hung up. Then she went to Jack’s office and waited for Jack to  be done doing her tour.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that didn’t take long. This was a good group.” Jack said to himself as he entered his office. Then he noticed Lauren, “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need tomorrow off?” Lauren questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Jack questioned back.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember Damian’s parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Jack said as he took a seat at his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re the ones who are suing me. They want full custody of my baby.”<br/><br/>“They WHAT?!” Jack screeched, “We’re not going to let that happen are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I can help it. Paul is representing me.” Lauren said as she bunched up her shirt in her hands, “But the court date is tomorrow so I need tomorrow off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.” Jack said quickly, “Whatever you need Lauren. If you need the week, take it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just need tomorrow. And then maybe another day if things aren’t settled, but I’ll keep you posted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yes, of course.” Jack repeated, “Whatever you need. In fact, why don’t you take the rest of the day off? Figure out a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’ll handle your paperwork. It’s not the first time I’ve done that mountain of paperwork, remember?” Jack joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Jack.” Lauren said as she left his office and headed toward her to pack up her stuff.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tuesday, July 28, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren and Roman solemnly made their way up the courthouse steps and through the door. As they walked, Roman kept one arm around her and his other hand in his pocket so that way Lauren wouldn’t have to see his closed fist shaking with rage. Fuck this shit! They shouldn’t even be here! Why can’t people keep their damn hands to themselves and keep them off what belongs to him? </p><p> </p><p>“Lauren.” Paul greeted once he saw them, “I’ve come up with several strategies which I think could help us win this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Roman nodded, “We’re going to be fine dove.” Roman then kissed her temple. But Lauren still had a look of defeat in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they won’t get full custody but what if they give fifty/fifty? Or they then sue for grandparents’ rights?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was able to get video surveillance at the grocery store of Annie pushing you so that goes to her temper and her tendency for violence. Plus partners who are the abuser in the relationship often come from an abusive household. All of this will be used to describe why Annie and Richard shouldn’t have access to your baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if that doesn’t work, we’ll flee the country and go to Greece.” Roman said, semi-seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“It will work Lauren.” Paul said after giving Roman the ‘not helping’ glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus, their main argument is that you are a danger to this child and that you were the abuser in the relationship. We have the evidence to disprove that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could anyone think that I would want to hurt this baby? They’re my entire world now.” Lauren said sadly. <em> I thought I was your world. </em> Roman thought bitterly but then he shook it off. Of course a baby would have greater value then him, it was her child for God’s sake. And his because it was hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just get inside the courtroom and figure this out. I’m sure it won’t take long.” Paul said as he put a hand on Lauren’s shoulder in reassurance. And he was right, it didn’t take long. Once Judge Wright, their judge, appeared things quickly went into action. Paul spoke first and he started making various arguments as to how Lukas’ were wrong to sue Lauren for full custody. </p><p> </p><p>“Judge, we have the evidence to prove that the Lukas’ child, Damian, kidnapped, tortured, and raped my client. A rape kit was done at the hospital and the DNA matches Damian Lukas. If this child does belong to Lukas, then it is a child created out of rape and for the Lukas’ to be retraumatizing my client is uncalled for.” Paul said before he took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Since my client has found out that she was pregnant she has decided to keep the child and has been going above and beyond to prepare for it. She and her partner have been slowly turning their guest bedroom into a nursery and my client has been going to multiple doctor’s appointments. While her doctor, Dr. Reinel can’t provide testimony via Hippa laws, she was able to acknowledge that my client has never missed an appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>“And finally, perhaps one of the most important points to make is that we aren’t even sure if the baby is the biological child of deceased Damian Lukas. The night before her kidnapping, my client and her partner had sex and their protection failed them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this true Dr. Owens?” Judge Wright asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Lauren answered.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, I am ordering a paternity test. Mr. Sionis, would you agree to participate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Roman answered immediately, “Yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, we shall run the DNA collected from the rape kit and the DNA provided by Mr. Sionis against a blood sample drawn from you, Dr. Owens. Do you have any objections?” Paul turned to look at Lauren who shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“My client does not.” Paul answered for Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“So ordered.” Judge Wright said, banging her gavel, “Let’s get this paternity test on the books and schedule to reconvene for a later date.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wednesday, July 29, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I just need you to rub this against your cheek for three minutes.” The assistant instructed Roman. Taking what he considered to be an extremely long q-tip in his hand, Roman opened his mouth and started rubbing the cotton against the inside of his cheek. As he was rubbing, he looked over to Lauren who was in the process of getting her blood drawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all right?” Roman asked, temporarily stopping what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“No talking Mr. Sionis.” The lab tech said, causing Lauren to giggle at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Roman.” Lauren reassured Roman, “It doesn’t feel any worse then a slight pinch.” Roman nodded as he continued to move the cotton swab against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the purpose of drawing blood?”</p><p> </p><p>“MR. SIONIS!” The tech shouted at Roman. Again, Lauren giggled at the fact that Roman was finding himself in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, during pregnancy, cell free DNA migrates out of the womb and into the mother’s blood stream. By taking her blood, we can isolate the cell free DNA and compare it to your DNA and see if there’s a match.” The assistant said as she put a bandaid over where she drew blood, “It’s completely noninvasive unlike invasive procedures like chorionic villus sampling or amniocentesis which could have caused a loss in pregnancy. Blood testing keeps your little one completely safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Roman replied once he finished swabbing. Both he and Lauren stood up and thanked the tech and assistant before leaving the lab and heading back to the car.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?” Zsasz asked once Lauren and Roman were in the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Out of the way and a pain in my ass, Mr. Zsasz. Now let’s get my little dove to work.” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Boss.” Zsasz said back as he pulled the car back onto the main road and towards Lauren’s job. Meanwhile Lauren looked out the window and prayed. For what, she didn’t know. But she felt like she needed to pray for something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. DNA Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance:<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor <br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Annie Lukas: Meredith Salenger<br/>Richard Lukas: Bobby Cannavale<br/>Judge Wright: Shannon Washington<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, July 31, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much longer must we wait?” Roman asked impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just waiting on the results to be delivered. A two day turnaround is pretty remarkable, Roman. Be happy that Judge Wright ordered the paternity test as a rush or else it could have been weeks before we found out the results.” Paul said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right. Finally, someone besides you who could do something right around here.” Roman grumbled as he sat down on the bench next to Lauren and took her hand, “I just want to know how much longer it’s going to take before we can chase those no good people out of our lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might take another hour or two longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paul?” Lauren asked meekly, “What if the paternity test comes back that Damian is the father? Do Annie and Richard have any rights to this child? Is it possible that they could get full custody?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren.” Paul said, crouching down, “We already went over this. I won’t let them take this baby away from you. We will file appeal after appeal until we get what we want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do I want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For those people to stay as far away from you as possible.” Roman supplied the answer to Lauren’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As your attorney, whatever you want, I am legally obligated to fight for.” Paul said, giving his own answer, “Whatever you want Lauren. I mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” A young girl in a white shirt and brown skirt asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Judge Wright’s clerk.” Paul said, standing up, “Are the results in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are.” The clerk answered, “So if you would please make your way into the courtroom, Judge Wright is waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go dove.” Roman said in Lauren’s ear and he stood up, Lauren mimicking him. Together, the three made their way into the courtroom and past Annie and Richard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch! You killed my son.” Annie snarled at Lauren, who flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence!” Judge Wright yelled out as she banged her gavel on the gavel board as Roman soothed Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are here to read the paternity test of Dr. Lauren Owens. The potential fathers are Mr. Roman Sionis, and Mr. Damian Lukas, deceased. I will now look at the results before I read them.” Judge Wright said as she opened up the envelope and began to read to herself. As she nodded along with the findings, Lauren began to sweat with worry and she prayed to whatever God was out there that things would work out. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Judge Wright spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations Mr. Sionis. It would appear that you are about to be a father.” Judge Wright smiled at Roman. Roman was in complete shock and he didn’t respond other than a simple nod and Judge Wright reread the findings to herself. Roman couldn’t believe he was the father. Sure he had hoped and he had always planned on claiming the child as his, but that was because something that belonged to him was creating the child. Based on the odds, he had never assumed that he had been the one to help create the child that was growing inside his girlfriend. Was this real?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!” Annie screeched as she stood up, “You’re hiding the truth! You’re all keeping my grandchild from me!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Lukas!” Judge Wrights said, banging her gavel, “You can read the results yourself if you are not convinced. I understand that you want your son to live on through someone, but unfortunately that did not happen.” Then Judge Wright turned back to Roman, “Mr. Sionis, I once again congratulate you on your upcoming fatherhood. It’s a big responsibility but from the way you’ve stayed by your girlfriend’s side, I doubt this will be a challenge you will succumb to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Judge.” Roman said as if finally sunk it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ME!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman thought as he turned to look at Lauren, who had happy tears in her eyes. Pulling her into a kiss that expressed everything he was feeling, Roman felt tears roll down his face and tasted salt in the kiss, “You’re a miracle woman, little dove.” Roman said as he pulled away, “You’re my miracle woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Roman.” Lauren laughed through her tears as the two embraced. Next to them was Paul, who looked at the two with happiness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren.” Richard spoke up and Roman turned to look at him with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Richard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to apologize for everything that we put you through. This whole custody thing was Annie’s idea. When she thought you were pregnant by my son, she became obsessed. I just wanted to relax and enjoy my grandchild, but she just wanted to think of things to hurt you. She doesn’t want to acknowledge the fact that we both raised a monster. And for that and this, I’m so sorry.” Richard said honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Richard. That means a lot from you but…” Lauren turned to look at Annie, who was still arguing with Judge Wright, “I don’t know if she will ever be convinced that Damian isn’t the father of this baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Order in the court! ORDER IN THE COURT!!!” Judge Wright yelled as she banged her gavel, “I am bringing this court back into session.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you acknowledge the truth!” Annie yelled, “That you lied about my grandchild being his!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Mrs. Lukas.” Judge Wright said, very seriously, “I am bringing the court back into session so that I can grant Dr. Owens a restraining order against you and your husband. If either of you come within two hundred feet of Dr. Owens then you will be sent straight to jail. Am I clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But my grandchild?” Annie whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my problem Mrs. Lukas. Now this case is dismissed with prejudice.” And then Judge Wright brought down her gavel for the last time and then got up and left, leaving the five people alone in the courtroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going Roman.” Lauren smiled at her boyfriend, “I can’t wait to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and me both, little dove.” Roman said as he kissed her again. Then they, along with Paul, stood up and made their way past Annie and Richard. Annie shot them both shooting glares that were ignored and the three went outside and overlooked the courthouse steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad this all worked out.” Paul said before pulling Roman into a hug, “Congratulations man. I’m glad that it was you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how over the moon I am.” Roman responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have children of my own, Roman. Trust me, I know the exact feelings you’re experiencing.” Paul said as he stepped back and then gave Lauren a hug, “Let me know when you’ll be having that baby shower. I’ll make sure to clear my schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Lauren said, “Thank you for everything, Paul.” Paul then stepped back from the hug and picked up his briefcase before heading back to his office. As Lauren and Roman made their way down the stairs, they were bombarded by Zsasz, who apparently couldn’t wait in the car any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Zsasz demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Lauren looked at Roman and grinned, “Do you want to tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” Roman asked rhetorically before turning to Zsasz, “Oh Victor it was marvelous. Judge Wright dismissed the case with prejudice against that horrible couple. And that’s not even the best part. We got the DNA results back and I’m the father.” Roman grinned ecstatically at Zsasz as he put a hand on Lauren’s stomach, “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby in there Mr. Zsasz. Mine.” Zsasz was in shock as Roman had been before he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing Boss. I’m so happy for the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now we’re going to go shopping for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby.” Roman said, still grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah. Wait a minute Roman. We can’t go shopping now.” Lauren protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Roman pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have to get back to work.” Lauren explained. But seeing Roman’s disappointed face made her sigh, “How about, when I get off we make a list of everything we might need? Then we’ll go shopping either tomorrow or Sunday, depending how tired I’m feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, dove. We’ll do it your way.” Roman said, but he didn’t sound terribly disappointed, “Now let’s get her to her job Zsasz.” Roman announced with a little pep in his step, “And be sure to tell anyone who will listen who the father of your baby is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Roman.” Lauren giggled, “I’ll be sure to tell them. In fact, I’ll start with Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marvelous.” Roman said as he opened the car door for Lauren and she slid in with a grin. Looks like whoever she prayed to heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday, August 2, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can there be so many different types of cribs?” Roman asked himself as he looked between the modern crib and the mid century crib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman. If we go with this one it will allow us to control the height of the mattress so that the baby can’t get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that important?” Roman asked. His head was practically spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t want the little one getting out and causing trouble while we’re sleeping. Which reminds me, we’re going to have to get around to child proofing the loft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would that entail?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Covering the outlets, locking the cabinets, putting up a baby gate in front of the stairs.” Lauren listed off and Roman sighed. The novelty of this being his baby was starting to wear off and responsibility was sinking in, “Maybe we should put a safety on the toilet to prevent drowning?” Lauren thought out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just put a lock on the door instead, dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because what if they get tall enough to undo the lock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be what then? Three? Four? We’ll worry about that then. Let’s get back to the cribs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Roman. I’m getting ahead of myself.” Lauren sighed as she turned back to the cribs, “Do we need a portable crib?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going anywhere?” Roman asked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re right. So let’s take the one with the adjustable mattress height.” Lauren said as she pointed to the box. Roman nodded and lifted it into the shopping cart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zsasz is going to have a hell of a time putting this together.” Roman commented as Lauren checked the crib off the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not very handy when it comes to tools, little dove. I was born with the privilege of having people who do that stuff for me.” Roman said as they headed over to the bassinets next, “Now tell me why we need both a bassinet and a crib?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the baby will be sleeping in our room for at least the first year before we move her to her own room. We need something for her to sleep in in our room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t use the crib because…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we need a bassinet.” Lauren said as she started looking through the bassinets, “We want one that has mesh sides because that allows for better airflow.” Lauren muttered as she looked at the bassinets, “Ah! How about this white one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute.” Roman nodded in agreement. Lauren then put the bassinet in the shopping cart and checked off bassinet from the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we just need a stroller, a changing table, rocking chair, baby monitor, car seat and bookshelf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bookshelf? I don’t remember seeing that on the list.” Roman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I added it in the car. We’ll need some place for storage and a bookshelf is perfect plus it will be very practical down the road when our baby is no longer a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose it will be.” Roman sighed as he was led over to the stroller section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we go with a full-sized stroller or umbrella stroller? Or maybe a jogging stroller?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You jog dove?” Roman asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re right, I don’t. So that just leaves us with the full-sized or the lightweight. What to choose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d go with the lightweight, dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would allow us to pack it safely in the car… But would it be safe for a newborn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get the full-sized stroller.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think that’s best.” Lauren said before she went to the full-sized section, “So many types to choose from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it, dove. All this shopping is making my head spin.” Roman said as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, “Can we go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I distinctly remember this shopping trip being your idea.” Lauren argued before she settled on a stroller, “Besides, we only have one, two… five things left on the list. If we get the bulk of the shopping done now, we can scratch those things off the registry when we have our baby shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a baby shower, dove? I’ve never been to one.” Roman asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a type of party.” Lauren explained as he started looking up strollers on her phone and comparing them to the ones in the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A party?” Roman’s eyes lit up as he pulled away from Lauren and did a spin, “Oh dove, a party would be absolutely divine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Roman. We’re not having a party just yet, it’s too early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when do people have these ‘baby showers’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually in the middle of their second trimester or the start of their third. We’re two and a half months too early for a baby shower.” Lauren said before switching topics, “Let’s go for the trio system stroller. It has a removable seat so we can change them as the baby gets older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds flawless dove.” Roman dismissed as he put the stroller in the overly large cart, “Now tell me more about this party. What does it include?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s games, and snacks, and sometimes the baby shower is correlated with a gender reveal party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another party? You mean we can have more than one party for this baby?” Roman asked excitedly, “When can we have that one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two months.” Lauren said as she led them to the car seats, “Typically people find out the gender at five months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two months? Well that’s barely any time at all. I must start planning for these parties right away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, we’re not having two parties, just one. So pick. The second matter that’s up for discussion is the fact that you don’t have to start planning the party from now. We don’t know what the gender is going to be and you can’t find out right now so there is no way to plan a party around that. Even if you wanted it to be a surprise.” Lauren scolded as she turned to the car seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay, dove.” Roman said, slightly defeated and Lauren sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, I’m not saying you can’t have a party. But you have to be patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Roman pouted and Lauren sighed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise when the time comes, it will be a grand party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Roman asked, perking up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now would you please help me pick out a car seat? This is what we’ll be taking the baby home from the hospital in, so it needs to be very safe.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are these smaller?” Roman asked, pointing to some car seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think those are infant car seats, they’re specifically designed for infants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So should we get one of these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because when the baby grows older, it will have nothing to sit in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Roman sighed as he moved over to where Lauren was standing, “How about this four-in-one car convertible car seat? It says on the box that it's for infants to toddlers up to forty pounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could get us through the first few years.” Lauren observed, “But what’s the four-in-one part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we’ll find out.” Roman said as he picked up the car seat and put it in the cart, “Where to next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby monitors.” Lauren said as she led the way. After they found a perfect monitor that also had video surveillance so that way they could look at their baby through their phones as well as having an old fashioned monitor that they could put by their bed. After the monitor was baby furniture, like a changing table (they found a cute gray one), a rocking chair (made of pale wood), and a bookshelf (also gray). With everything scratched off the list, they headed to the checkout counter, where Roman was about to pay but Lauren beat him to it, sticking her credit card in the chip reader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How naughty dove.” Roman purred in her ear, “You should know that I’m the one who pays for this baby and their needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm…” Lauren moaned softly, “Yes, but let’s skip the sentiments and agree that I am much wealthier than you. I can also afford to pay for this baby.” Then Lauren softened, “How about I let you get the next one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Roman grinned as he took the recipe, “And can we have this shipped? I’m afraid the car might not be big enough for all this stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir, just give me your address.” While Roman was busy telling the clerk their address, Lauren looked at Roman with total devotion in her eyes. Finally Roman looked down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, little dove?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering… how did I get so lucky?” Lauren said as she leaned up and kissed Roman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Gender Reveal Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Dr. Reinel: Elisha Cuthbert<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Matthew Dackerman: Christopher Russell<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Robert Smithson: Ian McKellen<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Sofia Falcone: Sissy Spacek</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, October 3, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“So let’s start with how you’ve been doing. How are you feeling?” Dr. Reinel asked as she looked over Lauren’s chart, ready to start Lauren’s nineteen week exam.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel absolutely fantastic.” Lauren said as she laid down on the exam table and moved up her shirt, exposing her abdomen, while Roman and Zsasz stood next to her on her left, “I know you said that I might start experiencing leg cramps, but I just haven’t had any. I also haven’t had any dizziness or nausea. I’ve been sleeping great, although maybe a little bit more then my usual eight hours. And this child is no longer pressing against my bladder which is a huge plus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like your one of the lucky few.” Dr. Reinel smiled at Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It also helps that I have a truly a-MAZ-ing support team.” Lauren said, gesturing to Roman and Zsasz. Roman grinned at the praise and took Lauren’s hand and kissed it. Zsasz, meanwhile, just crossed his arms and gave Dr. Reinel his best intimidating look.</p><p> </p><p>“Having support always helps.” Dr. Reinel said as she jotted down a few notes in Lauren’s chart before closing it and getting up, reaching for a pair of gloves. There was a small lull as Dr. Reinel started opening cabinets and pulling out what she needed. Then she turned to Lauren and proceeded to walk over with a smile on her face and a tube in her hand,“Who’s ready to see your-” As Dr. Reinel was about to pour the ultrasound gel on Lauren’s stomach, Zsasz suddenly reached out and grabbed Dr. Reinel’s wrist, jerking her hand away from Lauren. Dr. Reinel gasped and squeezed the tube of gel in surprise, sending the bluish gel flying everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Zsasz!” Lauren gasped while Roman just watched the chaos unfold, “Victor, it’s just ultrasound gel. It’s fine.” Zsasz glared at Dr. Reinel before scooping up a glob of ultrasound gel and sniffing it before taking a lick. Having then been convinced that the ultrasound gel was harmless, Zsasz let go of Dr. Reinel's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Continue.” Zsasz growled at Dr. Reinel before returning to stand next to Roman, who again, didn’t even bat an eye at Zsasz’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Lauren smiled apologetically as Dr. Reinel gave Zsasz a scared look, but nonetheless applied the gel to Lauren’s stomach. She then took a deep breath and pressed the ultrasound equipment against Lauren’s stomach and turned on the monitor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear that?” Dr. Reinel asked as she turned to look at Lauren, a deep noise drumming throughout the room, “Looks like your baby’s heartbeat is perfectly healthy.” Lauren turned to look at Roman when Dr. Reinel spoke and saw a look of awe in his eyes. Roman again brought Lauren’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it.</p><p> </p><p>“So they’re healthy?” Lauren asked as she turned back to watch the monitor. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes and right now their lungs are in the process of developing. Just by eyeballing your baby, everything seems to be fine.” Dr. Reinel said as she leaned in for a better look at the monitor before leaning back, “But right now, I think the question you should be asking me is what is the sex?” Then Dr. Reinel turned to look at Lauren and Roman with a grin, “Would you like to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!/No!” Lauren and Roman said at the same time before looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Little dove, I want to know.” Roman pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, what does it matter the sex? We’ll love them just as much regardless, so why does it matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, dove?” Roman pleaded again, “You know how I feel about surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right.” Lauren caved with a playful roll of her eyes, “I suppose you’ve convinced me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you want to know?” Dr. Reinel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lauren nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see their legs? Now look between them. Do you see anything?”<br/><br/></p><p>“No.” Roman shook his head, suddenly concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“That means you’re having a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“A girl?” Roman asked, excited again.</p><p> </p><p>“Better luck next time.” Zsasz joked in a whisper to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Zsasz, this is spectacular news!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is?” Lauren and Zsasz questioned together.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I was worried that if it was a boy that it would take after me, but since it’s a girl then it will definitely take after you, little dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, that’s not how raising a child works.” Lauren deadpanned, “Our child has the same chance of taking after you then it will after me, boy or girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Roman said, slightly disappointed, “I was hoping that she would take after you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She still might.” Dr. Reinel interjected, “It’s all about how you raise her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re absolutely right, doctor. Come dove, let’s go and raise a spitting image of yourself.” Roman said as he pulled Lauren upright.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Doc.” Lauren deadpanned again as she allowed herself to be led out of the exam room.</p><p> </p><p>“Any time.” Dr. Reinel waved good-bye. After making their way back to the front of the office, Lauren scheduled another appointment for a month and a half away while Zsasz went to go get the car. With Roman keeping a hand on her back, the two made their way to the car and got in. That was when Lauren turned to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“So… who do you want to tell first?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell, little dove? Why would we tell when we can throw one of those parties you told me about?” Roman asked, an excited glint in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“A gender reveal party? Well I suppose we could throw one of those. It would have to be small though. And in the loft rather than in the club.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” Roman grinned as he leaned over and kissed Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>October 11, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“Now Zsasz, this is an extremely important task.” Roman said as he enunciated each word, “I need you to go pick up the cake for the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Boss.” Zsasz said, rolling his eyes when Roman wasn’t looking. What was so damn important about a cake?</p><p> </p><p>“The cake is the center of the event, Mr. Zsasz.” Roman said, answering Zsasz’s silent question, “Without it, we can’t reveal the gender of our baby. So be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Boss.” Zsasz said again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go Roman, I think he gets the point.” Lauren said as she carried up a box from down stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Little dove.” Roman said, rushing over to Lauren, “You know what the doctor said about heavy lifting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes. Being pregnant has left me unable to lift a two pound box full of paper decorations.” Lauren said sarcastically, “I’m not useless you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want you and the baby to be safe.” Roman insisted as he and Lauren began to walk around the condo.</p><p> </p><p>“Safe.” Lauren scoffed before turning to Zsasz, “Next thing you know, he’ll be banning me from using the stairs because it might accelerate my heart rate.” Zsasz cracked a small smile at Lauren’s joke before he was caught by Roman, who gave him a glare. Zsasz quickly wiped the smile from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Roman snapped at Zsasz.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Boss.” Zsasz said as he turned and left the loft.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove, can we please make peace?” Roman pleaded, “I hate it when you’re upset with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not upset with you Roman.” Lauren sighed, “You just don’t have to be so protective is all. I can handle myself. I know what’s too much and what isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, dove. I trust you.” Roman said as he kissed the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now let’s get decorating.” Lauren smiled as she handed Roman a couple streamers that said <em> ‘boy or girl?’ </em> on them. Roman had an absolute blast setting up for the party, hopping from one decoration to the other, making sure everything was just perfect. Finally, when all the decorations were put up, he stepped back to examine his work. Lauren joined him, wrapping her arms around his middle as she cuddled up against his side.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think dove?” Roman asked as he wrapped his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s spectacular, Roman. You really outdid yourself.” Lauren praised as she leaned up and kissed his jaw, “I can’t wait for everyone to find out we’re having a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“She will be as amazing as you, dove. I’m sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, we’re going to have to talk names soon.” Lauren smiled at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“A name? Why don’t we have that conversation now?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I suppose I have thought of a few.” Lauren admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Marvelous. Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what about Agnes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Agnes? Too old.” Roman dismissed, “Next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scarlet?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not naming my child after a color. Next?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Isabella?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isabella?” Roman said as he thought, “Well it certainly is an elegant name. And also modern. And also distinctive enough.” Then Roman looked at Lauren, “I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isabella then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dove. I believe we found our name.” Roman said before he crouched before Lauren’s stomach, “My little Isabella. My beautiful flower getting ready to bloom.” Then Roman kissed her stomach before looking up at Lauren, “I love you dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Roman.” Lauren said as she ran a hand through his hair, “So much.” Then Roman broke out a grin and rose to his feet, pulling Lauren into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“My dove, my pretty little dove.” Roman cooed as he spun her around. It was then that Zsasz walked in with the cake. He watched the two enjoy their blissful moment for a bit before interjecting.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss. I brought back the cake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magnificent, Zsasz. Put it in the fridge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Boss.” Zsasz said as he headed toward the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I should get changed.” Lauren said as she put her hands on Roman’s hips, “Our guests will be arriving soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re absolutely stunning, dove, so don’t change too much.” Roman joked as he leaned down to kiss Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha.” Lauren laughed sarcastically as she kissed Roman before pulling away, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come back soon. You know how lonely I get without you by my side.” Roman said as he let her go and Lauren padded away. Roman let out a happy sigh as he looked around his loft before his eyes landed on Zsasz, who was giving him a shit eating grin, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Zsasz said, still grinning, “But if you had told me almost eight months ago that the Great Roman Sionis would have become this whipped I would have called you crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whipped. I’m not whipped.” Roman said, suddenly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. And I haven’t killed people.” Zsasz said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’M. NOT. WHIPPED.” Roman snarled out.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with it. You’re hopelessly in love. It’s okay.” Zsasz shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re starting to test my patience.” Roman growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Which you seem to have a lot more of these days. Face it Boss, you’re changing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not changing. I’m still the ruler of Gotham’s underworld.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Zsasz teased.</p><p> </p><p>“One more word out of you and I will have you taken out back and shot.” Roman growled as he got up in Zsasz’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Are you sure you have it in you?” Zsasz teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have it in me.” Roman said as he pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman!” Lauren called out from the bedroom, “Can you come and help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming dove!” Roman called back before glaring at Zsasz, “This isn’t over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.” Zsasz grinned at Roman’s back as Roman headed toward the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need, dove?” Roman asked as he entered the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you help me with my shoes? I’m just a little too big to reach my feet.” Lauren laughed in slight despair.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course my dove. Whatever you need.” Roman said as he crouched down in front of Lauren and slid the sandals on her feet before buckling the buckles. Once he was done, he kissed her knee, “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Thank you.” Lauren smiled at him before she became serious, “What were you and Zsasz arguing about in the living room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that.” Roman dismissed, “Don’t worry about it dove.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren sighed as she signaled for Roman to join her on the bed, “You sounded upset. As your girlfriend it's my job to listen to you when you’re upset and to try to help you. But you have to tell me what’s wrong in order for me to help.”</p><p><br/>“You want to help?” Roman asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Roman. I love you and we’re in this together.” Lauren smiled as she took his hand, “For as long as you want me around, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forever, dove. I want you around forever.” Roman said as he kissed her hand before taking a deep breath, “Zsasz was just teasing me about being ‘whipped’ by you. I used to think that it would be a cold day in hell before I let someone have such control over me, and I guess I didn’t react well when Victor oh so kindly pointed that out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, it’s okay to be in love and to want to do something with the person you love or to not be happy when you are separated from that person. That’s not being whipped.”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s not?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Being whipped means that you follow the commands of your partner like an obedient dog. And trust me, that’s not what I’m looking for in a partner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well I’m glad you don’t want to ‘whip me’ as Zsasz might put it.” Roman said as he processed what Lauren had said, “I suppose… Well… I never really had a relationship where I missed someone as much as I missed you or craved your presence as much as I do. Even when I was seeing Circe. This is all so new to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. We’ll learn together.” Lauren said as she gave his hand a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Boss?” Zsasz asked as he entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mr. Zsasz?” Roman asked back, trying not to get annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren’s boss and husband are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Roman said excitedly, “Come dove, we have company.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right behind you Roman.” Lauren smiled as she slid off the bed. Together, they made their way into the living room where Jack and Matthew were standing, both in the process of removing their jackets.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you give those to me?” Lauren said as she took their jackets, “I’ll put them up in the guest bedroom slash nursery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you dear.” Jack said as he handed Lauren his jacket, “I hope he knows what a gem you are.” Jack gestured to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware, Jack.” Roman smiled as he kissed Lauren’s cheek, “Come back soon dove.” Lauren smiled as she passed by and headed to the guest room.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me Roman, how’s baby life going?” Matthew asked as he sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Having a baby is a big change. Are you ready for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m ready for my baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure. You know they’re quite messy right? You don’t really strike me as the guy that likes to be dirty.”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What will be fine Uncle Roman?” Misty asked as she came to stand next to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“We were just talking about your future cousin.” Roman said as he smiled at Misty.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait to find out what you’re having.” Rachel said as she, her husband, and her son made their way into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, we’re having a hard time keeping it a secret.” Lauren said as she returned, “Coats?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no dear. Just point me to where you’re putting them and I’ll handle it.” Rachel said.</p><p> </p><p>“The nursery. It’s past Roman and my bedroom at the end of the hall.” Lauren directed, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think nothing of it. By the way… you said you already know the gender? Then why throw a party?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Roman wanted a party so we’re having a party. Plus you don’t know so it’s sort of a gender reveal for you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Rachel said, looking unconvinced as she took the coats of her family and headed toward the nursery. Lauren, meanwhile, sat down on the couch next to Matthew who immediately turned his attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>“So have you felt the baby kick yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not too soon I hope.” Lauren laughed, “I’m hoping they don't have Roman’s level of energy because then they’ll keep me up all night long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Matthew grinned, “I suppose you might be right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m right.” Lauren said, still laughing. Roman looked over at her while he conversed with Misty and Cody and smiled when he saw her laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren my dear.” Robert said, as he approached Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandpa!” Lauren said as she stood up to give Robert a hug, next to her, David was shaking Roman’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Now my dear you didn’t have to get up on my account.” Robert said as he returned Lauren’s hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense.” Lauren dismissed, “You’re my grandfather, of course I’m going to stand to give you a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s nice to see you two. Now tell me, do I have to do damage control on your bitch of a mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not coming. I didn’t invite her.” Lauren explained with a somber look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Good choice, little one.” Robert said, “Speaking of little one, what are you having?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandpa! You know I can’t tell you that yet.” Lauren smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame a man for asking?” Robert laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lauren, Sofia’s here and she’s asking about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Lauren questioned as she looked around before spotting Sofia, “Well I suppose I better be off then. Keep Grandpa company Zsasz?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Of course.” Zsasz said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, boy, let’s go raid your boss’s liquor downstairs.” Robert said as he led Zsasz downstairs, “Call us when it’s time for the reveal dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do.” Lauren said as she went over to Sofia. The next two hours were filled with endless amounts of talking as the guests asked Lauren and Roman what they were going to do when the baby arrived. Roman had answered with a ‘what I always do’ which earned him a look from Lauren until he changed his answer. Lauren said she wanted to travel around the world with her child when they were old enough. They then showed off the nursery and the progress they had made towards it. Rachel then made a comment about the room being mostly gray and white and Lauren replied that they wanted something gender neutral for their baby and would probably add hints of color now that they knew what the gender was. Then it was time to cut the cake and reveal to everyone what they were having. As everyone gathered around the cake, Lauren and Roman both took the cake cutter in their hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready dove?” Roman asked as he kissed her forehead, his hand wrapped around hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s show them what we are having.” Lauren purred back as she leaned into Roman slightly. They cut into the cake and lifted out a slice, showing off the pink inside.</p><p> </p><p>“A girl.” Rachel was the first to speak, “You’re having a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we are.” Lauren grinned at her sister. Rachel then rushed over to give Lauren a hug and Lauren had to quickly set down the slice of cake.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations.” Paul said as he pulled Roman into a hug, David and Cody coming in from behind to make it a group hug and completely surround Roman, who was now quite uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Roman replied politely as he searched for his dove to help him. Unfortunately she was too caught up in her own bombardment that she didn’t notice his silent cry for help. Eventually everyone did pull away and Roman and Lauren finished cutting up the cake and dispersing it to all of the guests. They continued to entertain them for a couple of hours and even opened up some of the gifts they had been given. At first Roman seemed insulted to be given so many diapers but once he learned how much they cost from Lauren, he actually seemed quite grateful. They were also given pacifiers and clothes for the baby, and while Roman wasn’t exactly pleased by the wardrobe most of his guests had chosen, he was happy all the same. Especially when Lauren would look at him with this twinkle in her eye. It made it hard to resist constantly kissing her. Eventually though, the time came for all the guests to leave, and they did so with promises to meet up again soon. Especially from Sofia. The woman had practically demanded that Lauren and Roman visit her restaurant as soon as possible. With all of the guests gone, Roman and Lauren focuses on cleaning up after the party, putting the empty plates in the trash and the decorations back in the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we saving these, dove?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because you never know when we might have another.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I suppose. But not for a long time. I'd rather share you with as few people as possible.” Roman said as he brought Lauren into a hug, “I love you dove.” Then he kissed her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Roman. Today was a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>“That it was dove. That it was.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, October 30, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“Should we get some candy for the party?” Lauren asked Zsasz.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, ask the boss.” Zsasz answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren called out to her lover, distracting him from the scary talking butler animatron, “Should we get candy for the party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you think is best, dove.” Roman said as he picked up a cat and giggled in delight when it yowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, so we’ll get five bags of candy and disperse it in small bowls around the club.” Lauren told Zsasz as she pulled out a list, the two completely unaware that Roman had wandered off, “That just leaves streamers, window stickers, table decorations, and fog machines.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think I saw the party decorations in aisle two, so we should probably check there first.” Zsasz suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan. Roman, let’s go.” Lauren said as she looked around for her boyfriend but found him to be missing, “Roman?” Lauren called out, a little louder, thinking that maybe he had gone into the next aisle. When he didn’t reply, she started to worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss?” Zsasz called out after Lauren, wondering where Roman had gone off to.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did he go?” Lauren asked frantically as she and Zsasz started looking down the aisles trying to find him. Losing Roman in a store of any kind was dangerous, the man had literally no self control when it came to spending money.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman?” Lauren and Zsasz continued to call out to Roman as they went up and down the many aisles.</p><p> </p><p>“WOULD LAUREN OWENS AND VICTOR ZSASZ PLEASE COME TO CUSTOMER SERVICES? WE HAVE A LITTLE GIFT FOR YOU.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking now of all times?” Lauren growled as she turned her cart around and headed for customer services, grumbling about how it better be worth it. When she came into view of the customer services desk, she also spotted Roman sitting on the counter, swinging his legs with a balloon attached to his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake Roman.” Lauren grumbled as she approached Roman and the customer services lady, “I take it this is my surprise?” Lauren said to the lady who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Little dove.” Roman exclaimed as he slit off the counter and pulled Lauren into a hug, “You have no idea how scared I was. I wanted to look at other decorations so I left and then I got lost and I couldn’t find you but this nice lady helped me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you got scared Roman.” Lauren said as she patted Roman’s back while giving Zsasz a <em> ‘can you believe this is my life?’ </em> look. Zsasz just smirked at her in reply and shook his head, “Now. Did you thank the nice lady for helping you?” Lauren asked Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Roman beamed proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now Zsasz and I are going to continue to shop for decorations. Would you like to stay here or would you like to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to help dove.” Roman grinned childishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then, go wait for us in aisle two. Zsasz and I will be following close behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay.” Roman smiled as he skipped off to aisle two.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did I get another child?” Lauren asked Zsasz, who snorted at her question.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what planning a party does to him.” Zsasz replied as they headed to aisle two, “The more people he’s planning for, the worse he gets.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying that when there’s a big party involved, I will miraculously gain a second child?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Lauren groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove, what do you think of these?” Roman said as he held up a pair of bat and pumpkin streamers wrapped up in a package.</p><p> </p><p>“They look good. Let’s get four of them.” Lauren said as she picked up another package of streamers and put them in the cart, “Now we just need table decorations and window stickers.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about these little dove?” Roman said as he held up two sets of ghost stickers.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just what we’re looking for. Good job Roman.” Lauren praised like she would a child.</p><p> </p><p>“And these decorative cats? Can we get these?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grab as many as you can. We’ll pair them with these skeletons.” Lauren smiled as she crossed table decorations off the list, “Now we just need three fog machines.” Then, allowing Zsasz to steer the cart around to where the fog machines were, Lauren took Roman’s hand to make sure he didn’t run off again.</p><p> </p><p>“Found them, Lauren.” Zsasz said as he stopped in front of the fog machines. Picking up three, he put them into the cart before getting some of the liquid fog that went in the machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go pick out costumes next?” Lauren asked Roman once she scratched off the last item on her list.</p><p> </p><p>“I already have a costume picked out, dove. I’m wearing one of my masks.” Roman said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the black one I hope.” Lauren replied, arching an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I save that one for special occasions only. The one I will be wearing I procured from Mexico.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then I can’t wait to see it.” Lauren said as she smiled up at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of costumes,” Roman said as he nuzzled her nose with his, “What are you wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise.” Lauren grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Little dove.” Roman warned.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lauren asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t tell me, I might just have to punish you when we get home.” Roman said lustfully as he started kissing down her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, we’re in public.” Lauren tried to say in a monotoned voice but it came out more like a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“Naughty dove, keeping secrets from me.” Roman teased as he bit down on a spot behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren moaned out quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I picked out my costume.” Zsasz said, interrupting the two and putting down a fake knife like headband and some fake blood in the cart, “Now will you two stop being gross and can we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Victor. Sorry about that.” Lauren replied as she pushed Roman off of her. Roman did not look one bit sorry for his actions as he happily followed Lauren and Zsasz to the checkout counter. Once everything was scanned, Roman paid with his business credit card and they left the store.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Saturday, October 31, 2020:</p><p> </p><p>“How is everything? Good?.... Perfect.” Roman smiled his best host smile as he went from table to table, making sure everything was perfect, down to the last detail. He and Lauren had spent all of today setting up and now she was getting ready for the party. He hadn’t needed much work, having dressed up in a black suit and a black tie with a black and red Mayan mask on his face. He hadn’t worn the mask he would wear for work like he promised, even though he had entertained the idea for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss… what do you think?” Zsasz asked as he appeared next to Roman. He had a bloody knife sticking out of his head followed by a bloody white t-shirt and black pants. All in all, he looked like an idiot. Roman contemplated telling him what he really thought but in the end he just looked at Zsasz with a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You look fabulous Victor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Zsasz said, giving him a look, “You must be having a great night Boss cuz even I know I look stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Roman hummed as he went over to the bar and ordered a martini and a club soda. As Roman looked out over the sea of people, his eyes landed on his little dove as she gently pushed her way through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman. God it took me forever to get ready.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes it did. Now tell me, what are you?” Roman smiled as he gave Lauren a once over. She wore a red beret and red skirt along with a pure white shirt that looked like it had multi colored fuzzy balls on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you tell?” Lauren teased as she did a spin, “I’m a gumball machine.” Once she told Roman what she was, he chuckled slightly before pulling her close.</p><p> </p><p>“You look absolutely adorable dove.” Roman said as he removed his mask and then kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I wanted to do something that got the baby involved so I googled ‘pregnancy costumes’ and decided on gumball machine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I love it. Come, let’s get a table.” Roman said as he took their drinks and led Lauren to an empty table.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mask, Roman.” Lauren giggled as she handed Roman his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Roman blushed with embarrassment at forgetting it before he put it back on.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the soda. Though I would kill for a drink right now.” Lauren said as she took a sip of her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“I know darling. But you have to think about the safety of the baby.” Roman sympathized as he wrapped his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I figure I’m probably signing up for at least two years of sobriety with this baby.” Lauren sighed as she leaned against Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“I could join you, you know? You don’t have to do this alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s okay. Someone has to enjoy themselves. Savor that drink for me.” Lauren teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I will.” Roman smiled as he sipped his martini. They enjoyed the music and each other’s company for a while before a nice slow song started to play.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna dance?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would never ask, dove.” Roman grinned as he took her hand and led her to where other couples were dancing. Placing one hand on her hip and the other in her hand, Roman pulled her close as they started to sway to the music. They continued to dance even after the song ended and Monster Mash by Bobby Pickett started to play.</p><p> </p><p>“They did the mash, they did the monster mash.” Lauren sang to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a graveyard smash.” Roman sang back as he twirled Lauren before dipping her, “It caught on in a flash.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say we finish this party upstairs?” Lauren suddenly whispered in Roman’s ear as she let go of him in favor of threading her fingers in his.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be opposed.” Roman replied with a mischievous grin. Lauren grinned back before she led him up the stairs, calling a good-bye to Zsasz as she passed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your Halloween you two.” Zsasz said with a grossed out look, clearly understanding their reasons for retiring so early.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we will Victor.” Roman grinned as he followed Lauren up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Once they made it to the loft, Roman took off his mask and they started kissing each other furiously. Lauren tried to lead Roman to the bedroom, but Roman had other plans. He guided her to the living room and then pushed her down on the sofa before climbing on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren whined when they broke apart and Roman went for her neck, “What if some sees?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is our condo, dove.” Roman reassured her as he kissed down her neck, “No one will come up here without my or your permission. And if they do then they will be kicked out with extreme prejudice.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Roman.” Lauren moaned out as Roman began to massage her breast over her shirt, “What if someone sees me? What if Zsasz comes up and sees me?”</p><p> </p><p>“They should be so lucky, dove.” Roman responded as he lifted her shirt off of her and threw it on the floor, her bra following soon after, “You’re gorgeous. You’re body rounded from <em> my </em> child. You’re absolutely magnificent.” Then Roman took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Roman. Ah! Fuck!” Lauren swore as she felt her arousal begin to pool in her underwear, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, dove.” Roman said as he began to kiss her stomach, “And I love you as well.” Roman said to the bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Roman.” Lauren smiled as she started to get emotional. How could she have gotten so lucky?</p><p> </p><p>“Dove, don’t cry.” Roman panicked as he moved back up her body and tried to wipe away her tears, “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Roman. These are happy tears.” Lauren said as she leaned up and kissed Roman deeply. Roman furrowed his brow for a second in confusion before he was pulled into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Roman asked as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, “Because if you don’t want to continue, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking.” Lauren hushed as she kissed him again. As they kissed, Lauren took off his jacket and tie and threw them on top of her shirt, before starting to unbutton his shirt. Roman helped her, and soon had it off and joining the growing pile on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“And you say I’m the gorgeous one.” Lauren breathed as she looked over Roman’s naked torso.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove.” Roman whispered as he kissed her again, this time softly and with much more emotion. While they kissed, Lauren re-explored his upper body with her hands, squeezing and massaging various places as Roman moaned into her mouth and grinded against her. Lauren broke the kiss and threw her head back, moaning out Roman’s name and giving him access to her throat. As Roman took the open invitation, Lauren unbuckled and unzipped Roman’s pants before sliding them and his underwear down his legs. Roman broke the kiss and mimicked Lauren’s earlier actions by removing her skirt and underwear before he was stopped by her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears that we forgot to take these off.” Roman chuckled as he began to unbuckle her sandals and take them off before removing her skirt and underwear from her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Your shoes are still on as well.” Lauren giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“You appear to be right dove.” Roman grinned as he stood up and removed his shoes and socks before getting rid of his pants and undergarments. Then he joined her back on the couch, completely naked.</p><p> </p><p>“Make some room in there, little one, because Daddy’s coming in.” Roman whispered to the bump before giving it a kiss, smiling when Lauren giggled at him. Then he aligned himself with her entrance and sunk into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman!” Lauren moaned out as she felt the coil within her start to tighten.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren!” Roman moaned back as he began to thrust into her gently, as though every thrust was about her pleasure rather than his.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me.” Lauren demanded. Roman complied and leaned down and kissed her. As he did, he snuck a hand down between them and began to rub against her clit. Lauren moaned out louder with each stroke of his hand and thrust of his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Roman! I’m so close!” Lauren panted out when they broke the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Then cum!” Roman groaned as he continued thrusting, trying to angle his hips for a deeper thrust, “Cum for me dove!” Lauren then came with a cry and Roman moaned when he felt her pulse against him, barely able to stop himself from cumming also. Picking up his speed, Roman began to thrust harder into Lauren, feeling himself creeping closer to the edge. Right behind him was Lauren, about ready to reach another peak thanks to his constant rubbing on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman!” Lauren cried out from the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“I know dove. Me too. I’m close too.” Roman panted as he continued to thrust into her. After a few more thrusts, Roman came inside her, Lauren following him over the edge as he came. Roman then switched their positions so that he was on his back while she rested on top of him. He made no move to pull out of her, and Lauren didn’t bring it up, choosing to cuddle up against Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“That was incredible, Roman.” Lauren praised as she kissed his jaw, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Roman replied as he kissed her head. They stayed quiet for a few minutes as they caught their breath. Then it happened. A sharp movement against her ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Lauren said before her eyes widened and she looked at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove, are you okay?” Roman asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I can’t describe it, it’s just… Here! Feel!” Lauren said as she took Roman’s hand and put it on her stomach where she felt their baby kick. For a second, all was quiet, then Roman felt the kick against his hand and he didn’t know how to react.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dove…” Roman trailed off as he looked at Lauren with tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a baby Roman.” Lauren said as though it suddenly became real.</p><p> </p><p>“Our baby. Our little Isabella.” Roman purred as he began to shower Lauren’s stomach with kisses, “My beautiful angel. My sunshine. My flower.” Roman murmured with each kiss, “I’m not sure if you can hear me just yet, but your Mommy and I love you so, so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“That we do.” Lauren agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“And we want you to know that even though you weren’t exactly planned, you were made out of love.” Roman whispered as he kissed Lauren’s stomach again, “You’re our whole world now, and we love you unconditionally.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Roman's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Robert Smithson: Ian McKellen<br/>Sofia Falcone-Gigante: Sissy Spacek<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Matthew Dackerman: Christopher Russell</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Monday, November 2, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren woke up and lifted her head from Roman’s shoulder but chose to keep her arm around him. Being pregnant had turned her into a real cuddle bug. She had offered to get a body pillow so that Roman wouldn’t be bothered by her need to cuddle, but he wouldn’t hear any of it. Pressing a kiss to his chest over his shirt, Lauren cupped his sleeping face with her hand and watched as his eyebrows furrowed together for a moment before smoothing out again. Clearly he was in a very deep sleep. But that wouldn’t do. Not today of all days. Leaning over him, Lauren pressed a kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up Roman.” Lauren whispered as she kissed him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove, let me sleep.” Roman grumbled into the kiss as he kissed her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Lauren whispered as she kissed his jaw, “How can I when it’s your birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you really respected my birthday, dove,” Roman growled playfully as he pushed her onto her back, “then you would let me sleep.” Then Roman went back to sleep, resting his head on her chest as he pulled her close with his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. But I’m awake, so let me go.” Lauren struggled lightly against Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never, dove. I will never let you go.” Roman yawned but he did release his hold on her. Lauren slipped past him and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Once she was out of the bathroom, she quickly dressed and headed to the kitchen, determined to make Roman a special breakfast. All the while, Roman slept soundly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Lauren.” Zsasz greeted as he sat at the dining table, reading the paper while drinking a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Victor.” Lauren called back, not even questioning why he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making Roman breakfast. It’s his birthday, remember?” Lauren teased before she dropped her voice down to a whisper, “Is everything ready for the party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I got the cake in the fridge down in the club and the decorations ready to put up.” Zsasz whispered back, “Although I’m not exactly sure why it is that you want to throw him a surprise party. You know how he feels about surprises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s dating me,” Lauren dismissed as she went into the kitchen, “he’ll get used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Zsasz muttered as he turned the page in his paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And since when do you read the paper?” Lauren questioned as she pulled out a pan before opening up the cupboard and pulling out pancake mix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since today.” Zsasz responded as Lauren opened up the fridge and retrieved some bacon, eggs, and the unbaked croissants that she acquired from a local bakery. Turning on the oven and setting it to three fifty, Lauren began to make the pancake batter. Once it was mixed, she checked the oven and placed the croissants on a tray before putting them in the oven for thirty minutes. Then she started pouring the pancake batter into the pan in circles. After a few minutes, she would take the spatula and flip the flap jack onto the other side. She repeated this process several times until she had about ten or so pancakes. Then she put them in the warming draw and started on the bacon. Both the bacon and the croissants were done at about the same time and so Lauren put them on two separate plates before putting them in the warming draw as well. Once all three items were in the drawer, she started on the coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t deserve you Lauren.” Zsasz commented as he looked up from his paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me Victor.” Lauren dismissed as she measured out each scoop of coffee grinds as she added them to the pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he by the way? It’s after ten, he should be up by now.” Zsasz observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him sleep. It’s his birthday, he can do what he wants.” Lauren said as she took Zsasz’s cup and went into the kitchen, standing by the coffee pot, “Unless you want to go wake him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Zsasz shivered, “Only you have the power to come out completely unscathed when it comes to waking the Boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.” Lauren scoffed as she watched the coffee flow out into the pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Zsasz.” Roman yawned out as he joined the two out in the world. Today he had dressed himself in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Gotham Rocks’</span>
  </em>
  <span> t-shirt that Lauren had gotten him a while ago with a white sport jacket and black jeans, a rare sight to see Roman in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning dear.” Zsasz said sarcastically as he went back to his paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you read the paper?” Roman asked as Lauren set a cup of coffee down in front of him, “Thank you, dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since today.” Zsasz said as he fluffed out his paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re certainly being odd today.” Roman commented as he took a sip of his coffee as Lauren set down three plates before going back to get her half cup of coffee. Doctor’s orders said that she could only have so much caffeine a day. While she was there, she also grabbed three forks and Zsasz’s cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Croissants, pancakes, bacon, and you made a fresh pot of coffee. What’s the occasion, dove?” Roman asked as he brought a bacon strip up to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday, silly.” Lauren said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, “That’s the occasion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I didn’t know you would be making such a big deal of it.” Roman said out of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well get used to it. You only turn forty-five once.” Lauren said as she cut into her pancakes, “So I was thinking we could go to Robinson Park today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what purpose, dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pleasure of my company?” Lauren questioned back, “Plus it would be fun to swing on the swings again.” Lauren smiled, completely ignoring Zsasz’s amused snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that would be fun.” Roman admitted with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then I thought we could go to the movies. There are so many new things out now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, dove? Last time we went to the theater we didn’t really watch the movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eww.” Zsasz commented as he lowered his newspaper to look at Roman, “Can you two not?” In response, Roman stuck his tongue out at Zsasz which made Lauren giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be opposed to our previous activities.” Lauren grinned at Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t either dove.” Roman grinned back as he ate his breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be okay from here, Victor. The theater isn’t far of a walk from here.” Lauren told Zsasz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, dove?” Roman asked out of concern, “It’s a fifteen minute walk. You shouldn’t be straining yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not straining myself, Roman. Plus Dr. Reinel said that I should be getting more exercise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Roman conceded. Then Lauren tapped the side of the vehicle and Zsasz drove off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Lauren asked as she took hold of Roman’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dove.” Roman smiled at her as they walked into the park, “So dove, before we start our date, is there anything you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I just want to enjoy your company.” Lauren said and Roman nodded as they walked around the park, Lauren occasionally putting a hand on her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing…” Roman said suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What my life has become. I always thought I would end up alone because of my choices, because of the monster that I am inside. And yet… here I am. With you. With our baby on the way. Everything just seems so perfect. It’s like I’m waiting for the shoe to drop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t Roman.” Lauren said as she cupped his face with her hand, “The shoe won’t ever drop on this, on us. I won’t let it.” Then Lauren leaned in and kissed him before she pulled away and said, “You’ve struggled so much throughout your life. You survived so much. Now you deserve to live your life in peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I really deserve it after all the wrong I’ve done? All the wrong I’m still doing? I’m still a monster, dove. I still run a criminal enterprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve all of this and more. You’re not a monster Roman and I will continue to tell you until you believe me. As for your business… it’s up to you to decide when you want to walk away from it. I won’t force you to make any choices. Just know that I will be here for you every step of the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dove.” Roman smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips, “I don’t know what I did right to deserve you in my life, but I’m glad I made that choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to believe that we were destined for each other. So that no matter what life, no matter what universe, we would have found each other.” Lauren smiled as she pulled Roman into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I rather like that idea, dove.” Roman smiled as he hugged her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, to change the subject…” Lauren grinned as she pulled away, “I do believe we are right in front of the swing set. Care to join me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove, I thought you would never ask.” Roman grinned back as he kissed her on the forehead, “Normally I would insist on racing you there. But right now I think it best that we just walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Let’s save the childish running for after the baby is born.” Lauren agreed as they made their way towards the swings. Luckily no one was there and they had the whole set to themselves. As they swung, Lauren started to think out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think she will be like, our baby?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she will be perfect.” Roman answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously, but I mean what kind of personality will she have? Will she like tomatoes? Will she have dirty blonde hair or black? Will her eyes be brown or blue? That’s what I mean when I wonder what she will be like.” Lauren asked as she paused her movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we will just have to find out.” Roman mused, “Why the wondering, dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I suppose ever since I found out that she was your’s, I’ve just been wondering about all of the tiny details that will go into making who she will become.” Lauren said before she laughed, “I suppose I’m not being very good at being patient, am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to wonder those things dove, I do too. But then I think about how it won’t matter in the end because she will be utterly perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Roman.” Lauren smiled at him as she got off of her swing so that she could go over and kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm always right, dove.” Roman grinned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s not go overboard.” Lauren laughed, “Shall we make our way to the theater?” Roman nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the park and toward the theater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to walk, dove? I’m sure Zsasz wouldn’t mind picking us up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, Roman.” Lauren smiled up at Roman as they made their way down Second Avenue. Having Zsasz drive them to the theater wasn’t an option. Zsasz was needed for setting up the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well tell me if you need a break. I don’t mind stopping.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, I’ll be fine. I’m pregnant, not out of shape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, dove.” Roman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure…. Hey, look! That’s Wayne Tower!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dove.” Roman said with a strained smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means we’re halfway… what is it?” Lauren asked when she noticed Roman’s troubled expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… nevermind.” Roman dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman… remember what I said? It’s my job to help you when you are upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know dove…” Roman sighed, “It’s just… I never had a good relationship with the Waynes. When I was little, my parents would always force me to hang out with Bruce when they had the Waynes over. Then when they left, my parents would talk shit about them. Maybe it was the Waynes’ genuineness that made me despise them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem to despise Bruce at the charity ball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I was trying to put on a front. I didn’t want you to judge me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Roman, I would never judge you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know dove. And I’m trying to be more honest. But I scared you away once and I don’t want to do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I came back Roman. And I will always come back.” Lauren smiled as she took Roman’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never become scared of me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’ve been doing a fantastic job.” Lauren said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, “I haven’t been scared of you since the day that I took you back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Roman said as he brought Lauren’s hand up to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re almost at the theater.” Lauren said as they turned off of Second Avenue and the theater came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I see it.” Roman smiled, “What do you want to see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about The Witches with Anne Hathaway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it about?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This boy and his grandmother have to thwart a group of witches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds interesting enough.” Roman mused as he opened the theater door for Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lauren smiled, “So do you want to see it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it would be good enough to see.” Roman said as they got online to the ticket counter, “Will we be sitting in the back again?” Roman whispered in her ear as he put his hand low on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want.” Lauren leaned up and kissed Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dove, I want.” Roman teased. After they ordered their tickets, Lauren and Roman bought some popcorn from the concessions stand and then headed to their designated theater room. There they made their way to the back of the theater and sat in the middle. Once they sat down, Roman immediately latched onto Lauren’s neck, leaving kisses and bites as he moved down to her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman!” Lauren scolded, “At least let me get my coat off first before you start pawing at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You move too slow.” Roman growled with impatience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant, Roman. There’s more of me to move.” Lauren teased as she finished taking off her coat. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she put it in the cup holder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Roman said in a lustful voice, as he moved the armrest and moved her close, “You are so beautiful it’s like I have my own personal goddess before me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren blushed, “You flatter me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to be flattered.” Roman said as he kissed her forehead before leaning down and kissing her lips. As they kissed, Lauren’s phone went off and Roman caught the first sentence before the screen went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got your dry cleaning.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you sent anything to the dry cleaner.” Roman commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Just a couple of items I thought needed a better clean than the washing machine.” Lauren dismissed, “So Rachel is picking it up for me so that we can enjoy our day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well that was nice of her.” Roman said as the opening credits began to roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do Lauren and the Boss do this?” Zsasz grumbled as he stood up on a step ladder, trying to put up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Happy Birthday’</span>
  </em>
  <span> banner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need some help?” Zsasz swiveled his head to see where the voice came from and found Rachel and her kids standing by the step ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. Could you hand me the double sided tape?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go Uncle Z.” Cody said as he handed Zsasz the tape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks kid.” Zsasz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Z, we thought Uncle Roman might like it if we put some glitter on the streamers.” Misty said excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a great idea.” Zsasz said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll fucking love it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zsasz thought. “Why don’t you start on that while your mother and I work on this banner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Both Misty and Cody said as they started gluing down glitter to the streamers. After the banner was up, the streamers were the next to go up and then the party hats were taken out and put on heads. After the four were finished, the other guests started to arrive. Once everyone was in their hiding place, Zsasz left to go pick up Lauren and the Boss. After about ten minutes of driving, he pulled up in front of the theater and found Roman and Lauren waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was the movie?” Zsasz said, trying to act normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good. Although the middle got a little lost on me.” Roman said, giving Lauren a sly eye, “Because of certain… reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” Zsasz grumbled as he pulled out and onto the street. His comment was overheard and caused Roman to grin widely at Zsasz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you think of a quiet evening when we get home?” Lauren asked Roman as she put her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect dove. Although there might be a little bit of a party later on.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Lauren asked calmly, although she was panicking inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I always host a party at my club on my birthday. It has become something of a tradition.” Roman said as they pulled up to the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose as the years go by we might make new traditions.” Lauren mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely.” Roman said as he held the door open for Lauren, not noticing the tie that Zsasz handed off to Lauren. Roman had gotten up the first flight of stairs when it all went dark, “Little dove, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Roman. But I have a surprise for you at the loft that you can’t quite see.” Lauren said as she tied the tie around his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the love of-” Roman gritted his teeth before he sighed, “A surprise dove? What kind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best kind.” Lauren said as she led Roman up the stairs. Once she planted Roman in front of the living room she said, “Okay. You can take off the blindfold now.” Roman did as he was told and took off the tie to reveal the friends and family before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!” They all yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove?” Roman questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise party Roman.” Lauren explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You planned a party for me?” Roman asked, getting a bit emotional, “Thank you dove.” Then he kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to do something for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But dove, why is it so small?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be best to keep the party within the immediate friends and family. Because, you know, Paul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I suppose we couldn’t really invite the Han Family to this little get together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Lauren grinned as she nuzzled his nose, “Now shall we go mingle with your guests?” Roman nodded and they began to start talking to the guests. Matthew and Jack immediately wanted to know what was going on with the baby, which annoyed Roman because he was expecting the party to be about him. Then there was Sofia, who made a sly comment about movie theaters being great places to make out in, which had Lauren blushing slightly while Roman grinned. Paul and David wished Roman a happy birthday, while Cody and Misty gave Roman a big hug. Finally there was Robert, who handed Roman his personal recipe for moonshine as a gift. And then it was time for cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Roman. Happy Birthday to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blow out the candles and make a wish, baby.” Lauren smiled as she kissed Roman’s cheek. Roman nodded before taking a deep breath and then blew out the candles. Everyone clapped estatically as Lauren began to pick the candles out of the cake, “What did you wish for darling?” Lauren whispered in Roman’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. And our baby.” Roman whispered back, “I wished that we could be together forever.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a perfect wish Roman.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Thanksgiving Camping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thursday, November 26, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to take the wheel for a while, Victor?” Lauren asked from her spot in the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it Lauren.” Zsasz replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe your brother-in-law talked you into going camping,” Roman grumbled as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in the car too you know.” Lauren pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because I go wherever you go.” Roman huffed, “I am completely opposed to this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know darling.” Lauren cooed as she cupped Roman’s cheek, “But you didn’t think you’d like picnicking or the park and now you love them. Give this a try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, dove. I’ll try.” Roman agreed after a moment, reaching out to kiss Lauren’s hand. But that was not the end of Roman’s complaining. In the three hours it took to get to the campsite, Roman grumbled about the dirt, the bugs, the food, the walking, and everything else in between. It was starting to give Lauren a headache and she was more than ecstatic to be able to get out of the car once they pulled into the campsite. It was a beautiful dirt sphere, clear of any debris and people, except for immediate family of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren. You look absolutely great.” Rachel said as she pulled Lauren into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Rach.” Lauren smiled as she pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Rachel greeted as Roman joined Lauren. Then Rachel laughed, “Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you wearing?” Roman looked down at his three piece suit and gave Rachel a quizzical look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I’m wearing my best suit.” Roman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We’re going hiking, not dancing at a ball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him be. I tried to get him to wear jeans and he looked at me like I had lost my mind.” Lauren sighed, “I’m just grateful I got him to wear sneakers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little L.” David called as he ran up to Lauren and gave her a hug, “How are my two girls doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, brother, thank you for asking.” Rachel responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offense, Rach, but I wasn’t really talking about you.” David said as he put a hand on Lauren’s stomach, “I was talking about this little munchkin right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay, Davie, thanks for asking.” Lauren smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” David grinned back, “Because we’re going hiking later and I want to make sure you’re at your best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we should set up our tents first before we go hiking.” Lauren commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already done.” David said, “Paul, myself, and the kids got all the tents put up. And we already have our sleeping arrangements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to sleep on the ground?” Roman complained as he wrapped an arm around Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.” David said chirperly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Grandpa Rob?” Zsasz asked as he came up with Lauren, Roman, and his bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of his old war buddies just died so he’s attending their funeral. He wanted to come though. Especially to see Lauren and Roman. They are his favorites for </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason.” David joked with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then show us to our tents so we can set down our stuff.” Lauren smiled as she made Roman take their bags from Zsasz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way.” David said as he led them to their tents, “Zsasz, you’ll be sharing this tent with me. Roman and Lauren, you two have that orange tent right over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Lauren said as she unzipped the tent, took the two bags from Roman, and placed them in the tent, “So when’s the hiking?” Lauren asked. It wasn’t long after she asked that question that the family plus Zsasz headed out into the woods. Roman had ditched his sports jacket at the advice of literally everyone and had to admit that it was better to hike without it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being nearly twenty-seven weeks pregnant meant that Lauren had a bit of a hard time keeping up with the group and they had to go a little more slowly because of that. Roman was not pleased with Lauren’s family because they, in his mind, were making Lauren do all this extra work when she should be resting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay, dove?” Roman asked a panting Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Roman. I’m actually enjoying myself.” Lauren reassured Roman, “Besides, the exercise is good for me. According to Dr. Reinel, it’s more detrimental for me to stand or sit in one place for too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well all right.” Roman grumbled, “If you’re sure.” And then he dropped the matter, assisting Lauren when she needed help walking over a large tree root or holding her hand when she needed a break. But other than occasionally asking her if she was okay, Roman kept his mouth shut. It was well into the afternoon when the family and Zsasz returned from their hike, Lauren immediately sitting down in a chair by the firepit, Roman and everyone else soon joining her. It was starting to get late in the evening when David suggested the family go for a little fishing. Rachel immediately declined, as did Misty. That was when David turned to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should stay back as well little L. You know… help Rachel and Misty with the cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David… are you suggesting that I stay here and play the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘barefoot and pregnant’</span>
  </em>
  <span> role?” Lauren asked with a little bite and David’s eyes widened immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” David said, “It’s just… I was assuming… you’re probably really tired. I’m sure that the hike took a lot out of you. That’s all that I was trying to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I am rather tired and it would be nice to stay here and rest.” Lauren admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. So you’ll stay.” David said, breathing a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay as well?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Your job is to go and have some bonding time with the family.” Lauren answered for David.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… but dove,” Roman protested, absolutely horrified by the thought of going fishing, “what if you need me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll manage for a couple of hours.” Lauren said as she shooed him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Roman. Let’s get going.” Paul said as he picked up five fishing rods and a bucket of bait. Roman let out a sigh and trudged along after the men. After a few minutes of walking they found a pond and set down the rods. Then Paul and David began to put the bait on the hooks before Paul approached Zsasz, Cody, and Roman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right you three. Time to teach you how to fish.” Paul said, “Now the first thing you want to do is open up the reel and then you cast back the rod and make like you’re throwing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. How do you know this stuff Dad?” Cody asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, son, when I was your age I was an Eagle Scout.” Paul answered as they watched David cast his line, “Now, do you think you could follow your uncle’s example?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got this.” Cody said as he cast his line perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now how about you two gentlemen. Ready for a little fishing?” Paul asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Roman said with a resigned sigh as he cast his line next, Zsasz following his lead. Zsasz immediately seemed to like the peaceful moment of the fishing while Roman was immediately ready for the next step, “Now what?” He had asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we wait for a bite.” Paul replied while David pulled out a beer from the mini cooler he had brought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beer?” David asked, offering the can to Paul or Zsasz, knowing that Roman would refuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that, thank you.” Zsasz said as he took the can from David and opened it, “I gotta admit that this is kinda fun.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so Zsasz.” Roman grumbled, already bored out of his mind. Being up in the woods meant no cell phone coverage so he couldn’t play on his phone or check his emails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fishing not for you Roman?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I find it extremely boring.” Roman replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you head back to camp then. I’m sure the girls will be happy to keep you company.” Paul suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, you’re clearly miserable. Get going.” Paul shooed him off. Getting up and leaving, it didn’t take Roman long to find the camp and stroll up to his little dove, who was in the process of chopping vegetables on a folding table while Rachel was making a liquid for the stew. Misty was off in front of the firepit reading a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove.” Roman whispered in Lauren’s ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren giggled, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out fishing with the boys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it was terribly boring so I came back.” Roman explained as he kissed the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re here… do you want to help me cook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it?” Roman asked, having never cooked before. He never had the need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See how I’m chopping these vegetables? Think you can manage this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With your help, dove, I can do anything.” Roman assured her as he took the knife from out of Lauren’s hands. He furrowed his brow for a second before he made a cut in the carrot in front of him. It was a jagged and uneven cut, but it was a start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well done, Roman.” Lauren praised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dove. Although I will admit that it isn’t as easy as you made it seem.” Roman said as he made another cut into the vegetable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, while you finish up the carrots, I’ll work on the tomatoes.” Lauren said as she pulled out another knife from the culinary set that Rachel and Paul had brought. The two chopped the vegetables in silence, Roman occasionally eyeing Lauren’s cuts and trying to mimic her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting the hang of it Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lauren smiled as she finished chopping her tomato, Roman still working on his carrot, “For someone who has never cooked before, you’re doing an amazing job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, little dove.” Roman smiled proudly as he finished chopping up his carrot before moving to the next one, chopping a little faster as he went. After the vegetables were chopped, they went into the stew that was cooking over the fire. Eventually, David, Paul, Cody, and Zsasz returned from their fishing trip. They had caught nothing but had used the time to bond. Roman was still rather happy that he had come back early. He had been able to spend time with his little dove, and that always made him happy. The family, including Zsasz, then ate by the campfire as they told stories about their lives back in the city. Then came the best part of the trip when David brought out the marshmallows and tongs. Roman had a confused expression on his face so Lauren explained that they were going to make s’mores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a s’more?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know?” Lauren gasped, acting as though she never heard anything more offensive in her life. This was worse than the time Roman didn’t know what a peanut butter and jelly sandwich was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No dove.” Roman replied, getting a little defensive. Lauren immediately took it upon herself to explain what a s’more was and how important roasting marshmallows were. Roman didn’t look convinced so she roasted a marshmallow for him and had him taste it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gooey.” Roman said once he put it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But I would like to try that s’more you were talking about.” Roman replied. And Lauren then made him a s’more and handed it to him. He brought up the melted chocolate, marshmallow, gram cracker mess to his mouth and took a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Lauren asked. Roman looked around and found that everyone was staring at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right.” Roman replied after he swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He likes it.” Lauren cheered and the rest of the family joined in. Roman blushed at the attention and ate the rest of his s’more in silence. Once the s’mores were eaten, everyone sat by the firepit and watched the fire crackle. Roman and Lauren put their chairs together and Roman wrapped his arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit that today wasn’t so bad.” Roman said to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Paul said, “Because we might just make this a family tradition.” Lauren gave Roman an amused look while he just groaned. Eventually everyone headed off to their tents for bed. Once inside their tents, Lauren and Roman started changing for bed. When they were in the pajamas, they cuddled under the blankets David had provided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight little dove.” Roman said, reaching for the lantern and moving it so that it was dangling above their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Roman.” Lauren yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight my little flower.” Roman said to Lauren’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know she can probably hear you.” Lauren said, “Apparently a baby’s hearing is completely developed at this stage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Roman asked excitedly, “Well there is so much that I have to tell her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Lauren yawned again as she settled down on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, my little flower, I’m not sure if you remember the last time I spoke to you a little under a month ago, but a lot has happened since then.” Roman said as he rubbed Lauren’s stomach, “It was my birthday and your mom planned an amazing surprise party, even though I normally don’t like surprises. It was a great surprise thought.” Then Roman leaned in and kissed Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it.” Lauren smiled as she stroked Roman’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then not a lot happened while you were growing inside your mommy. But today was a good day. We went hiking in the woods and then I went fishing. I don’t think fishing is really for me, it’s kind of boring to be honest. I don’t know what your uncle Zsasz was thinking when he said it was relaxing.” Roman took a pause to just rub Lauren’s stomach in soothing circles, slowing down when he would feel movement, “And now we are going to go to bed and see what tomorrow brings. So it’s time for bed Isabella, so let your mommy rest.” Then Roman turned to give Lauren another kiss, “I love you, dove.” Roman said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Roman.” Lauren yawned one more time and Roman turned off the lantern, sending the tent into darkness. It was interesting to fall asleep to the noise of crickets and other bugs chirping and owls hooting rather than the sounds of cars whizzing by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>November 27, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. Are we all packed?” Paul asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” Lauren replied as Zsasz put their bags away in the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it was certainly good to see everyone again.” Paul said to the group once Zsasz had returned, “I’m a firm believer that one can never get enough family time, so it was nice to spend Thanksgiving with all of you.” Then Paul did something surprising: he pulled Roman into a hug, “It was good to see you again brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother?” Roman questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. In case you haven’t noticed, Roman. You’re a part of the family. You’ve been a part for a long time. You and Victor are considered uncles by my children. Can’t get any closer than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I suppose.” Roman said as he pulled away from Paul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in here brother.” David said as he pulled Roman into another hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Roman said with slight exasperation as Lauren giggled happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too Victor. Before I have to chase you down.” David said as he held out an arm and Zsasz reluctantly stepped into the hug. Then Misty and Cody ran up to the hug and wrapped their arms around their uncles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Group hug anyone?” Lauren asked Paul and Rachel as she too joined the hug, laying her head on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not enjoying this dove.” Roman whispered to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but these are family hugs and we do family hugs.” Lauren said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed having her arms wrapped around Zsasz and Misty, her hands touching Cody’s. Then Rachel and Paul joined the hug and the circle was complete. Eventually everyone backed away and said their goodbyes before heading off to their cars. Once Roman and Lauren were in the backseat, Roman turned to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was torturous.” Roman said to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know darling, but you’re part of a family now. You’re going to have to get used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Part of a family…” Roman trailed off as he looked out the window. It was what he always wanted. As they pulled away from the campsite, Roman allowed himself to smile at the fact that he now had a family. Maybe family was something special after all and not something that should go fuck off. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lauren's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance:<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Matthew Dackerman: Christopher Russell<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Robert Smithson: Ian McKellen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday, December 5, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, Roman was the first to awaken. He looked down at Lauren and smiled when he found her cuddled up against the pillow next to him, her arms around his waist. His smile became even bigger when he remembered what day it was and the things he had planned for it. Now, he could wake her up the old fashioned way </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could have a little fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little  dove.” Roman whispered in her ear as he angled her face so that he could kiss her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm... Roman?” Lauren hummed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning dove.” Roman murmured as he started kissing down her neck, finding her sweet spot and biting down hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh!” Lauren moaned as he licked where he had bitten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy thirtieth, my little dove.” Roman said as he moved back up so that he could give Lauren an eskimo kiss, “Now what would you say to a little celebration? Just the two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be opposed.” Lauren said as she stroked his cheek with her thumb, “What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only your pleasure.” Roman whispered as he lifted up her shirt and began nipping and sucking at her chest. He paid particular attention to her nipples and Lauren felt herself arching off the bed in pleasure. Then Roman pushed back the sheets and removed her pajama bottoms and underwear. Roman looked up at his dove with a cheeky grin before spreading open her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you scream.” Roman grinned before he buried his face in between her thighs. He immediately began lapping and sucking on her clit, making Lauren swear and arch her back off the bed. Roman grinned as he removed his lips from her clit in order to leave a bite mark on her inner thigh, next to where Damian had scarred her all those months ago. He kissed the cigarette scar tenderly before returning to her sex. Lauren sighed happily when he returned to his previous actions and tangled her fingers in his hair. She continued to moan as he licked her open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Roman.” Lauren moaned his name. Then Roman moved to sucking on her clit while he added a few fingers inside her, moving and massaging her inner walls. With a cry, Lauren came, clamping down on Roman’s fingers and arching her back off the bed. Once Lauren came down from her high, she gave a little tug on Roman’s locks and he moved back up her body and kissed her. Lauren could taste herself on his lips and it only made her kiss him harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied dove?” Roman asked as he kissed the bruise on her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m satisfied. But not sated.” Lauren whispered lustfully, “I need you to cum inside me, Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren.” Roman groaned as his arms buckled slightly at her dirty words, “You’re going to be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have it no other way.” Lauren grinned as she ran her hands under his shirt and up his chest. She paid particular attention to the scar on his chest, massaging it with her fingertips before Roman took the shirt off. With a grin, she leaned up and kissed the scar delicately before turning her attention to his pants. Removing them with Roman’s help, she put her hand on his erection and gave it a few strokes, watching as Roman shuddered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman groaned, “This should be about you, not me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be about us.” Lauren corrected as she moved her hands back up his body and rested them on his shoulders, “It’s always been about us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, little dove.” Roman said softly as he aligned himself with her entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Roman.” Lauren whispered back as she took Roman’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Then Roman entered her with a solid thrust and Lauren felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. Roman set a gentle pace, thrusting into her with the utmost care as he felt her squeeze around him like a vice. Fuck! She felt so good around him that it was hard to not cum there and then. But then he remembered that this was all about her pleasure rather than his. Speeding up his thrusts slightly because he knew that’s what she liked, Roman made sure to fill her completely with each thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ro-Roman!” Lauren cried out, a sign that she was getting close. Running his free hand down her body, Roman found her clit and began to rub in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long after that for Lauren to cum, her pulsing walls clamping down on him harder and drawing his own orgasm out of him. Once he was back in his right mind, he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, still keeping their fingers intertwined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, dove, what did you think?” Roman asked as he brushed away some hair from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How you always get me to cum twice is a mystery Roman.” Lauren giggled playfully, “Men around the world should study you and use you as an example.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That good?” Roman asked proudly as he leaned in and kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always that good, Roman.” Lauren praised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s nice to hear sometimes.” Roman grinned, “So what do you want to do today, dove? Today is your special day. What special activities are we going to get up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, Roman, I don’t want anything special. The baby kept me up all night with her kicking and our previous activities have left me completely wiped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, dove, let’s at least do something for your birthday. I know! You always wanted to go to the Botanical Gardens. Why not go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I suppose it would be nice and relaxing to go and look at flowers.” Lauren murmured as she thought, “All right. I’ve been convinced. Just let me shower first and we can go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I join you?” Roman asked mischievously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Lauren grinned as she leaned in and kissed Roman before getting out of bed, “Coming Roman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right behind you, dove.” Roman said as he followed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The flowers are just amazing Roman.” Lauren breathed as she looked at all the tropical vegetation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, dove.” Roman agreed as he looked at an overhanging palm tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is definitely a place we have to take Isabella to when she’s born.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman agreed again, “I hope she has just as much of an appreciation for plant life as you do, dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Lauren said suddenly as she clutched her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove!” Roman exclaimed in a panic, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Our baby just moved and hit a nerve in my back is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Roman sighed in relief, “You had me worried there, dove. I thought something had happened that wasn’t supposed to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We’re all good.” Lauren reassured Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So will this happen often?” Roman asked as they started walking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. Now that I have only twelve weeks left to go, and as the baby gets bigger, I might experience the more uncomfortable side of pregnancy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor dove.” Roman cooed softly, “You be nice to your mother, my flower.” Roman then said to Lauren’s stomach. Then Roman put his hand on her stomach and waited patiently until he felt some movement, “I knew I could negotiate with you, flower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren giggled as Roman continued to talk to their baby. He truly was going to make a wonderful father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your patronage!” The cake lady called out as Zsasz left the shop. One thing down, another to go. As Zsasz got into the car, he checked the list to see what Roman had wanted. Cake and blue and purple roses with a singular black rose. Sentimentality was going to be the death of Roman Sionis, if Lauren didn’t beat it to it. With a sigh, Zsasz started up the car and headed toward Gotham’s Garden Florists. It didn’t take him long to get there and soon he parked and headed for the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door ringed as Zsasz entered the flower shop. He wasn’t really a prettsy, cutesy, flower guy himself, but if Roman wanted to get Lauren flowers, then he would buy the damned flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotham’s Garden Florists</span>
  </em>
  <span> how may I-oh! Victor! Do come in.” Matthew said as he came out from the back of the store, “What can I do you for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need flowers.” Zsasz said plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well duh.” Matthew said with a playful roll of his eyes, “What kind are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purple and blue roses with a singular black rose.” Zsasz read off of the list. Matthew’s eyes widened for a moment before a soft look appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it these are for a special occasion?” Matthew asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Zsasz said as he watched Matthew start to create the bouquet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment. I seem to be out of black roses in the front.” Matthew said as he went into the back of the store. He returned after a moment, holding a singular black rose that he situated in the middle of the bouquet. Once the bouquet was ready, he handed the flowers to Zsasz, who in turn, gave Matthew Roman’s credit card. Then, when the transaction had been made, Matthew handed Zsasz his receipt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Lauren I wish her a happy birthday.” Matthew said as Zsasz turned to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Zsasz replied. After leaving the store, Zsasz got back in the car and put the flowers in the passenger seat. Now all he had left to do was to take them and the cake home, then pick up Lauren and the Boss.</span>
</p><p><br/>
~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when are they coming?” Lauren said as Roman opened up the takeout containers of Chinese food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They should be here any minute.” Roman replied as he picked out some bowls to put the food in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, you didn’t have to invite my family over for my birthday if you didn’t want to. I know the aspect of family can be overwhelming to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, dove.” Roman said, turning and nodding with approval when he saw Zsasz bringing in more chairs to the dining table, “They’re your and Isabella’s family and that makes them my family also.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Roman.” Lauren smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are more than welcome, dove.” Roman replied as he leaned over the kitchen counter and kissed Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Rachel called out from the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the kitchen!” Lauren called back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Aunt Lauren!” Misty said as she ran up and gave her aunt a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Misty. And you Cody, I know you must be in the middle of studying for your finals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss hanging out with you and Uncle Roman, Aunt Lauren.” Cody replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother.” Paul said, addressing Roman, “Do you need any help with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I got it.” Roman replied, still uncomfortable with the fact that Paul was now calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘brother’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to go set the table.” Lauren said, “Care to help Paul?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored.” Paul responded as he picked up the plates while Lauren got the napkins and the utensils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when are David and Grandpa getting here?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon. I think David’s also going to swing by and pick up your parents while he’s at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” David’s voice broke through the crowd, “they’re not coming.” Then he walked up to Lauren and gave her a hug, “Sorry little L.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean they’re not coming?” Lauren asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I swung by their place after picking up Grandpa and Mom was in a complete tizz about something, I don’t know what it was, but she’s not coming. And she forbade Dad from also going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lauren said as she turned and headed to the bedroom. Roman, seeing how bothered Lauren was by the news, followed after her. When he reached the bedroom, he heard crying and he immediately burst into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove, don’t cry.” Roman soothed as he sat down on the bed and pulled her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I’m even upset about this. I mean, I should have expected this to happen. My parents never put me first. Ever.” Lauren said tearfully as she rested her head on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it's hard, dove. But at least you have the rest of your family to lean on for support.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Roman. And I’m grateful for them…” Lauren then sighed, “It’s just… I wish my parents actually gave a fuck. You know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re preaching to the choir, darling.” Roman said as he brushed her hair with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I suppose I am.” Lauren giggled all of a sudden, “A duo with parents who could give two shits about them. What a pair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fucking great pair, little dove.” Roman corrected her as he kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Roman.” Lauren whispered once they pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, dove. Now shall we return to the party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to, Roman.” Lauren said then she and Roman left the bedroom, where they were immediately confronted by Robert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear, I am so sorry about your bitch mother and pathetic father.” Robert said as he pulled Lauren into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Grandpa. Roman helped me get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why he’s the favorite.” Robert winked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my favorite too.” Lauren said as she turned to look at Roman with a smile on her face. Roman smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come then, let’s have dinner before it gets cold.” Robert said, ushering the two to the dining table. Dinner was a massive success, everyone talking about different topics that all loosely focused on the theme of the baby. Then when dinner was over, the cake came out and everyone sang out </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Happy Birthday’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lauren took a deep breath and blew the candles out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you wish for, dove?” Roman whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. And our baby.” Lauren parroted what Roman had said a month prior, “I want to live the perfect life with just the three of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little copycat.” Roman teased, “That’s an amazing wish, dove.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Christmas + New Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance:<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Mr. Han: Sab Shimono<br/>Sam Han: Brian Tee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tuesday, December 22, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking me out Zsasz.” Lauren said, “I don’t know what Roman’s deal is about me driving while pregnant, but I’m glad you could come along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem Lauren. So where are we going?” Zsasz said as he started up the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well I already have the tickets for the cruise I’m paying to send my sister and her family on. And the ticket to Hawaii for my brother. He always wanted to go. Then there’s your gift which is being shipped to the loft.” Lauren grinned as she thought about the gift she had gotten for Zsasz. It was the knife used by Viggo Mortensen in the movie Eastern Promises. She had paid nearly a small fortune to buy the knife from the movie company but it had been worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to get me anything, Lauren.” Zsasz said as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did. You’re part of the family. But that being said, I need to go to the jewelry store, Macy’s, and the liquor store. Preferably in that order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it.” Zsasz said as he headed in the direction of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotham’s Jewelers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the best jewelry store in town. Once they reached the jewelry store, Lauren hopped out and asked if Zsasz wanted to accompany her. Strictly out of curiosity, Zsasz joined her in the store, watching as she went right up to the manager and informed him that she had set up an appointment to pick up a watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did you pick out the watch?” Zsasz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when Rachel picked me up a week ago for lunch? Well… that might have been an excuse to go Christmas shopping for our partners. So I picked out a Blancpain Fifty Fathoms for Roman and had it engraved.” Lauren explained as the manager came back out with a box. He opened the box and there sat the watch. Lauren picked it up and flipped it over so that Zsasz could look at the engraving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘My love is eternal’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zsasz read out loud before picking the watch out of Lauren’s hands and looking it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This kind of watch in the collection is called Bathyscaphe. I thought he might like it in the navy color.” Lauren said, getting nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna love it Lauren.” Zsasz said after a while, “I think the engraving will be his favorite.” Then he handed the watch back to Lauren who put it back in the box. She handed the manager her credit card and he rang up the purchase. After the transaction was completed, the jeweler put the box in a bag before handing it to Lauren and asked her if she needed anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That bracelet over there.” Lauren said, pointing to a diamond studded bracelet, “I was thinking of getting it for my mother. How much?” The manager pulled out the bracelet and looked it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just under two thousand, ma’am.” The jeweler replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it.” Lauren said, this time handing the manager a different credit card, given that her previous one had a fifteen thousand dollar limit that she very much surpassed. Perhaps she should have used her debit card instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is some heavy spending, Lauren.” Zsasz commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. When you’re wealthy, spending almost eighty grand is nothing.” Lauren dismissed in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eighty grand?!” Zsasz whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The cruise was close to thirty, getting the penthouse suit isn’t cheap. And then the tickets to Hawaii plus excursions was close to eight. Then there’s Roman’s watch which was nineteen, and your gift which was twenty. Mom’s bracelet is two. And then I’m just going to get Dad a sweater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rich people. I swear...” Zsasz muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Compared to the millions I make Zsasz, this is nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your purchases today.” The manager said, handing Lauren back her credit card and a box that the bracelet was in. Lauren put her card away in her purse and the box in the bag from the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we Victor?” Lauren asked once she was sure she had everything. Zsasz said nothing in return, he simply gestured for her to lead the way. Once they left the store, they headed for the car and Zsasz opened the car door for Lauren, “Thank you.” Lauren said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Lauren.” Zsasz replied. Then he got into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the parking space, “Macy’s is next, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Lauren answered as she pulled out her phone and began to text Rachel, informing her that the watch came out beautifully. She continued texting Rachel up until they reached the Macy’s store. Putting away her phone, Lauren and Zsasz got out of the car and headed into the store, specifically the men’s clothing department.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you looking for exactly?” Zsasz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sweater for my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bought your sister and her family a thirty thousand dollar cruise but you’re going to get your father a lame sweater?” Zsasz asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I get him anything nice? Especially when he let’s my mother treat me the way she does?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point. But why get her a diamond bracelet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That? That was cheap compared to what my mother would normally pressure me to get her.” Lauren dismissed. Then she picked up a cheap black sweater that was folded nicely on a table. Thirty dollars. That should send a good message. Picking up his size, Lauren gestured for Zsasz to follow her to the checkout counter. As they headed toward the counter, Lauren spotted a four piece picture frame sitting next to other picture frames. Picking it up, Lauren wondered if it would make a good second gift to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victor, what do you think of this picture frame?” Lauren asked, “Do you think Roman would like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he is the sentimental type. I’m also sure he would just love having photos of himself strewn all over the condo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll get it for him then.” Lauren said as she plucked up the picture frame and carried it and the sweater to the checkout counter. Once she had bought the gifts, they headed out to the parking lot and got back into the car, “Now all we need to do is go to the liquor store.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who you buying the booze for?” Zsasz asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My grandfather. He hates it when I or any of my siblings go all fancy for Christmas, so I’m just picking him up a Single Malt Scotch Whisky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Zsasz said as they headed to the liquor store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove, you’re back.” Roman purred as he wrapped his arms around her as she placed her bags on the dining table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. And I have your gifts in here, so no peeking.” Lauren scolded lightly as she returned his hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Roman pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now I’m going to take them in the nursery to wrap them.” Then Lauren left, leaving Roman with Zsasz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t gotten my dove anything yet, Zsasz.” Roman groaned, “What am I going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the stores are still open. We can still go.” Zsasz said, “What do you think she would like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was thinking of getting her something to celebrate the fact that she’s going to be a mom. But… she did throw out her picnic basket when she moved in. Maybe I could get her a new one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not get her both?” Zsasz questioned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that might be a good idea.” Roman mused, “What if I get her a necklace that has the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mom’</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You google where to buy a picnic basket, and I’ll drive you to the jewelry store.” Zsasz said as he grabbed the car keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Roman hummed as he followed Zsasz, shouting to his little dove that he would be back in an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday, December 25, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren opened her eyes and yawned before cuddling further into Roman’s chest. That was until she remembered what day it was. Bracing herself on one arm, Lauren stroked Roman’s face before leaning in and kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Roman.” Lauren murmured as she pulled away. Slowly, Roman opened his eyes and looked at Lauren before he yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas little dove.” Roman replied before he burst out into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lauren looked at him in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’m just happy to have you in my life.” Roman chuckled as he kissed Lauren again. This time, the kiss deeped and Roman rolled Lauren onto her back before he broke away and started kissing down her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.” Lauren hummed happily when Roman began to suck on a spot on her neck, gently sinking his teeth into her. Then his mouth sought hers again, his tongue making its way past his lips and into her mouth. Lauren moaned into the kiss and brought up her own tongue to meet his. Eventually they pulled away, both a panting mess. Only this time it took Lauren a little longer to catch her breath. Something that worried Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right, dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. It’s… it’s just that the baby is… is squeezing down on my lungs. It’s getting hard to catch my breath.” Lauren panted before she took a deep breath and tried to quiet her breathing. Eventually her breathing did slow and she looked up at Roman before giving him a quick peck, “All better now.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Perhaps it would be best to keep you away from strenuous activity for a while.” Roman commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Lauren agreed before she grinned, “Wanna go open up your presents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove, I thought you would never ask.” Roman grinned back childishly as he hopped off the bed and ran out into the living room, Lauren following behind with an amused smile. He found the gifts addressed to him under the small Christmas tree that Lauren insisted they get. He looked up at Lauren for permission. She nodded, joining him on the floor, and he tore open the biggest box. His brow furrowed when he saw the picture frames and he looked up at her quizzically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that you sometimes doubt that you deserve us, so I wanted you to know that I’ll be here for every Christmas, every birthday, every special event in your life. And I thought the best way to immortalize that would be through pictures.” Lauren explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it, dove.” Roman said before he tackled her into a hug, “Why don’t we start now?” Then Roman pulled out his phone and opened up the camera app, “Smile.” And Lauren grinned happily into the phone as Roman, also smiling, took the picture. Once the picture was taken, Roman looked at it with a smile before putting his phone away and making a mental note to print the picture later. Then he turned to Lauren and gestured for her to open one of her presents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one?” Lauren asked as she reached for the obviously wrapped picnic basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, dove.” Roman nodded. Then Lauren carefully ripped open the wrapping to reveal a woven picnic basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Roman, it’s wonderful.” Lauren whispered as she examined the basket. She opened the lid and examined how spacious it was inside, “We’ll definitely get a lot of use out of this. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, dove.” Roman grinned proudly before reaching for his last present. Opening the box, he looked at Lauren’s expectant expression before he looked down at the watch she had gotten him. It was a flawless navy blue design and had a good weight. Then Roman turned over the watch to investigate the back and found the engraving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘My love is eternal’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Roman looked up at Lauren and grinned happily at the proclamation that watch made before leaning over and kissing her, “Thank you, little dove.” Roman said when he pulled away, “Now opened your final gift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. So impatient.” Lauren laughed as she reached for a small box. Opening it, she found a ruby necklace shaped into a heart with a gold band around the middle. In the gold band was the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mom’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lauren felt her eyes mist up as she looked at the necklace and all she could do was reach over and grab Roman’s hand, giving it a squeeze, “Roman… it’s… it’s just magnificent.” Lauren choked out, “Help me put it on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dove.” Roman said, setting down the watch and crawling up behind her. Lauren handed Roman the necklace and then lifted up her hair. Roman secured the necklace around her neck before kissing the junction between her shoulder and neck. Then he backed up, reached for the watch, and put it on his left wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” Lauren asked after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be great, dove.” Roman replied as he began to pick up the gift wrappings. While Lauren got the coffee, Roman threw away the snowman and snowflake styled paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once we have our coffee we should go and get dressed. We have to be at my sister’s at noon for a family gift exchange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t get anyone anything.” Roman panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I got them all gifts from both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So what did we get them?” Roman asked as he took his coffee cup from Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re sending my sister and her family on a cruise and my brother to Hawaii. We got my grandfather a single malt scotch whisky, my mother a diamond bracelet and my father a sweater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we killed it this year.” Roman mused, “I’m not even going to ask how much we paid for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I covered it this year. I figured you would get next year.” Lauren joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh joy, something to look forward to.” Roman said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look on the brightside, maybe our finances will be joined by then.” Lauren joked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Roman thought out loud. Joined finances usually meant marriage. Would he be married to Lauren by the end of next year? It wasn’t the worst idea he ever thought of. It was a thought that stayed with him as he got dressed and gathered the presents downstairs. Zsasz then showed up and put the presents, along with the ones he got the family, in the backseat. Then they began the twenty minute drive to the outskirts of Gotham where the Del Carlos’ lived. Once they made their way to the front door, Lauren rang the doorbell and they heard the pitter patter of someone rushing to the door. This was going to be a fun Christmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thursday, December 31, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand me another decoration, dove.” Roman requested as he looked down at Lauren from his spot on the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Lauren said, handing him a curly, golden wall decoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now hand me a balloon. Preferably black.” Roman requested again as he tapped the golden decoration to the wall. Lauren picked up a black balloon and handed it to Roman. Roman tapped it above the golden wall decoration before stepping down the ladder, “Now to the next wall.” Roman said as he picked up the ladder and moved it to another column. Just when Roman was about to request another wall decoration, when the door to the club opened and shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, we’re closed right now.” Lauren spoke up as Roman made his way back down the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you closed even for me, Mr. Sionis?” A figure said as he stepped out into the light, revealing he was an elderly man with graying hair. Beside him was a man about Roman’s age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Han.” Roman said tensely as he greeted the elderly man, putting his arm around Lauren before ushering her behind him. However, her presence was noticed by Mr. Han.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not be afraid of me, young one.” Mr. Han said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid Mr. Han.” Lauren replied evenly, “Roman just happens to be a tad over protective.” Then Lauren removed herself from behind Roman and presenting herself proudly before Mr. Han. That was when the elderly man noticed Lauren was pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would seem that you have become somewhat of a family man, Mr. Sionis.” Mr. Han commented with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well any man can change, Mr. Han.” Roman replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. What are you having?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A girl. Now, what can I do for you?” Roman said, trying to quickly change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A girl.” Mr. Han smiled, “You’re going to have your hands full. I know my son was quite the mess when he was young.” Mr. Han gestured to the man next to him, who bowed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for you, Mr. Han?” Roman asked again, growing slightly annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I wanted just a minute of your time, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Dove, stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. Mr. Han, would you mind terribly if I borrowed your son for some decorating?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But of course. Zi q</span>
  <span>ù bāng tā.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shì de fùqīn.” The son replied before he went over to Lauren, “My name is Sam Han.” Sam introduced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dr. Lauren Owens.” Lauren greeted back as she offered Sam her hand. He took her hand with a smile before he climbed up the ladder. Lauren handed him a balloon and the two got to work decorating the club. Roman watched them suspiciously for a moment before joining Mr. Han in a booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what brought you to me, Mr. Han?” Roman asked, “I distinctly remember you backing out of the deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Your aversion to family and your failure to procure the Bertinelli Diamond was seen as a problem by the rest of the Han Syndicate.” Mr. Han said, “My purpose of today’s visit was simply to check up on you. But now that I see you have embraced the idea of family, maybe there is a seat available for you at the proverbial table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Sionis. I believe there might be a future for you with the Han Syndicate. And you have her to thank.” Mr. Han gestured to where Lauren was standing, handing decorations to Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe her my entire life. She and that baby are my entire world now.” Roman admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember when my Kioko was pregnant with Sam. We were so happy.” Mr. Han smiled fondly, “But my deepest regret was never knowing when it was time to retire from the criminal life. I missed so many little moments because I was away working. Don’t be like me. Retire. Don’t risk your happiness in this field Mr. Sionis. It isn’t worth it. Raise your child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mr. Han.” Roman said as he contemplated what Mr. Han had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I think it’s time my son and I leave. I’m sure you would rather be spending this time with your woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. But please don’t feel like you have to leave on my account.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, Mr. Sionis. I saw your expression when we first came in. I understand wanting to keep her in the dark about everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last time she saw who I was, it didn’t end well.” Roman admitted, “Even though she says she’s gotten over it… I don’t want to take any chances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Kioko was the same way.” Mr. Han said, “They play an important role, the women in our lives. They keep us from the monsters we are inside.” And with that, Mr. Han called out to Sam and they left. Roman continued to sit in the booth, staring off into space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Lauren said gently as she put a hand on his shoulder, “What was that about? You seem shaken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing, dove.” Roman said as he stood up and kissed Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Lauren said back, unconvinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This party is a success, Roman.” Lauren said over the noise of the cheering and music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But I wish they would keep down the racket.” Roman sighed as he pulled Lauren closer as they danced around the dance floor. The song was a rare twenty-first century song that Lauren and Roman had no business swaying to. But hey, here they were. They were broken out of their trance when they heard people start counting down. Once everyone hit one, Lauren pulled Roman into a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, Roman.” Lauren whispered once she pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, dove.” Roman said as he pulled her into another dance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Valentine’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is dedicated to Sir Sean Connery. Rest in peace 007.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Donna: Poppy Drayton</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Monday, February 1, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman drank his coffee in silence as he watched Lauren bustle around the kitchen. She was thirty-nine weeks pregnant so any day was potentially </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘go time’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then he would be a dad and have the responsibility of taking care of another life. But that wasn’t what kept him up at night. What kept him up was the constant thinking that maybe it was time to take the next step with Lauren. They had been dating for almost a year, most of the time with her being pregnant, and it was only natural that he’d want to take things further. But they had already moved in together, so that was out. Damn, now that he was thinking about it, they really had moved at the speed of light with this relationship. Normally, coming to this realization might have scared him, but it just seemed so right to be moving at the pace that they were moving at. Maybe it was time that… he ask her to marry him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be doing all of this strenuous activity, dove, let me handle it.” Roman said as he got up and moved Lauren out of the way of the sink gently. Rinsing off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, Roman picked up where his train of thought left off. Marriage. Was he ready for it? He thought back to when he had asked Circe to marry him. They had dated for three years before he popped the question. And then he had only asked because it seemed like the logical next step. But with his dove… it seemed like they had something more. He never really believed in the idea of soulmates or being destined for someone before, having thought that it was utter bullshit muttered out by jewelry companies hoping to make a quick buck or by hopeless romantics who never had a taste of the real world. But now… well, maybe he believed in the bullshit somewhat. How else could he describe what he had with Lauren as anything other than destiny? Plus Valentine’s Day was just around the corner. How romantic would it be to propose then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Roman?” Lauren asked, breaking Roman from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, dove. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’ve been rinsing the same plate for five minutes, almost. It’s practically clean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sorry, dove, I was busy thinking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valentine’s Day is coming up. I was thinking of what the club might do to celebrate.” Roman lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Do you have any ideas?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, keep in mind that my due date is the twelfth.” Lauren reminded Roman as she wrapped her arms around his middle and looked up at him, “You might be too tired to even open the club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind, dove.” Roman smiled down at her as he kissed her hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I have to get ready for work.” Lauren smiled back at Roman as she pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you would take your maternity leave already.” Roman sighed as he watched her make her way to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me, Roman, I’ll work till I drop dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t remind me.” Roman grumbled with a roll of his eyes. Once she was out of sight, Roman pulled out his phone and began to text Paul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to ask Lauren to marry me. Would you help me pick out a ring?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman texted Paul. It took maybe a minute before Paul texted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes!! I’ll take today off work. I’ll also bring David.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman waited outside for maybe a few minutes before a reddish brown Acura SUV pulled up in front of the club. Recognizing both Paul and David, Roman got into the backseat. Once he was inside, David and Paul both turned around to look at Roman. Paul had a wide grin on his face while David was glaring at him and Roman suddenly felt like he made the wrong decision in asking Paul for help. The two looked like a couple of serial killers. Then David’s glare also turned into a happy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m just playing with you, man!” David grinned, “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! This is cause for a celebration!” Paul agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, my future brother-in-law is making an honest woman out of my sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, this isn’t the eighteen hundreds! She’s already an honest woman.” Paul argued with David as he pulled out of his parking spot and back onto the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” David argued back. At this point, Roman started to sweat. Was it too late to jump out of the car?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Roman.” Paul said as he looked at Roman through the rearview mirror, “What kind of ring do you want to get her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Roman hummed as he thought, “Well my dove doesn’t like big and flashy things, so probably something simple yet elegant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple yet elegant.” David repeated, “Yep. You certainly know my sister, Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Roman questioned, not sure whether or not David was being sarcastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” David said. Guess he wasn’t being sarcastic. The rest of the drive to the jewelry store was relatively quiet. No one really said anything until after Paul pulled into the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a budget?” Paul asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please, money doesn’t matter.” Roman dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose it doesn’t.” Paul agreed, “Not with the amount of money you make at the club.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And other activities.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman thought to himself. Then the three men headed into the store and started looking at rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” Paul said to one of the store clerks, “My future brother-in-law is thinking of proposing to my sister-in-law so we would like to look at some of your best rings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The lady said happily, “Congratulations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Roman replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a budget I should be mindful of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No budget. I’ll pay for whatever I think she’ll like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a lucky woman.” The lady smiled, “I’ll go look and pick out some selections for you. Any style you would like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too big or flashy. My Lauren likes things simple yet elegant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple and elegant. Got it. I’ll be right back.” The clerk smiled before she went and started pulling out rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that you also have to get something that Mom will like.” David said as he started looking at the emerald section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I please her?” Roman bristled, “It’s not her ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But she’ll complain about it and make little L feel bad.” David replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I get my little dove has nothing to do with your mother and she can piss off.” Roman said with some finality in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you, brother.” Paul said from where he was looking at sapphires, “Should I pick up Rachel something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be spontaneous. It’s part of what makes our relationship work so well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose seventeen years doesn’t just happen.” David agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it does not.” Paul said before turning to Roman, “What makes your relationship work so well? Everyone has their own secret. What’s yours?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>My secret?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I have one?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose my secret to a successful relationship with Lauren is honesty... and patience.” Roman said with a shrug, “That’s all that I can think of that works for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honesty. Yes, that certainly is important.” Paul agreed as David nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, I brought you some things that I thought she might like. Take a look.” The clerk said as she set down the rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman knew immediately that none of this was what he was looking for. They were too plain. He wanted simple, yes, but not single diamond on a band simple. Or a boring, done it before, heart shaped diamond. He wanted something original, but not over the top like he had seen on the women at his club. Still, he pretended to be interested and checked the price tag of the heart shaped diamond ring. Fifteen thousand. What, was it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAGIC</span>
  </em>
  <span> diamond? Did it grant him three wishes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey brother.” Paul said, catching Roman’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought about getting her something other than a diamond? These moonstones over here are very beautiful. And they are tied to a romantic meaning. They are usually gifted when someone wishes to have a long and harmonious relationship with someone.” That caught Roman’s interest and he went to go look at the moonstones, “And then there are these sapphires. Sapphires are meant to be given to those who have a strong romantic devotion to someone or they view that person as their true love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” Roman murmured as he looked at the gems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your family member is correct.” The clerk said as she moved to the gemstones, “You can find the romance behind any gemstone though. Might I suggest a ruby is you want to go the unconventional route. They mean passion, and just from hearing you talk about your girlfriend, you are very passionate about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the suggestion, but I got her a ruby necklace for Christmas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t want to repeat the gem. I get it.” The lady nodded in understanding, “Might I suggest building your own ring then? You can choose what gemstone you want to put in it and what kind of band you want and the setting. Complete creative freedom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that?” Roman asked, very surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The clerk smiled, “Why don’t it bring out some settings and you can decide what you want. With the help of your family of course.” Then the clerk left. Within a few minutes, she was back, and set down several ring settings in front of Roman along with a notepad for herself. Roman began to look at the different settings before his eyes landed on a vintage pavé. Picking up the setting, Roman looked at it in the light before handing it to the clerk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And would you like it in gold or silver?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silver.” Roman answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what kind of gems?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A moonstone in the center. Diamonds in the ring around the center stone, with sapphires on the sides.” Roman said as he picked up the setting again and looked at it. Still satisfied with his choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this setting is a one point five carot for the moonstone. Is that okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna love it, man.” David said as he clapped Roman on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very romantic.” Paul agreed as he appeared on Roman’s other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, normally it takes three to six weeks for an engagement ring to be ready. But from what I can guess from you, you want to propose to her on Valentine’s day.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Roman asked, amazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a gift.” The clerk joked before becoming serious again, “I can put a rush on it and it should be ready in ten days. But it will cost you extra for the rush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. So the ring plus the rush will come out to ten thousand today. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. I’ll get your order to the jeweler in the back and then I’ll ring you up.” And she did just like she said she would and then Roman found himself back at his club after a quiet drive back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help.” Roman said as he opened the car door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re family, man. Just do us one favor?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send us a picture of the ring when you get it. We’re both curious to see how it came out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.” Roman grinned as he got out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>February 11, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope she likes it, Zsasz.” Roman said as he got out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll love anything you get for her boss.” Zsasz said as he followed Roman into the jewelry store. Right away, the clerk from ten days ago recognized Roman and waved him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! It came out beautifully!” The clerk said, “I’ll go get it for you.” And then she left. After a few moments she returned with a small box and handed it to Roman. He opened it and felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. It was everything he dreamed it would be. The gorgeous moonstone was a cloudy blue/gray while the sapphires a rich blue and the diamonds a gleaming white against the setting of the ring. Everything was perfect and as he looked at the ring, he felt a nervous lump form in his throat. Would she say yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to love it Boss. It looks great.” Zsasz said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Roman let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding and closed the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Zsasz.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going to be alright.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roman thought as he put the box down on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since you already paid for the ring, there really isn’t anything else that you need to do. Would you like a bag for the ring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t want to draw suspicion. I’m going to have a hard enough time as it is hiding this ring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart.” The clerk said with a smile, “Well good luck, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Roman said as he put the box in his pocket and headed out the door. All that was needed now was to propose. Hopefully the baby didn’t arrive on Valentine’s Day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>February 14, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Blue Heron?” Lauren said in disbelief as Zsasz pulled up to the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be nice to go to the place we went to on our first date.” Roman said nervously, “But if you don’t like it, we can go somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, Roman. Don’t worry.” Lauren said as she leaned over and kissed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you probably didn’t want to go out because you’re overdue, but I thought it would be nice to spend Valentine’s Day as a couple for the first time.” Roman explained as he started to sweat. He could feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket. He just had to make it through to the entree portion of the meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Roman. I think it’s a great idea. This is going to be the last holiday where it’s just the two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. That’s what I was thinking.” Roman stuttered. God, why couldn’t he just shut up?! He was going to blow it. Even Zsasz was giving him a weird look through the rearview mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we should get going. We don’t want to miss our reservation.” Roman said as he got out of the car before turning and helping out Lauren. Once she was out of the car, she took Roman’s arm in one hand and put her other under her stomach. It was easy to weave past the line of people who hadn’t made a reservation and get their table. However, the bane of his existence soon showed up with her annoying high pitched voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello you two, and happy Valentine’s Day!” Donna said as she approached the table, “Wait! I recognize you two! You were here in March for your first date I believe. How did I know it was your first date? Well you had that glimmer in your eye.” Donna said as she started chattering on and on while Roman groaned and wondered what he did to deserve such punishment. Then Lauren reached her hand across the table and grabbed Roman’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re pregnant. Oh congratulations you two! When’s the due date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time now.” Lauren smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my! Well I suppose I won’t be showing you our wine menu then.” Donna joked, “But would you like anything to drink sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Roman sighed, regretting his decision to try sobriety with his pregnant dove, “Two club sodas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get right on it while you two look at the menu.” Donna said and then she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what looks good Roman? I’m partial to the Sweet Potato Curry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does look good.” Roman said as he bounced his knee nervously, “But I think I’m going to get the Pumpkin Fettuccine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here are your drinks.” Donna said as she placed the sodas in front of the couple, “Have you decided what you want to eat yet?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes.” Lauren said before giving Donna her order. Roman copied her shortly after and then Donna left for the kitchen. Suddenly, Roman felt like he couldn’t wait any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren.” Roman started nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Roman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we haven’t known each other long-” Roman said before he was interrupted by someone clanking their knife against glass. Annoyed at whoever interrupted him, Roman was about to reach out for Lauren’s hand when someone started speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I could have everyone’s attention please.” A young man said before he got down on one knee before a girl, “Stacy, two years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity and unconditional acceptance. I’m not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given me, but I promise to spend the rest of my days by your side. To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty, I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth, I will never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone. Stacy, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes Tom, I will marry you.” Stacy said as tears poured out of her eyes. Immediately the other patrons started clapping and cheering as Tom slipped the ring onto Stacy’s finger before they kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Roman, that was absolutely beautiful.” Lauren sighed with tears in her eyes. Roman sighed and looked away. Okay, so he was beaten to it by a man at least twenty years his junior and with a proposal speech that was so beautiful it was making everyone, including Lauren, cry. So he just needed to regroup and think of something amazing to say. How hard could it be? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to take the amazing proposal that he witnessed far from his mind, Roman struck up a conversation about Isabella and how he couldn’t wait to take her out to restaurants. Lauren giggled and was sucked into the conversation. Soon their food arrived and Roman knew it was time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove.” Roman  said as he took her hands, “You mean the world to me. When-” And then another clanking of glass was heard and Roman bowed his head in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” A woman in her thirties said as she got up from her seat, “Latisha, before our friends and family, I have to say that I don’t think a lot of people know what romance is. Anyone can buy flowers, candy and jewelry. But there is no love in that. The truly romantic things in life are the small things that show you care and that you are thinking of them. It’s going out of your way to make them happy. Like when I hold your hand when you are scared or when you save the last piece of anything for me. Or the way we randomly text each other in the middle of the day just to say ‘I love you’ or ‘I miss you’. It’s the way we stop to kiss as we pass each other in the hallway. It’s the way you call me beautiful after a long day or when I call you gorgeous after a sad movie and your makeup is all runny. It’s also when you laugh at all my terrible jokes and when I insist that we slow dance in the kitchen. Baby, a lot of people don’t know what romance is because they don’t have what we have. And I want to celebrate what we have in the purest way possible. I want to celebrate what we have by calling you my wife. Will you let me? Will you marry me?” The woman finished her speech and waited nervously as the entire room was quiet. Then Latisha nodded, clearly speechless, and the woman who proposed kissed Latisha as the room once again exploded in applause and cheers, particularly from Latisha and her fiancee’s friend and family. Again Roman sighed. Another great speech knocked out of the park. Maybe next time he should clank his glass and get everyone’s attention before proposing. Maybe he would try again with dessert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when dessert came, a chocolate covered cheesecake, Roman once again took Lauren’s hand, “My little dove. When you first-” Roman was cut short when a sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘YES!!!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was shouted across the room and Roman swiveled his head to see a couple embracing as the room once again gave out thunderous applause and even a few woops. Throwing in the proverbial towel, Roman slammed his fist down on the table in annoyance, which caught the attention of Lauren. Sensing he was upset about something, Lauren squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get going?” Lauren asked, “I’ll text Zsasz to come get us.” Roman nodded dumbly at the suggestion and watched as Lauren pulled out her phone and started texting Zsasz. Then Roman signals Donna for the check. Once the meal was paid for and Zsasz had texted back that he was in front of the restaurant, Lauren and Roman left. But not before another clanking of glass almost sent him into a rage. When Lauren got into the car, Zsasz was about to give a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> but stopped when he noticed there was no ring on her finger. He looked at Roman’s pissed off expression and decided that it was better not to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about in there?” Lauren asked, “I know you were trying to tell me something but you didn’t have to get so angry at all those people proposing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I should get angry, dove. They ruined our night!” Roman said angrily, “And it wasn’t such something, it was the most important of somethings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our night wasn’t ruined.” Lauren argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was!” Roman yelled, “It was absolutely destroyed. Vanquished. Made destitute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I was trying to ask you to marry me and I kept getting interrupted.” Roman screamed until he was breathless. Then the car was eerily quiet as all three people processed what was said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were trying to propose?” Lauren asked after a minute. Roman swallowed nervously before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then ask me.” Lauren said with determination in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right.” Roman said as he wiped off his sweaty palms on his pants before he turned to look at her, taking the box out of his pocket, “Lauren. You mean the world to me. Before I met you I was an angry person. I felt as though the world had betrayed me. I did terrible things and became a terrible person. But then you came into my life and it felt as though I could breathe again. It felt as though I was seeing the world for the first time. When you left me for those three short days, it felt like an eternity. Then I swore I would be better. That I would do better. You motivate me to be a better person, to be the best version of myself. When I found out it was my baby you were having, I felt like the happiest person in the world. You have given me the world by giving me yourself. I love you more then anything possible and when our daughter comes into the world, I will love her just as hard. Dove, I want you to marry me because I can’t picture a day without you in my life. Please say ‘yes’.” And then Roman waited nervously for what seemed like an eternity before Lauren broke out into a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lauren said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes? As in </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yes’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes!” Lauren said as she kissed Roman. Roman kissed her back hard before he pulled away and opened the box, revealing the ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Roman, it’s absolutely gorgeous.” Lauren gasped. Carefully, Roman slipped the ring onto her finger and Lauren was grateful that hand swelling wasn’t one of her pregnancy problems. She feared what kind of breakdown Roman would have had if the ring didn’t fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nailed it Boss.” Zsasz spoke up from the driver’s seat as Roman and Lauren cuddled together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit ruining the mood Mr. Zsasz.” Roman snarked back. The rest of the car ride was blissfully quiet. When Lauren got out of the car, she said goodnight to Zsasz before allowing herself to be escorted into the club. When they got into the center of the club, Roman let her go and got down on one knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? I already said yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I never got down on one knee, so the first proposal doesn’t count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to give another speech?” Lauren arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lauren snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I won’t.” Roman smiled before he became serious, “Marry me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already know that the answer is ‘yes’.” Lauren grinned at Roman. Standing back up, Roman kissed her before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I had to do things properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what world could I ever say ‘no’ to you?” Lauren smiled happily up at Roman as she kissed him again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Isabella's Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance:<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Mr. Han: Sab Shimono<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Dr. Reinel: Elisha Cuthbert<br/>Sofia Falcone-Gigante: Sissy Spacek<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Misty Del Carlo: Storm Reid<br/>Cody Del Carlo: Daniel DiMaggio<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Robert Smithson: Ian McKellen<br/>Matthew Dackerman: Christopher Russell<br/>Diana Prince: Gal Gadot<br/>Desiree Owens: Salma Hayek<br/>Jeffrey Owens: Jeff Bridges<br/>Charles Sionis: Robert Redford<br/>Amelia Sionis: Hellen Mirren</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 16, 2021:</p><p> </p><p>Lauren put her Ancient Greek dictionary away in a box before moving on to other text books. At Roman’s insistence, she had finally caved about going on maternity leave. Being four days overdue was not fun and Lauren made a mental note to call Dr. Reinel on the way home to talk about inducing labor if the baby didn’t come in the next week. As Lauren was packing, she felt what seemed like a contraction and she held her breath. Then the contraction ended and she led out her breath. Another braxton hicks. </p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be practicing a lot, baby. When will you be ready?” Lauren spoke to her bump as she picked up another book. Once her box was completely packed with the essentials, Lauren left it for Zsasz to carry when he arrived to pick her up. He was currently waiting for Roman to be finished with his meeting with the Han Syndicate and she didn’t want to bother either of them if she didn’t have to. For now she would talk to Jack and wait for them to be done with their meeting. She approached Jack’s office door and gave it a few swift knocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” She heard Jack’s muffled voice. She was about to open the door when she felt another contraction. She groaned lightly at the pain, but when it went away quickly, she brushed it off as another braxton hicks. By her research, contractions usually last anywhere from thirty seconds to a minute, and this contraction felt like it had been fifteen seconds. But the time between each false contraction had been thirty minutes. She would definitely be keeping an eye on that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all packed up and ready to go.” Lauren said as she sat down in one of Jack’s chairs, “Did you get the email I sent you?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes. Although I don’t know why you feel the need to resign, however temporary it may be. You’re irreplaceable, Lauren, and if you want to take six months of maternity leave or longer, I’ll give it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Jack insisted, “I’m not going to fire you if you want to take half the year off, I would too if it were my daughter.” Then Jack crossed his arms, “I’ve already deleted the email and I will keep deleting any copies you try to send me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Jack.” Lauren smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. Now I wanted to talk to you about something else. In a couple of months there will be a virtual lecture about Gladiator armor and weaponry. Do you want me to buy you a ticket?”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do I have to decide if I want to attend?”</p><p> </p><p>“April 15, the day of. So you have a day less than two months to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I let you know in a month? I should-” Then Lauren’s eyes widened and she stared off into space.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Lauren? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm… Jack…” Lauren trailed off as she turned to look Jack in the eye, “either I peed your chair or my water just broke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please let it be pee.” Jack prayed before he heard Lauren gasp and she doubled over in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not pee.” Lauren groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, okay.” Jack said nervously as he got out of his chair, “What are we going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to go to the hospital.” Lauren moaned in pain as she felt another contraction, “I felt contractions earlier. But I brushed them off as braxton hicks. I shouldn’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Jack said as he frantically as he threw open the door and screamed into the hallway, “The baby is coming. Everybody FUCKING breath.” Then he slammed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack.” Lauren said once the contractions stopped for a moment, “Breath. Get me my purse and coat from my office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I can do that.” Jack said as he threw open the door again and ran down the hall and found her coat and purse. Returning to his office, he helped her put on her coat and took her arm, leading her out of his office and down the hallway. As he led her, she rooted through her purse and found her phone. Tapping on Roman’s number she put the phone up to her ear. After five rings it went straight to voicemail. She called again and she got his voicemail. Again, voicemail.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck won’t he answer!” Lauren yelled, scaring Jack in the process as he was opening up his car door for her.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>In the back of a restaurant somewhere in the middle of Chinatown, Roman was talking business with the Han Syndicate when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He ignored it and it stopped buzzing after a while. All was quiet for a few moments before the buzzing started up again. Once again he ignored it. Then his phone buzzed for a third and final time.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to get that Mr. Sionis?” Mr. Han asked. Looking at his phone he saw that it was Lauren calling him. Roman felt himself growing slightly annoyed. Didn’t she know that this was a big meeting for him?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. It’s just my fiancee calling me. I’ll call her back later.” Roman said as he turned off his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the car, Zsasz was playing on his phone when Lauren’s number flashed across the screen. For a brief second, Zsasz contemplated not answering but he picked up anyway. Big mistake on his part.</p><p> </p><p>“WHERE IS HE???!!!!!” Lauren screamed into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in the meeting.” Zsasz answered, his ears ringing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well when he has a minute,” Lauren started to say, her voice sickeningly sweet, “tell him I’VE GONE INTO FUCKING LABOR and to meet me at the hospital as soon as possible. ‘Kay?”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right.” Zsasz stuttered as his head swam, “Should I tell him right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice of you, Zsasz. But don’t hurry on my account.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotham General.” And then Lauren hung up. Zsasz stumbled out of the car and ran into the back of the restaurant. Seeing Roman, Zsasz ran up to him, pushing his way past the guards. </p><p> </p><p>“Lauren just went into labor.” Zsasz whispered in Roman’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Now?” Roman gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She said she tried to contact you but you didn’t pick up.” Zsasz explained and a guilty look settled on Roman’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Sionis, is everything okay?” Mr. Han asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to reschedule our meeting.” Roman said suddenly as he stood up, “Zsasz has just informed me that my fiancee has gone into labor. I apologize for the inconvenience.” </p><p> </p><p>“Go to her. She is far more important now.” Mr. Han said as the rest of the Syndicate nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Roman bowed his head respectfully before he rushed out of the restaurant’s back exit and to the car, turning on his phone and cursing at it when it wouldn’t do so fast enough. Once it was on, he immediately called Lauren. It only rang once before Lauren picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“So nice of you to finally call me back.” Lauren said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Dove, I am so sorry I didn’t pick up when you called. I am getting in the car now. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t you rush on my account.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dove.” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Lauren said back, “You knew any day was baby time. You should have realized what was going on when I CALLED YOU THREE TIMES ASSHOLE!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay calm, dove. I’ll be right there. Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the car, two minutes out from the hospital.” Lauren said as she looked over a Jack, who was driving the car with one hand and breathing into a paper bag with the other, “And I am calm. It’s Jack who’s panicking. He’s currently breathing into a paper bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him to keep both his hands on the wheel. I don’t want an accident.” Roman ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“If he does that Roman, I think he’ll pass out.” Lauren said, looking over at Jack uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well then tell him to keep doing what he’s doing.” Roman changed his mind as he signaled Zsasz to drive.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman told me to tell you to keep breathing.” Lauren told Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“TELL HIM I’M TRYING!!!” Roman heard Jack yell over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, Roman, I have to get off. We’re at the hospital.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Okay dove. You’re beautiful and I love you and I’ll be there soon.” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Lauren said before screaming at Jack, “WHY ARE YOU PARKING SO FAR AWAY?”</p><p> </p><p>“DON’T YELL AT ME!!!” Roman heard Jack yell back before the line went dead.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Roman didn’t even wait for Zsasz to come to a complete stop, bursting out of the car and into the hospital. Walking swiftly up to the front desk, Roman slammed down his fist, catching the attention of the receptionist. He didn’t bother apologizing for his behavior and, instead, leaned his body over the desk as intimidatingly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“I am looking for my fiancee, Lauren Owens. She arrived here ten minutes ago. She’s in labor.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, let me check.” The receptionist said chiperly, “She’s in room 318 in the maternity ward. Here’s your visitor’s badge. And congratulations.” Roman just nodded at her as he snatched up the badge and took off running, following the signs to the elevator and then pressing three. Once the elevator doors opened, Roman walked swiftly past each room and had just passed 314 when he heard a shriek.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren?” Roman panicked as he raced into the room and found Lauren sitting in bed watching television. The bed remote was in one hand while Jack’s was in the other, who was currently doubled over. </p><p> </p><p>“Lauren.” Roman said again. When she heard her name, Lauren looked over and saw Roman, her eyes lightning up.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it.” Lauren smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I made it, dove.” Roman said softly as he took a seat in the other chair next to Jack, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still in trouble for not answering my calls, but I suppose as long as you showed up that’s all that matters.” Then Lauren hummed in pain as another contraction hit her and Jack shrieked beside her as she squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! You have a set of lungs Jack.” Roman swore as his ears rang, “Why don’t you get going now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she broke my fingers.” Jack said as Lauren let go of his hand, “I can’t feel them. I can’t feel my fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt she broke your fingers.” Roman chuckled as Jack got up out of his chair, shaking his hand to try and rid it of the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I’ll bring Matthew by tomorrow. No doubt he’ll want to meet the baby.” Jack said to Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to it.” Lauren said as Roman switched chairs to the one closest to Lauren. Then Jack left. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything from me dove?” Roman asked as he kissed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Just your support.” Lauren smiled before she moved over in the bed, “And maybe cuddle.” Roman smiled back at her before getting into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her once he got situated.</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t going to be just the two of us anymore. It’s going to be the three of us.” Lauren commented as they watched what she had put on the television: Jeopardy.</p><p> </p><p>“Three is a wonderful number, dove. My new favorite.” Roman joked as he hugged her closer. They cuddled together for a few minutes and then Zsasz walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Victor, glad you could make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t have taken me so long if the parking lot wasn’t completely crowded.” Zsasz complained, “I had to park all the way in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a shame. When Jack was driving he pulled into the handicap spot and screamed about a pregnant woman being the most deserving of the spot.” Lauren snorted, “I don’t know who he was screaming at though. He was under a lot of stress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like he really freaked out.” Zsasz observed as he took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“He did. But he was a real champ about it.” Lauren said and then she hissed out a breath as another contraction hit her.</p><p> </p><p>“How far apart are they?” Zsasz asked, referring to her contractions.</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means I have a long way to go, Victor.” Lauren said once the contraction ended, “But they’re getting stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>“My poor dove, are you in pain?” Roman cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too much, but I’m planning on getting an epidural when I reach ‘active labor’.”</p><p> </p><p>“When will that be?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for another couple of hours, at least.” Lauren dismissed as she laid her head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What should we talk about next?” Roman asked, changing the subject. It worked, and for the next few hours the group talked about various topics from the recent inauguration of the new president to whose eye’s Isabella would have. Finally, Lauren had a request.</p><p> </p><p>“Victor, you wouldn’t mind going down to the coffee shop on the main floor and getting me a sandwich, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind?” Zsasz asked as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” Lauren replied. And then Zsasz left the room to go to the cafe on the main floor. When he returned, he handed Lauren a turkey on rye. She tore into it, wolfing down the sandwich in seconds, “Who knew having a baby could make you so hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything else?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Dr. Reinel said I should eat but not too much.” Lauren replied. Then they heard a knock at the door, “Come in.” Lauren said.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Owens, how are you feeling?” Dr. Reinel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. The contractions have been coming in every ten minutes. I don’t think I need an epidural just yet but I feel as though I’m definitely going to need one when I give birth.” Lauren explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Can I check how dilated you are?” Dr. Reinel said as she approached the bed and put on some gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Lauren said as she shifted Roman off the bed and spread her legs. Dr. Reinel pulled up the sheet and stuck her head under and began to feel around with her fingers. Then she pulled back out and threw away the gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’re about five centimeters dilated, so you’re halfway there. I’d say another four hours at and then it’ll be showtime.” Dr. Reinel smiled, “I’ll also go ahead and prep the epidural.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Doctor.” Lauren smiled as she shifted back over from Roman to rejoin her on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>It took a total of twelve hours of labor before Dr. Reinel said that Lauren was ready to go. With the Epidural already injected and Lauren feeling next to no pain, they shooed Zsasz out and transferred her to a stretcher. Roman held her hand and followed her as they entered the delivery room. Once she was on the delivery bed, Dr. Reinel pulled Roman aside and had him put on a blue gown to help keep the room sterile and to keep his clothes from being destroyed. Not that Roman cared. But he did as the Dr. suggested before hurriedly returning to Lauren’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so good, dove.” Roman cooed as he took her hand again, “Squeeze my hand when you need to.” Lauren swallowed and then nodded as a determined look appeared on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Lauren. When I tell you to push, you push.” Dr. Reinel said as she got in between Lauren’s legs, “Okay, now push.” And Lauren pushed through gritted teeth as she squeezed Roman’s hand. After about thirty seconds of pushing, Lauren fell back against the bed, gasping.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I can feel the head. You’re almost there.” Dr. Reinel praised, “Push again.” Lauren let out a breath before she pushed, “Okay, take a break.” Dr. Reinel said and Lauren leaned her head against Roman’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost there, dove. We’re almost there.” Roman said he threaded their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“Push, Lauren.” Dr. Reinel ordered and Lauren obeyed, stopping only when Dr. Reinel said it was okay. By this time, her forehead was dripping with sweat from the exertion.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, she’s almost here. When I tell you to push, I want you to give it everything you’ve got, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay.” Lauren said weakly as Roman cooed encouraging words at her and pet her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“One last push. Go.” And Lauren gave it everything she had. And there it was. It was like this overwhelming relief. Like all the pressure that had been in her abdomen and crotch was gone. Roman left her side only temporarily to cut the umbilical cord, but as quickly as he left, he was back.</p><p> </p><p>“Here she is, Mom.” Dr. Reinel said as she placed Isabella over Lauren’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it, dove.” Roman said happily as he put a hand on Isabella’s back. Then he kissed Lauren’s temple.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s beautiful, Roman.” Lauren said in awe as she stroked Isabella’s cheek, “Welcome to the world my love.”</p><p><br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, after the placenta had been delivered, Lauren stitched up, Isabella given her first bath and weighed and measured, Roman was sitting in a chair in the room they were assigned. It was well after midnight, Isabella had been born at 11:33 pm, and while Roman was exhausted, he also felt elated. His fiancee had just given him a gift that he didn’t know how to reciprocate. His daughter. His beautiful little flower. She was his world now. </p><p> </p><p>Lauren was sleeping in her bed while Isabella slept soundly in a bassinet next to her. They were both so beautiful in Roman’s eyes and he felt like he suddenly didn’t deserve them. After all the monstrous things he had done, could it really be that easy to start anew? To start better?</p><p> </p><p>Roman pulled out his phone and looked at the picture he had taken of Isabella sleeping. He had sent it to his father, informing him that Lauren had given birth to his daughter. Why he had texted him, Roman didn’t know. It had been an impulse decision, really, as though a part of him still vied for his parent’s approval and acceptance. He hadn’t even told them that Lauren was pregnant, or that they had moved in together, or that he had asked her to marry him and she had said ‘yes’. He hadn’t told his parents anything, so he bet it was a surprise for them to learn that they were grandparents. What had surprised him was the fact that his father texted back saying that they would be there in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss.” Zsasz said as he knocked on the door to the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Zsasz, come on in.” Roman smiled. As Zsasz entered the room, a nurse followed closely behind. She pushed past Zsasz and began checking Lauren and Isabella’s vitals.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to tell you that I’m going home.” Zsasz said softly, “I’ll bring you and Lauren a change of clothing in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Zsasz. Lauren should have packed us a duffel. I think she put it in the closet.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll look for it.” Zsasz said before he looked at Lauren softly, “Tell her I said goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Roman said as he placed his hand in the bassinet and pet Isabella’s blanket. Zsasz shook his head fondly before leaving the room. That was when the nurse spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Owens.” The nurse said softly to Lauren, waking her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?” Lauren hummed sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Owens, I am here to help you feed your child for the first time.” The nurse said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Lauren yawned, “Okay.” And then the nurse picked up Isabella from the bassinet and handed her to Lauren. Roman leaned forward in his chair to watch as Lauren opened up her hospital gown and brought Isabella to her nipple. The nurse helped Lauren position Isabella when the baby latched onto Lauren’s breast.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s important that her head is in line with her body when she feeds for the first couple of weeks or else she will choke.” The nurse said with an encouraging smile, “Feeding can take anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes depending on the child.”</p><p> </p><p>“How will I know when to stop feeding her?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll feel her sucking start to slow or she lets go of your nipple.” The nurse answered, “Now, your body isn’t producing milk yet but it is producing Colostrum, which is extremely important because it gives your baby the nutrients it needs to fight off infection. In a couple of days, your body will produce a mixture of Colostrum and milk before finally producing just milk.”</p><p> </p><p>“When can I start pumping?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for the first two days. I would say around day three when your Colostrum starts to mix with your milk.” The nurse said and Lauren nodded, taking mental notes in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times will we have to feed her?” Roman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good question, Dad. Typically anywhere from ten to fifteen times a day for the first month and then it goes down to between eight to twelve for her first six months. After that you can start to introduce mashed foods and slow the milk feeding to between five to nine times a day.” Roman nodded when the nurse answered his question and kept his eyes on Isabella. After about twenty minutes, Lauren pulled Isabella away from her breast, having noticed that she had let go of the nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you should burp her.” The nurse instructed, “Your baby probably swallowed a lot of air, so burping her after feeding will keep her from getting gassy and cranky.” Lauren nodded and the burped Isabella. Then she handed the baby to the nurse who put her back in the bassinet. Once Isabella was put back in the bassinet, Roman relaxed into his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, you just got through your first feeding. I recommend putting a timer on your phone for when you should wake her again to feed.” The nurse said before she left.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest while you can dove. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to feed her.” Roman insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me, dove. Rest.”</p><p><br/>“All right.” Lauren yawned, “Goodnight Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight dove.” Roman said as he set an alarm on his phone and then got up and turned off the lights.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wednesday, February 17, 2021:</p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Sofia said as she entered the room with a vase of flowers, “I hope I’m not intruding, but I got your call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming.” Lauren smiled at Sofia, “But what’s with the flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Han came by my restaurant and insisted I bring these to you.” Sofia set as she set the flowers down by the window, “Apparently the Syndicate is quite pleased with the birth of your daughter.” Then Sofia turned to Roman, “He also told me to tell you to not worry about rescheduling the meeting, just to enjoy this time with your child.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to call and thank him.” Roman mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough about work. Where is the little gem?” Sofia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Roman said as he picked up Isabella from the bassinet and held her up to Sofia.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, you two certainly created a beauty. You’re gonna have to beat the boys off of this one with a stick.” Sofia praised as she stroked Isabella’s cheek. Isabella squirmed awake and then blinked up at Sofia, “She has your eyes, Roman.” Sofia said as she looked at Isabella’s pretty blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’re her best feature.” Lauren said from her spot on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d have to agree.” Sofia said. They talked about Isabella for half an hour before Sofia said that she had to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring her by when you start taking her out in public. I would love to have her.” Sofia said as she put her coat back on.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming, Sofia.” Roman smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t miss seeing this little beauty.” Sofia cooed at Isabella before she left. </p><p> </p><p>“Bring her to me. I should feed her before the rest of the family gets here.” Lauren said as she held out her arms. Roman nodded and handed Lauren Isabella before sitting back down in his chair. He watched as Lauren fed her, a look of contentment on his face. Lauren had just finished feeding Isabella when they heard a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock, knock.” Rachel said as she entered the room, followed by her husband, children, and Zsasz with a duffel bag. When Rachel saw Isabella in Lauren’s arms, her eyes softened and she let out a soft sigh, “Oh, Lauren, she’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t she just?” Lauren grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations.” Paul said to Roman, “You must be so proud.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Roman smiled as he watched Isabella settle more deeply into Lauren’s arms. She was getting ready to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we hold her Aunt Lauren?” Misty asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not.” Lauren smiled while Roman felt something tighten within his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you sit in the chair next Uncle Roman.” Lauren said and Misty nodded before hurrying over to the chair and pulling it up close to the bed. Lauren then handed Isabella over to Misty, who held her very gently.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so small.” Misty observed. She held her for a few minutes longer before handing her back to Lauren and Roman felt like he could breathe again. Lauren offered her to Cody to hold if he wanted but he turned Lauren down.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure, Aunt Lauren.” Cody said as he stood uncomfortably by the door. It was clear that children, babies in particular, weren’t really his cup of tea. Roman couldn’t blame him, he once thought the same way.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you aren’t going to hold her, then I will.” Rachel said as she collected Isabella in her arms and examined her, “I swear, Lauren, the more I look at her, the more I’m convinced that she’s an exact replica of Roman.” Rachel said after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I feel like the only part that I played was the role of incubator.” Lauren joked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you mean. Misty looks so much like Paul, it was crazy when I first looked at her.” Rachel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey everyone.” David greeted as he and Robert walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“David, Grandpa.” Lauren smiled as she took Isabella back from Rachel.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the little munchkin?” Robert asked as he approached the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is her.” Lauren answered as she held up Isabella for Robert to hold if he wished. Robert shook his head and sat down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“She looks absolutely beautiful.” Robert smiled as rubbed her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You two make cute kids, little L.” David said as he examined Isabella before reaching out for her, “Come to Uncle David.” David cooed as Lauren handed her to him.</p><p> </p><p>“So how was the first night?” Rachel asked.</p><p><br/>“Not bad. Roman set an alarm on his phone so we knew when to feed her. Other than being awake now and for feedings, she’s slept.” Lauren answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you might be one of the lucky few.” Paul commented with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it. She had a long day yesterday. I can understand her wanting to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember you just screamed and screamed.” Paul said to Misty, who grinned up at her father. Not wanting his adopted son to feel left out, Paul put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we stop and talk about how her eyes are exact replicas of Uncle Roman’s?” Misty asked as she stood next to David to reexamine Isabella, “It’s crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does look a lot like you, man.” David said to Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Does she? I thought she had my dove’s complexion.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, man, she’s all you.” David insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we late?” Matthew’s voice was heard as he entered the room with a large vase of flowers, probably of his own creation.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right on time, Matt.” Lauren smiled at Matthew as Jack followed him into the room, “And you didn’t have to bring us flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, these aren’t from me.” Matthew said as he set them down next to the other vase of flowers, “Diana ordered these.” Then Lauren’s phone went off. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you grab that for me Roman?” Lauren asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, dove.” Roman handed her her phone. Lauren checked the caller id and smiled when she saw it was Diana.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey D.” Lauren smiled as she answered the call, “I’m going to put you on speaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Diana said, “Can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can hear you.” Lauren smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to say congratulations to you and Roman. I’m planning a trip over to the States and I’m letting you know that I’m coming over to visit as soon as I arrive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Lauren laughed as Roman smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to let me hold her.” Diana insisted, “And train her how to be a warrior. She must be trained on how to beat men into submission.” Roman started nodding vigorously as he took Isabella back from David.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Roman is ecstatic about that. How soon can you start?” Lauren joked.</p><p> </p><p>“I started training when I was a toddler. We will start teaching her how to wield a weapon then.” Diana said proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if we should start with weapons.” Lauren gave Roman an unsure look, “Why not start with martial arts instead? It’s much less dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that is where you wish to start. I can respect that.” Then Diana paused before saying, “Well I have to go, my next meeting is about to start.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, Diana. I’ll call you next week some time.” Lauren said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Diana replied before she hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it was certainly nice of her to call but I’m surprised she didn’t reem you for having to hear the baby news from me.” Jack said as he looked at Isabella sleeping in Roman’s arms, “I’d ask to hold her but it looks like the little cutie is fast asleep. She’s certainly had a long day. She can meet Uncle Jack another day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Roman said, relieved. He wasn’t really a fan of passing around his daughter, even if it was with close family and friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Come darling, it’s time to leave.” Jack said to Matthew.</p><p> </p><p>“But we just got here. Can’t we at least stay and talk with Lauren?” Matthew whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh all-” Jack was about to say when he was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren, dear, you look like you’ve lost ten pounds! Though I thought you would have lost a bit more.” Desiree said as she made her way into the room, past the rest of the family with Jeff in tow, “And you would <em> never </em> believe who I dragged in from out of the cold. Look!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello son.” Charles greeted as he and Amelia entered. <em> They really did show up. </em> Roman thought with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Now <em> where </em> is my granddaughter?” Desiree demanded before her eyes settled on Isabella in Roman’s arms. Roman, making an executive decision, handed Isabella off to Lauren, hoping to keep his daughter away from what he believed to be a vile woman. But that did not deter Desiree as she marched up to Lauren and demanded to hold Isabella.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, she’s sleeping right now, I don’t want to wake her.” Lauren protested.</p><p> </p><p>“But she is <em> my </em> granddaughter. I have the right-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sit. Before I make you.” Roman growled in her ear. Desiree let out a huff before sitting down in the seat next to the bed. Robert gave Roman his usual nod of approval.</p><p> </p><p>“How you doin’, Roman?” Jeffrey asked as he put a hand on Roman’s shoulder, “You must be a mighty proud dad right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Roman smiled politely before smiling at his parents, fakely, “Mother, Father, come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Roman, why didn’t you tell us that you were having a child with this wonderful woman?” Amelia said. <em> She probably doesn’t even remember Lauren’s name </em>. Roman thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Mother, it just all went by so fast that I forgot.” Roman lied, “Would you like to meet her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we want to meet our granddaughter.” Charles said as they walked up to Lauren, who was in the process of cuddling with Isabella. When Roman’s parents looked at her, their eyes visibly softened, “She has your eyes, son. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that your fiancee had nothing to do with making her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Father.” Roman said stiffly as he stood at the end of the bed while the grandparents stood on either side. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Desiree said out of nowhere, “It’s a good thing that she looks like you, Roman, or one might assume she wasn’t yours.” The whole room froze with the exception of Roman’s parents, who smiled and nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Amelia said, who assumed Desiree was joking.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out.” Roman growled, “All of you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t kick me out! This is my grandchild and I have the right-”<br/><br/></p><p>“You have the right to nothing, you no good wench and if you don’t leave right now, I’m calling security.” Roman snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Desiree huffed as she stomped out, dragging Jeffrey out of the room. Jeffrey looked like he was close to protesting, but in the end, just hung his head and followed her out.</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” Roman pointed to his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“But son. We don’t even know what we did.” Charles protested.</p><p> </p><p>“You agreed with that monstrous woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“About your daughter looking like you? That is our crime?” Amelia said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more than that.” Lauren said softly, “My mother was implying that Isabella might not be Roman’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s ridiculous.” Amelia said, “We didn’t know that’s what she meant. And why wouldn’t our granddaughter be our son’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because right around when I got pregnant, I was kidnapped and tortured by my ex-boyfriend and we weren’t sure who the father was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I see.” Amelia said, failing to hide the look of disgust on her face, “Perhaps we should get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay if you want. I know you didn’t know what you were agreeing with.” Lauren smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no dear. It’s clear that we aren’t wanted.” Charles said as they quickly left the room. But Roman wouldn’t have it and followed after them.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re leaving, just like that?” Roman asked in a demanding tone as he caught up with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s clear we aren’t wanted.” Charles said again.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit! What’s the real reason you’re leaving?” Roman demanded again. Charles and Amelia exchanged glances before Amelia spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you expect us to love something that isn’t ours?”<br/><br/></p><p>“That’s what this is about?” Roman snarled, “You two are unbelievable. You would write an innocent child out of your lives because she might not be yours?!” Now Roman was steaming, “And for the record, she <em> is </em>my biological daughter. We had a paternity test done. But none of that would matter to me because I would still love that little girl regardless if she was my blood. She is my daughter and if you can’t accept her, then I don’t want you in my life or hers.” Roman then pushed past his parents and back towards the hospital room.</p><p> </p><p>“How were we supposed to know about the paternity test?” Amelia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have asked. Or you could have been decent fucking human beings and loved her regardless. Now you will never know her.” And then Roman walked back into the room and flopped into a chair. </p><p> </p><p>“That sounded intense.” David commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all right, Roman?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, dove. Just tired.” Roman sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, like I was saying earlier, we should be going.” Jack said as he put on his coat before handing Matthew his. Matthew whined about not being able to hold Isabella but Jack wouldn’t back down and so the two left, leaving just the immediate family in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“We should be going too, Paul.” Rachel said once Jack and Matthew had left, “The baby is clearly sleeping and Lauren needs her rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. You heard your mother, kids, time to head out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww.” Misty pouted while Cody looked a bit relieved. Once they had said their goodbyes, it was just David, Robert, and Zsasz left in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“She really is a cute little munchkin.” Robert said as he watched Isabella open her eyes, blink a few times, then yawn and go back to sleep, “But we should get going as well David.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan, Grandpa.” David said, “Rest well little L. And call us as soon as you leave the hospital. Or anytime you need someone to come babysit.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Will do.” Lauren smiled up at her brother as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before escorting his grandfather out of the room. Finally it was just Roman, Lauren, Zsasz, and Isabella.</p><p> </p><p>“Is now a good time to ask, Roman?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask what, do-oh! Right!” Roman said as he sat up in his chair, “Victor, we have a very important question to ask you.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m not changing her diaper for you.” Zsasz said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not that.” Roman said before doubling back, “Are you sure though?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Roman.” Lauren snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right. Back to the matter at hand.” Roman sighed before crossing his legs, “Victor, we were wondering if you would be Isabella’s Godfather.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Zsasz asked, pointing to himself in confusion, “You want me? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, deep down, very, very deep down, you’re a good person Victor.” Lauren said, “And we know that if anything were to happen to us, God forbid, you would look after Isabella the way we would want. We trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight: you’re asking a serial killer to be the Godfather of your baby?” Zsasz asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… Yes?” Lauren said as she shared a glance with Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Roman questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, as in ‘okay I’ll do it’. I’ll be Isabella’s Godfather.” Zsasz said. After Zsasz said yes, Roman and Lauren faces’ broke out into grins</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that my love? Uncle Victor has agreed to be your Godfather.” Lauren cooed at the baby. Isabella’s face then scrunched up and she let out a wail.</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds thrilled.” Zsasz deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s just hungry.” Lauren chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I suppose that’s my que to leave.” Zsasz said as he headed toward the door, “Have a good rest of your day, you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Zsasz.” Roman said as he headed after Zsasz and closed the hospital door. Roman watched as Lauren fed Isabella before handing Isabella to him to put in her bassinet. Once Lauren was situated back on her bed, Roman joined her, pulling her into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I owe you the world, dove.” Roman said as he kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I owe you the same.” Lauren said back.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You gave me the world by giving me just yourself.” Roman insisted, “You made all of this possible for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who changed your life, Roman. You chose to make the change, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you just stop and accept that all of this was your doing?” Roman teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, all right.” Lauren laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest, dove.” Roman said as he stroked her hair, “We have to learn to rest when we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rest well, Roman.” Lauren yawned, the day’s activities exhausting her.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, dove.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. First Days Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, February 19, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, stay calm and just read the instructions.” Lauren soothed as she held Isabella in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am reading the instructions, dove.” Roman huffed in irritation, “I just don’t know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, you hold her while Zsasz and I figure this thing out.” Lauren said as she handed Isabella to Roman. Lauren then took a minute to read the instructions and memorize the pictures on them, “Okay. So it looks like we just need to connect this to that and we’re done.” Lauren said as she pointed to Zsasz what he needed to connect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Got it.” Zsasz said as he secured the car seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” Roman asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I read the directions.” Lauren said, “Like the PhD that I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be mean about it.” Roman pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we just put her in the car seat and go?” Lauren sighed as she took Isabella from Roman and began to secure her in the car seat. Then she gestured for Roman to get in on one side of the vehicle while she got in on the other. Once everyone was in the car, Zsasz started it and began to pull out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Go slower Victor.” Roman scolded, “What if something happens?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine, Roman. So long as Victor doesn’t make any sudden stops we’ll all be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a good driver, Boss. She’ll be fine.” Zsasz said, “She also has you two to look after her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be more careful.” Roman insisted as he held on tightly to the car seat as Zsasz drove down the ramp of the parking complex. Lauren just rolled her eyes and gave Zsasz an exasperated look. This was going to be a long car ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was, with Roman clutching the car seat firmly during the entire ride home, constantly criticizing Zsasz on his drive techniques. At one point, Zsasz had enough and said that if Roman was so unhappy, then he could drive the car himself. That shut Roman up quickly. Once home, Lauren detached the car seat from the car and had Roman carry Isabella into the club and up to the condo. In the condo, Roman put Isabella down on the dining table and began to coo at her. It was then that she scrunched up her little face and small whimpers began to come out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my little flower, don’t cry.” Roman said as he undid the straps around her and brought her to his chest. Slowly he began rocking back and forth but eventually she broke out into wailing, “Are you hungry, flower? Don’t worry. Mommy will be here soon.” Roman said soothingly as he continued to rock back and forth. A couple of seconds later, Lauren appeared next to him and took Isabella out of his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone’s hungry.” Lauren said softly as she took Isabella into her and Roman’s room to feed Isabella. As soon as Lauren and Isabella were out of his sight, Roman started to pace nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong this time, Boss?” Zsasz asked with a sigh as he sat down on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This world, Zsasz, it’s too dangerous. Look at Gotham! It’s a goldmine of hoodlums and thieves and serial killers and other no good people. What kind of world did I bring my daughter into? And then there’s me! I’m just as bad as all those rotten people out there in the streets of Gotham. Worse even! I have had people killed, I have enjoyed watching you peel off the faces of our victims. What kind of sick man am I? Not to mention that my fiancee should have run away from me the first chance she got. But she stayed! Why did she stay Zsasz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… Because she loves you unconditionally?” Zsasz said, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There must be something wrong with her.” Roman concluded, “After all, only a crazy person stays with another crazy person. And now two crazy people are going to raise and corrupt an innocent child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, calm down.” Zsasz said as he approached Roman and worked his soothing magic, “Isabella will turn out just fine. I know you won’t let her become like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No I won’t.” Roman sighed as he calmed down, “Thank you Mr. Zsasz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time. Now I’m leaving. Enjoy the time with your baby.” Zsasz waved as he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind looking after Bella for a minute, Roman?” Lauren asked as she picked up a machine, “I’m going to go pump.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I wouldn’t mind.” Roman said as he picked up Isabella from her bassinet, “We are going to have a wonderful time, right flower?” Roman said as he sat back down on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lauren said as she headed toward the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, my precious sunshine, what do you want to do while we wait for Mommy to come back?” Roman asked Isabella, who said nothing and simply moved her arms, “Do you want Daddy to read to you?” Then Roman got up and went into Isabella’s room before rooting around in her bookcase for some books, “How about Go, Dog, Go?” Then Roman returned to the living room and shifted Isabella in his arms before he opened up the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dog. Big dog, little dog…” Roman droned on as he read the book. Normally such a boringly obvious, childish, and down right stupid book might have sent Roman into a rage, but now, reading to his daughter, he found it quite relaxing. Five minutes later, Roman finished the book and set it down. Then he rocked Isabella in his arms as he got up and paced around the living room. Eventually, Isabella yawned and went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well, flower.” Roman said. Roman then put her back in her bassinet and sighed as he put a hand on her head. Then he moved away, sat back down on the couch, and picked up a magazine. Ten minutes later, Lauren showed back up with two half bottles of milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she asleep?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We read Go, Dog, Go and then she went to sleep.” Roman answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s time for her to eat.” Lauren said as she poured three ounces into a new bottle before putting the other bottles in the fridge, “Would you like to feed her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Roman asked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to.” Lauren said back as she twisted the top of the bottle in place. Then she walked over to Roman and handed him the bottle. He took it in his hands nervously before placing the bottle next to him and lifting Isabella out of her bassinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now, flower, it’s time to eat.” Roman said softly as he held Isabella in one hand and the bottle in the other. Then he slowly brought the bottle to her mouth and his eyes softened when Isabella took the nipple in her mouth and began to suck. It was clear that Roman had fallen in love with the idea of feeding Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday, February 20, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman and Lauren were sleeping when they were awoken by wailing. With a groan, Roman removed his arm from around Lauren’s waist. Lauren shifted next to him and then stretched before moving to get out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it, dove.” Roman yawned as he got out of bed and over toward Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, Roman. I’m already up.” Lauren said before she also yawned. Together, they went to Isabella and Roman took her to her room to change her while Lauren warmed up a bottle. Once the bottle was warmed up and Roman made his way into the kitchen with Isabella, Lauren handed the bottle to Roman. Roman fed Isabella while Lauren watched with a tired look on her face. Once Isabella had been fed and burped, the two made their way back into their bedroom and placed Isabella in the bassinet before getting back under the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should cover us for at least three hours.” Lauren yawned as she snuggled up next to Roman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight dove.” Roman chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Roman.” Lauren yawned again before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday, February 21, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, flower. Don’t drink too quickly or else you might choke.” Roman cooed as he held Isabella in his one arm and the bottle in the other. In that moment, Lauren walked by with the laundry and smiled as she observed Roman on the couch feeding their daughter. Seeing that all was well, Lauren walked into their bedroom to put away their clothing. Unfortunately, Roman’s warning about the choking came true as soon as Lauren walked into their bedroom. Roman, in a panic called out to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren!” Roman shouted as he brought the bottle away from Isabella and set it down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Lauren asked as she rushed out into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s choking. I don’t know what to do.” Roman panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tilt her up a bit so that way she can breath better and pat her on the back gently.” Lauren instructed and Roman quickly did as he was told. Eventually, Isabella stopped coughing and Roman let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dove.” Roman sighed as he returned the bottle to Isabella’s hungry mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Lauren said instead of replying, “Tilt the bottle a little like this. That way she won’t choke again. And hold her a little more upright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Roman questioned as he shifted Isabella in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that.” Lauren said with a smile before she returned to their room to put away the laundry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, flower. I suppose Daddy still has a long way to go on doing this right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday, February 22, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why hello, hello.” Jack said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Lauren said happily as she handed Isabella over to Roman before giving Jack a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I missed getting one of these.” Jack hummed as he hugged Lauren tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sly dog, you.” Lauren teased as she playfully slapped Jack on the shoulder, “What brings you by?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I miss you?” Jack asked innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack…” Lauren said as she crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I came to speak to you personally.” Jack said before turning to look at Roman, “You really can’t keep anything from her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you cannot.” Roman agreed before he stood up with Isabella in his arms, “Now if you will excuse us, we shall be in my office, planning for the Saint Patrick’s day party.” Then Roman and Isabella left the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about?” Lauren asked Jack as she indicated for him to sit beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you might be coming back to work. You never gave me a precise date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jack, I couldn’t begin to give you an answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack…” Lauren sighed, “I really just want to focus on being a mom right now. Isabella is my entire world now and I want to focus on her and making her as happy as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can’t pressure you to make a decision.” Jack sighed, both unaware that Roman had crept back into the open space to listen in, “But Lauren, I don’t want you being a parent mean that you make the ultimate sacrifice.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ultimate sacrifice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve known you for four years, Lauren. I know you well enough to know that you won’t be happy in the stay-at-home mom routine with soccer practice and ballet recitals and being so bored that you're at Roman’s beck and call. It just isn’t you Lauren, and I pray that that’s not who you will become.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me, Jack.” Lauren said as Roman tiptoed away, “I love my job too much to just give it up. Just because I want to be a mom doesn’t mean that I want to give up my ambitions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Jack sighed, “I don’t think I would be able to sleep at night if you stayed in the stay-at-home mom routine for the rest of your life.” Then he stood up, “Well I should get going. Lunch is almost over and I have a phone conference right after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. Well you know you are always welcome. And I will get to you when I want to come back to work. I will come back, just not for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Jack said as he gave Lauren another hug before heading down the stairs. Lauren let out a sigh before she turned around and came face to face with Roman, who was holding Isabella in his arms. Not expecting him to be there, Lauren jumped a little in surprise and put a hand over her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Roman. You scared me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, dove, but we have to talk.” Roman said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Lauren asked as she allowed Roman to lead her into their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About your job.” Roman said as he placed a sleeping Isabella in her bassinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were listening in.” Lauren accused as she crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a little.” Roman confessed with a guilty look, “But I have to ask. Do you even want to go back to work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Lauren said, “I definitely do. Just not now. And maybe not after three months. Maybe I want to take longer off. I don’t know Roman. All I know is that I want to spend as much time with our daughter as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I just want you to know that I will support you in whatever you decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Roman.” Lauren said as she hugged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, dove, anytime.” Roman replied as he hugged her back. If only they could stay like this forever, just the three of them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. One Year Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Rachel Del Carlo: Emmanuelle Chriqui</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thursday, March 4, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, she’s down for her nap.” Lauren said as she emerged from their bedroom and sat down at the dining table, “So we could either shower and eat or take a nap with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I could shower tomorrow if you want to split the time between food and sleep.” Roman suggested as he looked down at his outfit, a robe and pajamas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you two. Two weeks in and you look like death.” Zsasz said as he lowered his newspaper, “You two need to go out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, Mr. Zsasz.” Roman groaned. Right now he couldn’t even keep his eyes open, let alone think about going out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But today is an important day.” Zsasz protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today is your anniversary.” Zsasz deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is? Happy anniversary, Roman.” Lauren said as she leaned in and kissed Roman quickly before getting up and heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary, dove.” Roman replied as he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Zsasz questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it Victor.” Lauren called from the kitchen, “I’m making hard boiled eggs. Want one, Roman?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be marvelous, dove.” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This can’t be it.” Zsasz protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is, Mr. Zsasz.” Roman sighed as he took another sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do something.” Zsasz insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would we do something when we could nap?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two have become so pathetic.” Zsasz sighed as he went back to his paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re aware, Victor.” Lauren said from the kitchen, “The eggs are almost ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, dove.” Roman said as he got up and headed to the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Zsasz said as he put down his paper, “You two are going out. I don’t care where, but it’s happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Lauren protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts.” Zsasz interrupted, “Go get ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Roman sighed as he headed toward the bedroom to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Lauren groaned as she pulled out the eggs from the pot and put them in the fridge. Then she trudged after Roman to shower as well. Once the two were out of the shower, they got dressed in jeans and t-shirts and made their way back into the kitchen for a third cup of coffee. When that third cup of coffee was downed, both looked slightly less like death and more ready to take on the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where should we go?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about the park? We could have a picnic. I did just make hard boiled eggs after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about some fruit?” Roman asked as he opened up the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got some grapes when Zsasz and I went grocery shopping last week.” Lauren said, “But I don’t know if they’re still good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Roman said once he found the fruit. Then he took out the fruit and eggs from the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s also a bottle of sparkling water in there, grab it for me?” Lauren asked as she pulled out the picnic basket from under the sink. Once they had packed the picnic basket, Roman went and grabbed the stroller while Lauren got Isabella dressed to go out. Once they were all set, Lauren and Roman made their way to the car and secured Isabella in her car seat before Lauren got into the driver's seat and Roman got up front with her. Pulling out of the parking space, Lauren drove them to the park. Once there, she found a spot and parked. While she was putting money into the meter, Roman unfolded the stroller and took Isabella out of the car seat and placed her into the stroller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where shall we go, little dove?” Roman asked as he pushed the stroller around, Lauren walking right beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the pond?” Lauren asked, “We rarely walk around there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Roman smiled as he pushed the stroller in the direction of the pond at the end of the park. As they passed by the flower beds in the middle of the park, Lauren stopped to smell a few before hurrying after Roman. Eventually they made it to the pond, and Lauren pulled out a few slices of bread from the picnic basket when she spotted a group of ducks. Tossing bits and pieces of the bread gently into the water, Lauren and Roman watched as the ducks dashed to it and began eating up the bread. Once the bread was gone, they resumed their walking and eventually spotted on the lawn for them to enjoy their picnic. Pulling out a blanket, Lauren set it down why Roman parked the stroller and took out Isabella. When she was in his arms, Roman sat down next to Lauren. Lauren smiled at him and held a grape up to his lips. Roman opened his mouth slightly and allowed Lauren to slide the grape past his lips. Once the grape was in his mouth, Lauren moved her fingers away and Roman began to chew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how you’re feeling, dove.” Roman said after a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been so busy with Isabella that I haven’t really had a chance to check in with you and see how you’re feeling.” Roman said, “Talk to me. And be honest, dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m-” Lauren started to before she sighed, “I’m just so tired, Roman. It feels like I’m constantly drained of all of my energy. And I’m constantly worrying over Isabella. I know I don’t show it, but I constantly worry whether or not I’m doing a good job as a mom. I just don’t want to screw up with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing perfectly, dove.” Roman smiled at her, “Although I am worried about your lack of eating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really like my body anymore, Roman. I thought when I gave birth, everything about my  body would go back to normal. But it feels as though I’m still pregnant.” Lauren sighed as she peeled an egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove,” Roman said as he adjusted Isabella and took Lauren’s hand in his, “you’re beautiful. Totally stunning. Absolutely drop dead gorgeous. I wouldn’t change your body for the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you still think I’m attractive?” Lauren asked shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I love you.” Roman smiled, “You could never get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Roman.” Lauren smiled back, “That makes me feel a lot better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time, dove.” Roman said, “Now pass me an egg.” The rest of their picnic was silent, Lauren and Roman choosing to simply bask in each other’s company. Eventually, they packed up their picnic and returned Isabella to her stroller before continuing their walk around the park. As they walked, people would stop them and coo at Isabella, asking how old she was and saying how beautiful she was. Roman would always thank them with a little bit of pride in his voice and then they would continue on their way. Once they had walked around the entire park, Lauren and Roman decided that it would probably be best if they went home. They made their way back to the car and Roman secured Isabella in her car seat while Lauren put away their picnic basket. Then both got in the car and they began their ride home. When they arrived back at the club, Lauren parked and the three made their way up to the loft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was quite a day, Roman. What do you want to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest and-oh, there are people here.” Roman said, somewhat annoyed as he spotted Zsasz and Rachel sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you guys, welcome home.” Rachel beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll warm up a bottle for Izzy. You deal with this.” Lauren said as she took Isabella and went into the kitchen while Roman sighed tiredly before putting on his best smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen Rachel,” Roman said, “I’m always happy to see my future sister-in-law, but could you, and I mean this with the greatest respect, get out?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly, Roman.” Rachel giggled, “I’m here to babysit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babysit?” Roman asked like the woman had just lost her mind, “Babysit who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isabella of course.” Rachel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how else are you two going to enjoy your romantic dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Romantic what?” Roman asked, “I don’t recall wanting to go anywhere for dinner. In fact, we were considering ordering in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your first anniversary? Have you gone crazy?” Rachel inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! That’s highly debatable.” Zsasz snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they gone yet?” Lauren asked as she emerged from the kitchen, Isabella in one arm and the bottle in the other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Roman replied, “They seem to think that we’re going out on a romantic dinner date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Lauren deadpanned as she looked at Rachel and Zsasz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s your anniversary and that’s what couples do.” Zsasz deadpanned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, couples without newborns.” Lauren scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why, we’re here.” Rachel beamed, “To babysit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this, Roman.” Lauren whined, “I was really hoping to be in bed by eight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about being in bed now?” Roman groaned as he looked at his watch, “How is it only five o’ five?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two? Eighty?” Zsasz asked incredulously, “Go into your room and change into something nice. You’re going to the Blue Heron.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Dad.” Lauren huffed as she handed Isabella and the bottle over to Rachel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Zsasz replied as he motioned for both Roman and Lauren to go to their room. Lauren stomped off and Roman followed, but not before sticking his tongue out at Zsasz. Once they were dressed nicely, Lauren grabbed the keys to the Royce and together they made their way to the car. Once they were both inside, they turned and looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we get roped into this?” Lauren asked Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really remember, dove. I’m so tired.” Roman groaned as he banged his head against the dash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Roman.” Lauren cooed as she started up the car and headed toward the restaurant, “But at least we get to enjoy a night out.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather be sleeping in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me two. But hey, look at the bright side: two more weeks and we can cut Isabella’s feedings by one or two. That means more sleep at night for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait, dove. Who knew parenting would be so hard. Before all of this, I could barely keep a houseplant alive. Now I’m supposed to keep a child alive for eighteen years?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we’re in this together.” Lauren pointed out as she parked in a parking lot across from the restaurant, “Let’s just try to enjoy our night out while we can. I might be our last for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, dove. But let’s make it a fast dinner.” Roman then yawned, “I’m already so exhausted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Lauren said as she got out of the car. Once in the restaurant, they were surprised to find that Zsasz had already made them reservations and that there was a table ready for them. But once they sat down, they heard the tell-tale sign of a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s my favorite couple.” Donna called as she walked up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Roman said as he dropped his head into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So a little birdy told me it was your anniversary. Shall we start you off with some champaign?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks. I’m currently nursing.” Lauren declined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! Last time I saw you, you were expecting. So how is the little one?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s absolutely wonderful.” Lauren smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How great. Well, I’ll give you a minute to decide on what you want. In the meantime, I’ll start you off with some waters.” Donna said and then she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God. I don’t think I could have stood much more of her.” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your patience for those who bother you certainly has grown.” Lauren praised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Roman asked, always a sucker for praise, “I have been trying to be calmer lately. Being high strung isn’t exactly good for raising a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been marvelous, darling.” Lauren smiled before opening up her menu, “Now what do you think you want to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that takes too long. I want to get back to my flower as quickly as possible.” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two Berry Salads then?” Lauren arched her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a divine choice, dove.” Roman said as he closed his menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re home.” Lauren called as soon as she climbed up the last step. She and Roman had practically taken them two at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Isabella has been asleep for about half an hour now. I gave her half a bottle to hold her over and also changed her once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giving her more? Are you sure that’s wise?” Lauren asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren, once you’ve done for a while, you start to get a feel for what you can and cannot get away with. Don’t worry, you’ll catch on soon enough.” Rachel said as she pulled Lauren into a hug, “Now, Victor and I are heading out. It was fun babysitting. But before I go… did you have fun?” Then Rachel looked at them expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was all right.” Lauren rolled her eyes playfully after a minute, “But now, we’re completely wiped. So if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to bed while we still can.” Then Lauren took Roman’s hand and led him to the bedroom, waving goodbye to Zsasz and Rachel as they left. Once inside, Lauren closed the door softly before going over to Isabella’s bassinet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really is fast asleep.” Lauren whispered to Roman, “I love you.” Then she leaned her head on Roman’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, dove.” Roman sighed happily, “Now, let’s get to bed before our little sunshine decides to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary, Roman.” Lauren kissed Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary, dove.” Roman smiled down at her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Isabella's Milestones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Sofia Falcone-Gigante: Sissy Spacek<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, April 16, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabella was sitting in her high chair as Lauren was bustling about doing the laundry. As Lauren was passing by Isabella, she noticed something: Isabella was smiling at her. Immediately, Lauren put down the laundry basket and rushed over to her baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha smiling about, little Bella?” Lauren cooed at the little baby. But Isabella just smiled at Lauren as the young woman took out her phone and snapped a picture, “Your Daddy is going to love this.” Lauren said as she sent the photo to Roman under the caption </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘her first smile’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then Lauren put away her phone and turned to her cooing baby, “Now what should we do today, my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Sofia asked as she stopped talking about their newest investment and turned to Roman, who had his head buried in his phone, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing. Lauren just sent me a photo of my little flower.” Roman said as he put away his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must have been a pretty amazing photo, then.” Sofia mused with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any photo with my dove or flower is an amazing photo.” Roman insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can’t argue with you there.” Sofia said with a fake sigh, “But can we please get back to the matter at hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuesday, June 22, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, flower, let’s play a game.” Roman said as he sat down in front of Isabella’s high chair, “What shall we play? Cat’s in the Cradle? Itsy Bitsy Spider? Or… how about a game of Peek-A-Boo?” Roman then hid his face behind his hands. Isabella watched him curiously before Roman opened up his hands to reveal his face. Isabella stared at him for a few minutes before a small giggle escaped from her lips. Roman immediately lit up at he hid behind his hands again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peek-A-Boo.” Roman said as he revealed himself again and Isabella started to laugh rather than giggle. Deciding that he wanted to hear her laugh again, Roman began to wiggle his fingers and said, “Here comes the tickle monster.” Then he began to tickle Isabella under her armpits and around her body. This made Isabella almost screech with laughter and Roman joined her, chuckling as he continued to tickle her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Lauren heard the commotion and came out of the bedroom to watch the too. When she say her fiance and baby laughing together, her overall appearance softened and she leaned against the wall to watch them. Eventually, she couldn’t take watching them anymore and she moved in to join the fun. Sneaking up behind Roman, Lauren ran her fingers up and down his sides as he tickled Isabella, making his laugh harder. Eventually, they all stopped at Lauren leaned down and kissed Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Lauren murmured as she pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, dove.” Roman murmured back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wednesday, June 30, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, baby, time for your nap.” Lauren said soothingly as she carried Isabella into the bedroom. Once she got to the bassinet, Lauren stopped in front of it and placed Isabella in it, “Sleep well, my love.” Lauren whispered softly as she removed her hands from the bassinet. Suddenly, Isabella’s face scrunched up and it looked like she was going to cry. It was clear that she wasn’t sold on the idea of another nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead, Isabella simply rolled over onto her stomach. Lauren was shocked and simply blinked at her daughter before a smile appeared on her face. Picking Isabella back up, Lauren headed into the living room where Roman was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you’re not going to believe this!” Lauren exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe what?” Roman asked as he looked up from his paperwork, mostly bills for his club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Izzy rolled over just now!” Lauren giggled, “Let’s see if she’ll do it again.” Roman nodded excitedly and followed Lauren into the bedroom. Once Lauren placed Isabella in the bassinet, they watched closely to see what would happen. Surely enough, Isabella’s face scrunched up like before, and then she flipped herself over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, my little flower.” Roman praised as he picked Isabella up and began pressing kisses against her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Roman.” Lauren giggled as she watched him continue to dish out praise to Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday, August 14, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want to play with today, baby?” Lauren asked as she placed Isabella in her playpen. Isabella just cooed back at her and Lauren put on an obvious thinking face before she reached over for a stuffed monkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to play with monkey?” Lauren asked as she handed the monkey to Isabella, who grabbed at it and immediately put it in her mouth. After sucking on it for a few minutes, Isabella threw down the monkey and turned to look at her mother expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so that was a bust. What else can we get you to play with?” Lauren murmured as she reached for a toy ring, “How about this? Perfect for chewing on!” Lauren exclaimed as she handed the toy to Isabella, who once again was able to successfully grab it and put it in her mouth. This toy stayed in her mouth a little longer before she took it out and began to shake it in her hand. Then the toy went back into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was this toy a success, little one?” Lauren cooed as she watched Isabella play with the toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuesday, August 31, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, flower, here comes the airplane.” Roman said as he made a sound more in tune with a car and sent the spoon ‘flying’ towards Isabella’s mouth, who opened it obediently, “Well done, flower. Who likes her sweet potatoes?” Roman cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both love them by the sound of it.” Zsasz deadpanned as he flipped through the comics in the newspaper. Then Isabella opened up her mouth and a stream of unrecognizable noises came out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my sunshine. If applesauce is what you want next, then that is what you shall have.” Roman said as he dipped the baby spoon into the applesauce next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that’s what she wants?” Zsasz asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she is my daughter Mr. Zsasz. I recognize every word she tells me.” Roman said confidently as he fed Isabella the applesauce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Zsasz said, unconvinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Roman insisted as Isabella started babbling once again, “Your Godfather just doesn’t understand how we communicate, flower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the understatement of the year.” Zsasz said as he went back to his paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday, September 18, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now, flower, come to Daddy.” Roman said as he sat on the floor, trying to get Isabella to crawl over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come to Mommy, Bella.” Lauren mimicked Roman from her spot by hit side. Isabella looked at them in confusion before she grabbed her stuffed monkey and put it in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t working, Roman.” Lauren sighed as she leaned against the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have patience, dove.” Roman said as he then called to Isabella again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you preach patience?” Lauren questioned sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One must always be patient with their own children, dove.” Roman explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Lauren nodded, “Who are you? And what have you done to the man I love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Roman said as he leaned down and kissed her, “I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Lauren murmured as she kissed him back. Then they heard some giggling and babbling and they looked down to see Isabella at their feet, “We MISSED it?” Lauren gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would appear we did, dove.” Roman groaned but then an idea came to him, “But we’ll just have her do it again.” Then Roman stood up and walked a short ways away, “Come to Daddy, flower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to Daddy, sweetheart.” Lauren encouraged as Isabella crawled shakily over towards Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, flower.” Roman said as he picked her up and began kissing her cheeks, causing her to giggle. Lauren looked at the two and smiled, happy that she was able to witness such a remarkable milestone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, y'all! Sorry for the short chapter but I am right in the middle of the end of the semester/finals week. I originally wasn't going to update at all, but I felt that I shouldn't go two weeks without updating so I thought I would give you all a little something to hold you over until my next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Daycare Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Diana Prince: Gal Gadot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wednesday, September 29, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Roman, time to get Isabella inside for her first day of daycare.” Lauren said as she unbuckled Isabella from her car seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove,” Roman whined, “does she really need to go to daycare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Roman.” Lauren sighed, “I’m going back to work today and you and Zsasz will be busy with the business. Plus we have to get our daughter ready to be on her own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On her own? Why can’t she stay with us forever?” Roman said, eyes widening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren stated, “You do realize that she’s going to get bigger, right? That she’s going to grow up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And leave me?” Roman asked, looking as though he was about to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Roman.” Lauren sighed again as she picked Isabella up, “Now let’s go inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Roman whimpered while Zsasz rolled his eyes in the driver’s seat. All three got out of the car with Isabella in Lauren’s arms as they entered the daycare center. Once inside, they went up to the front desk and a woman appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your little one new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. This is our first day.” Lauren said as she handed Isabella to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s get all the paperwork sorted out. I’m the manager, by the way.” The manager said as she pulled out a small stack of paper, “Most of this is just a formality, but we will also need a copy of her birth certificate as well a release form of all the people that are allowed to take your child home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should be easy,” Lauren said, “seeing as we are all here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” The manager smiled, “So if you wouldn’t mind putting down their names here, we can get everything sorted for our system and then off we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Lauren said as she wrote down their names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, looks like you’ve signed everything and we know who you all are.” The manager said, “Now why don’t you hand her over to me and I’ll put her with the rest of the group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Bella, have a good day.” Lauren smiled as Roman reluctantly handed Isabella over to the manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy will see you soon, flower.” Roman sniffled. But once the manager had taken her back to the play area, Roman burst into tears, “She’s left me forever.” Roman wailed dramatically. Lauren and Zsasz both rolled their eyes as they dragged him out of the daycare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to be fine, Roman. Maybe she’ll even make some friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or some boyfriends.” Zsasz smirked mischievously as he got back into the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriends?” Roman glared, absolutely furious, “I won’t allow it!” Then his eyes watered up again and he began to cry… again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what you’ve started?” Lauren glared at Zsasz, who shrugged with a grin, “It’s all going to be alright, Roman. We’ll pick her up at two, that’s only five hours from now. Not even a fourth of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Roman said, “We’ll pick her up right at two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Lauren said with a roll of her eyes when Roman wasn’t looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren knew she shouldn’t be doing this. It was her lunch break and the daycare was just right around the corner from the museum so she figured she would check in on Isabella. She was just as bad a Roman apparently when it came to trusting that her daughter would be alright without her. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling in her gut that she was needed at the daycare. Walking into the Daycare Center, Lauren spotted a worker at the front desk and approached her. She smiled at the worker as she placed her hands on the counter and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I’m looking to see how my daughter is doing. It’s her first day.” Lauren said politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Just tell me her name and I’ll go check to see how she is.” The worker said chiperly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isabella Sionis.” Lauren said and the worker typed on the computer for a second before disappearing in the back. Lauren tapped her hands patiently on the counter as she waited. After a few minutes, the worker came back with an apologetic smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but it would appear that someone took her home already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lauren said, “Who? I would know if my partner took her home early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me check.” The worker typed on the computer before looking up at Lauren, “It would appear that her grandmother signed her out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her grandmother? How is that possible? My parents weren’t on the list.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She provided a birth certificate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you just let her go?” Lauren said, raising her voice, “Without contacting me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am. Calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you want me to be calm?” Lauren said, arching an eyebrow, “When you don’t know where my child is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s with her grandmother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me the birth certificate.” Lauren said, muttering how she couldn’t believe this shit was happening. The worker typed on her computer for a second before pulling up a picture of the birth certificate that Isabella’s ‘grandmother’ had provided. Lauren looked it over for a second before she looked at the worker with rage in her eyes, “That father’s name isn’t filled out. If you had simply compared it to the copy that I gave you, you would see that this is a fake.” The worker’s eyes widened as she turned her computer back around and began to type again. Then her eyes widened further as Lauren assumed that the worker had figured out that she was right. Then the worker picked up a radio and called for the manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is my daughter?” Lauren said, surprisingly very calm before she slammed her hand on the counter, “WHERE IS SHE?!!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” The worker said meekly as the manager appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What seems to be the problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE PROBLEM IS THAT YOU TWO IDIOTS LOST MY CHILD!!!” Lauren screamed at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman came in with a birth certificate and picked up Isabella Sionis. We just discovered that the birth certificate was a fake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHERE IS MY CHILD?” Lauren screeched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Mrs. Sionis, we’ll find her.” The manager said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see that no one has called the police yet.” Lauren said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m calling my fiance.” Then Lauren tapped on Roman’s contact and put the phone up to her ear. It only rang once before Roman picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get down to the daycare immediately. Something’s happened.” Lauren said, trying to remain calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened dove?” Roman said, panic in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bella’s missing. Apparently some woman picked her up claiming to be her grandmother. She used a fake birth certificate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND THEY JUST LET HER GO?!!!” Roman yelled into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Lauren replied, giving the manager and worker a glare as the manager was talking on the phone, hopefully to the police, “Get down here immediately. I’ve got to go. I’m going to call David and Paul, see if they could help.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right dove, I’m on my way.” Roman said, then they both hung up. While Lauren was on the phone with Paul, having already called David, Roman showed up. He was furious. He marched right up to the counter and gave the two women there his best death glare, “You better pray to whatever you believe in that I don’t sue this place into the ground for what you’ve done. HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER GO, YOU STUPID IDIOTS???” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Sionis, we are so sorry. We just got off the phone with the police. They should be here soon.” As soon as the manager spoke, the police, David, his team, and Paul all walked into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give me one good reason why I, as the district attorney, shouldn’t file child endangerment charges with your daycare right now!” Paul demanded while David pulled both Lauren and Roman into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find her, I promise.” David said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want them arrested.” Roman said, agreeing with what Paul was threatening the women with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That probably is on the cards for them.” David agreed as he let them go, “But first we have to collect evidence.” Then David walked up to up to the manager and simply asked, “Cameras?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have them, yes.” The manager said, pale as a ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me.” David grunted as the manager led him into the back. Meanwhile, David’s team did a perimeter check while the police informed the worker that they would be shutting down the daycare and to call all of the parents. After a few moments of simply holding each other close, Lauren and Roman were called into the back. They entered a room filled with security cameras and it appeared that they had found the footage of Isabella being taken. David was already on the phone with someone and he exited as soon as they entered. A police officer nodded at them before playing the footage and both Lauren and Roman watched as a worker handed Isabella over to a woman who had her back to the camera. Then the woman turned around and both Roman and Lauren could see who the woman was. And they recognized her. All of the emotions of the day boiled up and Lauren burst into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you recognize this woman?” The officer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annette Lukas. She’s my deceased ex-boyfriend’s mother. I have a restraining order on her because she was obsessed with the idea that my ex was the father of my baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which he isn’t.” Roman said, “We had a paternity test done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, so I got an amber alert out on Annie and Isabella.” David said, “I’ve also had the entire city shut down. We will find her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, David.” Roman said as he pulled Lauren into another hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll excuse me,” Lauren said as she removed herself from Roman, “I have to go make a call.” Lauren then left the room and daycare and walked outside. Once outside, she pulled up Diana’s contact on her phone and called her. It rang a few times before Diana picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren. It’s good to hear from you.” Diana said warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diana, I wish I was calling on better terms but I need a favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Diana asked, suddenly serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isabella has been kidnapped. I was wondering if I could get the Justice League to help in the search.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lauren, you know that we can’t play favorites and help out every kidnapped child.” Diana said softly, “Although I do wish I could help. Who took her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie Lukas.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ex’s mother? Why?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know? Maybe she still thinks that Bella is Damian’s?” Lauren questioned as tears began to roll down her cheeks again, “Here I thought it was finally going to be over and I could live in peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I can’t say that I’ll have the League look for her on record but… I’ll see what we could find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lauren said as she hiccuped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll contact you if I know anything.” Diana said and then the line went dead. Lauren stared out into the distance as she worried her lip with her teeth. Then she felt a set of arms wrap around her middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman whispered in her ear, “Who did you call?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diana. I thought maybe she could help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offense, dove, but how could a curator from another country help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s not just a curator…” Lauren sighed as she turned around in Roman’s arms, “She’s also Wonder Woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Roman chuckled in disbelief, “Now is not the time for jokes dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Roman questioned as he removed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my place to tell.” Lauren insisted, “I don’t go around telling people who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Roman said after a pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do now?” Lauren sighed, “It feels as though my whole life has been ripped out from under me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way dove.” Roman said as he pulled into a hug and started to cry, “I’ve been trying to be calm about this but I feel so lost.” Then he pulled away, “But there is nothing for us to do here. Let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Mr. Han: Sab Shimono<br/>David Owens: David Gandy<br/>Ben Cole: Derek Theller<br/>Annie Lukas: Meredith Salenger<br/>Clark Kent: Henry Cavill<br/>Paul Del Carlo: BD Woodside</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thursday, September 30, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz entered the loft at 7:30 in the morning to find both Roman and Lauren talking furiously on their cell phones. Making his way into the kitchen, he poured the couple two cups of coffee before setting them down on the dining table. Then he sat down, pulled the newspaper out from under his arm, and pulled it out of its plastic wrap. Then he fluffed it open and turned to the sports section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David please, you have to tell me if you found anything.” Lauren said as she paced back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want every stone unturned, every blade of grass combed through, and every house turned upside down.” Roman ordered someone over the phone, “FIND HER!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, well keep me posted then.” Lauren said as she hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better find her. Or else it’s your head.” Roman growled into the phone before he also hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you two didn’t sleep last night?” Zsasz asked. He didn’t get a response, only a gasp, “What?” He asked before he turned over the newspaper curiously and noticed Isabella’s face on the front cover. Oh. Damn, he was an idiot, “Sorry.” He said as he put down the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right, Mr. Zsasz.” Roman said through a strained smile, “You didn’t do it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I poured you two some coffee. It’s on the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Victor.” Lauren sighed as she picked up a mug, Roman following her lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lauren sighed again, “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find her, dove.” Roman said as he set down his cup and rubbed her arms reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we?” She asked as tears began to appear in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will. And then I’ll have Zsasz kill Annie and then we can live happily ever after.” Roman said soothingly and Lauren chuckled weakly before throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. Roman just held her, remaining surprisingly calm despite the situation at hand. They just held each other, rocking back and forth until Roman’s phone rang. Cursing, Roman pulled away from Lauren and pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Roman demanded into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Sionis.” A familiar voice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Han?” Roman asked, giving Lauren a confused look, “I appreciate the call, but I don’t think now is a good time for business, you see-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard the news about your child going missing and I would like to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.” Roman said as he put the phone on speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got my best men throughout the state looking for your daughter. And according to one of my sources, a woman matching the one who took your daughter was just spotted in Garfield. If i could venture a guess, I would think that she would be heading to New York City to hide out amongst the crowd.” As Mr. Han spoke, Lauren pulled out her phone and started texting David, telling him everything she just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Han.” Roman said happily, “We’ll get right on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See that you do.” Mr. Han said, “She’s a terribly cute little girl. I would hate it if anything further happened to her.” Then Mr. Han hung up the phone and Roman and Lauren looked at each other before springing into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New York City is two and a half hours from here.” Lauren said as she reached into Zsasz’s pocket, ignoring his protest, and pulling out the keys to the car, “If we hurry we might just be able to catch her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drive.” Roman said as he grabbed their coats and headed for the stairs, Lauren closely following from behind, “I’ll call David and see if we could get them to come with us or at least give the New York police department a heads up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren pulled the car to a screeching stop and she and Roman quickly got out. They looked about at all the beeping cars, clearly frustrated with the fact that the bridge was closed down. David had called the New York City police department and had told them what was going on and they had quickly coordinated together to get the bridge shut down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” David said as he approached the two, “The George Washington is completely closed off. No one is getting on or off the bridge. We will find her if she’s here. We also set up checkpoints along the entrances of the bridges so no one’s getting on or off without a thorough search.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Davie.” Lauren said as she tried to ignore the beeping cars and shouts of frustration. Until one person said something that made her snap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s the hold-up Officer? I have somewhere to be.” A man in a suit said as he got out of his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, get back in your car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I want to know what the inconvenience is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The inconvenience is that my child was kidnapped, you piece of shit. Now get back in the damn car.” Lauren snapped and the man’s eyes widened before he mumbled out an apology before getting back in his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have been a cop, little L.” David said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no time for assholes.” Lauren growled back as Roman wrapped his arm around her waist, “That’s why I became an archaeologist, so people would leave me the hell alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” David chuckled weakly before a noise came over his walkie talkie. Tuning the dial, David spoke into it, “This is Captain Owens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, we think we found a woman matching the description, she’s in a red Toyota Camry, license plate TZ8LP0.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Copy that.” David said before he pulled up his gun by the strap and started moving at a brisk walk towards the bridge, “You two stay here.” He ordered Lauren and Roman, who moved out of the way as David’s team followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orders Captain?” Ben asked as he came up right next to David, gun drawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re making a perimeter from behind while New York comes up from the front.” David ordered, “Be careful with this one, there’s no telling what she might try to pull.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Ben nodded as he fell in step with David. Soon the six S.W.A.T. members had completely surrounded the back of the car, the only problem was that New York S.W.A.T. had yet to arrive in front of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we make a complete circle?” Ben asked David.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. That might scare her into making a rash decision. We have to put the safety of my niece first. We don’t know if Lukas has a gun in the car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger that. Standing by.” Ben said as he signaled for his teammates to stand down until New York City S.W.A.T. arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. I see movement.” David said and everyone squatted down behind some cars. Unfortunately, Annie saw them and quickly got out of the car with a gun in one hand and Isabella in another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GUN!” Ben called out to his teammates and soon every Gotham S.W.A.T. officer had their gun trained on Annie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” David called out, “Stand down.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right stand down.” Annie said as she made her way to the side of the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie. Annie, think about this.” David said as he approached her, “If you hurt my niece there will be nowhere for you to hide from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s my grandchild!” Annie screamed as she shifted from pointing the gun at David to at Isabella, “And that little bitch took her from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to talk about it? I’ll listen.” David offered calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t want to talk. I want revenge.” Annie said darkly, “She’s the reason my precious boy is dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just hand over the baby, Ms. Lukas.” David said as he lowered his gun and raised his hands in the air, “I just want to hold her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And give her back to her whore mother?” Annie screeched as she continued to walk backward until she reached the bridge’s railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Lukas, give her to me.” David said with more force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Annie said as she dangled Isabella over the railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOW Ms. Lukas.” David said angrily, although Annie could see that he was shaking with fear. She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I can’t have my grandchild, then that bitch can’t have her either.” Annie said as she let go of Isabella and the baby screamed as she started to fall. David immediately pushed Annie out of the way and tried to catch Isabella but his fingers just caught air. Roman and Lauren, who were watching from the side of the entrance to the bridge, both screamed out Isabella’s name as they watched her fall. Then a red and blue object whizzed past them in the air and caught Isabella before she hit the water. A plane then appeared over the red and blue object protectively and followed it as it landed on the bridge. Forgetting about the order to stay put, Lauren and Roman raced towards the object carrying their daughter, only observing that it was a man as they came close. The man was talking to Ben, Isabella secure in his arms, while David had tackled Annie to the ground. Some people may have said with unnecessary force. Roman was not one of those people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bella!” Lauren called out as she was the first one to come to a stop in front of the man, who she could now recognize as Superman, aka Clark Kent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here. I think she wants you.” Clark said calmly as he handed Isabella over to Lauren. Lauren hugged her close, still panting for breath when Roman appeared next to her and brought both of his girls into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” Roman panted in Lauren’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Thank</span></em> <em><span>you</span></em><span>.” Lauren said to Clark and she gave him a tight, one-armed hug. One the Roman quickly mimicked.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time.” Clark smiled before he floated over to the plane and landed on its boarding ramp. Then he walked up to it and the plane took off, presumably back to their hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re taking that man out to dinner.” Lauren said to Roman, “Alongside Diana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Agreed.” Roman nodded before he hugged his little girl in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch! You no good WHORE!” Annie yelled as David secured the cuffs on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up so that way I could read you your rights.” David snapped as the two walked past the family, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have given them to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Die!” Annie said as she tried to spit on David.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charming.” David deadpanned as he handed her off to Ben. Then he walked Lauren, Roman, and Isabella to their car. They had almost made it when Paul appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss it?” Paul asked as he appeared on the other side of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you get through all this traffic?” David asked, impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I walked.” Paul said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” David chuckled lightheartedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen you two,” Paul said to Lauren and Roman, “just know that I’m throwing the book at her on this one. She won’t get away with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you throw other things at her too?” Roman asked, completely serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I’m gonna take that as a really sick joke, brother.” Paul said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got to call this in and start the paperwork to charge her.” Then, as quickly as he had appeared, Paul left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how he does it.” David said, hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does what?” Lauren asked as she secured Isabella in her car seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just appear out of nowhere like that. It’s weird and it’s creepy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to think of it as one of his many gifts.” Lauren giggled for the first time in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe.” David smiled, “All right, little L, you and your family get home safe now. And tell Victor I said ‘hello’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will. Thank you for everything.” Lauren said as she hugged David.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what family is for.” David dismissed as he ushered Roman and Lauren into the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you anyway.” Lauren smiled as she got into the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You’re welcome, I suppose.” David grinned down at her before closing the car door and giving the hood a smack. Once he was gone, and all was quiet, Lauren turned to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to quit my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I want to look after Isabella full time, now. I don’t want someone else to do it. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone else to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that is a fair statement.” Roman said, “Very well. If that’s what you want to do, dove, I won’t stop you. I just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raising our daughter makes me happy.” Lauren smiled as the cars began to start moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll cut back as well.” Roman declared, “So that we can look after her together.” Lauren smiled and nodded at Roman before she focused back on the driving. After about three and a half hours, they were back at their condo. Lauren carried Isabella up the stairs with Roman keeping a hand on both of his girls. Once they were upstairs, Zsasz turned to look at them, relaxing once he saw Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad she’s back.” Zsasz said as he gave Isabella a head pat, a rare form of affection from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now we’re about to start dinner. Care to join us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but I think I’ll pass tonight, let you three have some alone time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Victor.” Roman smiled as he gave Zsasz a pat on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Zsasz said before he left. Once he was gone, Roman gave Lauren and Isabella another hug and gave each a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My beautiful girls.” Roman murmured, “Where would I be without you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Paul Del Carlo: DB Woodside<br/>Annie Lukas: Meredith Salenger</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, October 15, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren held Isabella on one arm while holding Roman’s hand with the other. Because of Paul's status as the DA, he had been able to fast track the case to a quick trial. So quick that it had probably given the defending attorney whiplash. Once they were inside, Lauren handed Isabella off to Zsasz with the instructions to wait in the car until they were done. Zsasz nodded, saying that he was going to go back to the club and wait for Lauren and Roman to be done. With that, Zsasz left, and Lauren and Roman waited for Paul to show up before they went into the courtroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning.” Paul said as he appeared, putting a hand on Lauren’s shoulder in the process, “Are you both ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Lauren nodded, “Victor has taken Bella home, so it’s just us. That won’t be a problem, will it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t be. She isn’t capable of speaking so there will be no way for her to testify.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lauren let out a sigh of relief and Roman put a comforting hand on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we be expecting?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I imagine that the defending council will try to use an insanity defense or maybe try to put it on you as being bad parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BAD PARENTS?!” Roman yelled, catching the attention of a few people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, brother. It will all be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad parents.” Roman grumbled as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, the jury will see right through any defense the defending council might make. We will win this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Roman.” Lauren said as she took his hand, “We should go inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, little dove.” Roman sighed as he allowed himself to be led into the courtroom. Once everyone had taken their seats, Annie was led into the courtroom in handcuffs and guided to her chair before the cuffs were removed. Roman squeezed Lauren’s thigh and she looked up at him to find he was glaring daggers at Annie. Taking his hand off of her thigh, she laced her fingers with his. Roman squeezed her hand and continued to hold it as both attorneys gave their opening statements. Then Lauren was called to the stand and she had to let go of Roman’s hand. Once she was sworn in, Paul approached her and they began to talk about what had happened. When he had no further questions for her, the defending attorney approached Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you say you like it rough, Dr. Owens?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lauren asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex. Do you like it rough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not often, but I don’t see how my sex life has to do with your client kidnapping my child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allegedly.” The defending attorney corrected, “Now, Dr. Owens, you accused my client’s son of raping you. Was there ever a trial?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He was killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By my brother. He’s a cop and he rescued me from Damian after he kidnapped me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allegedly.” The defense attorney said again, “After all, we really don’t know if he took you or if you went willingly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Lauren said, shocked, “He drugged me and held me hostage in a storage unit. How is that consensual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you admitted to liking it rough. Maybe it was all part of a role-play between the two of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Roman screeched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Sionis, be quiet or you will be removed.” The judge banged on his gavel. Roman grumbled under his breath but he quieted down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now that we have established that you like it rough, when will you exonerate my client’s son and admit that you two were still in a relationship, cheating on your current partner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW DARE YOU!!!” Roman yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, remove Mr. Sionis from my courtroom. He will only be brought back when it is time for him to testify.” The judge said before the bailiff removed Roman from the court. Roman looked like he was about to protest, but Lauren shook her head at him and he left quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may continue Counselor, but you’re on thin ice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your honor.” The defense attorney said, “So now that we have identified that you are a liar-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Objection. Counsel talking his theory at the witness does not make her a liar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sustained. The jury will disregard the defense’s entire statement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your honor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move on, Counselor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” The defense attorney swallowed, “So tell the jury, Dr. Owens, why did you lie about the paternity of your baby?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You put Mr. Sionis on the birth certificate. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s the father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all know that’s not true, Dr. Owens. Wasn’t it proven that Damian Lukas was the father of your baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. What universe are you from?” Lauren asked with disbelief, “Did you not read the paternity test that Judge Wright ordered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-that test was proven inaccurate.” The attorney stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Objection.” Paul said as he stood up, “The test was proven accurate and I would like to submit the DNA test into evidence.” Then he stood up and handed the DNA report over to the judge, who looked it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems real to me, Counselor. I know Judge Wright personally and she isn’t the type of woman to make up a fake paternity test.” The judge said, “Now move on to your next question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, your honor, I would like a brief recess to confer with my client.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you would.” The judge smirked, “So granted.” He banged his gavel and indicated for Lauren to leave the stand. Once she was outside of the courtroom, she saw Roman sitting in a chair, bouncing his leg nervously as he waited for her and Paul to come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren called out to him and immediately Roman was on his feet and right in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. The defense attorney is an idiot. He actually bought Annie’s crap about Damian being Isabella's father and once Paul produced the paternity test, he panicked. Now we’re on break while he talks to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Roman asked, slightly worried, “He didn’t offend you, did he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It was fine.” Lauren replied before she hugged Roman. Roman hugged her back and that was when Paul approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Paul trailed off before he smiled, “The defense attorney is asking for a plea deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means no more testifying.” Paul explained, “It also means that Annie will definitely get jail time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lauren took a breath, “What are you going to offer them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about life?” Roman growled, “No parole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t do that, Roman. Then they’ll just back out of the plea and then there might be a chance that they win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said that we would win.” Roman challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was before I saw how hostile about the situation you are.” Paul sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m hostile, she kidnapped my daughter.” Roman snarled, “And held her over a bridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Paul said softly, “But being a hothead about it isn’t good for the jury to hear. You might jeopardize the case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Roman said, “We’ll talk about it and get back to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask.” Paul said before he walked away, “I’ll be outside if you need me.” Once he was gone, Lauren and Roman turned toward each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should talk.” Lauren said as she sat down on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman agreed as he sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think we should do?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Roman trailed off, “I suppose it would be best if we take the deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would keep Bella out of it.” Lauren agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it would reduce the amount of time she would get though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But at least she would get time.” Lauren reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.” Roman nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to do what is best for Isabella. We need to do what will keep her safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Annie getting a plea keeping her safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Lauren said as she took Roman’s hand and gave it a squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s do the plea.” Roman said and he squeezed back. Both got up and headed for the door, Roman opened it for Lauren and the two stepped outside and began to look around for Paul. They found Paul by the hot dog vendor and approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Paul!” Lauren called out as they approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on!” Paul said as he pulled out a five and paid for the hot dog. Then he put some ketchup and mustard as well as some sauerkraut before taking a bite and turning to Lauren and Roman, “So have you come to a decision?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lauren nodded, “What kind of plea are you going to offer them?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of twenty with the chance of parole in fifteen. For two felonies, it’s a good deal and it will get Izzy at least to her fifteenth birthday. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think is best Paul. We’ll follow your lead on this.” Lauren said as she gave Roman a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dove is correct. We trust you.” Roman added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right.” Paul said, “Let me finish my lunch and then I’ll bring the plea to the defense.” Paul then scarfed down his hot dog while Lauren and Roman waited. Then he walked up the courthouse steps, taking them two at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he certainly rushed right into action.” Lauren said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman sighed before turning to Lauren, “Are you hungry, dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Lauren dismissed, “I really want this all to be over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, dove.” Roman said soothingly, “Shall we go back inside?” Lauren nodded and together, they headed back inside the courthouse. They sat down on the bench by their courtroom and waited for Paul to show up again. It took almost an hour of waiting before Paul finally appeared while the defense attorney in tow. Paul gestured for Lauren and Roman to follow him and together, all four people made their way back inside the courtroom. There, they waited for both Annie and the judge to make an appearance before the court came back into session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear that the prosecution has prepared a plea for the defense?” The judge asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your honor.” Paul said as he buttoned his sports jacket and handed the judge the plea agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, in exchange for pleading guilty to Felony Child Kidnapping and Endangerment, the defendant will be sentenced to twenty years with the chance of parole in fifteen. When the defendant is released from prison, a restraining order will be granted to Isabella Sionis and Dr. Lauren Owens. Is the defense prepared to accept this plea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are.” The lawyer answered for Annie, who was busy shooting Lauren glares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Lukas?” The judge asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guilty, your honor.” Annie sighed, “But you haven’t heard my side!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I never will.” The judge argued as he slammed down his gavel, “If you agree to the terms then I will have you remanded into custody.” Then the bailiff took Annie and escorted her out of the courtroom. Then the judge dismissed everyone and thanked the jury for their time. As Lauren and Roman were leaving, Lauren noticed something and stopped short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, little dove?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… I mean… I just noticed something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What dove?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Richard, Annie’s husband… he didn’t show up for the trial. I wonder why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard he’s filing for divorce.” Paul supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for him.” Roman said saltily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least we won the case.” Lauren said as she texted Zsasz to come pick them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She’s going away for a long time. My flower will finally be safe.” Roman said as the three walked out of the courthouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, say hello to Isabella for me.” Paul said as he started to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will. Are you sure you don’t want to come over for dinner?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would but Rachel is making Mongolian Beef tonight and I don’t want to miss it. Plus, someone has to make sure that she doesn’t start buying everything and someone else’s mother because of her empty nest syndrome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well how about I come over on Sunday with Bella and give her something to coo over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great. Have a good night you two.” Paul said as he finally left. At that moment, Zsasz pulled up to the curb. Lauren spotted Isabella in the back and opened the door and began to speak to her baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day with Uncle Z, baby?” Lauren asked as she got into the car. Roman got in on the other side and as soon as he closed the door, Zsasz started to drive off. Isabella looked up at Lauren and babbled something unintelligent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I hear Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie speak one more word, I think I’m going to throw up.” Zsasz grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you had quite the day.” Roman sighed, “I wish I could have been there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time we watch My Little Pony, feel free to bring me the sweet release of death.” Zsasz said in a deadpanned voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for looking after her, Victor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The things I do for you and your family.” Zsasz sighed as he pulled up to the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to talk to Roman about a raise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See to it that you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” Roman hummed, returning to the real world after minutes of cooing over his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zsasz, raise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, whatever you want Victor.” Roman dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should ask you to talk to him about me more often.” Zsasz joked, “Well have a good night you three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Victor.” Lauren smiled as she unhooked the car seat from the car and moved to carry Isabella inside, “See you tomorrow. Come on, Roman.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas Eve everyone!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Another Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor <br/>Mr. Han: Sab Shimono</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tuesday, November 2, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren whispered as she stroked Roman’s cheek. Roman groaned and rolled over so that he was facing away from Lauren, “Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman groaned, “It isn’t even dawn yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lauren said mischievously, “But I just wanted to wish you a ‘happy birthday.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you really wanted my birthday to be ‘happy’, little dove, you would let me sleep.” Roman huffed as he turned back over to face Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Roman,” Lauren said as she slid closer to him, “I want to have some special birthday fun.” And then she started peppering kisses alongside his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of fun, dove?” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kind we haven’t been able to have for a while.” Lauren whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Roman asked as he leaned in and kissed Lauren. The kiss deepened and Lauren rolled Roman onto his back and straddled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Lauren asked as she pulled at the string tie of Roman’s pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman gasped as Lauren pulled off his pants and underwear. Giving him a few strokes, Lauren grinned at Roman before taking him in her mouth. Roman instantly groaned and threw his head back against the pillow as he brought his hand to her hair. He just rested it there, not trying to pressure her on how to suck him off. Lauren continued to bob her head up and down his length before coming up for air and swirling her tongue around his head before going back down on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman moaned, “Fuck. So close.” Lauren grinned again slyly against him before taking him all the way to the back of her throat and let out a low humming sound, allowing the hum to vibrate throughout her mouth as Roman moaned again. After a few more minutes of sucking him off, Roman came in her mouth. She swallowed quickly before moving her mouth off of him and giving his head a tiny kitten lick, feeling his overstimulated body shudder slightly before she made her way back up the bed and laid down next to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was that?” She asked smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove… that was amazing.” Roman panted before he rolled over onto his side to look at her, “Allow me to return the favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time.” Lauren said as she stroked his cheek, “I’ll go make breakfast while you sleep a little while longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman said seriously, “How could I possibly sleep after everything that’s happened?” Then he kissed her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Lauren hummed as she kept her eyes shut for a minute longer than necessary, “I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Then she got out of bed, grabbed her bathrobe, and left the bedroom. Once in the kitchen, Lauren pulled out a pot and started to make soft boiled eggs while starting up the coffee pot and putting some bread in the toaster. As she worked quickly to make breakfast, she also heated up a bottle for Isabella for when she woke up. After a few minutes of cooking, Roman came out of the bedroom in his bathrobe and pajamas and immediately embraced Lauren from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, dove.” Roman whispered as he planted a kiss on her shoulder before turning away to grab a coffee cup and poured into it the sacred black liquid. Then he opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and poured some into his cup. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a drink, sighing happily when the caffeine hit his bloodstream. He turned to Lauren and watched as she finished cooking and placed the slices of toast on the plates before scooping out the eggs and running them under cold water before peeling them. Then she also placed them on the plate, grabbed two sets of forks and napkins, and placed everything on the dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You eat. I’ll go wake up Bella.” Lauren said as she left. Roman sat down his mug on the table before taking a seat himself. He moved his egg over onto his toast and cut the egg in half, letting the yoke run all over the bread. Then he began to eat. As he ate, Lauren appeared from out of the bedroom with Isabella and grabbed the bottle that had been heating up. Then she sat down at the table next to Roman and brought the bottle to Isabella’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could do it dove.” Roman offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, Roman. Enjoy your breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would enjoy it more if I had the chance to feed my flower.” Roman grumbled. Whether Lauren had heard him and chosen to ignore him was lost as a silence settled amongst them. Once Isabella had finished her bottle, Lauren put her in her high chair between Lauren and Roman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I hear if you give baby’s an egg, they will automatically be gentle with it.” Lauren said as she munched on her toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s an interesting fact.” Roman said, sounding impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just what I heard. Apparently there are some ticking videos about it online.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tik Tok, darling. It’s called Tik Tok, not ‘ticking’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. I’m not good with staying up to date with the fads of the current generation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the current generation?” Roman teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Nooooo.” Lauren said as she cut her egg in half, “I’m a generation before them. Thank God. They’re too intense for my liking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Roman said as he finished the last bit of his toast and grabbed his coffee mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, topic change: what do you want to do today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care, dove, I just want to spend time together.” Roman replied as he stroked Isabella’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go to Haley’s Circus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The circus?” Roman asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It would be a great place to take Izzy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” Roman asked as he took a sip of his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amusement Mile.” Lauren said, not noticing Roman’s face drop, “It might be a bit crowded but it’s definitely worth it.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And that’s really where you want to go?” Roman asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… we don’t have to. It’s your day. But I thought you wanted to do something together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do… It’s just… I fought Harley Quinn at the Amusement Mile. The Booby Trap specifically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re uncomfortable. I’m an idiot.” Lauren declared as she gave Roman an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No dove, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Roman insisted, “I suppose it is about time that I go back there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want to go?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Roman nodded, “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been to a circus before.” Roman said, “Do they always smell like manure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell you Roman. This is my first circus too.” Lauren said as they both stared up at the large red and white tent, “Shall we get our seats?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I suppose…” Roman trailed off as he carried Isabella into the tent, Lauren following close behind. Once inside, they were greeted by metal bleachers placed in a circle around a dirt ring, “Where do we sit?” Roman asked as his brows furrowed with confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think wherever we want.” Lauren answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you wanted to come here. It’s barbaric really.” Roman huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barbaric? Really Roman?” Lauren arched an eyebrow, “What happened to wanting to do something together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well clearly I haven’t changed my mind or else we wouldn’t be here.” Roman shot back as people began to file in behind them and take their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just sit Roman, before all of the good seats are gone.” Lauren sighed and Roman nodded before following after her, grumbling under his breath slightly. They sat down in the middle row of the bleachers slightly towards the entrance and Roman sat Isabella down on his lap. A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and spot lights began to move around the tent. First came some acrobats and the family of three watched as the acrobats lept from bar to bar and somersault and backflip in the air. Then there was some tight rope walking and people standing on top of horses while doing various poses on the horses’ backs. And that wasn’t even mentioning the singing and dancing that was taking place. It seemed like something right out of Hugh Jackman’s movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Greatest Showman</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Roman got over the smell of animal manure he had a great time, gasping and pointing out performers to Isabella and chuckling when she would let out little happy squeals. When the show was over, Roman and Lauren made their way to the car with Isabella in tow. In the car, Roman turned to Lauren and grinned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go again soon, dove.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday, November 5, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Friday morning when Lauren had announced that she would be going to the gym to work out. Roman had given her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘why bother?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer to which she responded that she wanted to get back into shape. He grumbled over the fact that she would be without him for the next few hours but eventually gave in because it was what she wanted. Besides, it would give him some one-on-one time with his little angel and he couldn’t complain about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he was, Isabella strapped to a sling against his chest while Roman had some paperwork spread out on the dining table. People often wondered why a man of such high rank would do all of the necessary paperwork when a secretary or someone else could do it for him. The answer was because he didn’t trust anyone to do the job better than he could. As he rocked his body back and forth to try to get Isabella to sleep, he signed various things and compiled various charts together. The underbelly of the business was still shaping up nicely. He still had Gotham at his feet, so to speak, but as the days went by, he found himself wanting it less and less. He already had everything he could ever possibly want. But what was the harm in indulging just a little while longer? Just then, Isabella let out a whimper and her eyes began to water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it my precious sunshine, my beautiful flower, my reason for living?” Roman asked soothingly as he began to rub and hand over her back, “You shouldn’t be hungry yet and I just changed you. Could you be tired little one?” Isabella whimpered in response and Roman started rocking back and forth again. It seemed to do the trick but Roman soon found that it was only a temporary solution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could you possibly want, flower?” Roman sighed as he looked over the documents again. While most of the paperwork was run of the mile signing and organizing, there was a new contract with a recently budding crime family that Roman wanted under his influence before they became anything of note. He started moving around the table as he rocked his body back and forth but the whole ordeal was starting to become tiresome. Not that he would ever lose his patience with her though. Isabella had him wrapped around her little finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may interrupt?” A new voice said as Roman heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The voice was masculine and didn’t sound like Zsasz so Roman tensed for a moment before he saw that it was Mr. Han coming up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Han.” Roman sighed in relief, “I almost didn’t recognize your voice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been busy I assume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very. Can I get you anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I was merely in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by. Tell me: where is your beautiful fiancee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out at the moment.” Roman answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Tell her I’m sorry I missed her.” Mr. Han smiled warmly at Roman before turning his eyes to Isabella, “I see the little one is in a state. Is she due for her nap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Although I’m having a hard time getting her to sleep.” Roman admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Mr. Han asked and he waited for Roman to nod before he put his hand on Isabella’s head and leaned in. He whispered something in her ear in his native tongue and Roman watched in disbelief as Isabella yawned and then closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” Roman asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An old secret that my grandmother passed down to me.” Mr. Han explained, “Perhaps when we get to know each other a little better I will pass on the secret to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I await the day.” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I suppose I shall leave you to it, Mr. Sionis.” Mr. Han said as he turned and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mr. Han.” Roman said as he watched Mr. Han descend down the stairs. As Mr. Han was walking down the stairs, Lauren was walking up, a nice gleam of sweat on her forehead and chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Han, hello.” Lauren blinked in confusion as she gave Roman a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Lauren, it is nice to see you. I trust you had a pleasant outing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Lauren said as she continued walking up the steps and took a spot next to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Well, I will see you two later.” Mr. Han said as he descended the last of the steps and out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was odd.” Lauren commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He said that he just stopped by for a visit.” Roman answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Lauren hummed before kissing Roman on the cheek, “I’m going to go take a shower then I think it’s time to feed Izzy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, dove.” Roman said as he returned to his paperwork, “Don’t take too long.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all, sorry that it took over a month for me to update. I was a bit burned out so I needed a break in order to gather my thoughts and be inspired to write again. Updates might not be as frequent as they usually are but I won't give up on this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Harley Quinn: Margot Robbie<br/>Cassandra Cain: Ella Jay Basco</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wednesday November 10, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren yawned and stretched before rolling over to look at Roman, still sleeping peacefully. This wasn’t the first time she had awoken before him. Nine out of ten times she was up first. Although he was good at waking up when Isabella needed him, Roman could sleep like the dead, twelve hours plus, if anyone allowed him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren called out as she slid closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What dove?” Roman groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to get up Roman.” Lauren said softly as she ran her fingers over Roman’s temple gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, dove.” Roman whined as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren giggled as she tried to act seriously, “Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You come on, dove.” Roman grinned, his eyes still closed, as he tried to drift back to sleep, “We don’t have to do anything today, so why not sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for one thing, we have a baby.” Lauren sighed, “Come on Roman, we have to set a good example.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You set the good example.” Roman said as he let go of Lauren and rolled over, “I’m going back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” Lauren sighed again before she got out of bed, “But you’ll miss feeding Isabella if you decide to stay in bed.” Roman perked up at the mention of Isabella and he rolled over to look at Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I suppose I could rouse myself.” Roman said as he watched Lauren pick up Isabella, who was already awake and cooing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll get her bathed and dressed while you get her food ready.” Lauren said brightly as she led Isabella into her bathroom. While Lauren bathed and dressed Isabella, Roman put on his bathrobe and made his way into the kitchen, passing by Zsasz, who was sat down at the dining table reading the paper like he owned the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Mr. Zsasz.” Roman greeted as he pulled out a jar of mashed pears from the cupboard and a bottle from the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Boss.” Zsasz greeted back as he turned the page in his newspaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offense Zsasz, I do enjoy your company and all, but couldn’t you do that at your own place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right then.” Roman said as he let the matter drop. He warmed up the bottle in time for Lauren to appear with Isabella on her hip. Placing Isabella in her high chair, Lauren allowed Roman to feed Isabella while she grabbed a cup of coffee for her and Zsasz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you got her dressed but not yourselves?” Zsasz asked with a little bit of judgement in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Lauren answered as she watched Roman turn the mashed pears on the spoon into an airplane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you see that?” Zsasz gestured with his paper towards Roman who was making strange noises at Isabella while maneuvering the spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Lauren said as she took a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re judging us?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” Zsasz said with a small amount of enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Z just doesn’t get us, flower.” Roman chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understatement of the year.” Zsasz said as he returned to his paper, the crime section, “How you’re on par with the Joker is something I’ll never get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m warning you Zsasz.” Roman said, his voice changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try in your current state.” Zsasz snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right you two.” Lauren said as she put an end to the disagreement, “That’s enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Zsasz sighed, “I brought you some paperwork for you to sign about that new crime family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Zsasz. I’ll get to it later today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re taking them under your wing. They sound like trouble if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, it’s a good thing I didn’t ask you.” Roman responded. After breakfast, Lauren took Isabella off to play while Roman set forth with the paperwork. Zsasz never moved from his spot in the dining room chair and kept reading and re-reading the newspaper, even after Lauren offered him something else to read if he wanted. Lauren suspected that he was after a certain aesthetic rather than reading to obtain further knowledge. This was further proven when Zsasz crossed his legs dramatically. Eventually, Lauren put Isabella down for her nap and started on the laundry. It wasn’t until she was done and was in the process of folding the laundry on the dining table that Roman looked up from the couch, his paperwork spread out across the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Roman?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go out and do something today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Lauren asked as she paused in her folding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the zoo?” Roman asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to go to a place that smells like shit? Wow you have changed.” Zsasz snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby in the house Victor.” Lauren scolded and Zsasz scoffed before returning to his paper, “I suppose if you really want to go Roman.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we can go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done with your work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can finish this later, dove.” Roman said as he put down his pen, “Zsasz get the car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Boss.” Zsasz sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to join us Victor?” Lauren asked as she removed Isabella from her car seat and placed her in her stroller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. This place isn’t really my scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What part of me not wanting to be caught dead in this place don’t you get?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright ‘Mr. Tough Guy’, if you’re sure.” Lauren scoffed as Roman happily pushed Isabella to the entrance of the Zoo, “We should only be here for a couple of hours. I’ll text you when we’re ready to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Zsasz said as he got back into the car and drove off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up, dove!” Roman demanded from a little ways away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Lauren called back, “So demanding.” She whispered under her breath. When she finally made her way up to Roman and Isabella, she double checked Isabella’s coat before straightening up to look at Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get a map?” Lauren asked Roman, who nodded and then they made their way to the entrance and grabbed a map before paying the entrance fee and Roman pushed Isabella inside while Lauren followed behind, opening up the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going, dove?” Roman asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the polar bears are close to the entrance. Why not start with them and then go around the circle and see what we see?” Lauren suggested as she folded up the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Roman nodded, “Come on flower, let’s go see the bears.” Then Roman began to push Isabella towards the polar bears. After they ogled at the white bears swimming in the little pool area, they made their way over to the lions’ cage. Several were sleeping on a large rock while one was looking out at the people. Like with the first two animal exhibits, Isabella was quiet when they went to look at the zebras. But she really came alive when it came to the giraffes. She started pointing at them and Lauren took Isabella into her arms and walked up to the enclosure to give her a better look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like the giraffes Izzy?” Lauren cooed at her daughter while Roman came up behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then we must buy her one.” Roman declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not buying a living wild animal Roman.” Lauren deadpanned, “Especially not one that’s fifteen feet tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Then we’ll buy a stuffed one.” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lauren said as she put Isabella back in her stroller. Then she pulled out the map and showed it to Roman, “The seals are next.” Long story short, Isabella did not like the seals. In fact, she burst into tears when she saw them. Roman was quick to soothe her and the three made their way to the gift shop in search of a toy to appease Isabella. When they found the stuffed giraffe, Roman picked one up and paid for it and then handed it to Isabella. She immediately put part of it in her mouth and Roman was about to scold her on the nature of germs but then thought better of it when he saw Lauren’s expression. They left the gift store and were about to walk over to the next exhibit when Roman saw something and went pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman?” Lauren asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to go, dove. Now!” Roman said as he turned the stroller around and tried to make for the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoohoo! Romy Baby!” A New York accented voice called out to Roman. Lauren turned her head and saw a blonde woman, that she immediately recognized as Harley Quinn, and a young girl walking toward them. Roman stopped moving and Lauren could see him taking a deep breath before he turned around with the stroller and put on his best smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Quinn, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’. Just saw you and thought I’d say ‘hi’.” Harley dismissed before saying, “You still dating that hot little archaeologist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again, Harley.” Lauren spoke up as she took a spot next to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! There you are! How ya doin’ sweetie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya two in the middle of a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Lauren responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s more than that Harley.” The girl spoke as she pointed to Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Harley cocked her head for a second before her eyes settled on the baby, “A baby!” Harley cooed as her entire body melted, “Can I hold her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want.” Lauren interrupted Roman with a smile. Roman glared at Lauren before turning his gaze on Harley as she picked up Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old?” Harley asked as she held Isabella against her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost ten months.” Lauren answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Ya two really got to work after I set y'all back up.” Harley joked and Roman grunted in response as he crossed his arms. But Harley was completely oblivious to his anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you two doing here?” Lauren asked, trying to be nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just doin’ some research on hyenas. Ya know… cuz a Bruce?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… own a hyena?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Bruce is an absolute doll. Like that hunky Bruce Wayne guy I named him after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Lauren said as she tried not to laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce’s gonna love this!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lauren thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a really cute baby.” The girl said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she just adorable Cass?” Harley cooed as she took Isabella’s hand, “Always wanted one of these little buggers. Joker wasn’t really one for kids though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Roman asked sarcastically and Lauren could see that he was close to boiling over. Taking out her phone, she shot Zsasz a quick text and then took Roman’s hand and gave it a squeeze before turning to look at Harley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is too bad. But unfortunately we have to get going.” Lauren said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe.” Harley whined before she put Isabella back into her stroller, “Auntie Harley will see you later baby.” Harley said and then she booped Isabella on the nose, “Who knows? Maybe I’ll stop by the club a little later and say ‘hi’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would love to have you.” Lauren smiled, causing Roman to whip his head in her direction so fast it almost gave him whiplash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harley asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman said through gritted teeth, “Provided you don’t break anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I’ll see you guys later!” Harley said as she started to skip off, “Come on kid, let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice night.” Lauren called after them before turning to Roman with a smile. Roman did not look impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now she’ll be all over my club. Thanks for that, dove.” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Roman.” Lauren huffed, “We do owe her one, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m aware.” Roman glared at the ground and Lauren sighed before taking the stroller from him and pushed it towards the parking lot, Roman in tow. There they met Zsasz, who asked what was wrong and was only given a one word answer: Harley. He nodded and got in the driver’s seat before driving back to the club. Roman stewed for a few moments before he turned to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She completely ruined our day!” Roman huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now look who’s exaggerating!” Lauren replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not exaggerating! Our day is ruined, been capute, made destitute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because one person who you have an iffy past with spoke to you? Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?” Lauren snorted before she became serious, “Roman, you’re a father now. You must learn to control your emotions and deal with things you don’t like. It’s part of being an adult.” Up front, Zsasz snorted at the idea Lauren was putting forth, “Not helping Victor.” Lauren said before turning back to Roman, “You have to learn patience.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s a-”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But nothing Roman. Patience.” Lauren interrupted, “And if you really feel as though our day has been ruined, then we will simply have to return to the zoo at a later date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Roman sighed, “You’re right.” Meanwhile, Zsasz almost had a heart attack at the mention of his Boss admitting that someone else was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast by Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina<br/>Jack Dackerman: Tom Ellis<br/>Matthew Dackerman: Christopher Russell<br/>Circe DeVain: Hannah Simone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Monday, November 22, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman are you ready?” Lauren asked loudly as she slipped the last earring into her ear lobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming dove!” Roman called from the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear that man takes longer to get ready than I do.” Lauren huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just noticed that now?” Zsasz asked with a raised eyebrow from his spot at the dining table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t mind him Lauren.” Jack said as he handed Isabella a toy. Matthew was sitting on the couch behind Jack, a twinkle in his eye as he watched his partner play with the baby. Finally, Roman emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a new suit that he had bought today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you for looking after Isabella tonight.” Lauren said to Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know I wouldn’t miss spending time with this little one for the world.” Jack smiled as he watched Isabella play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, if you want to leave… just let me know and we can cancel.” Roman shifted uncomfortably and Lauren could tell that he was looking for an excuse to just stay in for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to leave.” Zsasz said and Lauren sent him a gut wrenching stare, “Just kidding.” Zsasz then looked away, sweating slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Roman. We’ll be fine.” Jack said soothingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun you two.” Matthew smiled at both Roman and Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman said again before turning to look at Lauren, “You know, dove-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going Roman.” Lauren interrupted as she took his hand and began to lead him away. Once they were in the car, Lauren drove them to the Bristol Country Club. The club had a strict dress code that had to be adhered to in order to enter, so Lauren and Roman had dressed to impress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Relax. Izzy will be alright.” Lauren said calmly as she pulled into the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if she gets hurt or scared that we’re not there?” Roman said in a panicked voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll go straight home.” Lauren said as she parked the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but what-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more ‘buts’ Roman. She’s ten months old. We can leave her alone for two hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TWO HOURS?!” Roman said in a raised voice as he started to panic, his breathing becoming loud and rapid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. An hour and a half. Now let’s go.” Lauren sighed as she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dove.” Roman gave in as he took a deep breath then opened the car door and exited, Lauren following after him, purse in hand. With her other hand, she took his arm and together, they made their way to the restaurant. Once inside, they were seated and began to look over the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you fancy tonight, dove?” Roman asked, and Lauren was pleased that he was trying to have a good night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the fillet is calling my name.” Lauren joked as she looked over the menu, “But I must say that their drink menu is as long as the food menu.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman said as he gave the drink menu a look over, “Perhaps we will return at a later date and try them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Can I pry you away from Isabella long enough?” Lauren teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very funny dove.” Roman grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Can I get you two anything to drink?” A pretty waitress with long black hair asked as she pulled out her notepad and pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Two-” Roman started to say as he looked up from his menu and stopped short, eyes wide and skin going pale, “CeCe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Roman! Nice to see you again.” The waitress smiled happily at Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you two know each other?” Lauren asked as she looked from Roman to the waitress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman said as he cleared his throat and then looked away, “This is Circe DeVain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lauren said simply as the name registered in her brain, “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it certainly is nice to see you again, Roman.” Circe said in an obvious attempt to start flirting with him, “I heard you now run a successful club. Maybe I should stop by sometime and we could hang out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, Roman is very busy these days.” Lauren interjected, moving her hand strategically so that way Circe could see the ring on her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice ring. You know I was engaged to Roman once.” Circe said, slightly annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I had heard it didn’t work out.” Lauren said politely while Roman shifted in his chair uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ended up wanting different things.” Circe said awkwardly and Lauren, knowing the truth, smiled at the fact that she had had the intended effect she wanted on Circe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm… I don’t know if it happened like that.” Lauren said, putting on an overly nice smile, “But at least he has me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes.” Circe stumbled over her words and Lauren smiled even brighter. Sensing the storm was over, Roman relaxed, “Can I get you anything to drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m still nursing, so I’ll have a club soda. Roman?” Lauren said, voice practically dripping in fake kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the same, dove.” Roman said to Lauren, refusing to look at Circe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We had a little girl. The light of Roman’s life, really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well I’ll go get your drinks.” Circe said and then she left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know she worked here.” Roman said as soon as Circe was out of earshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could tell.” Lauren said as she returned to her menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you apologizing for?” Lauren asked, still not looking at Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I have done something to upset you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did nothing wrong, Roman.” Lauren sighed as she closed her menu, “I suppose I’m just a little green with envy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she looks better at her age than I do at mine.” Lauren chuckled before she shook her head, “Forget it. Let’s just enjoy our night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman sighed before he returned to his menu, trying to pick out something to eat. It was true that she had been more conscious of her bodily appearance ever since Isabella, but really Roman didn’t understand why. So what if the baby weight was taking longer than necessary to come off? She looked amazing! Stretch marks and all! He reached across the table and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Lauren looked up at him in confusion for a moment before she smiled as squeezed his hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of dinner was uneventful as Lauren and Roman ate their steaks and drank their sodas. Every now and then, Circe would try and flirt with Roman. He would awkwardly try and shut her down while Lauren would plaster a fake smile on her face and inform Circe of the life Roman was currently living, stories of Isabella, and basically anything to make Circe uncomfortable and walk away. It was once dinner was done and the dessert menu had been passed out that Lauren gathered up her purse and informed Roman that she would be in the restroom if he needed anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving me alone with her?” Roman asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for five minutes. If she becomes a problem, complain to management.” Lauren said as she walked away. She had only just sat down on the toilet when her phone buzzed and she saw an ‘SOS’ text from Roman. Finishing up quickly, Lauren rushed out and back to her seat when she saw Circe sitting on the armrest of Roman’s chair, leaning over him. Roman was leaning as far away from Circe as he could, so far that he ran the risk of falling out of the chair. Turning on her heels, Lauren marched up to the hostess and demanded to speak to the manager, informing the hostess that her fiance was being sexually harassed by their waitress. The manager came up immediately and Lauren guided her to when Circe was, her one hand on Roman’s thigh and the other on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry ma’am. I assure you that I am just as shocked and disgusted as you are.” The manager said before she marched up to Circe and pulled her to her feet. Then the manager fired Circe on the spot. After much protesting, Circe turned to look at Lauren, who was trying to hide her smug expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright darling?” Lauren asked Roman as she put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dove, I’m fine.” Roman said as he shifted in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did this! Stupid bitch! I bet you’re just after his money!” Circe shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Circe,” Lauren smiled, “I don’t need his money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard her.” Roman interrupted, “I’ve entertained you longer than I should have. You and I have been over for a long time. Stop being a pest Circe.” Then Roman sent her a glare. Circe gave Roman a pleading look, which he returned with a glare, before turning on her heels and leaving the restaurant. The manager said that she would comp Lauren and Roman’s meal and offered them a free dessert on top of the free meal if they were interested. Lauren thanked her and then sat back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we take them up on their offer?” Lauren asked when the manager left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would rather go home, dove.” Roman sighed, “The events that just occurred have completely drained me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Let me just inform the manager that we’re leaving.” Lauren said as she got back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I never married CeCe.” Roman said as they drove home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” Lauren hummed, silently asking Roman to elaborate as she turned to glance at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had married CeCe, I’d probably be miserable. Making money only for her to spend it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we wouldn’t want two major spenders to be together.” Lauren joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman sighed, “I’m trying to be serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. I’m sorry.” Lauren said as she turned, smiling softly to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She never liked children so I probably never would have gotten Isabella.” Roman contemplated as Lauren nodded, “But you’re different. You’re a good person. Better than a man like me deserves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren sighed, “It’s true that you have done wrong in your life, but you also have done a lot of good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice of you to think that.” Roman said as he looked out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.” Lauren insisted, “You are a great father and an even greater partner. You haven’t killed Zsasz yet even though he probably deserves it. You stopped chasing after Harley Quinn. You’ve given up trying to rule all of Gotham.” Lauren listed off, “Sounds like a good person if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few good deeds doesn’t erase all the bad I’ve done, little dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not now, but maybe if you keep doing good, if you keep making a good life for yourself, you could erase all the bad things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now I just want to hold my flower in my arms.” Roman said tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably asleep by now Roman.” Lauren chuckled as she parked the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose she is.” Roman said sadly as he got out of the car. Then Lauren and Roman walked into the club, past the noise of the many people there, past the bouncer guarding the stairs to the condo, and up those very stairs to where Jack, Matthew, and Zsasz waited for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” Zsasz asked as he watched the tv with Jack and Matthew, Isabella already in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner was good. Met Roman’s ex.” Lauren said as she took off her coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Zsasz said as he turned to look at Lauren with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Circe DeVain. The ex-fiancee.” Lauren said as Roman headed towards the bedroom to check on Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Zsasz whistled, “Is she as bat-shit crazy as I heard about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she sexually harassed Roman, so… yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you fight her?” Matthew asked, getting into the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I got her fired from her job.” Lauren said, “She was our waitress.” She explained when she saw the look of confusion on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you got your fiance’s ex-fiancee fired?” Jack asked, beaming, “I’m so proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also might have told her that Roman and I had Isabella. She was quite taken aback.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Zsasz grinned, “Never met the girl, but I heard she was a psycho gold digger. She left because the Boss’s parents paid her to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Roman told me.” Lauren said as she watched Roman walk into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Boss.” Zsasz greeted, “Heard your girl defended your honor tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was quite unfortunate. CeCe was definitely acting like a pest tonight.” Roman said, “But I suppose it was good closure for me. Zsasz knows that I pined for her for years after she left me. Now I feel nothing for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have heard Roman tell her off. He told her to stop acting like a pest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know that the old you is still in there somewhere Boss.” Zsasz grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it time for you to go off somewhere into the night?” Roman, his pleasant tone of voice not betraying the message he was trying to get across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ll be down at the club. Care to join me?” Zsasz asked Jack and Matthew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little after eight.” Jack said as he checked his watch, “We should go so that way we’re in bed by nine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two? Old men?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” Matthew said as he grabbed his coat off of the dining chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re always in bed by nine so that way we can be up by five.” Jack said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Early risers!” Zsasz groaned, “The worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, as barely a member of the middle class,” Jack snarked, “Some of us need to get up early in order to make money. Not all of us get paid to read the newspaper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sucks to be you.” Zsasz snarked back as he headed down the stairs, “Laters losers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night Jack, Matthew. Thank you for babysitting.” Lauren said as she walked the two to the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time, dear.” Jack said he took Matthew’s hand and led him down the stairs. Lauren waited until they were out of sight before turning towards Roman.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Netflix?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Mamma Mia Here We Go Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Ownes: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunday, December 5, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not a peaceful way that Lauren found herself waking up on her birthday. Rather it was a wailing scream and the smell of smoke that woke her up with a start. Not even bothering to put on her robe, Lauren rushed out of the bedroom and into the various rooms in the condo, trying to determine the origin of the smoke and screaming. When she finally made her way into the kitchen, she found Roman, clearly in a panic, moving from Isabella in her high chair to the smoking stove, trying to get everything under control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now flower, work with Daddy here. Daddy has no idea how Mommy does it.” Roman said as he held a spoon of baby food in one hand and tried to wave away the smoke with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mommy doesn’t leave the stove on high for starters.” Lauren said as she brushed past Roman and turned off the stove before throwing out the burned food and setting the pot in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.” Roman said sheepishly, “But I’m not a very good cook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! No kidding! Have you ever cooked anything in your life?” Lauren chuckled as she turned on the water to soak the pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does the time I helped you chopped vegetables last year count?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lauren snorted, “But I appreciate the effort.” Lauren then turned around and kissed Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two idiots have a bonfire in here?” Zsasz said as he entered, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee, “What’s with all the smoke? Oh, and happy birthday Lauren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Victor.” Lauren smiled, “And Roman tried to cook. Can you believe it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fool tried to cook?” Zsasz said as he started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laugh it up Zsasz.” Roman grumbled as he continued feeding Isabella, “I’ll have you know that I got up early to try to cook for my dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, he got up early.” Zsasz mocked as he continued laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at him, he’ll get embarrassed.” Lauren protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. He stands to gain a few humility points.” Zsasz said as he took his newspaper and coffee and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I won’t have you strung out Mr. Zsasz.” Roman threatened before he turned to Isabella and started cooing, “Isn’t that right flower? Daddy can be mean if he wants to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not when you talk like that.” Zsasz snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, Victor. He tries his best.” Lauren scolded as she joined him at the dining table, “Crime section?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Zsasz said as he handed her the section of the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove?” Roman asked as he walked into the living room where Lauren was playing with Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Roman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have anything planned for today.” Roman said as he sat down, “So I thought I would ask you what you wanted to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, dove, I want you to lie to me.” Roman replied sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very funny.” Lauren snarked back before she put in some thought of where she wanted to go, “Hmmm….. I suppose I’ve wanted to go to the park and watch the snowfall and maybe drink some hot cocoa for some time now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll leave immediately.” Roman said before he turned to look for Zsasz, “Zsasz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Boss?” Zsasz called as he hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start up the car! We are heading for the park!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t一nevermind…” Zsasz was about to complain before he thought better of it, instead, he took a deep breath and said, “Yes Boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fabulous!” Roman clapped his hands together, “Get your coat dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren stopped him, “We have to get dressed in proper clothing before we go out. All of us are still in our pajamas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Right.” Roman said sheepishly while Zsasz rolled his eyes before heading back down the stairs to go get the Rolls Royce. Roman and Lauren quickly dressed themselves before dressing Isabella. Then they grabbed their coats and met Zsasz outside, who had pulled up the car and was fiddling with his phone as he waited for them to be ready. Zsasz dropped them off at Robinson Park before telling Lauren to text them when they were ready. Lauren asked if he wanted to join them on their walk through the park and Zsasz laughed at her. He then said that he would never ruin his reputation by walking around drinking hot chocolate like a puss. Luckily, Roman and Isabella were already out of the car when Zsasz said that so Zsasz got away with just a dark glare and a car door slamming shut. Then Lauren went to the driver’s side window and knocked. Zsasz rolled down the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know having a life outside of the “criminal gangster” life that you leave isn’t a bad thing. How else are you going to find someone?” Lauren scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good being single. Thanks.” Zsasz snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re also part of the family. So it’s okay to participate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Part of the一” Zsasz trailed off before he grinned, “Nah. I don’t think so.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen ‘Mr. Badass’, you’re a part of this family whether you like it or not. You’re ‘Uncle Z’ to the kids and Isabella’s Godfather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A mistake really.” Zsasz snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe but that fact doesn’t change. So get used to being asked to be a part of and drop your ‘Mr. Badass’ persona. You’re not fooling anyone.” And then Lauren walked away and joined Roman and Isabella, crouching down to coo at her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Part of the family’ huh?” Zsasz said to himself as he looked at the small family unit moving into the park, “You may have changed him, Lauren, but you’ll find that I’m not so easy.” Then Zsasz drove off, leaving them behind. Lauren looked up as he drove away and Roman turned to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright, little dove?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lauren smiled, “Let’s go look at the decorations.” And they did just that. The decorations weren’t quite finished with most of the lights still being strung to the trees and the inflatables being pumped as the family walked around the park. But it was relaxing to just enjoy their time together, the wind providing just the right amount of cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to come back when the decorations are all set up. Maybe on Christmas?” Lauren suggested as they found a drink vendor selling hot beverages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dove. I would love to come back.” Roman said as he reached for his wallet as they got in line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Lauren nodded as their turn came up. Ordering two hot chocolates, they got their drinks, paid, and Lauren pushed the stroller as Roman held the two cups. They walked until they spotted a bench near the pond and took a seat. They both sipped their drinks while keeping one eye on Isabella, who was parked next to them. Lauren watched the ice skaters for a minute before turning to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, my siblings and I would always go ice skating during the winter. I can’t wait until Izzy is old enough for me to teach her how to skate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Roman said as he took a sip of his drink, then his eyes zeroed in on the blades of the ice skates, “On second thought, dove, I’d rather keep those daggers far away from my little princess if possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daggers?” Lauren questioned as she looked at the ice skates before she burst out laughing, “You do realize that they’re dulled down, right?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, I’d rather keep her away from the pond. What if she falls, breaks the ice, and drowns?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… really dark there Roman.” Lauren said, “Don’t you think that’s a little too ‘doom’s day’ and unrealistic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen the movie Breakthrough, dove? What if that happens to my flower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re going to keep her locked away in a tower, devoid of the opportunity of fun learning experiences all because you believe that she will be the recipient of a freak accident?” Lauren deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…?” Roman said as he suddenly looked uncertain, “It is my job to protect her after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, from potential partners and drugs, not fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.” Lauren said back, “Have you ever ice skated before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I haven’t.” Roman said as he took another sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, when Bella is old enough, I’m teaching you both.” Lauren said with some determination in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll try.” Roman replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can bet your butt I will.” Lauren said before the conversation went silent and the two enjoyed their hot chocolate in silence. Once they were finished, they walked around the park for another thirty or so minutes before calling up Zsasz and saying that they were ready to go home. When Zsasz pulled up, Lauren asked if he had thought at all about what she had said to him to which he replied with a ‘nope’. Looking frustrated, Lauren crossed her arms and pouted the whole way home, pulling a Roman, and refusing to speak to anyone as she quietly stewed in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, today was a good day.” Lauren finally admitted as they turned onto their street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, dove.” Roman smiled and Lauren reciprocated, the black cloud over her vanishing. When Zsasz pulled up to the car, Lauren even thanked him for the lift, proving that her little tiff with him was over. Zsasz responded and then drove off to park once the back of the car was empty. Once they were inside and upstairs, Lauren headed off to the kitchen to make dinner for Isabella while Roman moved her to her high chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, mmm.” Isabella said and it was clear that she was trying to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it flower?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, ma.” Isabella said and Roman’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove get in here! I think she’s trying to say something.” Roman called toward Lauren, who dropped everything and rushed over. Then it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Isabella said as she pointed at Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, baby. I’m Mama.” Lauren said as she started to tear up. Then she picked up Isabella and gave her a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she said her first word.” Roman murmured, “I should have recorded it on my phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later.” Lauren said as she put Isabella back into her high chair and then began to tickle her, “Right now, let’s give her all of our love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dove. Always.” Roman replied as he began to gush praise at Isabella, who started laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cast By Order of Appearance<br/>Lauren Owens: Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Roman Sionis: Ewan McGregor<br/>Victor Zsasz: Chris Messina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saturday, December 25, 2021:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren yawned and stretched before opening her eyes and looking at the clock by her bed. 9:32 am. She had slept in today. She stretched again before rolling over, noticing Roman’s arm around her waist, and snuggled against his chest, pressing soft kisses against the t-shirt that he wore. Roman groaned and pulled her closer to him before tangling his one hand into her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping, little dove.” Roman groaned in warning before yawning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Christmas, Roman. You can’t sleep in on Christmas.” Lauren protested as she started kissing his neck before moving to his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Roman hummed, slowly opening one eye and giving Lauren a once over, “A man just can’t get his sleep anymore, can he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it were any other day, I’d let you sleep in.” Lauren grinned before placing a kiss on his lips. Roman quickly kissed back before rolling her over onto her back and pulling away to press his nose to hers in an Eskimo kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Roman.” Lauren whispered as she swiped a loose strand of hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, dove.” Roman whispered back before capturing her lips with his. The kiss quickly became heated and it wasn’t long before Roman was attempting to snake his hand up her shirt. Just when he was attempting to give one breast a squeeze, a shrill cry rang out through the room. Roman chuckled slightly with exasperation before rolling off Lauren and getting out of bed to attend to the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get her food ready.” Lauren said as she grabbed her robe and headed for the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Roman called back as he went to go change Isabella’s diaper. Lauren went ahead and mashed some bananas and sliced some kiwi into small chunks so that Isabella could chew without choking. Roman brought Isabella out of her bedroom and over to her highchair, where Lauren had set down her breakfast. While Lauren was making a pot of coffee, Roman fed Isabella. Once she had finished eating, Roman took the cup of coffee Lauren offered him and took a greedy gulp. After they were done with their coffee, Lauren picked up Isabella and took her to the living room, where several presents lay underneath the tree. Lauren handed Isabella a present and Isabella shook it in her hand before sinking all three teeth into the gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Lauren scolded lightly but firmly as she took the present back, “We don’t bite gifts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma.” The baby said back, seemingly trying to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you, she doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Lauren said to Roman, who snorted and lowered his phone slightly as he stopped the recording on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove, we all know that you are worse at taking ‘no’ than I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Right.” Lauren scoffed. They pinned that argument for later and Roman turned a new recording on his phone as Lauren helped Isabella open up her presents. They only got halfway through the gifts before Isabella became bored with opening gifts and turned towards her new toys to play with. Roman put away his phone at that point and joined her on the floor. The three of them played for several hours before it was time to get ready to go over to Rachel and Paul’s house for the traditional Christmas meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was nice.” Lauren commented as they made their way back into Gotham, Zsasz at the wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, little dove.” Roman agreed, “Did you enjoy yourself Mr. Zsasz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The kids were cool.” Zsasz said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Lauren said as she thought of something, “Victor, would you mind taking us to Robinson Park? I think the decorations are all up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why, dove?” Roman asked, “We already went for your birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re probably about to start the light show for today. Wouldn’t it be nice to see them with Izzy? She’ll probably have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… yes I suppose. Alright, I have been convinced.” Roman said, “Zsasz, take us to the park!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Boss.” Zsasz sighed as he made a turn and headed towards Robinson Park. After he parked, he attempted to leave to go home and leave Roman, Lauren, and Isabella at the park and to call him when they were ready to go home. But Lauren told him to get his butt out of the car and to come with them. Zsasz started to protest but Lauren said that she was ready to drag him out of the car by his blonde hair if need be. Zsasz sighed and got out of the car in time for Roman to show up with Isabella in his arms, asking them if they were ready to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Zsasz, you’re coming with us?” Roman asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fiance is twisting my arm.” Zsasz complained. Roman hummed in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we head in then?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening to me?” Zsasz complained again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you Zsasz. But let’s move on, yes?” Roman said, completely absorbed in Isabella’s presence as she grabbed his hand with hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.” Lauren encouraged Roman and Zsasz as she took Roman’s free hand they all made their way into the park. By luck, they managed to make it to the center of the park, where people were gathered in a circle, in time for the light show to begin. It was beautiful. Various lights turning off and on with various effects. And it ended with a fireworks display. Not too many fireworks, maybe about five or seven but they were very elegant. When everything was done, Roman and Lauren walked around for a bit with Isabella still in Roman’s arms while Zsasz went to go get the car, eager to keep his image from being ruined further. Why he had taken an interest in his image in the last couple of months was an unknown, but perhaps he would get over it eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must say that this was a brilliant idea, dove.” Roman said as he watched Isabella reaching for the lights, “My flower really seems to be enjoying the lights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re something she hasn’t seen before, Roman. Of course she would be interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Roman admitted as they turned around and started to walk towards the entrance where Zsasz waited with the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Zsasz catch you saying that,” Lauren joked, “he might just have a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he would be more inclined to tease me, dove.” Roman argued, “And then I would threaten him and you would tell us to knock it off. And we would, but only because it was you.” Roman leaned down the kiss her at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’ve thought of this?” Lauren laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I just made an assumption based on past events.” Roman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was a very informed guess.” Lauren smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, little dove.” Roman smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you two hurry up? I’m freezing my ass off.” Zsasz snarked as he waited outside the car with the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is your fault, Victor. You could be in the car all toasty and warm but instead, you chose to wait for us.” Lauren pointed out with some sass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, can we go back to the club now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After we’re done making memories, Victor.” Lauren teased as she took Isabella from Roman, who pouted for a moment, and placed her in her car seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” Zsasz said with some exasperation as he got into the car. After they took off, Lauren looked out the window before turning to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think today might have been my favorite Christmas.” Lauren observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dove, I’d have to agree.” Roman nodded, “What were your thoughts, Mr. Zsasz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh… it was alright.” Zsasz said, whether to purposefully piss Lauren off or not was unknown as they went home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Isabella's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not doing a cast list anymore. If you don't know who's who at this point, then never mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tuesday, February 16, 2022:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The streamers, dove.” Roman asked in a statement. Lauren then handed Roman a pink streamer and watched as he taped it to one side of the entrance before getting down off the stepladder and moving to the other side of the staircase before repeating the process. Roman had dressed their condo to the nines for Isabella’s first birthday party. Only the best for his little flower, Roman had said with pride as he had ordered the decorations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove…” Roman trailed off as he looked around the completely decorated condo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Roman?” Lauren said as she looked up from the pink placemats she was putting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it normal to feel as though our daughter is growing up too fast?” Roman asked, “And is there any way we can stop her from growing up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is normal. But alas, there is no way to stop children from growing.” Lauren answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Said Roman, looking a little dejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you feel so strongly about it, we could always have another baby.” Lauren suggested, “I think Izzy would like having another kid around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, dove.” Roman snorted, “I’m fine with just the one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Lauren said as she went back to the task at hand, “But if you change your mind, I’m always open to the possibility of more kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” Roman gave a noncommittal answer before changing the subject, “Are you going to get my flower ready, or do you want me to do it?” Lauren was about to answer that she had it covered, but she looked up and saw the sparkle in Roman’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to do it, that is more than fine by me.” Lauren shrugged, “I gotta get the finger food ready to serve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you do that,” Roman said as he picked up Isabella, who had been sitting quietly in her high chair, “while I get our little flower all dressed up for her big day. You shall be the talk of the town, flower. Everyone will want to take your picture.” Roman finished the last part of his declaration at Isabella, who let out a giggle and babbles out some incomprehensible gibberish. Roman seemed to understand what she was saying though, and went on and on about what shade of pink would go together with what shade of pink. Lauren, meanwhile, just shook her head and headed toward the oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack and Matthew were the first to arrive at the party, and they came with almost a mountain of gifts. Lauren almost burst out laughing at the ridiculousness at the amount of presents before collecting herself and giving the couple a big hug. It was then that Roman and Isabella emerged from the bedroom and Roman proudly displayed his work in front of Lauren’s former boss and his husband. He had put Isabella in a light pink dress with red roses on it and a red bow on her head. She looked quite stylish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David and Robert were the next to arrive, Robert with a bottle of his best moonshine as a gift to Roman. After both coo over Isabella, David makes a beeline for the food while Robert tells Roman the story of the time when he tried a bottle of Sake once, and that it would be his drink of choice if it didn’t have such a bitch-ass name. Then Sofia arrived next and chews Lauren out for not asking her to cater the birthday party. It took Lauren apologizing and saying that all she was serving was mini quiches and small eggrolls (that David was stuffing his face with) for Sofia to forgive her and drop the subject. Then she compliments Isabella’s outfit, which Roman proudly pointed out that he picked it out. Sofia then shook her head and said that Roman always did have an eye for fashion before going over to David and striking up a conversation about booze and which kind would knock someone on their ass the quickest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel and Paul arrive last with their children, and everyone strikes up a conversation with one another as they wait for the time for the cake to come out. Everyone ends up having such a great time that they forget that Desiree and Jeffrey don’t actually make it to the party. Even though Lauren never actually sent either of them an invite. Why ruin a perfect day with ugly comments from one overly privileged woman?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of mingling and cooing over Isabella, Lauren brought out the cake with the candles already lit. Everyone began to sing happy birthday as Lauren set down the cake on the table in front of Isabella’s high chair. With the help of Roman and Lauren, Isabella blew out her candles and immediately started making a mess of the slice of cake that she was given. She would grab pieces of it with her fist and shove them in her mouth. Roman tried in vain to keep her mouth clean, but eventually gave up and let her make a mess. He did end up thinking that it was cute, after he got over the fact that baby Isabella wasn’t quite ready to behave like a lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was time to open presents, Lauren put Isabella on her lap and helped her unwrap the gifts while Roman took pictures on his phone. Lauren spoke in oohs and awes as she helped Isabella unwrap the thousand and one presents that Matthew and Jack supplied. It was clear that spoiling her was their top priority, something that Roman could easily get on board with. The first few presents that were unwrapped were pretty pink and purple and red outfits that caused Lauren to teasingly suggest that she let Jack and Matthew pick out her wardrobe next. Roman was kind of insulted by this but Jack grinned and mockingly asked if she’s tried ‘warm colors’. Then, when Isabella finally got to unwrapping the toys, she immediately started putting them in her mouth, which Lauren joked was her seal of approval. Eventually, the stimulation got to be a bit much for poor Isabella and she started to pout slightly and her lip started to quiver. Roman immediately took her in his arms and put a stop to any discomfort she was feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another few hours of celebration, everyone headed home in the exact way that they came. Matthew and Jack left first, followed by David and Robert, then Sofia, and finally Rachel and her family. And of course, Zsasz took off before Lauren could even ask if he would stay to help. With Isabella playing peacefully in her high chair, it gave Lauren time to wrap up the leftover food and put away the decorations. She was about to head over to the sink when she almost ran into Roman, who was down on one knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you lose something?” Lauren asked with a questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, dove.” Roman answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you doing?” Lauren laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, dove, it’s been a year since I last asked you to marry me.” Roman started to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware, I was there although I was monstrously pregnant.” Lauren giggled at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you looked beautiful. But that is not the point. The point is is that we still aren’t married yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no rush Roman, it’s not like we have to tie the knot right away. Although I think city hall is still open if you want to-” Lauren gestured as she pointed in a random direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not and if we can hurry this along because my knee is starting to hurt.” Roman complained slightly as he shifted his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little dove, it’s been a year since I asked you to marry me.” Roman said as he took her hand, “And it has been a wild year but, according to the laws of the universe, if a couple isn’t married by the end of the year, the man has to ask again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s how that works Roman. And why is it the man who always has to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove.” Roman said in exasperation, “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you say yes to marrying me a second time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Lauren grinned down at Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Roman said, “Now I can finally get off my knee.” He joked before he kissed Lauren passionately. Then Isabella began to giggle and shout, causing both Roman and Lauren to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it my little flower?” Roman asked as he picked her up. She started babbling all sorts of nonsense at him and then she made a weird face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it flower?” Roman asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dada.” Isabella grinned as she started clapping her hands. Roman’s face immediately changed from curious to downright delighted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, flower, I’m Dada.” Roman grinned as he looked towards Lauren with a sort of happy expression that Lauren could only count on one hand the amount of times she had seen it. It was the kind of smile that took ten years off his age. She loved seeing it every time. Walking over to Roman, she gave him a kiss before they both cooed over Isabella and congratulated her on her new word.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Friday, August 19, 2039:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, come on! Hurry up!” Eighteen-year-old Isabella called as she climbed up the stairs to her new dorm room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming flower!” Roman huffed as he carried a duffle full of books to the room. Zsasz, the ever quiet soldier that he was, was carrying a suitcase and the mattress topper while Lauren carried another suitcase. Isabella had gotten into Metropolis University and immediately decided that that was where she was going to go with the stubbornness that Roman was sure that not even Lauren possessed. He had rather she go to Gotham University so that way he could keep an eye on her. He had even tried to bribe her with a car, a pony, a fluffy little puppy, and then a kitten… basically anything that could possibly keep her from leaving the nest. And when all that failed, Roman had given in to his princess’s demands and had actually rented a boat to take them from Gotham to Metropolis. Which meant that Zsasz had to learn how to drive a boat and that he was one step closer to plotting Roman’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lauren climbed up the stairs, she thought about all that had happened over the last seventeen years. To start with, on the eve of Isabella’s second birthday, Roman gave up his Black Mask Club as well as all underground businesses and made Zsasz his successor. Zsasz was very happy to be made the new head of the Black Mask association but he still remained loyal to Roman. Roman and Lauren then moved out of the club and to a house right outside of Gotham, down the street from Paul and Rachel. Although they rarely stayed in it because, even though Lauren retired as an archaeologist, she still traveled around the world giving lectures at various colleges. Roman loved using her lectures as an excuse to travel the world with his family (and Zsasz) in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren and Roman also ended up getting married when Isabella was four and Isabella was the darling flower girl. Thinking back on it, Lauren was sure that Roman cried more tears seeing his baby girl as the flower girl than when she walked down the aisle. But everyone that she loved was in attendance, with the exception of her parents, who she banned from the wedding. She had David walk her down the aisle, which he happily did, although they did have to stop so that way Lauren could soothe Paul, who was practically wailing out his tears. Zsasz then married the two (another thing that Zsasz had to learn for Roman), and their colors were purple and blue, although Roman insisted on wearing a black tie, saying that he wanted to complete the bouquet that Lauren bought him all those years ago. They had then honeymooned in Greece, bringing Isabella along with them as they traveled all around the beautiful country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the wedding, Jeffrey finally found his spine and divorced Desiree, which absolutely no one saw coming. He had later confessed to Lauren that not being invited to his youngest daughter’s wedding really opened his eyes to the wedge that he allowed Desiree to grow between the two of them. Because he had signed a prenup with Desiree, he got nothing in the divorce and had to move back in with his father and had to get a job. He worked hard to mend his relationships with his father, children, and grandchildren, and now he spends his days looking after his great-grandchildren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Desiree, she went off traveling around the world and no one has seen or heard from her in nine years… and no one is complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Isabella was ten, her great-grandpa Robert died. He was a hundred and one at the time and he was found in his favorite chair by his son, Jeffrey, with a glass of moonshine in his hand. But the funeral was a wonderful celebration of Robert’s life… complete with an open bar, which is what he wanted. He left Roman and Lauren his five percent share of Owens Pharmaceuticals, his son his house, and the rest of the family various objects of affection. He then left his prized knife to Zsasz, who cried and cried at Robert’s funeral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the new five percent share of Owens Pharmaceuticals under Lauren’s belt, she offered to buy out Rachel and Paul, who happily accepted, wanting to retire from the headache that was running a successful business. After becoming the major shareholder, and therefore owner, Lauren completely cleaned house and appointed Roman as her CEO, who was more than happy to comply. He took a couple of business courses at a local university (Gotham U) to brush up on his business skills and then took over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabella was eleven when David retired from the police force and moved down to Hawaii, he apparently loved the vacation that Lauren gifted him all those years ago, and just upped and decided to buy a small house there one day and just… retire. He now spends all of his time fishing and surfing and drinking beer and facetiming his relatives… except his mom. He now also has a glorious tan. Women just keep throwing themselves at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years after David retired, Paul quit serving as DA to campaign for and become Attorney General of New Jersey. His crackdown on crime really cleaned up Gotham City, although Zsasz managed to fly under the radar for some reason. Maybe Paul always knew of Roman and Zsasz’s enterprises and just never said anything… either way, he did a great job. So great, that he is now in his second term and is considering running for Governor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout everything that is going on, Rachel still manages to support her family but is currently contemplating going back to university and updating her degree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody went on to get his doctoral degree at Ohio University and now teaches Polytheism at Gotham University. He also came out as gay when he was getting his masters and was immediately embraced by his parents and family. Then he met a nice young man who teaches political science at Gotham University and they got married and have adopted three children, all of whom are currently under the age of seven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misty dropped out of college, against the very, very strong wishes of her parents, during her third year and focused completely on her mixed martial arts skills. She had a very successful career as a pro fighter and made decent money before she decided to retire. In the recent years, she decided to open up a gym to teach fighting to at-risk youths so that way they can have a focus point and become something more than what they were given. She also is currently engaged to a nice man. He is an accountant and they met when Misty was looking for help with her gym. They are set to get married next summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack is still the director of Gotham City’s Museum of Antiquity. Rumor has it that The Scream is the greatest piece ever acquired by an art director. While Matthew expanded his flower shop to two more locations over Gotham before expanding to Metropolis. This is due to the fact that Roman invested greatly his Matthew’s shop. Though he would later step away from the spotlight in order to raise his and Jack’s son. But now that their son is older, he has started to get back into his business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sofia is still the head of the Falcone Crime Family but there are rumors that she is grooming her granddaughter, who is a little older than Isabella, to take over. Sofia did get the pleasure of being the first restaurant to host Isabella when she was a toddler like Sofia had demanded happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About two years ago, Annie Lukas got out of prison after fully serving her sentence. She had had a chance for early parole, but Roman had shut that down immediately. Annie arrived at her house to find that it had been sold and that her husband had gone. She had been served divorce papers while she had been in prison but she still thought that she could have made it work. Now she is currently homeless because no one will hire her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last year, Amelia and Charles Sionis approached Lauren and Roman. They apologized for not being a part of Isabella’s life and wanted to get to know their granddaughter. Unfortunately, they didn’t stick around longer than a couple of months when they realized that Isabella wasn’t the perfect princess that they envisioned. They wanted a young debutante not a wild horseback riding archer who loved rolling in the dirt. Fortunately for Isabella, she didn’t give a crap about them and even told them not to let the door hit their asses on the way out. Roman burst out laughing after they left and hugged his daughter, saying that he loved her very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, Victor Zsasz never had any luck finding someone to settle down with since he inherited Roman’s business, and not for the lack of trying on Lauren’s part. But he runs the business just as successfully as Roman and even gains a new nickname: The Black Dagger. But his favorite nickname is still Uncle Z, not that he would let anyone know that. And his absolutely favorite thing in the world is to sit in Roman’s old condo, that is now his, and drink his coffee while reading and rereading the newspaper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Isabella asked as Lauren came back into the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” Lauren hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good? I was just about to introduce you to my new roommate.” Isabella said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course Izzy. I was just thinking back to when you were my little baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moooooom.” Isabella whined as she watched her dad fix together her room with Uncle Z while Lauren pulled Isabella into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, okay. I’ll let you go.” Lauren teased as she let go of Isabella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mom… Dad, can you come here a minute?” Isabella called out to her dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes flower?” Roman said as he came up with Zsasz following behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad, Uncle Z, this is my roommate Kelly.” Isabella said as she introduced a brunette that stood next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Lauren said as she smiled at Kelly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too, ummm… but if you wouldn’t mind…” Kelly gestured to where Roman and Zsasz were blocking the doorway, keeping her from dropping off her belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course.” Roman said as he got out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, I think I’m going to help Kelly unpack because we’re pretty much done with moving in.” Isabella said as she shoved her hands into her jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get wanting to be on your own. I remember my undergrad years quite fondly, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was that? A million years ago?” Isabella teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God it feels like it.” Lauren let out a sigh before giving Isabella a big hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I know that you will be just as successful if not more so then your mother, flower.” Roman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Honestly, I’m really looking forward to Psych 101 and Criminology 101. I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I really think I want to do what Uncle David did and Uncle Paul does and catch criminals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Roman said as his voice went up a notch as he and Lauren exchanged worried looks while Zsasz tried not to groan in the background, “Well don’t put all of your eggs in one basket flower, you might find you enjoy a completely different subject more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know Dad. I’ll keep my options open.” Isabella said as she gave a playful eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want us to unpack you further?” Lauren asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got it.” Isabella said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, I guess we’ll go.” Lauren said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye flower.” Roman said as he pulled Isabella into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Dad.” Isabella said, “I’ll call in a couple of days once I’m settled.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Roman said as he tried not to cry when he let go of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya, kid.” Zsasz said as he pulled Isabella into a one-armed hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Uncle Z.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you go and get unpacked, I want you to have this.” Zsasz said as he handed Isabella the knife that Lauren had gifted him all those years ago, “It, uh, brought me good luck over the years. Plus, I didn’t like how there were no street lights between the library and the science building, so someone might try something at night and that would be the perfect opportunity to…” And then Zsasz made a stabbing motion with his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… thanks, I guess? But we’re not supposed to have knives on campus.” Isabella said as she politely handed Zsasz the knife back. As soon as she saw the disappointment on his face though, she looked at her mom, “Mom? Would you look after it while I’m at school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Izzy. Victor, if you wouldn’t mind?” Lauren said as she opened up her large purse. Zsasz handed her the knife and she placed it in her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the same vein as your uncle, we have something to give you too? Right dove?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes!” Lauren said as she opened up her bag and pulled out a small photo album, “It’s nothing much, just in case you feel a little homesick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pictures of our travels!” Isabella gasped as she flipped through it, “Thanks Mom and Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome flower.” Roman smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, we’d better hit the road, our rental on the boat is almost up.” Lauren said as she tried to coax Roman and Zsasz out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye you guys!” Isabella said before she closed her dorm room door behind her. The three adults made their way down the stairs and away from campus and headed toward the boat that would take them back to Gotham. They were about halfway there when Roman burst into tears and had to sit down on a bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My baby is all grown up!” Roman wailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Roman, that was a part of the plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… I just didn’t expect it to happen so fast. I feel like I blinked and she just grew up! It was only yesterday when we were in the delivery room, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple of yesterdays ago, but yes.” Lauren said as she put her hand on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that this is my life now, dove.” Roman said as he stood up and started walking again. Lauren took his hand and fell in step with him, Zsasz slowing down his pace so that way they could have some privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to describe it but… it feels as though I shouldn’t even be alive somedays. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not suicidal, it’s just… all the bad decisions that I made, all the underhanded business dealings, I always thought that I would either die a rich man with it all or a dead man in a ditch. It’s weird to be out of that lifestyle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a rich man who has it all, Roman.” Lauren insisted, “You have your family. And vast happiness. That makes you pretty wealthy in my eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman smiled fondly at Lauren, “I suppose your right dove. Still, I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if you hadn’t stumbled into the club all those years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think like that Roman. Remember what I always say? We were meant to find each other. No matter what time, what universe, what reality, we would have found each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because our love was meant to be?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Lauren said before giving Roman a peck on the lips, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more dove. Forever and always.” Roman smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you two quit being gross so we can get on this God damn boat and leave?” Zsasz demanded, already in front of them and on the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some things never change.” Lauren grinned before turning to Zsasz, “Coming, Victor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Roman said as he looked up at the sky, “But some do all for the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman! Come on! Time to go home!” Lauren called from the boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming dove!” Roman called back as he headed toward the boat. He still couldn’t believe how good his life turned out. He got everything he possibly wanted, even if there had been a time when he didn’t know he wanted it. Memories of the first time he laid eyes on Lauren raced across his brain and he smiled, a true, genuine smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! We've finally reached the end! Thank you to all of those who stuck with me thus far, you are all absolute angels! This will be my one and only Roman Sionis x OC fanfiction, and I will be moving on to something else in the coming months. My next work will be The Adventure of Shadow Ninja, so if you are a fan of my writing, stay tuned for that. </p><p>Other than that, thank you again for going along this journey with me and while I will no longer be telling this story, it will always be near and dear to my heart.</p><p>I'll see you all later!<br/>FatesAndDevils</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>